


Fall in love with a Jace in Heels

by MiraHerondale



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 41
Words: 134,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraHerondale/pseuds/MiraHerondale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bueno.</p><p>Ha sido un hiatus larguísimo. Lo sé.</p><p>No tengo excusa. Así que podéis matarme.</p><p>Y sé que no es un capítulo largo, para nada. De hecho, es bastante corto. NO OBSTANTE, me quedan dos semanas para terminar las clases de este año, lo que significa que tendré mucho más tiempo para escribir, y ahora que empieza la cosa buena, no voy a dejaros colgados.</p><p>Si a alguien hay que agradecerle mi resurgir de los abismos de Sherlock es a mi prometida Littlemacca, que ha estado atendiendo a las preguntas de la gente que se preguntaba si me había absorbido un agujero negro, o me había dado un chungo y había desaparecido. Y que me ha estado insistiendo de manera constante por whatsapp y por cualquier medio para que volviera, seduciéndome de nuevo hacia el fandom maravilloso de Cazadores de Sombras.</p><p>También es gracias a RonaldGarcia91, mi querido seguidor que se hizo notar poniéndose en contacto con Littlemacca y preguntando por mí. Querido, te tengo presente. Gracias por no olvidarte de mí.</p><p>Y básicamente es gracias a todos los que leísteis esta historia y estuvisteis ahí desde el principio. Nunca me olvidé de esta historia ni de vosotros. Simplemente llegaron otras cosas, y las musas se fueron de paseo. Perdí la inspiración, y no quería hacer algo mediocre y terminar con un final bajonero. Así que aquí estoy de nuevo, con grandes planes para el final de esta historia, y la firme intención de quedarme a terminarla como se merece. Como os merecéis que termine.</p><p>Sois estupendos, y si al recivir la alerta de una actualización, os habéis molestado en abrir el mensaje y leer, de llegar hasta aquí, también os doy las gracias, por seguir ahí y darme una segunda oportunidad que no merezco, solo por la larga espera en la que os he tenido.</p><p>Espero que el (ligero) cambio de estilo que la historia pueda sufrir no afecte a la lectura, y que las cosas que he aprendido de la vida en general estos dos años sirvan para que los personajes sean más creíbles, más vivos. Qué vergüenza, dos años es demasiado tiempo. De hecho, Littlemacca ya lo sabe, pero el título del capítulo tiene algo que ver con todo esto... y el que pille la referencia, supongo que se va a reír al menos un poco o va a querer asesinarme.</p><p>Resumiendo: Gracias.</p><p>He vuelto.</p><p>#MiraVive</p><p>He preparado un pequeño cast como plus para el capítulo... aunque solo para algunos personajes.</p><p>Dominic Rains — Viktor</p><p>Idris Elba — Jabari</p><p>Amy Adams —Sansa</p><p>Cloe Bennet — Iris</p><p>Hale Appleman — Johnathan Cazador de Sombras</p><p>Tadanobu Asano — Shang</p><p>Joseph Morgan — Richard</p><p>Rebecca Liddiard — Sara</p><p>Iain De Caestecker — Gabriel</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. De vuelta en Nueva York

Estaba en Taki's, tomando una copa de Bloody Mary, (literalmente Bloody Mary, porque era sangre de una carnicería llamada Mary's farm. El humor del dueño del restaurante siempre le sorprendía), cuando alguien entró por la puerta. Normalmente no se hubiera molestado en volverse para mirar, pero normalmente el local no se quedaba en silencio cuando entraba alguien. Aspiró en profundidad, rascándose la barba. Olía a luz de sol en verano. A algo cálido y agradable, y también a sangre, luego no era un vampiro. Podía oír el latido rítmico y pausado del corazón del nuevo cliente, y distinguió también el casi apagado olor a incienso y algo chamuscado. Su cuerpo se tensó de forma instintiva. Nefilim.

Se levantó para poder mirar mejor. Era una chica. Alta, delgada, con el traje de combate puesto. Aparentemente no llevaba armas, pero había pasado el tiempo de su vida suficiente con Jace como para saber que no por no parecer armado puedes no estarlo. Tenía el pelo de color rojo sangre, y corto por los hombros, escalado y rizado en suaves ondas. Le recordó a Clary, solo que ella era de lejos más menuda. Por encima de los pantalones negros del uniforme, llevaba unas botas altas hasta el muslo que habrían sido la envidia de Isabelle, y unos tacones de unos buenos quince centímetros. distinguió el brillo del hierro y la plata en el tacón. Armada hasta las trancas, si señor. Lucía varios anillos en la mano. Además del grueso anillo familiar, del que no podía ver el símbolo, llevaba también un anillo de puño americano (seguramente remachado en plata), y un fino anillo de oro con una pequeña piedra verde incrustada. Diría que era jade, porque no brillaba como si fuera una esmeralda. Una cadena le colgaba del cuello, dejando caer la figura de madera de un ataúd sobre el hueco de su clavícula. La chica se acercó a la barra, y pidió un whisky. Simon la estudió. la marca de la visión resaltaba como un tatuaje en su mano izquierda, y la entrecruzada Marca de los  _parabatai_  le asomaba por encima del chaleco. Simon se acabó el Bloddy Mary, y se levantó, caminando hacia ella. Esa chica le sonaba mucho, pero no era capaz de decir de qué. Decidió preguntar. Las relaciones entere nefilims y subterráneos habían mejorado bastante desde que acabara la guerra con Sebastian, hacia por lo menos veinte años. Aunque las costumbres de odio eran difíciles de perder, y muchos aún estaban resentidos por rencores del pasado, no había motivo para mostrarse abiertamente hostil sin ninguna razón.

\- ¿Qué quieres, vampiro?-preguntó la chica, sin mirarle. El camarero le dejó la copa delante, y en cuanto se sentó en el taburete y se relajó, las charlas comenzaron a fluir de nuevo, aunque mucho más bajas.

\- ¿Perdón?

Simon estaba sorprendido, con las cejas alzadas. Que frialdad, por el amor de Dios.

\- Ya me has oído, porque no estás sordo, ¿verdad? Los tuyos tienen muy buen oído.

\- Sí, pero...

La chica sacudió la cabeza, y se llevó una mano a la frente, chasqueando la lengua.

\- Oh, por el Ángel. De todos los vampiros que hay en Nueva York, y he ido a topar con el corto de entendederas ¡Raziel ¿qué te he hecho yo?!-dio un sorbo que acabó con la mitad del baso. Luego se giró y lo miró.

Tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada, los labios carnosos y curvados, unas largas pestañas oscuras, y unos ojos dorados y brillantes como el oro líquido. Una sombra de ojos del mismo color hacía juego con sus iris, haciendo que sus ojos parecieran más grandes. la cara era un poco afilada en el mentón, pero los pómulos eran redondeados, propios de alguien que acaba de salir de la adolescencia. Simon dedicó una mirada al ataúd de madera que colgaba en su clavícula. Se dio cuenta, sorprendido, de que no era un ataúd. Era una cruz, con detalles azules, y dos viales pequeños. Uno de tierra, y otro de agua vendita. Sabía lo que había al otro lado. Una palabra gravada en el centro.  _Jerusalem_. Había viajado a Tierra Santa, con su familia muchos años atrás, siendo un niño, y, a pesar de que aquellos souvenir estaban destinados a los católicos, él los conocía de haberlos visto. No parecían mu serios, pero la sola figura de la cruz y el agua vendita ya podía disuadir a muchos vampiros de poner los dientes cerca de ese bonito cuello. Muy armada, si señor.

 _Se habría llevado bien con Jace. Y con Isabelle_ , pensó, nostálgico. Tenía que pasar a verles algún día.

-¿Nos hemos visto antes?-se atrevió a preguntar.

La chica lo miró, con una chispa de diversión en los ojos, y se rió.

\- No lo creo. Llevo aqui exactamente dos meses, y no creo que me haya cruzado con un vampiro al que no haya matado. Lo siento, guapo.

Si hubiera podido sonrojarse, lo habría hecho.

\- ¿Así que vas matando todo lo que se te pone por delante?

-¡No! Qué desconsideración por mi parte sería eso. Solo mato a los que han sido malos.

Simon continuó mirandola. La forma en que se le torcía la boca al sonreír le recordaba a alguien, pero su mente no estaba por la labor de colaborar ese día.

\- Me recuerdas a alguien, lo siento. Te habré confundido-admitió, rindiéndose-. Me llamo Simon-le tendió la mano.

Ella lo miró, como si deliberara. No, como si estuviera jugando a cartas, y supiera que tenía al mago blanco en su poder y que hiciera lo que hiciera, ganaría. Estiró la mano en la que llevaba los anillos, y se la estrechó.

\- Encantada de conocerte, chupasangre.

\- Me llamo Simon-repitió, ligeramente molesto.

\- No estoy sorda, encanto.

Simon gruñó, y retiró la mano muy rápido, molesto. Eso activó la alarma en la chica, que con la otra mano, clavó un cuchillo en la barra, entre los dedos de Simon, que se quedó paralizado. Una daga oculta en una abrazadera por dentro de la chaqueta había estado a punto de traspasarle la palma. El local volvió a quedarse en silencio, mientras todos los miraban, asustados por la reacción de la nefilim, que lo miraba fijamente. El dueño del bar se acercó y los miró, con un trapo lleno de grasa sobre el hombro.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó, enfurruñado, mirando a la cazadora de sombras, con el cuchillo oculto aún clavado en la madera.

\- Nada. Tranquilo. Solo charlamos-le aseguró Simon, mientras la chica retiraba el cuchillo sin dejar de mirarle. El camarero le dedicó una mirada de "tú sabrás lo que haces", y se marchó. Simon miró a la nefilim- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

\- Me has puesto nerviosa.

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Solo por ponerte nerviosa te parece que es una buena idea clavarme un cuchillo en la mano?

\- Pero no te lo he clavado, ¿verdad? Además, primero corto y luego pregunto. Es mejor.

-Claro, todo va mejor cuando al sospechoso le clavas un arma. Por qué no. El diálogo es algo inútil y desfasado-ironizó el vampiro-. así se mostrará mucho más dispuesto a colaborar.

La chica se rió.

-No me caes mal, sanguijuela. De echo, eres mono, incluso-se acabó el whisky, y se lamió los labios. A Simon le entraron ganas de besarla, sin saber por qué. Algo revoloteó en su estómago-. Alguien como tú debe de saberlo.

\- ¿Saber el qué?

\- Donde hay una tienda de cómics, por supuesto. Mi madre me decía que me llevaría, pero aún no ha tenido la oportunidad. Aunque a mi padre no lo hace mucha gracia-susurró esto último como si fuera un secreto, cubriéndose la boca con la mano. Le guiñó un ojo.

Simon parpadeó.  _Le gustan los cómics. Es chica y le gustan los cómics. Y encima, nefilim. WOW._

 _-_ ¿Alguien cómo yo?-preguntó.

Ella señaló su camiseta de Dragones y Mazmorras, como si eso lo explicara todo, y de echo, lo hacía.

 _-_ Está Planeta Prohibido, unas calles más allá. ¿Te llevo?

\- Gracias, pero me voy yo solita-se levantó y pagó la bebida. Se inclinó hacia él-. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Simon. Espero no tener que matarte.

La chica caminó hacia la puerta, y puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta de Taki's.

\- ¡Oye! No me has dicho cómo te llamas.

Ella se giró y le lanzó un beso.

\- No necesitas saberlo, cielo.

Abrió la puerta, y cuando salió, chocó contra alguien alto, de espaldas anchas, y vestido de negro, que la cogió por los hombros. Simon se quedó blanco.

\- ¡Lucie! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó el hombre, sorprendido. se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio, y entró en el local, con una chica pelirroja tras él, más menuda-. Clary, ¿tú sabias...?

Pero Clary, la Clary mayor, lo miró desde la entrada, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Simon!-gritó, corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo.

Pero Simon no podía estar por la labor. Porque ahora ya sabía de qué le sonaba la chica. Lucie era la hija de Jace y Clary.


	2. Planeta Prohibido

Clary le apretaba los brazos alrededor del cuello con fuerza mientras le decía una y otra vez lo contentos que estaban de verle. Simon, de haber seguido siendo un mundano, se habría asfixiado. Pero a penas escuchaba a la amiga que hacía tanto tiempo que no veía. Su mirada estaba clavada en la chica pelirroja de ojos dorados que estaba hablando con Jace. Era casi tan alta como él sobre sus tacones, pero no lo suficiente. Sin embargo, aún sin ellos, Simon estaba seguro de que era más alta que Clary. Jace, con una barba rala algo mejor recortada que la de Simon, que no se la había afeitado por pura pereza, preguntaba a Lucie por qué había salido sin avisar. Ver al chico bronqueando a alguien por salir de caza sin decir nada e ir a su bola no era algo que el vampiro hubiera esperado ver jamás.

El Bloody Mary que había tomado le empezó a revolver el estómago cuando recordó que había estado a punto de besar a la hija de Jace. No sabía por qué, pero no era capaz de pensar en ella como la hija de Clary. Ahora, cada vez que pensaba en ella, una imagen de Jace de joven se instalaba en su cabeza. Y no era una visión cómoda.

\- ¿Simon? ¿Estás bien?

Simon volvió a conectarse a la realidad. Clary tenía las manos sobre sus hombros y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, preocupada. Dios. Al chico le recordó a su madre, con esa cara. Era el tipo de expresión que las madres aprenden a hacer.

\- Sí, yo... ¿Es tu hija?

Clary asintió, con una sonrisa de orgullo.

\- Lucie. Es guapa, ¿verdad? Se parece a Jace más que a mi-dijo, con ojos brillantes-. Parece que fue ayer cuando vinimos aqui por primera vez, y míranos ahora...

La puerta de Taki's se abrió, y por ella apareció un chico, quince años a lo sumo. Era de piel rosada, con el cabello corto y liso de un rubio rojizo, y unos ojos verdes tan grandes y brillantes como lo habían sido los de Clary de joven. Llevaba el equipo puesto, y un palo largo en las manos. Tras él, un Magnus en vaqueros y chaleco azul medianoche y un Alec mayor también en vaqueros y con una camiseta de los Rolling Stones, entraron en el restaurante, charlando animadamente con el niño, que les explicaba algo, emocionado. Simon estaba a punto de sufrir un síncope. Solo le faltaba encontrarse a Isabelle para que le diera algo. ¿Volvía a Nueva York y se los encontraba a todos? ¿Qué demonios...?

\- Ya verás, y si lo abro así...

El niño presionó un botón oculto en la madera, y el palo se estiró hasta convertirse en una lanza de dos puntas, descubriendo un mango por el que sujetarlo en el centro.

\- Por el Ángel, eres una auténtica máquina de matar-dijo Alec, con una sonrisa, apartando una de las afiladas puntas del palo-arma con la punta de un dedo-. Anda, guarda eso, que parece una declaración de guerra.

-¡Henry!-llamó Clary. El chico agitó el brazo y el palo de contrajo, haciéndose más pequeño, y fue hacia ella- ¡Alec! ¡Magnus! Gracias por traerle.

\- De nada, Clary-respondió el brujo, tan joven como siempre. Simon se preguntó si Alec no se sentiría un poco pedófilo en compañía de su novio, pero luego sacudió la cabeza. Claro que no. Se querían. Punto. Fin de la discusión. El brujo lo miró-. Vaya hombre, Simon. Cómo tú por estos lares.

Alec miró a Simon.

\- Hola, Simon. Cuánto tiempo. Te veo bien-sonrió.

\- ¿Dónde has estado, Simon?-preguntó Magnus, sentándose a su lado-. Clary me ha dicho que te fuiste de viaje cuando todo acabó.

No necesitaba explicar qué acabó. Para todos, solo había habido un antes y un después en sus vidas, marcado por la guerra con Sebastian. Una que habían estado a muy poco de perder.

\- A Egipto. Y a San Petesburgo, Moscú y Londres. Suiza. Dinamarca, la Toscana, Venecia, Madrid, Barcelona, Polonia, Pequín, Tokio, Brasil, México, Perú, Lyon, París, Perpignan, Dublín, Berlín, Marrakech, Montevideo... No sé que más. Hice de mochilero. Iba allá a dónde me llevaba el viento.

\- Ah, eso es muy interesante, pero...

Clary los interrumpió, así que Simon nunca llegaría a saber qué era lo que Mangus iba a decirle.

\- Simon, éste es Henry. Es el pequeño. Henry, éste es Simon. Es un amigo mío y de tu padre.

¿¡OTRO?! ¿Clary y Jace tenían otro hijo más? ¿Es que no paraban a descansar?

\- Yo no diría tanto. Hola, Simon-saludó Jace- ¿Cómo te va?

Simon miró por encima del hombro de Jace, encontrando su mirada con la de Lucie. Parecía que ella lo acusaba en silencio por conocer a su familia.

\- Bueno, chicos. Parece que os lo habéis montado bien-dijo, finalmente.

\- Bueno, no ha sido fácil, pero nada lo es.

\- Hemos venido a comer. ¿Te quedas?-ofreció Clary.

Simon los miró rápidamente a todos un instante, y luego negó con la cabeza.

\- Ya he comido, lo siento. Otra vez será. He quedado con alguien dentro de poco. Si eso, ya me llamaréis-se apresuró a decir. No estaba seguro de querer quedarse a escuchar historias familiares y anécdotas de tiempos pasados. Y además, el verlos a todos de golpe lo había descolocado un poco, para que engañarse. Necesitaba tiempo. Necesitaba pensar.

Se levantó, y salió por la puerta del restaurante. Fuera, la luz veraniega le golpeó de lleno, calentándole la piel, haciéndola hormiguear. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, y caminó por las calles, en dirección a Broadway, sin darse cuenta. Cuando llegó, entró en la tienda de cómics, recordando los ratos que solían pasar Clary y él allí antes de todo este rollo de los subterráneos y los cazadores de sombras. Paseó entre los estantes, revolviendo entre los cómic y los CDs, buscando sin buscar. En un momento dado, alzó la vista hacia las estanterías, mirando los números antiguos recién llegado en ediciones de coleccionista de El Capitán América y Death Note. Un ejemplar de Naruto estaba expuesto en una vitrina. Se dio cuenta de que el dependiente lo miraba, frustrado, porque no compraba nada. La verdad era que no tenía pensado comprar nada. Siempre le había dado rabia no poder leer los mangas en versión original, así que durante los veinte años por delante decidió aprender chino y japonés. Había ido acumulando cómic y libros, y la mayoría obraban ya en su poder, todos versiones originales muy cuidadas. Se planteó el comprar algo solo para que el dependiente se sintiera mejor.

La campanilla de la puerta de la tienda sonó, y entró Lucie. Simon se la quedó mirando, y ella a él. El dependiente miraba a la chica ávidamente, disfrutando de las vistas. A Simon le entraron ganas de atizarle.

 _Si conocieras a su padre, y valoraras en algo tu vida, no la mirarías así_ , se dijo. Lucie se le acercó, y se puso a mirar cómics a su lado, pasando las puntas de los dedos por las portadas, como si tocándolos le pasaran información sobre su contenido.

\- Así que conoces a mis padres.

No saludó. No se fue por las ramas. Directa como una bala a la cabeza.

\- Fui el mejor amigo de tu madre en el colegio, antes de convertirme.

-¿Fuiste?-preguntó, mientras sacaba un ejemplar de Los Vengadores, y empezaba a ojearlo, curiosa.

\- No creo que siga siéndolo. Después de la guerra desaparecí sin avisar. No digo que me odie, solo que ya no es lo mismo-se encogió de hombros.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Lucie lo miraba de arriba abajo, estudiándolo cuidadosamente. El chico tenía los pulgares dentro de los bolsillos, las manos colgando por fuera, y los músculos de todo el cuerpo, tensos.

\- No ha venido.

Simon la miró, confuso.

-¿Qué?

\- Isabelle Lightwood. Se quedó en Idris-respondió Lucie, suavemente-. Era eso, ¿no?

A Simon se le relajaron los músculos de todo el cuerpo, y se dio cuenta de que la intensa incomodidad que había sentido en la extraña reunión familiar de esa mañana, había sido por la posibilidad de encontrarse con la que en un tiempo había sido su novia.

\- ¿Qué pasó entre vosotros?-preguntó.

Simon sacudió la cabeza, intentando aclarársela, y alejar los recuerdos.

\- ¿Pero a ti qué te pasa? Primero me intentas clavar un cuchillo en la mano, y luego me preguntas por mi vida amorosa. ¿Lo siguiente que será? ¿Qué me conviertas en tu sumiso?

Lucie se rió a mandíbula batiente.

\- Está bien, lo siento por lo de antes. Estaba de mal humor. Aunque lo del sumiso voy a tener que pensármelo... no es una mala idea-dijo, pensativa, mientras se tocaba el labio con el dedo. En ese momento lo recordó tanto a Jace que sufrió un  _deja-vú_.

-¿Qué me recomiendas?-preguntó de pronto.

Simon la miró, como si no creyera la pregunta, y cuando comprobó que lo decía en serio, miró las estanterías, y sacó el primer tomo de Naruto. Se lo entregó.

\- Diría que este te gustará. Ya me dirás qué tal. Un placer conocerte, Lucie-se despidió, encaminándose hacia la puerta. Tenía pensado sentarse en el sofá de su ático y ver La guerra de las Galaxias desde la primera hasta la última película, y no moverse de casa en todo el día.

-¡Eh! ¡Simon!

Se giró. Lucie lo miraba, mordiéndose el labio, ese gesto tan de su madre, y después de barrer el suelo con los ojos, lo miró directamente.

\- Tengo una idea. ¿Qué tal si para compensarte quedamos para jugar al Halo algún día, y después hacer una maratón de Matrix? Luego podrás decidir si te caigo o no bien-ofreció. Simon alzó las cejas-. A menos, claro está, que tengas miedo de que te guste tanto que tengas que enfrentarte a mi padre para salir conmigo.

Simon lo consideró ¿Una mini Jace que tenía todo lo friki de Clary? Esto no se lo perdía por nada del mundo.

\- ¿Qué haces esta tarde?


	3. Un trocito de mi alma

Simon se giró una vez más para comprobar que aquello era real, y no un loco sueño producido por el licor de hadas. Cuando se giró, vio la figura oscura de Lucie, sentada en el sofá de su ático en la 5ª Avenida, con las piernas encogidas, y los contornos de su cuerpo deformados por la luz del televisor con las luces apagadas. Después de la proposición de Lucie, había pensado que quizá no estaría tan mal pasar un rato con la chica. Y sentía curiosidad a cerca de como la personalidad explosiva de Jace podía coexistir con la de Clary en un mismo cuerpo sin que se desatara un cataclismo mundial. Y si además era chica... era raro percibir a Jace a través de un ente femenino, dijera lo que dijera el resto del mundo.

También tenía un punto de Isabelle. Lucie empleaba la moda como una forma más de llevar armas de todo tipo y género escondidas y camufladas de la forma más eficaz posible. Simon había descubierto que ella no iba tan desarmada como parecía. Su colonia llevaba un chorrillo de agua bendita, así que cuando se echaba un poco con un dosificador, su misma piel y su ropa se convertían en un arma contra los vampiros. Los anillos eran de plata y de hierro dorado, armas estupendas contra hadas y licántropos, y el puño americano en la otra era de  _adamas_  con runas. Como había deducido, sus tacones también eran un arma, y, además de la daga oculta, por dentro de la chaqueta llevaba todo un arsenal de cuchillos serafín y viales de polvo de plata.

Como Jace. Exactamente como Jace. Solo que Jace nunca se rebajaría a hacer algo tan "mundano" como ver las películas de Matrix todas seguidas. Y no creía que Jace jugara tan bien al Halo. Simon no había creído que ella realmente quisiera jugar, o si quiera que supiera, pero ella le había preguntado qué ganaba si lo vencía, y él le había dicho que podría hacerle palomitas y un masaje en los pies. Simon se había creído que perdería la apuesta, hasta que Lucie empezó a machacarle, y finalmente, perdió. Le hizo un masaje de pies, y preparó unas palomitas con mantequilla.

\- ¿Simon?

El vampiro enfocó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando a Lucie fijamente en la oscuridad. La cazadora de sombras había parado la película, pausada en una de las secuencias en las que Neo esquiva unas balas.

\- Perdona. Ponla otra vez, si quieres-Simon se giró hacia la pantalla, encogiendo las rodillas y abrazándoselas.

Pero la película no se puso en marcha, sin embargo. Lucie bajó del sofá, y se sentó a su lado. Simon se tensó y no se volvió.

-Simon, ¿qué va mal? ¿Qué pasa?-susurró.

\- Nada, Lucie...

\- ¿Nada? Te quedas mirándome todo el rato, como si estuvieras en coma. ¿Es por mi familia? ¿Por mi? ¿Por Isabelle?

Simon explotó, agarrándose el pelo con las manos, estresado. Toda la confusión que se le había acumulado en él desde que llegó a la ciudad que una vez había sido su hogar salió a tropel de él en una oleada violenta. Sintió como la mandíbula le ardía de dolor y los colmillos se salían de sus fundas, pinchándole el labio inferior.

\- ¡¿Y a tí qué te importa!?-gruñó. Ahora, gracias a Dios, ya podía hablar normal con los colmillos salidos, y ya no ceceaba como al principio lo que le hacía parecer estúpido- ¿Por qué te interesas por mí, Lucie? No me conoces, no te conozco, y aún así, por algún motivo que no alcanzo a comprender, te interesas por mi.

Lucie lo miró, y respiró hondo. Simon se sorprendió de que, así como antes ella se había alterado porque él apartara la mano, ahora, con los colmillos fuera, y gritando como un poseso, ni se movía.

-Vampiro-empezó, con la voz firmemente controlada-. Supongo que tienes motivos para preguntar. Antes yo te he preguntado qué había pasado entre tú y mi tía. Ahora yo debería responder a algunas cuestiones. Me crié en Idris. Alacante ha sido mi hogar hasta hace dos meses. Toda mi vida está allí. Pero mis adres tenían un gran apego a esta ciudad, un apego que yo no entiendo, y hace años que querían volver. Pero por unas cosas o por otras, nunca podíamos desplazarnos.

-Mi madre siempre hablaba, cuando nos contaba historias a Henry y a mi, que ella había sido una mundana antes de convertirse en nefilim. Nos contaba lo bien que se lo pasaba con su mejor amigo, y que ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de los mundanos hace que todo te parezca maravilloso. Siempre nos ha educado para que pensemos en los normis y los subterráneos como iguales a nosotros. Por eso siempre hemos sido de ese extraño porcentaje de niños de "la nueva generación". Y eso excluye, de una forma o de otra. Y que tus padres sean los héroes de la Guerra Mortal tampoco ayuda.

-Entre los nuestros, si te falta cualquier cualidad, la mejor forma que tienes de demostrar que vales ago es luchar. Por eso le pedí a mi padre que me adiestrara en mi tiempo libre. Siempre ha dicho que, cuando terminé la instrucción a los quince años, me había convertido en una cazadora de sombras tanto o mejor de lo que lo había sido él. Cuando llegué aquí, yo empezaba a encajar entre los míos. Dejar Alacante me supuso un gran esfuerzo, porque no era simplemente abandonar la ciudad y el hogar en el que crecí, sino que fue tirar por tierra todos mis esfuerzos de diecinueve años. Pero lo hice por ellos. No he hablado con nadie desde que llegué, y creo, no se por qué, que contigo tengo una oportunidad. Si me dejas.

-Pero claro, no esperaba que de buenas a primeras alguien cómo tú se dignara a prestarme atención...

Simon, atontado por la confesión de Lucie, dijo sin pensar:

\- Yo te presto atención.

Cierto. En realidad, él le prestaba demasiada atención, lo que le hacía desear que con los años, Jace no se hubiera vuelto más receptivo al mundo y en especial a las personas que le rodeaban, porque si miraba a Simon, se daría cuenta en seguida de la extraña fascinación del vampiro por su hija.

La confesión de Lucie lo había dejado anonadado. No creía que existiera algo parecido al  _bulling_  entre los cazadores de sombras, pero ahí estaba. Aunque claro, iban al colegio, fueran nefilims o no. Y, aunque fuera otro tipo de colegio en el que se enseñaran matérias distintas, pensó Simon, el concepto abstracto sería el mismo.

Vio como Luci alzaba una ceja. Sin darse cuenta, el vampiro puso una mano sobre la de ella, intentando reconfortarla. Cuando lo hizo, sintió el calor del sol hacerle cosquillas en el dorso de la mano. La chica la miró, y luego a él. Parpadeó, con la boca entreabierta. Si el corazón de Simon aún latiera, éste se habría desbocado y le habría cubierto las mejillas de rubor, pero no fue así.

\- Tú... puedes salir al sol...

Simon sonrió.

\- Cosas de tu padre.

Lucie giró la cabeza, sin comprender, y el vampiro la miró a los ojos. Vio la total incomprensión brillar en sus ojos, y algo más. Buceó en esa mirada, y creyó que podía ver su alma, porque emociones que le eran ajenas lo inundaron por dentro. Podía sentir el dolor del rechazo de los que son iguales a tí, la soledad, fría y oscura, el peso de los secretos y el cansancio de las largas horas de duro entrenamiento, las heridas y el carácter curtido desde joven. Pero también la adoración de unos padres entregados, y su amor por ella y entre ellos. Su dedicación. Vio cómo le dolía a la chica no contarles lo que le pasaba, pero también su firme decisión de no preocuparles con sus problemas, que no eran nada en comparación a los de ellos. Vio una niña que dejó de jugar con juguetes y con los demás niños para convertirse en guerrera y ser fuerte, para sobrellevar el oleaje.

Oyó como Lucie dejaba escapar un grito ahogado, y se dio cuenta de que la estaba estrechando contra él, abrazándola, apretándola contra su pecho con suavidad y pasándole una mano por el cabello lentamente, como si la consolara. Notó la tensión de su cuerpo, pero no ningún golpe. Los brazos de ella lo rodearon, vacilantes al principio, después seguros, hasta estrujarlo con fuerza. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

\- Te he dejado ver un trocito de mi alma, Simon-la oyó susurrar en su oído, su cálido aliento erizándole la piel-. Por favor, no hagas que me arrepienta.

El subterráneo la estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos.


	4. Hermanos y hermanas

El chisporroteo de la mantequilla al deshacerse en la sartén al fuego era lo único que se oía en el apartamento. Simon removió la masa blanca de las tortitas, y vertió un poco en la sartén, antes de moverla haciendo círculos con la muñeca para extenderla y que no quedaran grumos. Se había ofrecido a preparar unas tortitas para Lucie cuando esta - o mejor dicho su estómago-, se quejó de hambre.

El apartamento era un ático en la 5ª Avenida, algo que Simon había deicidido comprar al volver de viaje. No era demasiado caro como para que resultara extraño que un adolescente lo adquiriera, pero si lo sufieciente como para ser grande, espacioso, cómodo, discreto, y con buenas vistas de la ciudad. Sus especificaciones técnicas requerían que fuera un ático, para poder tener la moto demoníaca fuera y poder salir y cogerla cuando lo necesitara, sin tener que ipnotizar a todos sus vecinos siempre que saliera a dar una vuelta.

Dos de las habitaciones estaban ocupadas por libros, cómics y fotografías, además de cosas que había adquirido viajando, y una tercera se había reformado para convertirse en una nevera donde guardar sangre, estratégicamente camuflada con una puerta-pared, únicamente reconocible por las casi invisibles rascadas en abanico que dejaba en el parquet cada vez que se abría y se cerraba.

Giró la torita que estaba haciendo con la pala de madera, y cogió unas virutas de chocolate, esparciéndolas entre la masa. Aunque la receta original era sin chocolate troceado, su madre se las había hecho así a él y a Clary de pequeños, y siempre había sido su merienda favorita. ¿Qué daño haría que las probara Lucie?

-¿No eres alérgica al chocolate, verdad?-preguntó, asomándose a fuera de la cocina mientras aún sostenía la sartén recta sobre el fuego.

Sin dejar de mirar el anime en Japonés que pasaban por la televisión, la chica le respondió:

-No.

Simon regreso a la cocina, y sacó la tortita de la sartén, dejándola en un plato. Aunque el olor ya no le resultaba tan atrayente, si que encendía recuerdos de la infancia y de un sabor agradable en su lengua.

Unos cinco minutos más tarde, Simon aterrizó en el amplio salón, sentándose en el suelo. Le tendió a Lucie el plato con tortitas, y ésta lo cogió, mientras se reía de algo que habían dicho en el anime.

\- ¿Sabes japonés?-preguntó Simon.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y la agachó, echándose el pelo hacia delante. Simon se fijó en que en la parte alta de su nuca había una runa de formas redondeadas.

\- Es una  _translator._ Traduce los idiomas. Es más cómodo que aprender las lenguas. Lo malo es que no hace que tu hables el idioma en el que se te dirigen, lo que es una putada, si me permites el comentario. Para eso necesitas una  _siblan_. Y es permanente-Lucie cogió una tortita con las manos, sin molestarse a coger cubiertos, y le dio un buen mordisco-. Por el Ángel, para ser alguien que no come, cocinas de miedo.

\- Gracias-respondió Simon, pensativo.

¿Cómo habían acabado así?, se preguntó, mientras observaba comer a Lucie, sentada en su salón, viendo anime con él. No se conocían ni de un día, y ya estaban como grandes amigos. Ok. tenía que admitirlo. Cosas más raras le habían pasado. Como perder el móvil en San Petersburgo, verse atrapado en una fiesta de hadas en Taití, o enamorar a una sirena en Venecia. Oh, y se le olvidada el clan de vampiros en las catacumbas romanas.  _Qué tipos más raros, aquellos._

 _-_ ¿Saben que estás aqui?-preguntó de pronto.

Lucie se rió.

-Magnus lo sabe, así que por ende podemos deducir que Alec también. Mi madre se dará cuenta en breve, si no lo sabe ya, pero la auténtica cuestión es, creo yo, si mi padre lo sabe o vive en una feliz ignorancia sobre mi paradero actual-miró a Simon con una sonrisa torcida, echándose el flequillo pelirrojo hacia atrás con una mano-. Y diría que no, así que puedes relajarte. No te hará pedacitos... aún.

\- ¿Jace es sobreprotector?

Simon no podía creer lo que oía. Jace Herondale, el nefilim más suicida y temerario que había conocido hasta la fecha, ¿sobreprotector? Si parecía que él nunca había oído hablar del concepto de "seguridad". Aunque, cuando se trataba de Clary, siempre se había mostrado cuidadoso y mesurado, de modo que ¿qué podía esperar su hija?

\- Te sorprendería. "Lucie, llámame cuando llegues al colegio", "Lucie, avisa a Thomas para que vaya contigo a cazar", "Lucie, no te olvides la estela", "Lucie, si no le dices a alguno de nosotros a dónde vas, estarás castigada..." ¡Es completamente asfixiante!

Simon silbó, impresionado.

-Exacto. Al menos ahora empieza a aflojar. Henry les tiene más ocupados, si cabe. Para ser mi hermano, es bastante torpe-lo dijo con cariño, a pesar de todo. A Simon le recordó a su hermana. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Becky. Tenía que pasar a verla- ¿Sabes? Mis padres nunca planearon tener a Henry. De echo, fue toda una sopresa. Creo que tenían miedo de que no me llevara bien con él o algo. Estuvieron preocupados durante todo el embarazo, y cuando nació, no me dejaron verle hasta que salieron del hospital. Todos me decían que era el miedo de los padres a tener más de un hijo y que el primero se sintiera desplazado, y que se les pasaría. Pero nunca creí que lo fuera. Quiero a Henry. Es mi hermano, por el Ángel-se llevó als manos a la cabeza y la meneó, como si no entendiera la mayoría de las cosas que hacían Jace y Clary.

Simon, sin embargo, lo entendió. Jace había sido hijo único, criado por Valentine y luego adoptado por los Ligthwood. Clary había crecido sola con Jocelyn, desconociendo que tuviera un hermano, quién era su padre, y quién era ella. Y cuando conoció a su hermano, éste era en parte demonio, y un genio del mal aún peor que Valentine. Aunque en principio no había motivos para estar asustado ante la perspectiva de un segundo hijo, se imaginó como debieron de sentirse.

-¿Tú no sabrás algo, verdad?-susurró ella, mirándolo fijamente entre los dedos de las manos, suspicaz.

\- Creo tener una idea, pero no me corresponde a mi contártelo. Si quieren y lo ven oportuno, te lo dirán.

\- Sé lo de Sebastian.

\- ¿Qué?

Simon se quedó paralizado. Hacía veinte años que no oía ese nombre.

\- Sé que Sebastian era el hermano de mi madre. Sé lo que era. Sé lo que hizo. En el colegio nos hacen estudiar historia, también. Ese era uno de los motivos de que la mayoría me excluyera. Aunque mi madre sea una heroína de la guerra, para muchos solamente es la hija de Valentine y la hermana de Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, alias Sebastian.

Simon apretó los labios y parpadeó. ¿Lo sabía todo...? Y si lo sabía, ¿por qué no lo entendía?

-¿Es por eso? ¿Temían que Henry y yo fuéramos como...?-dejó la frase en el aire, sin acabar. Se apartó las manos de la cara y se irguió, sorprendida.

-Lo has dicho tú, no yo.

Lucie frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, indignada.

\- ¡Pero vaya chorrada!


	5. Papá Oso Jace

Simon se pasó una chaqueta de cuero marrón de aviador, y se ató las botas altas con un par de nudos de doble lazo. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, alborotando los rizos, y cogió las llaves del piso de la encimera antes de salir por la puerta de la azotea. Sacó la lona protectora de la motocicleta demoníaca, pasando los dedos con suavidad por el chasis con forma de águila con las alas ligeramente extendidas. Alrededor del asiento había dibujada una corona de laurel de oro. S sentó, y se echó sobre el sillín, quedando prácticamente acostado. Amaba esa moto demoníaca, cortesía de los vampiros romanos. Y, aunque tenía algunos arreglos propios como la forma de la carrocería, más plana para darle un diseño más deportivo. Dio gas, apoyando el pie en la pata de cabra. Escuchó el ronroneo del motor de energías demoniacas, y sonrió, cerrando los ojos. Nunca había sido del tipo de chico al que le gustan las cosas llamativas, del tipo de chico malo. Pero todo había cambiado. Él había cambiado.

Cuando el ronroneo se transformó en un rugido de pantera, soltó la pata, y se dejó llevar hacia delante.

Nueva York desde arriba era hermoso. Se veían los coches como hormigas de luces, y las agujas de los altos rascacielos cortando el firmamento.

Aterrizó en la puerta del piso de Magnus, aparcando la moto junto a un árbol. Recordó la primera vez que había ido a una de las fiestas de el brujo, como Jace y Alec habían metido agua bendita en el depósito de las motocicletas de los vampiros de la fiesta, y él había acabado transformado en rata. Subió las escaleras a saltos, oyendo el tum tum de la música desde allí. Tocó el timbre y esperó, con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Acarició el látigo de la cuerda, y sacó el sombrero marrón de la espalda, colocándoselo de lado en la cabeza. Magnus abrió la puerta con una sonrisa. Llevaba un chaleco de cuero, abierto sobre el pecho desnudo y bronceado, ligeramente cedido y oscurecido en algunas zonas, y unos pitillos oscuros. Un látigo colgaba enrollado de la cintura, con algunas manchas negras, y la piel de la cuerda ligeramente despegada. Simon se preguntó si sería auténtico, y de dónde lo habría sacado el brujo.

\- Dr. Jones-saludó Magnus, haciéndose a un lado, y mostrándole un salón lleno a rebosar de invitados.

\- Indiana-respondió Simon-. La fiesta es genial, Magnus. Por si te sirve de algo-musitó, inclinándose hacia él-, eres un Indiana Jones muy sexy.

Magnus se carcajeó.

\- Tú tampoco estás nada mal, Sheldon- Simon meneó la cabeza. El brujo nunca se aprendería su nombre-. Eso sí: mantén las manos, los ojos, y otras partes de tu anatomía lejos de mi caliente y atractivo novio. Por favor y gracias.

\- Tranquilo. Aún no me ha dado por ahí-le aseguró Simon.

La fiesta era temática de Indiana Jones. Miraras a donde miraras, veías ropa de cuero y camisas blancas para las chicas. Lo único que desentonaba, eran las pieles y los cabellos coloridos, alguna que otra cola de reptil agitándose tras alguien, y las chispas de los brujos y las hadas.

-¡Simon!

Alec apareció serpenteando entre los invitados. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero y una pistola en el cinturón. El vampiro no se atrevió a preguntarse si sería auténtica, o que tipo de munición tendría. Miró a Alec. Se parecía mucho a Robert Ligthwood, solo que su hijo era mucho más alto con diferencia. No se había cortado el pelo, que le colgaba hasta la mitad de la nuca en una cascada negra. Estaba bronceado, y ahora su piel tenía un tono caramelo, en lugar del pálido blanco de cuando era joven, haciendo resaltar el azul ultramar de sus ojos. Las Marcas se le veían bajo la piel, la runa de  _parabatai_  asomando sobre su clavícula. Cuando llegó, Simon se sintió pequeño, joven y estúpido. Alec le palmeó el hombro, sonriendo, y señaló el fondo del salón con el pulgar.

\- ¿Vienes a la fiesta?

Simon parpadeó, sorprendido. Nunca había visto al chico tan suelto y a gusto en un lugar con tanta gente a su alrededor, y mucho menos estando vestido de esa manera. No era que no estuviera guapo. Aunque Simon era un chico, no era ciego. Alec _era_  guapo En su opinión, siempre lo había sido más que Jace. Supuso que era porque a él le iba más el tipo de belleza poco explosiva. Jace era atractivo, lo sabía, y lo explotaba. Alec era guapo, y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello. Si tuviera que compararlos con armas, Jace sería un tanque de artillería antiaérea, bien expuesto y reconocible, y el Ligthwood una mina antitanque, escondida y esperando pacientemente su turno, pero con igual potencia.

\- Claro ¿Qué se celebra?-preguntó, más por curiosidad que por auténtico interés.

\- ¿Hace falta celebrar algo para hacer una fiesta?- se sorprendió Magnus, alzando las cejas, pero con una sonrisita-. Me lo podías haber dicho antes, Shelly.

\- "Simon", Magnus- corrigió Alec, con delicadeza. Empujó a Simon hacia delante si fuerza-. Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien.

Simon siguió a Alec a través del gentío, y resultó ser que el chico quería que el DJ de la fiesta le diera el visto bueno para tocar.

\- Pero Alec, yo...

\- ¿Sabes tocar, no? Quiero decir, estabas en una banda...

Simon se cruzó de brazos, indignado.

\- Claro que sé tocar. He estado practicando, además. Solo digo que no sé si el tipo de música que yo...

Alec sonrió, tendiéndole un bajo.

\- Pues dale duro.

Simon se pasó la correa por el cuello y cogió una púa. revisó las clavijas, y subió al pequeño escenario que Magnus había montado. Preguntó a los chicos de la banda si se sabían la canción, y comenzó a tocar. Se dio cuenta de que no había vocalista, así que después de arreglar el silencio vocal, empezó:

**No one knows what it's like**   
**To be the bad man**   
**To be the sad man**   
**Behind blue eyes**   
**And no one knows**   
**What it's like to be hated**   
**To be fated to telling only lies**

**But my dreams they aren't as empty**   
**As my conscious seems to be**   
**I have hours, only lonely**   
**My love is vengeance**   
**That's never free**

La canción no era difícil. Era Behind Blue Eyes, originalmente de los The Who, pero renovada por Limp Bizkit  **(NA/: Si os la sabéis, imaginadla sin el trozo de las letras, si no, os dejo el enlace abajo)** Si tenía que ser sincero, le gustaba infinitamente más la nueva versión. Cuando levantó la mirada de la guitarra, vio a los invitados con mecheros, y otros sin ellos, moviéndose como olas, meciéndose suavemente hacia los lados. Miró un poco más atrás, y empezó a hacer un solo de bajo, bonito y rítmico, con lentos y rápidos agudos. Vio a Magnus y Alec, al fondo de la sala. El brujo lo miraba, divertido, y Alec con una sonrisita que parecía decir: "te lo dije".

Su mirada se fue un poco más a la derecha, hacia unas mesas. Vio a Lucie, sentada en una de ellas, charlando con una chica morena, con el cabello trenzado y enganchado en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. _¡Maia!_ Simon se moría por verla. ¡Cuánto había crecido! Se le deslizó un dedo de la cuerda, y tocó una nota que no tocaba, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que seguía haciendo el solo, la arregló con una bajada vibrante, y dejó que la canción continuara. Unas pequeñas luciérnagas azules y chispeantes volaban por el salón de la casa, llevando consigo la firma inconfundible de Magnus. Miró hacia ellos de nuevo, y apartó al vista rápidamente. Estaban hablando en un rincón oscuro, con las frentes apoyadas la una en la otra, mirándose a los ojos y hablando en susurros muy bajos. Por debajo de la música, Simon pudo escuchar una pequeña parte de la conversación.

\- Me duele hacerme mayor sin ti, Mags.

Magnus le pasó una mano por la mejilla. Parecía que fueran un tío y un primo hablando, no una pareja. Cuando estaban tan juntos, la diferencia de edad era palpable. A Simon se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al pensar en que eso mismo le pasaría a cualquiera que él amara. También envejecería sin él.

\- Lo sé, Alec, pero así debe ser. Y puede que crezcas y envejezcas, pero para mi siempre serás mi chico de ojos azules. Para mi, siempre serás Alexander Gideon Ligthwood.

**But my dreams they aren't as empty**   
**As my conscious seems to be**   
**I have hours, only lonely**   
**My love is vengeance**   
**That's never free**

****No one knows what it's like**   
**To be the bad man**   
**To be the sad man**   
**Behind blue eyes**   
****  
**

Cuando la canción acabó, Simon hizo una reverencia, y agradeció al público el no vomitar durante su actuación. Miró a Lucie, mientras dejaba la guitarra en su soporte.

\- Y si me disculpáis, ¡ahora tengo una Marion Ravenwood a la que ir a buscar!- gritó, con una sonrisa, saludando con el sombrero. El público jaleó, y el DJ pasó a una canción techno-pop de la rádio. Bajó los escalones arrastrando los pies, cuando Magnus se le acercó por detrás.

\- Un talento oculto el tuyo, supongo- dijo, con los brazos cruzados. Estaba pensativo, meditabundo. No parecía él mismo.

 _Y tan oculto_ , pensó Simon para si. Se encogió de hombros.

\- Me ha gustado la canción. Me ha recordado a alguien a quién conocí hace mucho tiempo...

\- ¿Una pareja?

Magnus se rió, descruzando los brazos.

\- El tatara tatara abuelo de Jace. Se parecía a Alec, ¿sabes? Realmente era un hombre triste. Me ha sorprendido lo bien que lo describe. Al menos durante el primer periodo de su vida. Aunque eso es otra historia, y muy larga, por cierto- Magnus giró la cabeza y abrió mucho los ojos, horrorizado-. Simon, ¿me harías un gran gran favor?-preguntó, sin mirarle.

-Claro-respondió el vampiro, aturdido porque el brujo había acertado con su nombre.

\- ¿Serías tan amable de llevarte a Lucie al Instituto? Si la ven así, Clary y Jace me castrarán.

Simon siguió la mirada del brujo. Lucie estaba encima de una mesa, de pie, flirteando con unos licántropos, borracha como una cuba.

\- ¡Por el amor de Dios, Magnus! ¿Has servido licor de hadas? ¿Y la has dejado entrar?

-¡Es mi ahijada! ¡Claro que la he dejado entrar! Lo que no esperaba era que se empitorrara.

Simon no escuchó nada más. De un par de pasos, cruzó la sala, y llegó hasta la mesa donde estaba Lucie.

\- Y mi padre es muuy sobreprotector-decía, arrastrando las palabras. Madre mía, que cogorza- Pero no sabe que estoy aqui-susurró al licántropo rubio, llevándose un dedo a los labios sin mucho tino.

-Bueno, ya basta. Lucie, nos vamos a casa-dijo Simon, cortante, cogiendo a la chica por la muñeca, tirando de ella hacia abajo.

-¡ S-Simoon! ¡Hola! Que... que alegría verte por aquí-tartamudeó, medio hipando, con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, una tremenda alegría. Baja de ahí.

Lucie hizo un mohín, pero empezó a bajar.

El licántropo rubio cogió a Simon por el brazo, con fuerza, como si quisiera obligarlo a girarse hacia él. El chico no se movió.

\- ¡Eh, tú! ¡Vampiro! ¿No ves que está hablando con nosotros?-gruñó.

Simon ni pestañeó.

-Suéltame el brazo-dijo, lentamente, con calma.

\- ¿Es qué no me has oído? ¡Estaba con nosotros, chupasangre!-hizo más presión.

\- Suel-ta-me-repitió Simon.

El licántropo sonrió.

\- Va a ser que no. Jackson, coge a la nefilim. Nos vamos.

Simon sacó los colmillos de las fundas, y con un giró del brazo le rompió el suyo al licántropo rubio, que se retorció de dolor. Jackson había agarrado a Lucie, que no sabía lo que pasaba, pero Simon ya estaba detrás de él, con los colmillos clavados en su cuello. Cuando el cuerpo cayó, lo pateó hasta dejarlo bajo una mesa, y noqueó al otro antes de hacer lo mismo. Cogió a Lucie, y se la colgó sobre el hombro antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Al pasar, vio a Alec en el umbral que lo miró, con los ojos como platos.

\- Dile a Magnus que tiene dos perros debajo de una de las mesas, y que me llevo a Lucie al Instituto. Tiene una borrachera del quince.

Alec asintió y los dejó pasar. Simon bajó las escaleras del apartamento y comenzó a caminar hacia el sur. Luego, recordó su moto, y se giró hacia la casa gritando:

-¡Alec, dile a Magnus que me guarde la moto! ¡No creo que pueda llegar aquí otra vez antes de que salga el sol!

Vio a Alec asentir desde la puerta, y volvió a girarse.

Lucie se mantuvo inmóvil durante un rato, lo que preocupó a Simon, que pensó que quizá había entrado en coma etílico. La zarandeó, y ella, que debía de estar durmiendo la mona sobre su hombro, se removió y se enfadó por haberla despertado. Empezó a agitar las piernas y a gritar que la soltara, que era estúpido, y a pegarle con los puños en la espalda sin mucha fuerza. Simon la dejó en el suelo antes de pasar un brazo por debajo de sus piernas y llevarla en volandas. Le desató los tacones y se los enganchó un el meñique por las tiras de los talones. Lucie dejó de gritar un rato, pero luego, sin previo aviso, se puso a llorar.

Simon hizo todo lo inhumanamente posible por ignorarla, sabiendo que era cosa del licor de hadas, y que nada de lo que decía era coherente, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable por lo que oía.

\- No me has llamado. Hace una semana que no nos vemos... y no me has llamado. ¿No te importo, verdad? ¡Si no te importo dímelo! ¡No te limites a pasar de mi! No me has llamado, Simon...

La dejó hacer, y llorar hasta que se le cansaron tanto los ojos que se durmió otra vez entre sus brazos. Simon suspiró. Esto con Clary nunca le había pasado. Ni con nadie, a decir verdad.

Cuando llegó al Instituto, Lucie ya hacia mucho rato que dormía, y tan profundamente, que le babeaba sobre el chaleco, al que estaba firmemente agarrada. Intentó llamar al timbre, sabedor de que no tenía llaves y que no podía pisar el terreno consagrado del templo nefilim, pero no podía alcanzarlo con los brazos, así que, haciendo equilibrios, le dio un golpe al timbre con el pie. Esperó un par de minutos antes de ver a Jace asomarse a la puerta y correr hacia allí en cuanto los vio.

 _La que me espera no tiene nombre_ , se dijo Simon.

Lucie se despertó, algo más sobria ya, y pidió en un murmullo a Simon que la dejara en el suelo. este obedeció, sabiendo que Jace no tardaría en llegar.

\- Gracias por traerme, Simon-murmuró Lucie. Luego se inclinó, y rozó sus labios con los de él.

Simon se quedó petrificado. No sabía si por la impresión de que Lucie lo besara, o por la de que Jace iba a ver como su hija lo besaba.  _Sigue borracha, seguro que sigue borracha... Así es como pasaré a a historia. Con una lápida que ponga "Simon Lewis, el vampiro que se aprovechaba de adolescentes borrachas"._

Pero justo antes de que se apartara, Lucie lo hizo por él. La chica se tambaleó, y Simon se apresuró a sujetarla con firmeza por debajo de los brazos. Fue entonces cuando Jace apareció, con los hombros encorvados hacia delante, y el pelo revuelto. Aunque siempre le había parecido un león, Simon pensó que ahora Jace se parecía a un gran oso dorado.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado?-inquirió, preocupado. Abrió la puerta, y cogió a Lucie de los brazos de Simon.

\- Algo de lo que tomó en casa de Magnus y Alec no le sentó bien, y la he traído.

\- No habléis de mí como si no estuviera-murmuró Lucie, enfadada, frotándose las sienes. Anda que la resaca debía de ser bestial. Al día siguiente se encontraría fatal.

\- A callar. Hueles a alcohol, señorita. Sí, sé cómo huele el alcohol de hadas-añadió, cuando Lucie lo miró con una ceja alzada-. Estás castigada, que lo sepas-dijo Jace.

Lucie gruñó, pero se soltó del brazo de Jace, y empezó a caminar hacia el Instituto, tambaleándose. Jace se giró para ir tras ella, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Simon estuvo a punto de suspirar, aliviado de que Jace no hubiera visto el beso, pero esa idea esperanzadora se esfumó cuando Jace se volvió, y lo fulminó con una mirada que le hizo desear encogerse y desaparecer.

\- Buenas noches, Simon-ladró, antes de correr tras Lucie y ayudarla a caminar erguida con una mano bajo el brazo de ella.

 _Un gran y furioso oso dorado,_  pensó Simon, estremeciéndose y poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos antes de empezar a caminar hacia su apartamento.  _Es Papá Gran Oso Dorado Jace._


	6. Mañana de aniversario

Jace se removió y abrió los ojos. Se giró en la cama. Clary dormía a su lado, con el pelo recogido en un moño deshecho por el sueño. Apoyó la cabeza en la palma de la mano, y la observó en silencio. Tenía un pequeño corte en una ceja que no se había curado en veinte años, ni se curaría. Se lo había hecho con metal demoníaco luchando con Sebastian. La parte de arriba de la marca de unión le sobresalía por encima de la camiseta de tirantes que usaba para dormir, pintando una parte de su clavícula. La piel de sus mejillas y el escote estaba punteada de pecas, resaltando sobre la piel, ligeramente bronceada por los veranos en Idris. Sonrió al ver que tenía la boca ligeramente fruncida, como si supiera que estaba despierto y esperara que la besara. Le pasó un dedo por la marca blanca con forma de estrella, igual que la suya, que tenía en el hombro, y sintió como se le ponía la piel de gallina por allí donde pasaba.

Clary se removió, inquieta, y abrió los ojos lentamente, levantando una mano para frotarse las legañas. Murmuró algo por lo bajo, cuando Jace se inclinó sobre ella y rozó sus labios con los de ella.

\- Buenos días-musitó Jace contra su boca, sonriendo. Clary se había olvidado por completo de las legañas.

\- Más que buenos-respondió ella, con la voz ronca por el sueño. Volvió a besarle, sintiendo como la barba le hacía cosquillas en los labios y las mejillas-. Feliz aniversario.

\- Igualmente, amor.

Se quedaron allí, retozando como recién casados que acaban de pasar su primera noche juntos, cuando Jace se desperezó como un gato, retorciéndose de una manera aparentemente imposible, y se puso en pie. Clary se medio enderezó, y se apoyó sobre un codo, comiéndoselo con la mirada en silencio. El cazador de sombras estiró los brazos, y cuando se giró para mirarla, se rió.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Disfrutando de las vistas?-preguntó, divertido. En verano, Jace dormía con unos pantalones cortos que le llegaban hasta medio muslo, y que estaban completamente destrozados y deshilachados. Clary siempre amenazaba con tirarlos y comprarle unos nuevos, pero nunca lo hacía. Que estuvieran rotos le parecía… sexy.

\- Son unas vistas estupendas, cariño. Pero serían mejores si te afeitaras. Al menos un poquito.

Jace se pasó una mano por la barba rubia, meditativo.

\- ¿Estás segura? ¿No te parece que así soy como un dios griego o algo?

Clary se rió y le tiró una almohada.

\- ¡No! Además, ¡rasca!

Jace arqueó una ceja y se acercó a la cama de nuevo, despacio.

\- ¿Conque rasca, no?

\- Jace... ¡no!- Clary ahogó un grito cuando el chico se tiró sobre ella con un gruñido y empezó a frotar la barba contra su cuello y la sensible piel de su costado, donde ella tenía unas cosquillas terribles. Clary empezó a reír y a retorcerse, intentando quitarse de encima a Jace.

\- ¡No podrás conmigo, mujer!-gruñó él, mientras Clary le ponía una mano en la frente, tapándole un ojo, intentando apartarle.

\- Jace... ¡para! ¡No, déjame!

Jace sonrió y se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella, inmovilizándola con las piernas. Se inclinó sobre ella, y recogió con los labios una lágrima de risa que se le había escapado a Clary por el pómulo. La miró fijamente, y coló las manos entre ellos para empezar a dibujar círculos suaves en su estómago con los pulgares. La besó en el cuello, pasando los labios por debajo de su mandíbula.

\- ¿De verdad quieres que pare?-preguntó, con la boca pegada a la unión de su cuello con su hombro.

Clary negó con la cabeza y enredó las piernas en su cintura, pegándolo más a ella.

\- ¿Tú qué crees?-susurró. Jace sonrió y la besó, perfilándole los labios con la lengua. Le puso las manos en la parte baja de la espalda, y la atrajo a él.

Clary deslizó los brazos fuera de la presa de las piernas de Jace y pasó las manos por su torso, acariciando con cuidado los músculos del abdomen y deteniéndose en la cicatriz rosada sobre su corazón, cuya gemela estaba en la espalda. Luego subió las manos por la nuca de él, arañando la piel con suavidad, sabiendo que eso lo hacía volverse loco. Le tiró un poco del pelo y lo notó estremecerse y presionarla contra el colchón con la cadera. Gimió sobre su boca, y le enredó las manos en el pelo. Cuando separó sus labios de los de él para respirar, advirtió que ambos jadeaban.

\- Jace, es de día... -gimió Clary cuando sintió la boca de Jace sobre la clavícula.

\- ¿Y qué importa?

Jace volvió a besarla, pero se apartó rápidamente cuando oyó un jadeo ahogado tras él. La puerta estaba abierta, y Lucie los miraba, con una mueca en la cara, y los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¡Oh, por el Ángel!-se quejó, al ver el panorama. Jace sonrió cual pervertido.

\- Haber llamado a la puerta ¿Sabes? Están para algo -dijo, divertido.

\- Pero... ¡si es por la mañana! ¿Cómo os pueden quedar energías...? Es igual. Mejor no me respondáis a la pregunta.

-Siempre nos quedan energías para esto, hija. ¿Cómo crees que tú y tu hermano estáis en este mundo? Porque por intervención divina no fue -Jace se giró del todo, pero sin separarse de Clary-. Y si no sales por esa puerta de inmediato, no te aseguro que te libres de un trauma infantil.

\- ¡Papá!-se quejó ella, blanca como el papel. Se llevó la mano a la frente, e hizo una mueca.

\- Ah, sí. Mi memória sobre lo de anoche está regresando. ¿Quieres que empecemos a hablar sobre ello? Porque tengo unos recuerdos vagos sobre...-comenzó Jace, con un ronroneo. Lucie abrió mucho los ojos, y se echó hacia atrás, saliendo del cuarto. Cuando su padre bajaba la voz era peor que cuando la subía.

\- Es igual. Seguid a lo vuestro.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Jace se volvió hacia Clary, y se la encontró con una mano cubriendo la boca, intentando contener la risa.

\- ¿Por dónde íbamos?

* * *

Lucie se sentó en la cocina con un expresso delante de las narices. Empezaba a revolver el azúcar cuando Henry apareció por allí. El chico cogió una bandeja de plástico y empezó a poner tazas de café, sobres de azúcar y platos de postre, con el ceño fruncido y muy decidido.

\- ¿Qué haces, enano?-preguntó Lucie, intentando no levantar mucho la voz. La resaca que llevaba encima era monumental.

\- Preparo el desayuno a papá y mamá. Hoy es su aniversario, ¿te acuerdas? ¡Y no me llames enano!-se quejó.

Lucie se llevó las manos a la cabeza, dolorida por el grito de Henry. Y, además, maldijo su mala memória. No recordaba que era el aniversario de sus padres.

\- ¡Por el Ángel, Henry! ¡No grites!

\- ¿Te duele la cabeza?-preguntó el otro, preocupado. Sus grandes ojos verdes la miraban.

No sabiendo cómo explicarle lo de la resaca, asintió.

\- Sí, Henry. Me duele mucho, mucho.

Henry abrió más los ojos.

\- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?-preguntó en un susurro.

Lucie se conmovió. No entendía que la mayoría de chicas y chicos de su edad se quejaran por tener un hermano pequeño. El suyo era un encanto. Casi daba pensa fastidiarle y todo. Le revolvió el pelo.

\- Gracias, pero no, chaval. Le pediré algo al tío Magnus. Anda, tú haz el desayuno. ¿Te ayudo?

\- Sí, porfa. ¿Me fríes bacon? A papá le gusta mucho.

\- A la orden, capitán Herondale-dijo toda séria, encendiendo el fuego. Luego sonrió. Qué encanto de crío.

Diez minutos más tarde, cuando lo tuvieron todo listo, Henry colocó los platos en la bandeja, y la bajó de la encimera, decidido a llevársela al cuarto de sus padres. Lucie lo miró, con el café en la mano, cuando recordó la desagradable escena de esa mañana. No podía creer cómo se le había olvidado. Pillar a tus padres empezando una sesión de sexo mañanero no era algo fácil de olvidar. Pensó en cuánto rato había pasado. A penas diez minutos. No era posible que tardaran tan poco tiempo. Agarró a Henry por el cuello de la camiseta, y tiró de él hacia atrás, quitándole la bandeja y poniéndola encima de la mesa de la cocina. Estaba fieramente decidida a ahorrarle el trauma a su hermano.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué haces?-se quejó el niño.

\- Aún no están despiertos.

\- ¡Pués les daré una sorpresa!

 _Creo que la sorpresa te la llevarás tú,_  pensó. Lo volvió a sujetar de la camiseta.

\- Henry, déjales dormir. Ya sabes cómo se pone papá si le despiertas temprano.

Henry se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado, y se sentó en una silla de la cocina.

\- Jo. Está bien.

Lucie se rió de su cara, y se acabó el café.

\- ¿Quieres unos cereales? ¿Un sandwich?

Al niño se le iluminó la cara.

\- ¿De queso con pepinillo? ¡Sí, porfa!

Lucie estaba manos a la obra con el sandwich cuando Alec y Magnus se personaron en la cocina del Instituto. Henry saltó a los brazos de Alec, emocionado, y empezó a contarle no se qué historia de unas gafas para Iglesia. Magnus, por otro lado, se acercó a Lucie, y le pasó un frasquito discretamente.

\- Despídete de la resaca, cielo.

\- Gracias, Magnus -dijo Lucie, dándole un beso en la mejilla, realmente en deuda con el brujo. Se tragó todo el líquido rosa del frasco antes de devolvérselo al brujo, que se lo volvió a meter en la chaqueta co discreción, como un traficante de drogas. No supo cómo era posible, pero el líquido sabía a menta.

\- ¿Dónde están vuestros padres?- preguntó Alec, cogiendo una galleta de la alacena.

\- Durmiendo-contestó Lucie, mirando a Alec de una manera que diera a entender que hacían de todo menos dormir.

Alec sonrió, y cuando miró a Magnus con reprobación, seguramente porque el brujo estaba a punto de hacer un comentario inapropiado para los oídos del pequeño Herondale, el corazón de Luice volvió a latir con normalidad.

\- Chaval, ¿te vienes conmigo a la sala de entrenamiento? Quiero ver como lanzas los cuchillos...

\- ¡Vale!

Cuando Lucie y Magnus se quedaron solos en la cocina, el brujo hizo aparecer un pastel de chocolate sobre la mesa de la cocina.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Para tus progenitores. Así me perdonarán por lo de anoche. Espero. ¿Te pillaron?

\- A medias. Y solo Jace.

Magnus suspiró, aliviado.

\- Bueno, podía haber sido peor. Podía haber sido tu madre.

¿Su madre? Pocas veces había visto a su madre como la figura paterna amenazante, pero si Magnus la temía, esperaba no tener que verla así jamás.

\- Si tú lo dices...

\- ¡Pues claro que si yo lo digo! Anda, toma-dijo. Chasqueó los dedos, y en las manos de Lucie apareció una caja de bombones en forma de corazón. Se sentó en una silla, y la miró-. No me gusta el deseo con el que miras la tarta de chocolate. Así que tendrás que apaciguar tus ansias de carbohidratos con esto. Vamos, siéntate. Y ahora, háblame de tus dramas amorosos con el vampiro diurno.


	7. Magofuegos

Después de haber ido a recuperar la motocicleta demoníaca a casa de Magnus, Simon la arrastró por las calles, tarareando canciones de Michael Jackson, perdido en sus pensamientos. Se preguntó cómo estaría Lucie de la resaca, y si estaría recibiendo mucha bronca. Se planteó pasar a verla.

 _¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan flofi, Lewis? ¿No habías aclarado ya que la mortalidad, cuanto más lejos de uno, mucho mejor?,_ pensó para si. Sintió como los recuerdos intentaban aflorar de nuevo a la superfície, pero no pudo pararlos. Y recordó. Recordó la guerra, recordó la sangre y el dolor. Recordó a Isabelle. Encorvó los hombros, como si se protegiera de un fuerte vendaval, y continuó caminando. Había dejado a Isabelle. Sí. Él la dejo a ella. Pero de la forma más cobarde posible.

_Al acabar la guerra, ya vencido Sebastian, y con Alacante en ruinas, los heridos descansaban en improvisadas enfermerías instaladas en plazas y casas de donantes anónimos, los muertos se incineraban y se recordaban, se lloraban, y los subterráneos se marchaban del país de los nefilim, si no se quedaban como voluntarios para ayudar a reconstruir la ciudad de cristal. Simon había ido a buscar al Isabelle a una de las enfermerías, sabiendo que estaba allí, recuperándose de sus heridas. Cuando llegó allí, y vio el muñón que había sido su mano izquierda, se le encogió el estómago. La piel ya no estaba abierta y no sangraba, pero la visión de la venda hizo pensar a Simon en lo injusto de esa vida. Una vida de guerra constante._

_\- ¿Y eso?-había preguntado, intentando sonreír para Izzy._

_Ella se giró para mirarle. Incomprensiblemente, estaba de buen humor. Supuso que tenía que dar gracias por seguir con vida._

_\- Sebastian. El muy hijoputa creyó que sería de justicia poética arrancarme la mano. Pero bueno. Encontraré la utilidad para eso. Ha sido un precio pequeño... en comparación._

_Simon asintió. Él tampoco quería pensar mucho en ello. Se agachó junto a la cama de Isabelle, mirándola fijamente, cogiéndole la mano buena, y apretándosela con fuerza. Tomó aire, aunque no le hacía falta, preparándose para lo que iba a decir. No sabía si era o no un buen momento. Probablemente no lo fuera. Pero era algo que tenía que ser dicho._

_\- Izzy... yo... tengo que hablar contigo -soltó. Luego la miró y apretó los labios, enderezándose, preparado para irse -. Es igual, olvídalo, no es un buen momento._

_-Eh-Isabelle tiró de él-. Estoy manca, no en coma. Puedes hablarme._

_\- En serio, es igual..._

_Intentó zafarse, pero la chica le sujetaba con fuerza. Se giró, y cuando la miró, la fuerza de sus ojos lo hizo volver y agacharse de nuevo._

_\- Sé lo que vas a decirme. Te vas-dijo Izzy, con decepción-. Ya lo esperaba. Jace me lo dijo. Y Magnus. Pero no les hice caso. Creía que podríamos... funcionar, pero..._

_\- Iz... lo siento..._

_\- No lo sientas. Tal vez la Clave tenía razón al mantenernos separados. Tal vez subterráneos y nefilims no deberíamos estar juntos..._

El móvil empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo, expulsándolo de sus desagradables recuerdos. Sacó el teléfono, y deslizó el dedo por la pantalla. Un mensaje iluminaba la pantalla. Era de un número desconocido. ¿Tal vez Lucie?

_**Magnus ha organizado una fiesta esta noche. No habrá alcohol.** _

_**Gracias x lo d anoche.** _

_**Vendrás?** _

_**L** _

Simon suspiró, apoyándose en la moto. Miró fijamente el teléfono, y se pasó una mano por la frente.

 _Hazlo. ¿Qué importa? Ya estás perdido_ , pensó. Tecleó el mensaje de respuesta rápidamente.

**Donde y Cuándo?**

Esperó, pensando que quizá no había sido tan buena idea después de todo, pero cuando la respuesta llegó, no fue capaz de procesar nada más. Tenía razón. Ya estaba perdido. Ya no tenía opción.

* * *

Lucie esperaba ansiosa en patio del Instituto. Magnus y ella habían organizado una fiesta a sus padres por su aniversario, y la habían preparado en el exterior para disfrutar de la noche veraniega, para que los subterráneos invitados pudieran asistir sin complicaciones, y porque Magnus quería hacer algo que requería "de un espacio al aire libre casi tan amplio como una cancha de tenis".

Se pasó las manos por el dorso del vestido plateado, secándose las palmas, y luego se recogió un mechón de flequillo que se le había soltado. Había empezado a recolocar copas cuando Magnus apareció tras ella.

\- ¡Simon!- exclamó en su oído. La chica dio un salto y se giró, sorprendida. Cuando vio a Magnus reírse de ella y se dio cuenta de que era una broma, engrafió los dedos, gruñendo-. Tranquila, mujer. Aparecerá, ya lo verás.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero que aparezca?-inquirió. Magnus alzó una ceja, y Lucie se ruborizó-. Está bien. No digas nada.

\- Me parecía... ¡Anda! Hablando del rey de Roma, por la puerta asoma. Tu principe negro ya está aqui.

-¿Negro? ¿El principe no es...?-preguntó Lucie, girándose hacia la verja negra de la entrada.

-... ¿azul? Tradicionalmente sí, pero tu amorcito lo ha cambiado. Ya nadie respeta los clásicos-se quejó Magnus-. Mejor os dejo a solas-agregó, guiñándole un ojo delineado de rojo, antes de marcharse.

Lucie lo observó irse, mordiéndose el labio, y se obligó a mirar hacia la entrada. Simon, vestido con tejanos oscuros y una elegante cazadora de cuero negro se acercaba hacia ella con esa gracia felina propia de los vampiros. Mientras se acercaba, Lucie dio una mirada en derredor, para comprobar que sus padres no andaban cerca.

\- Hola-saludó Simon cuando llegó a su lado, con la voz intencionadamente baja- ¿Cómo estás?

Lucie sonrió.

\- Bien. Y no hace falta que hables bajo. Magnus ya me dio algo.

\- Oh.

Se quedaron en silencio, apoyados en la mesa, cada cual más incómodo. Lucie retorcía las manos sobre la falda del vestido, y Simon estaba tieso como un palo, con los brazos cruzados y sin respirar, mirando al frente sin ver. Lucie lo miró, inquieta.

_A ver, tranquila ¿Qué dijo Magnus que tenías que hacer? "Habla con él. De cualquier cosa. Lo que sea, pero no dejes que se quede pensando. Si lo hace, se quedará meditando sobre el pasado y el futuro, y no es un buen plan. Manténle en el presente, a base de un buen magreo si hace falta. Pero si dejas que se escabulla, lo perderás. Es joven. Seguramente está en esa etapa de aceptar por completo el concepto de eternidad. Es una época complicada. Lo siento, será difícil."_

Simon estaba observando la decoración. El toque Bane estaba en todo, pero no era tan llamativo como siempre, quizá por una segunda intervención, tal vez de Alec. había Marcas de amor en cintas colgadas, y runas de memória talladas en cristal colgando de la cintas. Mientras observaba la decoración, Lucie se plantó frente a él con una sonrisa provocativa. A Simon le dio un vuelco el corazón. Conocía esa expresión. Era la cara que ponía Jace de joven cuando iba a ligar con una chica. Una cara de "soy guapo, lo se, me gusta, y se que a ti también". Pero no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse, porque Lucie lo cogió de la mano y lo arrastró hacia atrás, con ella.

\- Estás pensando. No pienses. Ven conmigo, vamos.

Lucie tiró del vampiro hacia la parte de atrás del Instituto, y mientras le hacia seguirla, vio a Magnus, al fondo del jardín, que los miraba. Cuando vio que Lucie tenía la vista clavada en él, le guiñó un ojo y cruzó los dedos. Luego agitó la mano, alentándolos a marcharse, y después cogió a Alec por los hombros y lo arrastró con él hacia el interior del Instituto, seguramente con la excusa de que faltaba algo para la fiesta. Lucie le dio las gracias a Magnus en silencio, y tiró de Simon de nuevo.

Cuando llegaron a la parte de atrás, se sentaron en la hierba, cubiertos por la oscuridad de la noche, iluminados por al tenue luz que les llegaba desde el patio delantero. Lucie encogió las piernas y se quedó frente a frente con Simon.

\- Gracias por lo de ayer-comenzó.

\- No fue nada-respondió Simon, de automático. Se sentía particularmente incómodo en aquella situación-. Así que... ¿qué tiene Magnus pensado hacer esta noche?

\- Nada fuera de lo normal, ya sabes: tirar cohetes, contar historias... y bailar.

\- Hum.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Las cigarras y los grillos llenaron el vacío con el rascar de sus patas. Simon encogió las piernas, y apoyó la barbilla en las rodillas, intentando evitar mirar a Lucie. Estaba tan concentrado, que comenzó una conversación con sigo mismo: ( **NA/ las partes en negrita son Simon, lo otro es su conciencia)**

_Esto es absurdo, Lewis ¿Qué coño te pasa? Háblale. Es una chica, no un demonio Eidolon. No te va a morder._

**_Eso lo dices tú._ **

_Ya, claro. Excusas baratas, y tú lo sabes._

**_No son excusas. Es la verdad ¿Tú la has visto bien? Jesús, ¡si hasta su perfume es un arma!_ **

_Tienes miedo, chaval. Admítelo, levántate y vete, pero no la tengas en ascuas. Que la decepción sea unilateral._

**_Vete a tomar por el culo._ **

_No puedo, soy tu conciencia, ¿recuerdas, listillo?_

**_En ese caso, cierra el pico. No me haces falta._ **

_¿Ah, no? ¿Estás seguro, Lewis? Mira lo que pasó con Isabelle. Y todo por no hacerme caso..._

\- ¿Simon? ¿Estás bien?

Simon se giró, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, y vio a Lucie, inclinada hacia él. Estaba tan cerca que podía oler la sangre y el sudor de su piel, junto con el delicado perfume de azahar. Instintivamente, se echó hacia atrás.

\- Sí. Perdón.

Lucie se apartó, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, y volvió a retorcerse las manos sobre el vestido. Nervioso por su tic, el vampiro le cogió las manos y se las sujetó para que las mantuviera quietas. Ella lo miró, con unos grandes ojos dorados, y parpadeó.

\- Adivino, porque no paras de mover las manos como si fueras un criminal a punto de confesar un delito grave, que tienes algo que decirme-dijo Simon, dulcemente. Si la chica estaba nerviosa, no había por qué estresarla más aún-. Así que dilo. No hay ningún problema. Te escucho.

Lucie lo miró, y respiró hondo. Se mordió el labio. Algo, el chico no supo definir bien el qué, quería tirar de él hacia adelante, abrazar a Lucie, y decirle que todo estaba bien, que fuera cual fuera el problema, lo solucionarían juntos. Pero, además, algo le incitaba a besarla. Y nada tenía que ver con la sed de sangre. Aquello era algo completamente nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo, no tan desconocido. No obstante, se mantuvo quieto y firme.

\- Simon, yo...- Lucie lo miró, y luego sus manos unidas, piel pálida sobre morena y Marcada. Se quedó rígida un instante y luego se puso de pie, liberando sus manos-. Lo siento, no puedo.

Mientras veía a la chica correr hacia el patio delantero, con el vestido plateado ondeando tras ella sobre el césped, se recordó a si mismo haciendo eso en una enfermería improvisada en Idris. El corazón, que ya no le latía, se le sacudió dentro del pecho, y se estremeció. ¿Era posible que...?

Inquieto, y con el culo mojado por haberse sentado sobre un trozo de tierra húmeda, trepó hasta la copa de un árbol, para poder pensar en paz. No había progresado mucho respecto a sus problemas, cuando una figura se acercó al árbol con decisión, puso los brazos en jarras, y miró arriba.

\- ¡Oye, tú! ¡Shelley! Baja aqui, que tenemos que hablar-dijo Magnus desde abajo.

* * *

Magnus esperó al pie del árbol. Tarado de las narices ¿Qué neurona tenía mal el diurno? ¿Cómo  _osaba_  poner en tela de juicio sus habilidades como Celestina?

Cuando Simon cayó a su lado, silencioso como un gato, le cogió por el pellejo del cuello, como hacía con Presidente Miau cuando le arañaba las cortinas y lo pateaba fuera del salón, y lo arrastró hacia las sombras.

\- A ver, ¿cuál es tu problema, hum? ¿Qué anda mal ahí dentro? ¿Hay alguien en casa? -dijo, golpeando con los nudillos el cráneo de Simon- Me parece que no. Suena más bien hueco.

-¡Oye! ¿De qué va todo esto?-se quejó Simon, apartándose del brujo.

\- ¿Qué de qué va? ¡Va de que estás completamente ciego! ¡Se supone que eras más listo, caray!-gruñó Magnus, frustrado. De las puntas de sus dedos surgían chispas azules.

\- ¿De qué me hablas?

\- No, si es que me ha tocado la lotería. Además de ciego, gilipollas. Pobre niña mía... A ver, capullo de las narices, ¿cual es tu problema con mi ahijada?

\- Con tu... ¡ninguno!-gritó el vampiro, alzando los brazos al cielo.

\- Ya. Pues como el problema es "ninguno", te vas a callar y me vas a escuchar.

Magnus chasqueó los dedos, y Simon se quedó tieso, colgando boca abajo, suspendido en el aire.

\- ¿Qué me has hecho? ¡Suéltame!-rugió Simon, con los colmillos fuera de las fundas.

\- ¡Deja ya de gritar, encefalograma plano! Mira, tengo la paciencia de un santo, la gran Roma se planteó canonizarme una vez, pero has agotado mi tolerancia. Entiendo que lo tuyo con Isabelle no funcionara. Estabas en una época de transición, en la que es difícil aceptarlo todo, pero ya no te consiento esto. Ya parece que eres tonto a posta. Y eso me cabrea sobremanera.

\- ¡Tú no sabes nada sobre lo mío con Isabelle!-espetó el vampiro.

\- Sé lo suficiente. Mira, como publico objetivo que soy, te voy a decir tres cosas. Primera: no vale la pena malgastar la eternidad sin estar con nadie, por efímero que sea ese tiempo, porque la eternidad es larga. Pero larga del carajo. Y una vida sin amor no es vida. Segunda: no eres feo, Simon. De echo, y a pesar de lo que dijera Jace en su momento, estás bastante bueno. Aunque esto es lo menos relevante, es simplemente para reforzar tu autoestima... y tercero: sé que crees que apartarte de la vida mortal te hará inmune al amor, a la pérdida y al dolor. La idea está bien, es atractiva y tal, pero ¿cuánto tiempo ha funcionado? ¿Diecinueve años, veinte? No va a durar más, chaval. Hazme caso, que ya tengo experiencia suficiente. Ama. Siente. No te alejes. Porque te aseguro que lo bueno compensa lo malo. Con creces.

El brujo volvió a chasquear los dedos, y Simon cayó de cabeza en la hierba del jardín trasero. Se enderezó, y Magnus lo miraba fijamente, atravesándolo con sus ojos de gato, retándolo a desafiarle.

\- Y ahora, mueve tu moldeado y frio culo de vampiro hasta donde está mi ahijada, abre los ojos, y bésala. Ya estás tardando.

Magnus azuzó a Simon hacia el patio delantero, observando como el vampiro diurno se iba corriendo hacia las mesas iluminadas por pequeñas velas doradas. Por un momento, Magnus giró la cabeza a un lado, y sonrió.

 _Pues la verdad es que tiene un buen culo, eso es cierto_.

Se deslizó hacia el patio delantero, meneando la cabeza, y riendo. Cuando llegó a la zona iluminada, se apoyó en una esquina de la pared del Instituto, observando. Se dio cuenta de que Alec se le acercaba, y cuándo éste le preguntó dónde había estado, el brujo le cogió la mano, se la apretó cariñosamente, le sonrió, y movió la cabeza hacia arriba, señalando con la barbilla a Simon, que había saltado y se había encaramado al balcón donde Lucie estaba asomada, mirando Nueva York de noche.

_Lo que uno tiene que hacer en nombre del amor._

* * *

Lucie estaba apoyada en la barandilla de piedra del balcón de la biblioteca cuando sintió que alguien se le acercaba por detrás. Antes de poder girarse, oyó una voz baja tras ella.

\- La última vez que vi a Isabelle, ella estaba en una enfermería de campamento.

Lucie se giró. Simon estaba a su lado, apoyado en la barandilla, mirando al frente. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba, giró la cabeza y le sonrió. Fue una sonrisa triste, melancólica.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Una vez me preguntaste que fue lo que pasó entre Isabelle Ligthwood y yo . Entonces no estaba preparado para hablar de ello, pero creo que ahora sí. He pensado que podía contártelo, si aún te interesa.

Lucie abrió la boca, como si quisiera hablar, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente asintió. Simon se acomodó contra la barandilla.

* * *

Alec apretó la mano de Magnus, mientras miraba hacia arriba, muy concentrado.

\- ¿Qué haces?-susurró.

Magnus el cubrió la boca con una mano mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- Shhh. Calla, Alec, que no oigo.

\- ¿Les estás escuchando? Mags...-empezó Alec. Magnus le apoyó la cabeza contra su corazón, y entonces él también pudo escuchar.

-Y ahora, silencio.

* * *

\- La guerra con Sebastian había acabado. Yo me había transformado en vampiro justo antes de la guerra contra Valentine, y no había tenido oportunidad de reflexionar sobre lo que eso suponía. Sabía ciertas cosas, pero no quería o no podía pensar más allá de lo básico. Izzy y yo salimos un tiempo. La quería, ¿sabes? Me recuerdas un poco a ella.

"Cuando fui a verla a la enfermería, sabía que sería la última vez que nos encontráramos. No quería separarme de ella, pero necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo todo, asumir que todos a los que quería y conocía desaparecerían, mientras que yo continuaría viviendo... indefinidamente. No podía soportar la idea de perder a Izzy, de verla morir, pero tampoco podía pedirle que me esperara cuando me fuera porque no sabía cuándo iba a volver, o si algún día lo haría. Así que fui a verla. Hablamos. Ella ya sabía que me marchaba. Tu padre y Magnus hablaron con ella en algún momento, según me dijo.

Simon se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y se agarró la nuca entrelazando los dedos y levantándose el pelo como la cresta de una cacatúa erizada, ocultando la cara entre los codos.

"Así que la abandoné. Me fui, y no quise saber nada de los mortales. Viajé por todo el mundo. Me sentí tentado de regresar un par de veces, pero no lo hice. Lo último que sé de ella es que se casó con un cazador de sombras hace seis años. Me odio por dejarla todos los días a todas horas. Pero siempre me repito que es lo mejor. Para ella y para mí. Desde entonces me digo que alejarme de los mortales es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Que no encariñarme con ninguno me salvaría del dolor.

\- Simon... - Lucie extendió una mano y la posó en su brazo.

El chico alzó la cabeza y la miró.

\- Pensé... quise creer que sería feliz así. Pero alguien me ha abierto los ojos. Me ha hecho comprender que una vida sin amor... realmente es una mierda de vida.

Lucie se lo quedó mirando, con los ojos brillantes, casi sin respirar para poder oírlo todo.

\- Simon, yo... si quieres... te ayudaré a buscar a Isabelle. Te pondré en contacto con ella...

Simon bufó, exasperado.

* * *

\- ¡Voy a matarle! ¡Realmente es más capullo de lo que parece a simple vista!- casi gritó Magnus.

Alec, que quería seguir escuchando y no podía, porque Magnus le estaba apartando para ir a por el vampiro, empujó a Magnus contra la pared, encarcelándolo entre su cuerpo y el muro, apretando la oreja contra su pecho.

\- ¡Estate quieto y escucha! -le reprendió- Dale una oportunidad.

* * *

Lucie había empezado a girarse, reprendiéndose que era una estúpida por tener algún tipo de esperanza, cuando una mano agarró la suya y tiró de ella hacia atrás, con fuerza. Se tambaleó, tropezando con el dobladillo del vestido, y de pronto se encontró rodeada por unos fuertes brazos y apretada contra el frio pecho de Simon.

\- No has entendido nada, ¿verdad?-susurró Simon, junto a su oreja-. No te culpo. Me expreso como el culo. Pero déjame que intente algo: "Prefiero haber olido una vez su cabello, un beso de sus labios, una caricia de su mano, que toda una eternidad sin ella"

\- Eso es de  _City of Angels-_ dijo Lucie, sonriendo.

\- Lo sé-musitó-. ¿Me dejarás intentarlo? ¿Me dejarás amar a tu lado?

Lucie se rió, y se apartó un poco de él.

\- Puede ¿Aún quieres ir a por Isabelle?

Al ver su sonrisa de suficiencia, Simon sonrió de medio lado, la cogió por la cintura, y la atrajo hacia él para darle un beso. Rozó sus labios con os de ella, repitiendo aquella sensación electrizante de la noche anterior, y sintió como su boca se abría bajo la de él, hasta que compartieron el aliento por un momento. Después separó sus labios y descendió por la piel de su cuello, dando un tierno beso a la zona de la piel donde la vena del cuello latía con fuerza. Se sorprendió de no haberse quemado.

\- ¿Sin colonia vendita?-preguntó, con la boca aún contra su piel, disfrutando del calor y del olor de la sangre.

\- No creí que hoy la fuera a necesitar.

Simon volvió a besarla, y él se sobresaltó y la cubrió con su cuerpo cuando en el cielo empezaron a estallar cohetes en forma de corazón y Marcas de amor. El vampiro se apartó de la nefilim, que se reía de su reacción, cuando vio a Magnus moviendo las manos y dibujando las brillantes figuras en el cielo. El vampiro se inclinó sobre la barandilla para mirar abajo, y le sonrió. El brujo correspondió a su mirada y continuó lanzando sus magofuegos.


	8. Catacumbas

Cuando escucharon el aviso de Alec de que Jace y Clary ya estaban en el patio, Simon saltó y los bajó a los dos del balcón. Luego caminaron hacia la parte delantera, y se sentaron en la mesa que Magnus les indicó. Al cabo de un rato, Jace y Clary aparecieron allí, y se sentaron junto a Simon y Lucie. Clary saludó al vampiro, agradeciéndole que viniera a verles. Cuando le preguntó como era que se había pasado, él contestó que Lucie le había invitado. Clary sonrió a su hija, pero Jace, más astuto, se quedó mirando a Simon fijamente, como planteándose cual sería la mejor forma de hacerle sufrir. Simon correspondió a la mirada, y ambos quedaron sumidos en un silencioso duelo.

\- ¿Habéis visto los magofuegos de Magnus? Ha estado genial-se apresuró a cortar Lucie, viendo el panorama.

\- Sí. Geniales -dijo Jace, sin girarse a mirarla-. Lewis, tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

\- Estupendo ¿Cuándo y dónde, rubiales?-replicó Simon, con una sonrisa, y inclinándose sobre la mesa.

\- Bueno, bueno, ya vale. Contened la testosterona y dejad de comportaros como perros alfa.

Clary apartó a Jace hacia atrás y le cogió la mano por debajo de la mesa, intentando controlarle, mientras Lucie hacía lo mismo con Simon.

Después de una tensa cena con una sonriente Lucie, unos acaramelados Magnus y Alec y con Clary y Jace sobándose a cada momento que podían, y lanzándose indirectas picantes poco discretas, Simon se dio cuenta de que había perdido práctica en eso de los asuntos mundanos, a pesar de que hasta hacía veinte años, era uno de ellos.

En un momento dado, Jace había empezó a hablar con Alec sobre la vez que, intentando matar a un demonio dragón, se les había chamuscado hasta la ropa interior y habían que tenido que recorrer Nueva York por los túneles subterráneos para evitar ser vistos.

\- En realidad, eras tú el que querías ir por los túneles. Izzy y yo no teníamos ningún problema en salir a la calle.

\- Ya bueno, Jace. No todos tenemos un ego gigantesco y una autoestima que raya lo obsceno.

Jace puso una cara rara, y alzó las manos con las palmas hacia arriba.

\- Está bien, lo admito. Clary, tengo que confesarte algo. A parte de ti, el gran amor de mi vida soy yo mismo.

\- ¡Papá!-se rió Lucie. La chica cogió de la mano a Simon discretamente por debajo de la mesa, y le dio un suave apretón- ¿Todo bien?-preguntó en un susurro.

Simon, que había estado algo disperso, la miró y le sonrió.

\- Todo bien.

Magnus miró a Simon y a Lucie, y con una sonrisita de medio lado, puso los codos sobre la mesa y apoyó la barbilla en las manos.

\- Y dinos, Simon ¿Te ha pasado algo interesante ahí fuera mientras el resto de nosotros vivíamos nuestras vidas de forma común y aburrida?

Jace miró a Simon con auténtica curiosidad.

\- Bueno…- Simon se pasó una mano por la nuca, pensando en cual de las anécdotas sería la más apropiada para contar públicamente.

La sirena veneciana quedaba completamente descartada, aunque solo fuera porque Jace podría llegar a saber en un futuro que iba a salir con su hija, y no le parecía que esa fuera una aventura que él necesitara conocer. Pensó en cuando perdió el móvil en San Petesburgo, pero le parecía que era la típica anécdota de la que Jace se burlaría, así que decidió explicar su encuentro con los vampiros romanos, que parecía más emocionante.

\- Me lo imaginaba. No tiene -, dijo Jace, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

\- Claro que tengo -se quejó Simon. Achinó los ojos, y clavó la mirada en Jace -. Prepárate, Herondale, porque vas a flipar.

\- Lo dudo mucho, pero puedes intentarlo -replicó Jace, cruzándose de brazos y recostándose sobre el respaldo de la silla.

\- Y lo haré. Veréis, en uno de mis viajes llegué hasta Roma. _Estaba en la piazza di trevi cuando me quedé sin dinero. Necesitaba un poco para coger el ren que me llevaría hasta Florencia, pero no tenía ni para un carro de la compra. Así que saqué mi guitarra, y me senté a tocar. Para el mediodía, ya había reunido bastante pasta, así que cuando vi a la policia aparecer por allí, me levanté y me fui._

_"Entré en el coliseo para hacer turismo, y cuando se hizo de noche, me escondí en uno de los accesos cerrados al público, esperando a que los guardias se marcharan para explorar por mi cuenta las ruinas._

_"Mientras me metía por un pasillo que iba hacia abajo, escuché un ruido, y segui hacia delante. En una de estas que algo me golpeó la cabeza, y cuando recuperé la conciencia, estaba en una especie de catacumba. Las paredes estaban hechas con cráneos y huesos, y el techo se sostenía por esqueletos enteros que hacían la función de arcos. Cada pareja de esqueletos sostenía un quinqué entre las manos. Con la luz de las velas me di cuenta de que me arrastraban sobre una superfície de algo parecido al cristal. Miré hacia abajo, y aunque estaba muy sucio, pude ver al otro lado del centro de suelo de cristal, un montón de tumbas. Una delante de la otra._

\- Que si, Lewis, lo hemos pillado. Unas catacumbas ¿Y qué más? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? - dijo Jace, aburrido.

\- Aún no he terminado. Y agárrate a algo porque esto es lo más curioso... entre el polvo y la mugre del suelo sobre el cristal, pude ver los nombres de las lápidas. Branwell, Penhallow, Carstairs, Starkweather, Campoverde, Whitelaw, Highsmith, Lovelace, Pietro... Eran apellidos con dibujos bajo ellos. No me pareció raro más que por el que la mayoría de ellos fueran apellidos ingleses, pero justo cuando empezamos a girar por otro pasillo, vi otros que me llamaron la atención. Herondale, Fairchild, Ligthwood, Wayland, y otras dos muy elaboradas que tenían una Marca como dibujo que ponían: J. Cazador de Sombras, y C. Cazador de Sombras.

\- ¿Qué? -saltó Alec, atragantándose con el cava que estaba bebiendo. Magnus le golpeó la espalda, mientras Lucie, Clary y Jace abrían mucho los ojos.

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, vampiro? -inquirió Jace, con las manos tensas sobre la mesa.

\- Completamente. Lo vi con estos lindos ojitos castaños -respondió Simon, señalándose los ojos con los dedos.

\- Por el Ángel, Simon -susurró Clary - ¿Has estado en la tumbas de Jhonathan y Christopher Cazador de Sombras?

\- Bueno, no he estado exactamente dentro, no tuve el placer, pero si. Las he visto. Pero, más trade, me enteré de que no eran tumbas, sino homenajes.

\- ¿Homenajes? ¿De quién?

\- Si me dejáis seguir, os enteraréis -. Simon esperó. Como nadie hablaba, prosiguió -. El caso es que me siguieron arrastrando, y cuando até cabos, me acojoné vivo. Pensé que había profanado tierra nefilim y que los que me arrastraban eran cazadores de sombras que me llevaban a matarme, o algo. Como no estaba seguro, y no estaba en una posición ventajosa para ponerme a pelear, hice lo que mejor se nos da a los vampiros.

\- ¿Chupar sangre? -intervino Magnus, divertido.

\- Hacerme el muerto.

\- Muy listo, Sherlock.

\- Simon.

\- Lo que sea que fuere.

Simon suspiró. Ya daba por perdida la oportunidad de que Magnus se aprendiera su nombre.

_\- Cuando me atreví a abrir los ojos otra vez, estaba a atado contra un palo debajo de una linterna por la que entraba la luz de la luna, en medio de una especie de circo romano subterráneo. En las gradas había montones de vampiros. Me relajé. Si no eran nefilims, sería más fácil arreglar el embrollo. Pero luego me fijé en que me miraban todos fijamente, y eso no podía ser bueno. Cuando el silencio se hizo insoportable, y yo estaba a punto de pedir explicaciones, un tipo muy alto bajó de as gradas dirigiéndose hacia mi._

_" Me observó atentamente, y luego se dirigió hacia sus amigos. Empezó a despotricar en italiano y a señalar el techo. Yo no tenía ni la menor idea de qué estaba diciendo, pero los demás le entendían perfectamente. Uno a uno, los vampiros fueron desapareciendo, hasta que solo quedamos el tio raruno y yo. Finalmente, me atreví a pedir explicaciones._

_" - ¿Por qué estoy aqui? ¿Quienes sois?_

_" El vampiro me miró raro, y giró la cabeza como un gato. Luego, sonrió._

_" - Quién eres tú, sería la pregunta adecuada,_ pulcino americano* - _respondió. Debía de ser italiano, porque hablaba fatal el inglés -. Has entrado sin permiso en nuestro santuario._

_" - ¿Vuestro santuario? Perdona, pero las tumbas del pasillo son de nefilims, no de vampiros. Conozco a unos cuantos con esos apellidos, y seguro que no les hace ni pizca de gracia que vosotros ocupeis este lugar._

_" El vampiro se rió._

" - Ah, un amico dei figli di Angelo. È un piacere vedere uno di loro qui in giro, dopo tutto questo tempo*.

_" -¿Qué?._

_" El vampiro negó con la cabeza, sonriendo._

_" - Si de verdad eres amigo de los ángeles en la tierra, mañana a esta hora seguirás entre nosotros. Si no... bueno. Ya se verá._ Alea iacta est* _,_ pulcino _._

_" Comenezó a marcharse, y desapareció en las sombras del circo. Me quedé allí solo, atado al poste, toda la noche. Intenté soltarme pero no pude, y, al final, me quedé dormido. Cuando desperté, era por la trade. El sol empezaba a caer. Estaba expuesto al sol, y miles de ojos mirándome desde la oscuridad de las gradas. Podía oír los cuchicheos asombrados._

_" - Bueno, ahora que ya habéis disfrutado del circo de los extraños que represento, ¿podéis soltarme? Porque se me están durmiendo los brazos y tengo hambre._

_" Ninguno se movió, hasta que el vampiro viejo que había hablado conmigo antes se adelantó, y se puso conmigo bajo el sol._

" - ¿Y no ardió?-preguntó Jace, con una ceja alzada -. Ya sabes -movió las manos e hizo un sonido de carne quemándose.

" - Es evidente que no, papá -dijo Lucie, pasándose una mano por la frente -. Sigue, Simon.

 _" -_ No, Jace. No ardió. _Ni siquiera se chamuscó un poquito. Se quedó allí, mirándome. En silencio. Luego, me puso las manos sobre los hombros, y me soltó._

 _" -_ Benvenuto, il mio fratello. Amico dei nephilim _._ _Hermanos, acogemos a este nuevo miembro en nuestro seno._

 _" Al cabo de poco tiempo, me uní a la comunidad de los vampiros romanos. me sorprendí al descubrir que el vampiro viejo tenía mil años. Pasamos dos años juntos. Me enteré de que aquella era una prueba de acceso. Al parecer, aquel si había sido un templo nefilim antaño, que se había confiado a Angelo, el vampiro viejo. Desde los orígenes de los cazadores de sombras, estuvo velando por él, protegiéndolo y manteniéndolo. Daban refugio a nefilims extraviados y heridos, y estaban aliados con el Instituto del Vaticano e Italia. De echo, la Clave conoce su existencia, pero la mantiene en secreto. Ellos fueron una parte de los que lucharon contra Sebastian en la Guerra. Para vosotros es un Top Secret. Como un Área 51. Cuando le pregunté a Angelo como había ido a parar aquella especie de "ciudad de hueso"..._ bueno, mejor os lo enseño. Magnus, ¿puedes proyectar mis recuerdos sobre... agua, por ejemplo?

 _-_  Debería poder -dijo, inseguro -. Lo que me sorprende es que tú lo sepas.

\- Voy a buscar un cuenco -dijo Lucie, que salió disparada hacia el Instituto.

\- Él me lo dijo. Me lo enseñó así. Y yo juré guardar el recuerdo por si alguna vez hacia falta que alguien más necesitara saberlo. No es un momento de necesidad, pero tampoco está de más, creo yo.

\- ¿Y quién eres tú para tener tal privilegio? ¿Quién eres tú para tener la autoridad de revelar los secretos de esos vampiros y los de la Clave? - dijo Jace, muy bajo.

Simon sonrió. Se repantingó en la silla y cruzó las piernas.

\- Hasta hace tres años, el líder del clan de vampiros de Roma.

\- ¿Mataste a Angelo? -preguntó Clary.

\- Le salvé la vida. Un grupo de hombres lobo atacó el templo, y estuvo a punto de matar a Angelo. Me interpuse. Los expulsé con un pequeño grupo. Pedimos ayuda a unos pocos nefilims, y conseguimos salvaguardar el lugar. Angelo fue mordido, pero empezó a recuperarse. Mientras se curaba, me dejó a cargo del clan. No tenía prisa ni un lugar en el que me esperaran, así que acepté.

Simon miró a Jace. Por una vez, el chico parecía realmente impresionado.

Lucie apareció con un cuenco alargado y poco profundo de agua entre las manos. Entre todos hicieron sitio en la mesa, y colocaron el cuenco.

\- Bueno, Simon, ¿seguro que quieres hacerlo? -preguntó Magnus.

Alec observó al vampiro. No se había parado a mirarle en serio desde que llegaron, pero realmente parecía más adulto, más sabio, más serio que la última vez que se habían visto, aunque físicamente no hubiera cambiado.  _Ese es el chico que dejó a mi hermana porque temía verla morir,_  pensó. Luego se corrigió.  _No, ese chico ya no está. Este es otro Simon._

Simon miró a todos los que estaban en la mesa, y apoyando los brazos sobre el mantel, sonrió.

\- La verdadera pregunta, y la única que importa, es si estáis preparados para caeros de culo ante lo que vais a escuchar.

Jace, que estaba impaciente y curioso, movió una mano en dirección a Magnus.

\- Hazlo. No me gusta estar en ascuas. Tan malo no puede ser.

Simon meneó la cabeza.

\- Nefilim -dijo, clavándole la mirada -. Espera y verás - y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en el recuerdo y que Magnus lo pasara al cuenco.


	9. Recuerdo Juramentado

Lo primero que sintió Simon, fue un cosquilleo en la parte de atrás de la boca, como a la entrada de la garganta. No era una sensación particularmente desagradable, pero si molesta. Como cuando sientes que te pica la tráquea por dentro pero no te puedes rascar. A continuación, su mente se apagó y se encendió, como la terminal de un ordenador al ser reiniciado. El mundo desapareció ante sus ojos dejando un velo negro y tupido en su lugar, hasta que volvió a aparecer con un fogonazo. Luego, cuando creyó que ya había acabado, sintió que se le iba la cabeza, como cuando te mareas por una bajada de tensión. El suelo se tambaleó bajo sus pies un momento y luego... firme otra vez.

Abrió los ojos y se irguió en la silla, estirando el cuello para ver el recuerdo en el agua del cuenco. Molesto por que siete cabezas estaban pegadas unas a otras para intentar visualizar el agua, Magnus movió las manos, y el líquido, ahora de colores grises y rojos, se alzó y se estiró, como si formara una pantalla de plasma en el aire, y se quedó allí, colgando en la nada.

Simon le miró, interrogante.

\- Me estabais aplastando el pelo entre todos ¿Y tú sabes lo que cuesta mantener esto -señaló sus puntas erizadas - en su lugar?

\- ¡SHHH!

\- Vale, vale, perdón -susurró el brujo.

Todos estaban inclinados hacia adelante, mirando fijamente el agua, en la que se había formado una imagen clara y nítida.  _Que caña,_  pensó Simon.  _Magnus reproduce mis recuerdos en HD._  Angelo apareció en primera línea de visión. Era un hombre alto, de pelo blanco y ojos grises. La cara era afilada, y la piel blanca tenía el aspecto del mármol viejo.

 _\- Mira aquí,_ pulcino - _la voz del vampiro resonó como si hablara en una gran habitación vacía_  -.  _Recordarás esto para siempre, y transmitirás estos conocimientos a los hijos del Ángel si es necesario. Me preguntaste como llegué aqui. Como errante de día, tienes el deber de saberlo._

_Angelo señaló un espejo en la pared, lo tocó, y cerró los ojos._

_\- Hace muchos años, cuando la tierra era joven y la humanidad también, una raza de hombres decidió emprender cruzadas para recuperar la Tierra Santa. Uno de esos hombres, era por ese tiempo, mi hermano. Hermano de sangre._

_-Nacimos de la misma madre y del mismo padre, y fuimos juntos a luchar. En nuestros viajes hallamos miles de_ spettri*, _sombras que avanzaban en la noche y el día y corrompían y saqueaban. Por mucho que intentáramos detenerlas, nuestras armas no servían, y nuestra limitada capacidad humana no era suficiente._ Il mio fratello* _decidió que necesitábamos la ayuda de alguien más. Así que optó por contactar con el cielo._

_-Un amigo se nos unió en la empresa de pedir ayuda al cielo para superar las malignas fuerzas del abismo que se cernían sobre la humanidad. Se llamaba Christopher._

_Angelo movió la mano y apareció una imagen de un hombre moreno, alto, con una cota de malla y el escudo de la cruz templaria pintada sobre el yelmo. Miraba al horizonte desde lo alto de una colina con los ojos entrecerrados, pensativo. Cuando se volvió hacia la pantalla del espejo, otro se acercó. Era pelirrojo, con la cara llena de pecas y una cicatriz en la mejilla, cruzando la barba rojiza. El pelirrojo le puso la mano sobre el hombro al moreno dándole un apretón reconfortante, y ambos desaparecieron colina abajo._

_Cuando conseguimos hallar el modo de hablar con los Ángeles, mi hermano se ofreció para hacerlo. Preparamos la invocación frente a un enorme lago en una zona sobre lo que ahora conocéis como Suiza. Tomamos un libro, y comenzamos. Una vez la invocación comenzó a hacer efecto, un enorme Ángel se nos apareció en medio del lago Lyn, y portaba en sus manos una copa y una espada. Sus alas eran como de pan de oro, con miles de ojos en cada una, y su belleza era tan luminosa que dolía sostenerle la mirada. Brillaba con la intensidad del fuego celestial que convertía sus venas en llamas de oro líquido. El Ángel se presentó como Raziel, y nos pidió explicaciones a cerca de por qué osábamos invocar a uno de los siervos del Señor._

Las respiraciones en el patio del Instituto se habían detenido. Alec miraba fijamente la pantalla de agua en el aire, casi sin pestañear, como todos.  _Estamos viendo algo enrome. Estamos viendo nuestros orígenes, de los de todo lo que somos y lo que hacemos. ¡Por el Ángel, son Jonathan y Christopher Cazador de Sombras! ¡Y Jonathan tenía un hermano!_ , pensó.

 _Están completamente absortos_ , pensó Simon a su vez, permitiéndose echar un vistazo a los allí presentes.  _Pero claro, para ellos es como estar viendo a su Dios en el Génesis, durante la creación de Adán y Eva._ Jace estaba inclinado hacia delante, meditabundo, con los ojos clavados en la pantalla líquida, los codos apoyados en las rodillas. Parecía muy concentrado. Aunque para él la invocación de Raziel era algo nuevo, para Clary y para Simon no. Ambos habían visto alzarse al Ángel, y la sensación de saberte tan insignificante, tan pequeño, tan estúpido resultaba abrumadora aún cuando solo lo veías por la reproducción de un recuerdo.

La luz tenue y blanquecina de la luna y la pantalla iluminaba todos los rostros. Magnus miró a Simon, parpadeando, como si quisiera hablarle con la mente. "Esto es algo muy grande, vampiro ¿Te das cuenta?", parecía decir.

Simon volvió a mirar la pantalla.

_" Jonathan se arrodilló sobre la arena del lago, dejando el libro a un lado, y temblando por la sensación imponente de tener un Ángel delante de ti, alzó la mirada._

_" - Mi señor Raziel -habló. Tenía una voz firme y baja, muy masculina, con un cierto acento italiano -. Nosotros no somos nada. Mis hermanos - uno de sangre y el otro de corazón-, y yo necesitamos vuestra ayuda. Las sombras de los negros abismos acechan el mundo y lo consumen. La humanidad está a su merced, y no somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para expulsarlos y proteger el mundo._

_" El Ángel giró la cabeza a un lado, mirando fijamente a Jonathan, sin parpadear._

_" - ¿Por qué llamarme a mí y no a tu Dios, padre y origen de todo, Rey de Reyes?_

_" Era una pregunta que habría dejado sin habla a cualquiera, pero Jonathan tenía fe, esperanza, y un sueño. Soñaba con librar la tierra de los demonios, con purgar el mundo. Protegerlo._

_" - Porque el Señor nuestro Dios tiene otras preocupaciones. Vos, como su mensajero, podréis considerar si la cuestión vale la atención del Padre. Algo que no está en mi mano._

_" Raziel parpadeó._

_" - En pie, Jonathan -dijo, y su voz sonó como una vieja y gran campana al tañer en lo alto de una catedral. Con las piernas flojas, Jonathan se irguió y no apartó la vista del Ángel. Raziel se inclinó, cerniéndose sobre el hombre, y se agachó hasta poner sus ojos blancos y llenos de luz a la altura del rostro de Jonathan. Lo observó en silencio, sin que ningún cambio en su rostro reflejara sus pensamientos. Luego se alzó, y sus alas se plegaron a su espalda -. Tú sueño es real, Jonathan. Y la llama que arde en ti es fuerte. Me llamas para conceder algo que está en la mano del cielo otorgar, pero tienes que saber que, si se otorga tal don, otra tamaña responsabilidad habrá de ser cargada ¿Estáis dispuestos, tú y tus hermanos, a aceptar este don con todo lo que conlleva?_

_" - No puedo hablar por ellos. Suya es la libertad de escoger. Pero si se me concediera, cargaría con ese peso, mi señor._

_" El Ángel sonrió un poco. A penas algo discernible. Entregó la espada a Jonathan._

_" - Ésta, es la Espada Mortal. En caso de necesidad, obligará a la nueva raza a responder con la verdad. Porta en ella en fuego celestial - Raziel, luego, tomó la copa, y arañándose la piel de la muñeca con una uña, dejó que la sangre manara desde la herida hasta la copa en un río de oro y fuego que se convirtió en nectar dorado -. Ésta, es la Copa Mortal. Con mi sangre, los hombres serán algo más que hombres. Os dará poder para combatir las fuerzas de la oscuridad. Bebe, Jonathan, y álzate._

_" Jonathan tomó la copa entre sus manos, y bebió. Su piel se iluminó con un nuevo fuego, y luego la dejó junto a él._

_" - Ahora, ya no eres Jonathan, hijo de los hombres, sino Jonathan Cazador de Sombras y Christopher será tu_ parabatai _. Adelántate, Christopher._

_" Christopher, que estaba atrás, con Angelo, no tenía muy claro si avanzar, pero a un ángel no se le discute, así que avanzó hasta entrar en la línea de fuego de la invocación. El Ángel les tendió dos varas blancas, y le entregó una a Christopher y otra a Jonathan. Christopher tomó la Copa, y bebió. Cuando estuvo echo, el Ángel los miró._

_" - Marca a Jonathan en el pecho, Christopher. Toma la estela, y pronuncia el juramento. Y luego tú, Jonathan, haz lo mismo con tu hermano - ambos lo hicieron, y cuando acabaron, el Ángel se separó de ellos -. Ahora, sois más que hermanos. Daréis la vida uno por el otro y algo más que la sangre os une. Seréis mas fuertes, más rápidos, y seréis uno. Las estelas os proporcionaran diferentes habilidades, y con ellas escribiréis con Marcas en lenguaje del cielo sobre vuestra piel. Pero solo en aquellos que hayan bebido de la Copa. A partir de ahora, el camino es vuestro para seguirlo._

_-Antes de desaparecer, Raziel nos dejó una série de instrucciones sobre como volver a invocarlo en caso de necesidad, aunque nos advirtió que no lo hiciéramos. Nos deseó suerte en nuestra misión. Después de eso, se consumió en fuego, y de marchó. Nos instalamos en la tierra que nos había otorgado: Idris, y llamamos a su ciudad Alacante. La tierra estaba protegida con salvaguardas, y los mundanos no podían verla ni entrar en ella._

_Una breve imagen de Alacante pasó frente al espejo. En aquel entonces era simplemente una extensa pradera verde. Angelo hizo desaparecer la imagen del espejo y se encaró a Simon, la nostalgia y el recuerdo cinceladas en sus facciones de mármol viejo._

_\- Las primeras batallas las libramos en Roma, aqui, no muy por encima de dónde estamos ahora,_ pulcino _._ _Y fueron duras. Nos aliamos con el Vaticano de aquella época, y sumamos miembros a nuestras filas. Los primeros de cada familia antigua. Los que homenajeamos aqui. Es la Ciudad del Homenaje. No es_ molto originale* _, pero es lo que es._

_\- Aún no me has explicado cómo llegaste a convertirte en vampiro. Porque eras un nefilim. Bebiste de la Copa, ¿o me equivoco? - la voz de Simon se alzó en el recuerdo._

_Angelo se rió._

_\- Eres muy agudo,_ pulcino _. Sí. Bebí de la Copa Mortal. Yo fui uno de los primeros nefilims. Pero, intentando proteger a mi hermano en una de las incursiones en las que Christopher estaba lejos de él y no podía llegar a ayudarle, mordí a un hijo de la noche. Sé que es una estupidez, pero era lo único que tenía a mano. Además, es un ataque sorpresa de lo más funcional. No se lo esperan. Nunca - Angelo sonrió, y una imagen de la cara etérea de Jace bailó sobre la imagen de Angelo en el recuerdo._

\- ¿Te recordó a mí, Lewis? -preguntó Jace con la voz tensa, pero, increíblemente aún así, burlona -.  _Forse per la sua straordinaria bellezza e per la sua grande saggezza_  *?

\- No. Fue por su  _elevata tendenza al suicidio*._ Yo también se italiano, ¿sabes, guapetón?

El recuerdo continuó rulando _._

 _\- Me transformé. Ni mi hermano ni su_ parabatai _fueron capaces de darme muerte. Me conocían demasiado. Juré no cazar humanos, intentando mantener así la promesa de protejerles que hice al convertirme en cazador de sombras, y cuando ya no me necesitaron en la guerra, y los primeros fallecieron, me retiré aqui, bajo la ciudad. Al ser el único vampiro que podía caminar bajo el sol, heréncia de la sangre nefilim nueva, más fuerte, el consejo de nefilims me permitió ayudar. Construí esta ciudad de homenaje y aqui vivo. Todos los hijos de la noche que están bajo mi protección han renunciado a dar caza a los humanos, y participan conmigo en la protección de la humanidad y el exterminio de los demonios..._

El recuerdo saltó hacia delante en un borrón de colores hasta que apareció una nueva imagen en él. Era el Instituto, de noche. Era la noche en la que Simon había llevado a Luice hacia el Instituto. Asustado, Simon se dirigió a Magnus, que le miraba raro, y comenzó a mover las manos en silencio. El brujo comprendió y chasqueó los dedos justo cuando la imagen de Lucie se iba formando en el agua, que se desparramó en el suelo de césped cuando el hechizo de compresión que la mantenía en el aire se cortó.

Jace se giró hacia Simon. Igual que Clary, Lucie y Alec. Todos le miraban, con los ojos como platos.

\- Creo -dijo el Herondale - que esta es la primera vez que haces algo interesante y que vale la pena, Lewis. Bien hecho. Ya era hora de que hicieras algo de provecho por la pátria.


	10. Arena, sol, agua

Había pasado una semana desde el aniversario de Jace y Clary. Simon estaba en su apartamento, arreglando la motocicleta. Uno de los amortiguadores estaba escacharrado y tenía que cambiarlo.

Las cosas con Lucie iban bien. Aún no habían entrado en la fase de ser "exclusivos", porque todavía estaban empezando. Simon no tenía ninguna prisa. Iría al ritmo que ella le marcara. Por ir rápido una vez ya la había cagado. Esta vez no lo haría. Que las cosas siguieran su curso. Habían ido al cine, de excursión, de paseo, a caminar, se habían quedado en casa de él y habían charlado. Habían quedado para jugar a la Xbox y a Dragones y Mazmorras, y él la había escuchado cuando había vendido cabreada de pelearse con sus padres. Uno de esos días, ella le había explicado que había tenido un novio, allá, en Idris. Su padre no había dicho nada más que : "Si te hace feliz, yo soy feliz. Pero si te hace daño... destrózale o déjamelo a mí ". El chico no había sido un "príncipe azul". Las primeras semanas que salieron juntos todo había sido perfecto, pero al tercer mes, ella le había pillado con otra, y en lugar de disculparse, él el soltó a la cara que fuera corriendo a los brazos de su hermano, a ver si él era mejor. Simon pensó que había sido algo cruel, muy cruel, usar una referencia a la historia de sus padres, que además no era así.

\- Me lo soltó así, sin más. Y la muy perra de Felicity se reía. Al final, como no sabía que decir, me limité a arrearles un buen mamporro. A los dos. A ella por zorra y a él por capullo. Luego me sentí mucho mejor. Después de Benedict, no he vuelto a salir con nadie -reconoció, encogiéndose de hombros, como si le restara importancia, aunque Simon sabía que para ella no era así.

Giró la llave inglesa con fuerza, y apretó la tuerca. Se levantó, y sonrió, satisfecho. Con esto debería aguantar hasta que pudiera conseguir una pieza nueva en el submundo.

El móvil vibró en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, y dejando la llave inglesa en una caja roja de herramientas de la terraza, descolgó y se puso en teléfono entre la oreja y el cuello mientras entraba en el ático limpiándose las manos con un trapo.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Simon Lewis? –preguntó una voz al otro lado, que sonaba distorsionada por un extraño eco.

\- Sí. Soy yo –respondió, con el ceño fruncido. Dejó el trapo en la pica de la cocina y se apoyó en la encimera.

\- Tenemos malas noticias, Simon Lewis –respondió la voz, apesadumbrada -. A…

Un pitido cortó la línea, y Simon se quedó en silencio.

\- ¿Hola? –se sacó el móvil de la oreja, y miró la pantalla. El número era desconocido. Grabó el teléfono como "ECO" en la agenda del aparato, y marcó para llamar. A los tres pitidos saltó la operadora.

 _"El móvil al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura…"._ Colgó, y se guardó el artilugio en el pantalón. Si el que le había llamado consideraba importante el mensaje, volvería a llamar.

Se acercó a la pared secreta del salón y, apretando un botón, ésta empezó a abrirse, dejando ver una sala blanca llena de estanterías con bolsas de sangre. Entró, y dejó escapar una vaharada de vapor por la boca. Comprobó el termostato. Diez grados. Bien. Lo bajó un poco más.

Se paseó por la habitación-nevera y buscó entre los estantes las bolsas de sangre de envasado más antiguo. Las encontró al fondo, como era de esperar. Cogió la de la fecha más atrasada, y le pegó un mordisco. La sangre, fresca y aún con un sabor medianamente fresco, estalló en su boca y tragó, agradecido, mientras su hambriento estómago chupasangre se alimentaba. Caminó hacia su dormitorio, con la bolsa de sangre en la mano, y abrió el armario.

Su habitación era de lo más luminosa. Una de las paredes estaba hecha un gran ventanal de cristal polarizado sin cortinas. Él veía lo de fuera, pero los de fuera no le veían a él. Aunque estaba en un piso 52, un ático. No había mucha gente que pudiera verle. La otra pared era un amplio armario con puertas deslizantes, del que la mitad estaba completamente vacío, y el resto de las paredes estaban desnudas, a excepción de un reloj de pared negro cuyo tic-tac amortiguaba el total silencio de las noches de Simon. Un despertador clásico estaba en el suelo, junto a la cama, aunque él no lo necesitaba. Su reloj biológico era infalible, y a base de entrenar, Simon lo había controlado para programarlo de forma que se despertara a las siete de la mañana, ni antes, ni después.

Apartó las perchas del armario con las manos mientras amasaba el suelo enmoquetado con los dedos, distraído. Su mente, una mente vampírica, cojonudamente estupenda, capaz de pensar en varias cosas a la vez sin descentrarse, estaba meditando a cerca de a dónde llevaría a Lucie esa tarde, y quién podía haber sido el misterioso hombre que le había llamado por la mañana. Al mismo tiempo que se planteaba qué ponerse. Lo dicho: cojonudo.

No parecía que fuera un día especialmente caluroso, así que cogió una camisa negra de hilo de manga corta, y unos piratas grises. Después de vestirse (ni arreglado ni informal), decidió ponerse unas abarcas en los pies, y salir a la calle, en dirección al Instituto, para recoger a Lucie. Había decidido que la llevaría a la playa, dónde nunca había estado. Cogió dinero para el tren, y se lo metió junto al móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón. Metió en una mochila un par de toallas, protección solar (ignoraba si ella se quemaría o no con el sol, pero mejor no arriesgar) y una gorra de los Socks. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica probablemente no tendría trajes de baño y que tampoco se los podría coger porque lo de la playa era una sorpresa, telefoneó a Magnus, y le pidió si le podía conseguir un conjunto para la playa que tuviera la talla de Lucie. Cundo el brujo respondió que se podía pasar por allí en media hora, el vampiro colgó, y se dirigió a los ascensores.

Exactamente media hora más tarde, Magnus esperaba a Simon tras la puerta del loft. Le abrió y le dejó pasar. Simon miró la decoración. Era estilo  _vintage_ , con muebles antiguos y paneles y suelos de madera. Una bonita decoración.

Alec estaba sentado en un sofá, con las piernas encogidas y un chándal desgastado y corto de color negro, el chándal de verano de los entrenamientos, seguramente. Llevaba unas gafas apoyadas en la parte baja de la nariz, y se las quitó cuando vio aparecer a Simon.

\- ¿Vista cansada a tu edad, Alec? -preguntó Simon, con el ceño fruncido, mientras Magnus desaparecía en su cuarto.

El otro sonrió.

\- ¿Así das los buenos días? Vale. Buenos días, Simon -respondió Alec. Dejó el libro sobre la mesita del salón, junto a las gafas, y le miró -. No es nada. Leo mucho, eso es todo.

\- No le hagas ni caso, Samuel -intervino Magnus, que llevaba un biquini negro en las manos, y caminaba hacia Simon -. Toma. Esto es para ella. Creo que le sentará bien.

Simon cogió el conjunto y lo observó. Era un biquini negro, con flecos en el pecho, y una parte de abajo que hizo que el vampiro quisiera sonrojarse. Le daba la sensación de que era demasiado pequeño. Tragó saliva.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que es de su talla? ¿No es muy... pequeño? -inquirió.

\- Es justo como debe ser -replicó el brujo, con una sonrisita malévola, empujando al vampiro hacia la puerta -. Anda, tira a recogerla y pasadlo muy bien en la playa, tortolitos ¡Más te vale que me la cuides bien! Porque si haces le haces algo malo... lo sabré -amenazó, cuando llegó a la calle. Simon metió el biquini en la mochila, y empezó a caminar - ¡Recuerda que yo lo se todo, Simon Lewis!

Oyó la risita queda de Alec.

\- Suerte, Simon -dijo, meneando la cabeza por lo sobreactuado y el dramatismo exagerado de Magnus -. Anda, entra y comprobaré si realmente lo sabes todo...

Simon se rió, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante aquello, ni cómo interpretarlo. Bueno, en realidad sí sabía como interpretarlo, lo que desearía era no haberlo oído.

* * *

Lucie estaba golpeando un saco de boxeo en la sala de entrenamiento cuando el móvil le sonó en el bolso. Lo cogió, y se le iluminó la cara sin querer. Se pasó una toalla por el cuello, y colgó. Guardó el teléfono y corrió por los pasillos hasta su habitación. Tenía que darse una ducha y salir. Muy rápido.

Cuando acabó, cogió sus gafas de sol, y echó a correr en dirección al ascensor. Por el camino, se encontró con Clary, que la miró, sorprendida.

\- Voy a salir con Simon -anunció, con una sonrisa -, ¡no me esperéis para comer!

Cuando se metió en el ascensor, hizo un esfuerzo por relajarse, aunque no podía evitar que su corazón dejara de latir como el de un colibrí.

 _Relájate, solo es Simon,_  se dijo.

Pero cuando salió al patio, en dirección a las verjas, y le vi allí plantado, con la camisa negra, los piratas, las gafas de sol y la mochila al hombro, todo esfuerzo fue en vano. Justo porque era Simon.

_¿Qué has hecho conmigo, vampiro?_

* * *

Resultó que el viaje en tren había sido la parte fácil del plan de Simon. Como Lucie no conocía las rutas ni los lugares, no tenía ni la menor idea de a dónde se dirigían. Lo complicado sería conducirla hasta Carson Beach, pero tenía tiempo de pensar en ello.

Para cuando el tren se detuvo en la estación, Simon condujo a Lucie por las calles, intentando no ir por aquellas que tuvieran una visibilidad plena de la playa.

\- ¿Boston? –preguntó ella, mirándole - ¿Se puede saber qué hacemos en Boston?

\- Bueno -Simon se pasó la mano por al nuca con una sonrisa -. Una vez me dijiste que nunca habías ido a la playa, y teniendo una tan cerca, casi me pareció una negligencia no traerte.

Lucie sonrió.

\- ¿De verdad?

Simon asintió, feliz de verla tan contenta.

La chica empezó a caminar, emocionada, hacia la playa, atiborrada de turistas, cuando Simon la cogió de la cintura y la detuvo.

\- ¡Eh, campeona! ¿A dónde te crees que vas? -preguntó él en su oído.

\- A la playa. Has dicho que... -dijo, confundida.

\- He dicho que te llevaría a la playa. Pero no soy tan cutre como para llevarte a una abarrotada donde no cabe un alfiler. Conozco un sitio estupendo ¿Vienes?

Lucie asintió, abrumada por sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, su boca rozándole la oreja, la suave voz susurrándole al oído… Deberían ser cosas que la hicieran reaccionar y desear apartarse, pero muy al contrario, lo único que quería era estar más cerca… Se giró dentro del círculo de sus brazos para poder mirarle a la cara, cuando uno de los brazos de Simon se deslizó de su cintura y le recorrió el brazo para agarrarle la mano con firmeza y tirar de ella, sacándola de la nube.

* * *

Simon estaba sentado en la arena blanca de la playa, mirando el reflejo del sol en el agua mientras esperaba a que Lucie se cambiara. Habían bajado a una pequeña cala, rodeada de acantilados rocosos, a la que solo se podía acceder nadando, o en caso de Simon, saltando. Había cargado con Lucie a su espalda y había aterrizado en la arena de un salto. Después de tenderle el biquini que Magnus le había dado, se giró y prometió no darse la vuelta hasta que ella le avisara. Allí no había cambiadores ni espacios cubiertos tras los que esconderse para tener un poco de intimidad. Con los dedos, empezó a dibujar figuras extrañas en la arena, sintiendo el hormigueo cálido del sol en la piel.

\- ¿Seguro que esto es más que una excusa para ver lo sexy que estoy en biquini, Simon? –oyó que preguntaba Lucie, justo detrás de su espalda.

\- Vale, me has pillado –admitió Simon, pasándose las manos por la cabeza para evitar mirar. Sentía el calor corporal de la nefilim por toda la piel de la espalda. Sentía tentaciones de echar una miradita, pero sabía que no era nada sensato.

\- ¿Qué pasaría si no me lo quisiera poner? –susurró ella.

El vello de Simon se erizó, un sustitutivo del rubor, y se rascó la nuca.

\- Er… bueno, yo… Supongo que… haz lo que quieras –se encogió de hombros.

Sintió la mano de Lucie sobre el hombro, y se tensó, nervioso. Se mordió el labio.

\- Simon, ya puedes darte la vuelta.

Simon se levantó y se giró. Lucie estaba envuelta en una de las toallas grises que él había bajado a la playa desde casa. Tragó saliva. No veía los tirantes de la parte de arriba pasar sobre su cuello ¿Y si realmente estaba desnuda? ¿Qué haría? No. No sería capaz… ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué pasa, Simon? –inquirió Lucie, acercándose a él con una sonrisa seductora - ¿Me tienes miedo?

\- No… yo…

La nefilim estaba justo delante de él, tan cerca que el vampiro oía el latido de su corazón como un tambor en sus orejas. Se le puso la carne de gallina cuando ella, lentamente, alzó los brazos y los posó sobre su pecho. Mientras la miraba a los ojos, intentando no desviar la mirada, Lucie apartó los codos de si, y la toalla cayó al suelo. Simon se obligó a no apartar la vista, y un segundo más tarde, se le relajaron todos los músculos del cuerpo. Maldito fuera Magnus por sus extraños gustos. El biquini negro le quedaba como un guante, pero era de los que no llevan tirantes. Simon le dio un repaso rápido, admirando el cuerpo delgado, de piel ligeramente morena, y el vientre plano, duro, musculado. Un segundo después, Lucie se estaba riendo de él, y le golpeaba con la toalla en el hombro.

\- ¡Deberías haberte visto la cara! –se burló, agarrándose el estómago, muerta de risa. Simon sonrió, más relajado, y suspiró.

\- ¿Sí, no? ¡Ven aquí, angelito! –gruñó, cogiendo a Lucie y colgándosela al hombro.

Lucie empezó a golpearle la espalda con los puños, y dio patadas en el aire mientras se reía y gritaba. Simon caminó hacia el agua, y cuando el agua le cubrió la cintura, se preparó para lanzar a la chica al agua.

\- ¡Simon! ¡Para, para, para! ¡Espera!

\- No, de esta no te libras –replicó, separándola de si para poder sujetarla mejor y tirarla al agua con más comodidad.

\- ¡No, lo digo en serio! ¡Simon, no sé nadar! –gritó. Realmente parecía asustada.

Simon paró, y la sujetó mejor sobre su hombro, preocupado de que no se resbalara.

\- ¿Va en serio? ¿No sabes nadar? ¿No es coña?

\- No, Simon, no es coña. No sé nadar –replicó ella, derrotada, dejándose colgar sobre su espalda - ¿Qué, contento? Ya lo he admitido: Lucie la asesina demoníaca perfecta no sabe nadar.

Simon, aún incrédulo, se la sacó del hombro, y empezó a bajarla al suelo con suavidad. El agua allí a penas cubría, así que no había un peligro real de que se ahogara. Pero cuando los dedos de los pies de Lucie tocaron la gélida agua oceánica, se encogió y enredó las piernas en la cintura del vampiro, intentando huir de aquel frío. Ante el repentino contacto, tan íntimo, Lucie se ruborizó, y enterró la cara en su hombro. Sujetaba con fuerza su cuello, casi ahogándolo. Simon se quedó quieto como una piedra, sin respirar, notando el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de la nefilim allá donde le tocaba, el olor dulzón de su sangre, que cantaba como campanillas de plata; el pulso semi acelerado, la respiración lenta y acompasada, el aliento calentándole el hombro y la vena de su cuello latiendo con fuerza.

\- Bueno –dijo, con un carraspeo, intentando romper aquel momento tan incómodo -, me tienes a mí. No voy a permitir que te ahogues, ¿vale? Así que, si quieres, yo te enseñaré.

Lucie movió la cabeza contra el hombro de Simon, y luego le miró, con un ojo descubierto.

\- ¿Prometes no reírte? –susurró.

\- Lo juro por el Ángel –respondió, con una sonrisa, intentando animarla.

Lucie se rió, relajándose.

\- A ti eso no se te aplica –explicó, mientras se separaba un poco de él, lo justo para mirarle a la cara. Estaban tan cerca que su aliento le calentaba las mejillas a Simon.

\- ¿Quién dice que no? –murmuró. No pudo evitarlo, sus ojos se clavaron en sus labios. Le pasó una mano por la sien, apartando un mechón pelirrojo que se le había escapado de la coleta, tapándole los ojos – Lo prometo –repitió.

Estuvieron así, mirándose fijamente durante un rato, hasta que el vampiro se inclinó un poco hacia delante, ahuecando la cara de Lucie tiernamente con la mano. Ella cerró los ojos, sintiendo el corazón latirle en la garganta… y una gaviota aventurera pasó por encima de sus cabezas, golpeándoles en la cabeza con un ala. Los dos se apartaron, ella ruborizada y él fulminando al animal con la mirada. Simon carraspeó.

\- En fin. Venga valiente. Empecemos con la primera lección –dijo, un poco azorado.

\- ¿Y cual es?

\- Primera lección de natación: meterse en el agua –dijo, palmeándole las piernas, que seguían siendo una firme sujeción en su cintura -. No puedo enseñarte a nadar si te agarras a mi como una lapa. Así que saca toda esa energía nefilim de ti, y atrévete a poner esos lindos piececitos en el agua.

Lucie se inclinó un poco y miró abajo, al agua, poco convencida.

\- ¿Estás seguro…?

Simon le apretó una mano.

\- No voy a dejar que te ahogues –dijo -. Cuidaré de ti, Lucie. Pase lo que pase.

* * *

Magnus estaba a punto de llamar por teléfono a Simon para preguntarle a qué hora pensaba regresar con su ahijada -Jace estaba a punto de ir a Taki's y quería saber quién bajaría a cenar, incluida su hija (Jace no sabía que Lucie había ido a la playa con Simon, y así debía seguir siendo, por el momento) -, para poder inventarse una excusa pasable, cuando una idea floreció en su mente como una flor de medianoche.

Corrió a saltitos emocionados hacia su estudio, con una gran sonrisa, despertando la curiosidad de Alec, que estaba haciendo zapping en el televisor de pantalla plana del salón. El cazador de sombras se levantó del sofá y siguió a su novio hacia su estudio, donde miles de artículos mágicos y místicos se acumulaban sin ton ni son (dudaba que Magnus hubiera entendido jamás el concepto de "orden") entre estantes, suelos, y cajas. Había listas enroladas en los palos de la cortina, en las patas de las mesas y las sillas, y en una espada colgada en la pared, ligeramente oxidada. Ahora se acordaba de por qué no entraba nunca allí. Todo aquel desorden le estaba haciendo entrar ganas de coger una escoba y limpiar, y una bolsa de basura y empezar a tirar cosas inservibles. Se preguntó por un momento si el brujo no habría desarrollado una variante del síndrome de Diógenes.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora, Magnus? –inquirió, curioso, desde la entrada. No se atrevía a entrar por miedo a empezar a tirarlo todo por una ventana.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que yo lo sabía todo? Pues he descubierto la forma de hacerlo realidad –contestó el brujo. Su voz le llegó amortiguada a Alec, pues Magnus tenía la cabeza literalmente enterrada en una montaña de papeles. De repente salió de allí con un grito triunfal, y con una gran bola de cristal entre las manos. Era de color verde botella, y tenía una abolladura en un lado, además de una gran grieta que la recorría entera. Alec enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Una bola de cristal? ¿En serio? ¿Tan desesperado estás por espiarles?

\- Sí. Hace años que no tengo nada de salsa en la que meter las narices ¡Años! ¿Qué esperas que haga cuando se me presenta la oportunidad?

\- Haz lo que quieras –dijo finalmente Alec, empezando a ponerse nervioso por el desorden -, pero solo quiero que sepas que si Lucie te pilla espiándola, tendrás un grave problema. Y yo no te abogaré.

Magnus se puso la bola de cristal bajo el brazo, y le miró, acusador.

\- Dime que tú no has tenido ganas de espiarles en algún momento, ganas de saber qué hacen estando solos tanto rato, y entonces lo dejaré estar. Dímelo, Alexander, y pararé.

Alec se quedó callado. No podía decirlo. Realmente él también había sentido esa curiosidad morbosa hacer mella en él de vez en cuando.

Magnus sonrió.

\- Anda, ven. No diré nada –le guiñó un ojo.

Alec meneó la cabeza.

\- Si entro en esa habitación, no respondo de mis actos –advirtió, echándole una mirada furtiva a la escoba al fondo del pasillo.

Magnus, que le conocía, chasqueó los dedos e hizo desaparecer la escoba. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a dejar entrar al nefilim en su santuario, de modo que salió de la habitación, y cerró la puerta tras de si. Entre los dos corrieron las cortinas del salón, y Magnus puso la bola de cristal en la mesita frente al sofá.

\- Está un poco vieja, pero creo que aún funciona… -murmuró, golpeándola en la parte de arriba. Una tenue imagen empezó a formarse en el centro, y sonrió -. Vamos a ver, qué estás haciendo con mi niña, Simon Lewis….

* * *

Tras unas cuantas horas más de prácticas, Simon consiguió que Lucie aprendiera a flotar y nadar a braza. Aunque no recorría grandes distancias, porque aún estaba empezando, iba bastante deprisa cuando se lo proponía. Simon le pasó unas gafas de buceo con un tubo para hacer snorkel junto a las rocas, y vieron los diferentes peces y algas de la zona. Cuando el sol empezaba a desaparecer, estaban tumbados en la arena, sobre las toallas, mirando el cielo.

\- Debería volver –dijo Lucie de repente, con los ojos cerrados, acurrucándose contra Simon. Al final no había hecho falta la crema protectora. Ella tomaba el sol en Idris y nunca se quemaba -. Estarán esperándome.

Simon suspiró.

\- Pues vamos. No quiero estar a malas con Jace… -empezó a levantarse, cuando la mano de la chica se posó sobre su pecho y le empujó de nuevo hacia abajo. Recostó la cabeza en su abdomen.

\- Aún es pronto. Un ratito más.

\- Pero Lucie…

La nefilim se irguió y apoyó la barbilla en su pecho, dibujando círculos con las uñas con suavidad sobre el estómago de Simon. Lo miró desde abajo, con cara de perro pachón.

\- ¿Porfi? –dijo, y frunció los labios en un puchero.

Simon cogió aire lentamente, y meneó la cabeza.

\- Lo siento, pero no. Si llegas tarde, no te dejarán salir conmigo -  _Y eso sería una tragedia, ¿verdad, Lewis?_

\- Pero me gusta la playa…

\- Pues si tanto te gusta, vendremos más a menudo, ¿de acuerdo?

Lucie hizo un mohín.

\- Está bien –se levantó, con un gruñido - ¿Sabes? A veces eres un completo aguafiestas –se pasó la ropa por encima del biquini, ya seco, y sacudió la cabeza, intentando peinarse. Al ver que era tarea imposible que sus rizos quedaran decentes, se lo recogió en una coleta -. Pero bueno. Se compensa –le sonrió –. Bueno, ¿qué? ¿No tenías mucha prisa?

El vampiro se levantó, y se vistió. Recogió las toallas, y lo guardó todo en la bolsa. Cuando acabó (en menos tiempo del que había tardado Lucie), se acercó a ella, y le sonrió con suficiencia.

\- ¿Suficientemente veloz? –inquirió.

Pero se dio cuenta de que ella no le miraba a la cara, sino un poco más arriba, y se reía. Bueno, intentaba no hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué? –se tanteó la cabeza, pero no encontró nada.

\- Tienes un alga en el pelo –dijo. Simon intentó encontrarla pero no lo logró. Lucie le manoteó, y le empujó hacia una piedra -. Anda, siéntate. Ya te la saco yo.

Obediente, Simon se sentó en la piedra. Ahora, sus caras estaban a la misma altura. Mientras Lucie buscaba en su pelo, arrancando cosas que estaban completamente enganchadas (las algas se le habían pegado con la sal al secarse), Simon observó su rostro atentamente. Tenía unas cuantas pecas sobre el puente de la nariz y bajo los ojos, tirando hacia la sien. Las pestañas eran largas y curvadas, de un rojo oscuro, casi burdeos, y sus labios eran ligeramente desiguales. El inferior algo más lleno que el superior.

\- Bueno, creo que ya está… -dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio, dubitativa. Cuando le miró, vio que Simon la observaba con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, el ceño un poco fruncido y los ojos un poco entrecerrados, como si estuviera pensando.

Lentamente, el vampiro le pasó una mano por la mejilla, apartando un mechón del flequillo que se le había escapado de la coleta, y se lo puso tras la oreja. No obstante, cuando lo hubo hecho, no retiró la mano, sino que la dejó allí posada, tomando la forma de su mejilla.

La chica podía sentir el golpeteo desenfrenado de su corazón contra las costillas, el aire pasando por sus pulmones, saliendo y entrando acompasadamente. Le picaban los labios vacíos, y sin darse cuenta, los tenía ya entreabiertos.  _Iremos al ritmo que quieras. No tengo prisa_ , le había dicho Simon. Y la verdad era que se había portado. Pero ella ya no quería esperar. Había demorado esto, temerosa de estropear lo que tenían por culpa de pasar al siguiente nivel, a algo más complicado. Y tenía miedo de perder lo único que tenía, aunque no fuera todo lo que ella querría. Pero había llegado el momento de tirarse a la piscina, de arriesgar a todo o nada. Despacio, como si fuera un sueño, se le empezaron a cerrar los ojos, y cuando la playa desapareció, sintió un roce dulce sobre los labios.

La mano de Simon pasó a su nuca, sujetándole la cabeza con dulzura, como si fuera un recién nacido, acercándola a él, mientras la otra le pasaba por las costillas, despacio, despacio, despacio, como si no quisiera asustarla, hasta que se acomodó en la parte estrecha de su espalda. Mientras, los labios de Simon presionaban los suyos con suavidad, buscando el permiso de los de ella. No era algo duro, algo voraz que busca imposición, sino una invitación. Aquí estoy, te lo doy todo. Coge lo que quieras.

Lucie abrió los labios en una aceptación silenciosa, y coló las manos bajo su camiseta, arañando sin fuerza las costillas de él, sintiendo la forma ondulante de la piel sobre los huesos, su frescor. Simon le acarició con suavidad el pómulo con el pulgar, notando la tensión de su cuello, y se separó de ella a penas unos centímetros antes de posar sus labios en la comisura de los de ella, en la punta de su nariz, en sus párpados cerrados, y, finalmente, en su frente.

\- Te quiero –murmuró contra su piel, y la estrechó contra él.

* * *

Entraron en Taki's cogidos de la mano. Jace, Clary y Henry, los esperaban, ya sentados en una mesa. Era de noche, y se agradecía el aire fresco que corría en la calle. Tras ellos, iban Magnus y Alec, cuchicheando entre ellos en voz muy baja, como escoltas de la excusa. Magnus había mensajeado a Simon para decirle que les esperaban junto a Taki's, con la coartada de que Lucie había ido de compras con Magnus al Upper East Side, y que ella, al saber que iban al restaurante, había invitado a Simon. El vampiro no había preguntado por qué el brujo estaba tan empecinado en ayudarles, pero tampoco le iba mal, así que simplemente, no se quejó.

Habían pedido ya cuando Simon se puso tenso. No era la fría mirada de Jace, que no había dejado de observarle desde que entró acompañado de su hija, ni la inquietante presencia de un misterioso y demasiado sonriente Magnus. Era otra cosa, un olor nuevo, una presencia…

La campanilla de la puerta tintineó, y pudo escuchar el sonido de unas botas de tacón alto resonar contra el suelo del bar.

\- Parece que tenemos overbooking de nefilims esta noche –oyó que murmuraba Kaelie al gerente del bar.

Simon no pudo contenerse. Tenía que girarse. La curiosidad podía con él.

Así que se giró.

Y deseó no haberlo hecho.


	11. Uno de mis problemas

\- No puede ser. Y viene así, sin avisar. Te juro que la mato –dijo Jace, levantándose sin hacer ruido del sofá. Había seguido la mirada de Simon y había visto a la nefilim.

El chico se acercó despacio, con los brazos abiertos, como si fuera a abrazarla por la espalda o a estrangularla, de puntillas, casi sin respirar para no hacer ruido. Cuando estuvo inmediatamente detrás de la chica, la agarró con rapidez, y la levantó, riendo como un pirata.

Ella dejó escapar un grito ahogado, y luego empezó a reírse al reconocer a Jace.

\- ¡Bruto! ¡Me has asustado! - dijo entre risas. Consiguió deshacerse de la presa de los brazos de Jace, y se puso en el suelo.

Isabelle se volvió para encararle, a él y a todos los de la mesa. Clary saludó, Alec sonrió, y Magnus se repantingó en el sofá, mirando a Simon, que se había escondido, agachándose tanto como podía porque no sabía donde meterse; a Lucie, que parecía algo irritada, y a la Ligthwood, con auténtico interés morboso.

\- ¡Clary, hola! ¿Qué tal todo? Lo siento, desde que os dejaron el mando del Instituto no hemos podido pasar a veros. Brian estaba muy ocupado con la reunión del consejo, pero… -comenzó, animada. Luego su mirada decantó en su hermano y su novio, y sonrió -. Pero bueno, hermanito, que bien te veo. Sí que te cuida bien el brujo, ¿eh? -Alec le sonrió de vuelta, con las mejillas algo sonrosadas.

\- La mayor parte es gracias a la genética Ligthwood, que es perfecta, pero la verdad es que Magnus no lo hace tan mal –pasó una mano sobre el cuello del brujo y lo acercó hacia si. Él se dejó hacer, disfrutando como un gato cuando le rascan en la barriga.

\- Te mimo demasiado –reconoció.

\- Pero disfrutas con ello y lo sabes.

-  _Touché._

Isabelle meneó la cabeza, murmurando algo como "incorregibles", y se puso las manos en la cadera. Llevaba el pelo sujeto en una coleta prieta, y las uñas pintadas del color de las perlas negras, lo que le sentaba fenomenal. También llevaba un anillo de puño americano en la mano derecha, y, Simon comprobó con estupefacción, un guante sin dedos en la otra. LA OTRA. Pero... Isabelle ya no tenía dos manos. Una se la había arrancado Sebastian...

Jace le pasó una mano por los hombros a su hermana y miró a Simon disimuladamente, reprimiendo una sonrisa, y con un brillo malévolo en los ojos.

\- ¿Y dónde están Henry y Lucie? Hace meses que no los veo…

\- ¡Estoy aquí! -Henry agitó la mano, sonriente, contento de que alguien le prestara atención.

\- ¡Vaya! Juraría que has crecido veinte centímetros más desde que nos vimos por última vez... y, ¿te ha cambiado la voz?

Mientras Izzy seguía alabando al pequeño Herondale, muy pagado de si mismo a su aún tan tierna edad (los genes son lo que tienen), Simon seguía pensando en cómo huir de aquella situación tan incómoda que se había presentado de pronto. Sabía, y lo tenía completamente presente, que en aquella inesperada "reunión familiar", el sobraba, y probablemente, era persona non-grata. No había planeado ver a Izzy tan pronto. A decir verdad, no había planeado la mayor parte, que va, la milésima parte, de todas y cada una de las cosas que le habían pasado desde que llegara a la gran manzana. Pero ninguna de ellas había sido especialmente desagradable. No obstante, Isabelle, seguía siendo el punto flaco en su muralla, su talón de Aquiles. Nada le daba tanto miedo y tanta fuerza como pensar en ella. Y eso, aunque ahora no quisiera reconocerlo, le daba miedo. Mucho miedo. Antaño, tener una persona que fuera el centro de su mundo había estabilizado a Simon. Clary fue el principio, e Isabelle la secuela. Pero después de veinte años de soledad, los últimos de ellos como líder de un clan de vampiros "benéficos", y batallas constantes día a día, ese Simon había ido desapareciendo, diluyéndose sobre su piel como pintura en aguarrás. Y, poco a poco, en una lenta metamorfosis, lo que antes lo había hecho fuerte y le había dado seguridad, ahora lo limitaba y lo hacía débil. Querer a la gente era lo que hacía que tus enemigos tuvieran más puntos por dónde atacarte. La seguridad era una mera ilusión. No existía.

Se había preguntado cómo había gente capaz de conciliar el amor y la fuerza. Hacía años, había tachado a Jace de neurótico por creer que el amor era un nudo corredizo, que amar es destruir, y ser amado, es ser destruido. Él nunca lo había creído. Pero no había vivido lo mismo que Jace. Según una vida mundana, la perspectiva del amor como algo destructivo es impensable. Desde la perspectiva de un guerrero, con enemigos en cada rincón, esperando su oportunidad, no es más que otro nudo desatado del zapato que, en el peor momento posible, te hará tropezar y acabará contigo. La soledad en ese mundo es una coraza, una cota de malla invisible que defiende de los cortes, pero no de las estocadas de punta.

Había creído que, después de abandonar el puesto como líder en Roma, volvería a su vida mediocre, pero después de razonar las perspectivas, y habitar en ambos mundos, era difícil discernir en cual vivía o debía vivir. Había estado atravesando una extraña crisis de ideales y ética (algo similar a una crisis religiosa, solo que peor), y cuando cría que había resuelto el gran enigma o que al menos estaba cerca de la respuesta, apareció la chica Herondale. Y otra chica puso su mundo patas arriba, y le llevó a sumar a su lista de enigmas sin resolver, el que un hombre cambiara tan radicalmente aquello que había creído correcto hasta la fecha, por una mujer. Así que, deseoso de salir corriendo por la puerta, esconderse en su ático, y no aparecer hasta que Isabelle desapareciera de la ciudad, se hundió en el sofá, apretando la espalda con fuerza contra el respaldo, deseando mimetizarse con la tapicería y desaparecer. Apretó las manos, y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

_Que no se fije en mí, que no se fije en mí..._

Pero Isabelle giró la cabeza buscando a Lucie, que estaba ida, y sus ojos repararon en Simon, tieso y erizado como Iglesia.

\- Simon. Simon Lewis -dijo ella, parpadeando. Parecía que hubiera visto a un fantasma - Cuanto... Cuanto tiempo.

Simon abrió los ojos, respiró hondo y la miró, forzando una sonrisa, obligándose a ser fuerte.

\- Isabelle -saludó. A pesar de los evidentes cambios que había sufrido a lo largo de los años, cuando la miraba, veía a la chica que había conocido veinte años atrás, y no a la mujer casada que tenía delante. El vestido negro que llevaba no era tan corto como los que usaba hacía tanto, el collar del rubí rojo brillaba sobre su cuello, palpitando como un segundo corazón. Los recuerdos despertaron, y le oprimieron el corazón en un abrazo helado. Sintió ganas de abrazarla, y se contuvo a duras penas. No era buena idea, en ninguno de los sentidos. Podía oír el corazón de Lucie, a su lado, latiendo veloz y enérgico. Estaba nerviosa -. Has... cambiado.

\- Al contrario que tú -respondió. No parecía amistosa en absoluto, pero tampoco abiertamente hostil. Eso tranquilizó un poco al chico - ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

La frialdad en la voz de ella le erizó el vello de la nuca a Simon.

\- Por ahí. Aqui y allá -se encogió de hombros.

Un chispazo de algo intenso brilló en los ojos de Isabelle, cuando Jace dijo:

\- Oh, tiene anécdotas muy interesantes, Iz. Quizá...

El teléfono de la Ligthwood sonó, insistente, en su bota. Y, aunque hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlo, el pitido era demasiado evidente, así que descolgó.

\- ¿Sí? Sí. Ahora mismo. Hasta luego, cielo.

Isabelle colgó. Simon pensó que había sido la llamada más corta que jamás hubiera presenciado. Quizá con ella todas fueran así. Su factura de móvil debía de ser de lo más económica.

\- Tengo que irme. Brian ya ha llegado, y tengo que bajar a la ciudad de hueso... bueno -dijo, mientras cogía unas cuantas bolsas de comida para llevar que le daba Kaelie, supuso que la cena -, ya nos veremos por ahí, chicos -se despidió.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo? -preguntó Clary - Sabes que puedes venir al Instituto con nosotros si quieres...

\- O con nosotros -invitó Magnus, leyéndole el pensamiento a Alec -. Tengo habitaciones de sobra para ti y Brian. Solo tienes que avisarme con cinco minutos de antelación -le guiñó un ojo lleno de purpurina, cómplice.

\- Solo me quedo un par de días... La Clave está siendo muy pesada últimamente, no sé qué les pasa... pero te tomo la palabra, Clary. Tal vez mañana me pase por allí.

Isabelle no miró ni por un segundo a Simon, y, en las escasas veces que tuvo que dirigir su mirada a donde estaba él, ni siquiera se fijó. Su mirada simplemente pasó de largo. El abrazo helado del corazón del vampiro se acentuó.

Simon observó a Isabelle abandonar el local, con los recuerdos como una mordaza alrededor de su boca y un potro de tortura atado con fuerza a su corazón, estirando, estirando, estirando. Le dolía. Le dolí muchísimo, aunque no acababa de saber el qué o por qué. Sentía que, al mínimo toque, su corazón saltaría en pedazos. Tal vez así era cómo tenía que ser. Sin darse cuenta estiró la mano, buscando la de Lucie, y cuando la encontró, la agarró con firmeza, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos. La calidez de la piel de ella resultaba reconfortante en medio de aquel frío que lo congelaba por dentro, derretía el hielo que se había formado en él, templándolo sin prisa, anclándolo a un puerto seguro.

 _"Los que somos inmortales estamos ligados por una cadena de oro a esta vida, y no nos atrevemos a cortarla por miedo a lo que hay más allá",_ había dicho Magnus en una ocasión, con una expresión turbada y melancólica, como si ya se lo hubiera dicho a alguien alguna vez. En uno de sus viajes, conoció a una bruja. Era antigua. Tendría unos ciento treinta años, y parecía simpática. Aunque no era como Ragnor Fell y Catarina Loss, que tenían la piel verde y el pelo azul respectivamente. No había ninguna marca de brujo en ella. Al menos no una visible. Le cayó bien. Viajaron juntos unas cuantas veces. Descubrió que a ella le gustaba mucho leer. Para su sorpresa, conocía muchas de las películas modernas, le gustaban un poco los cómics, y estaba aprendiendo a dibujar. La sorprendió un día intentando trazar el esbozo de una cara. Un chico. Cuando le pregunto quién era, ella solo respondió:

_"Alguien a quién amé más que a mi vida una vez"._

En una de sus charlas, ella le comentó que estaba segura de que el infierno era frío. Que el cielo era puro fuego, y el infierno el hielo más ardiente. Simon no estaba muy convencido, pero, si era un ángel el que le daba calidez ahora, cuando más lo necesitaba, cuando el hielo le mordía el corazón con sus afilados dientes, ¿como podría ser de otra manera?

Lucie le dio un suave apretón, y él le acarició en lentos círculos el dorso de la mano con el pulgar.

 _Todo está bien. Todo va a ir bien,_  se dijo, intentando ser fuerte. Por su pasado y su futuro. Por Isabelle, por Lucie. Y así fue como lo entendió. El amor te hace ser fuerte por los demás. No por ti. La soledad es egoísta. No es que haya uno erróneo y uno correcto. Son dos tipos de fuerza. Dos tipos de valentía. Solo hay que escoger uno, y caminar hacia delante, sin mirar atrás más que para pensar como seguir.

* * *

Volvía a estar en su ático, sentado en la terraza del tejado, mirando el puente de Brooklyn desde allí. Le fascinaba ese puente, aunque no sabía por qué. Clary, cuando lo dibujaba, decía que era como si lo hubieran construido pensando en los artistas. Pensando en la belleza más que en la funcionalidad. Y ahora, creía verlo. Las curvas suaves de las sujecciones principales dejaban caer los gruesos cables rojos como una cortina a ambos lados...

\- ¿En qué piensas?

La voz le sobresaltó un momento, pero antes de que Lucie se sentara a su lado, con las piernas colgando en el vacío, ya estaba recompuesto. No la miró.

\- ¿Cómo has entrado aquí? -preguntó, más por curiosidad que por auténtica preocupación. Sabía que la brisa de ese día era fría, aunque fuera un día de Agosto y él no lo notara. El pelo se le ponía delante de los ojos. Tendría que cortárselo otra vez.

\- Llamé al timbre, pero no contestaste. Me puse un  _glamour_  y abrí las puertas con la estela - se encogió de hombros-. Si una puerta cerrada pudiera detenernos, ¡menudos caza demonios seríamos!

Simon sonrió, y meneó la cabeza.

\- Había pensado en darte una copia de la llave, ¿sabes? Pero ahora que sé que no te hace falta... -bromeó.

\- ¿Me ibas a dar una llave?

Simon asintió y la miró, divertido. Parecía que no le creía.

\- No me preocupa que entres y salgas a tus anchas. Siempre podrás venir aquí, pase lo que pase. Estás en tu casa -se metió una mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros, y sacó una llave plateada con un llavero rojo. Se la puso en las manos - .Tú y los demás. No sois el mayor de mis problemas. No figuráis en la lista, de hecho.

Lucie cerró la mano con fuerza sobre la llave, y se la colgó en una cadena que llevaba al cuello.

\- ¿Y cuales son tus problemas? -quiso saber, con los ojos clavados en él.

El vampiro suspiró. Una ambulancia pasó a toda pastilla por la avenida, ahogando los otros sonidos con la sirena. El oído amplificado de Simon desvió el estridente sonido y lo aisló, focalizado en otros, como la vecina del cuarto cantando en la ducha. Desafinaba.

\- Seguramente puedes adivinar algunos de ellos. No hace falta tener mucha imaginación.

Lucie apretó los labios.

\- ¿Los vampiros de roma? ¿Y algo de tus viajes, los secretos, la sangre, yo?... ¿Isabelle?

\- Has acertado cuatro de seis. No está mal.

Lucie se quedó en silencio, pensando, mordiéndose los carrillos. ¿Qué dos problemas podían ser los que no estaban en su lista? ¿Sería ella uno de ellos? No. La había dejado entrar. Le había dado una llave. La había besado. Uno no besa a sus problemas y les dece "te quiero"... ¿verdad?

\- Me parece que le estás dando demasiado a la cabeza -murmuró Simon. Lucie lo miró. Estaba sentado a su lado, con una pierna encogida que se abrazaba, y la mejilla apoyada en la rodilla. La miraba fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados y cubiertos por el flequillo rizado. El castaño claro haciendo contraste con los iris, más claros a la luz directa del sol de la tarde que daba tintes rojizos a todo lo que encontraba. Tenía los labios, ligeramente entreabiertos, curvados en una sonrisa, y su mirada era tierna.

Lucie bajó la cabeza, sin querer hablar, y cuando él extendió un brazo, ella se sintió como un pajarito desvalido, y se acurrucó bajo el ala que Simon le tendía, una mullida y segura, que prometía calor, comprensión y cobijo de la tormenta. La estrechó contra él, y le pasó la mano a lo largo del brazo, acariciando la piel con el pulgar, intentando reconfortarla de cualesquiera que fueran los fantasmas que la atenazaban.

Por norma general, los abrazos, y especialmente los abrazos demasiado cercanos, son algo incómodo en pleno Agosto, cuando hace tanto calor, que pensar en recibir el de otra persona es algo impensable, pero la piel fría de Simon resultaba reconfortante. Era como estar frente al aire acondicionado del coche. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, y miró hacia el puente de Brooklyn. No lo entendía. No comprendía como le resultaba tan fácil a Simon saber lo que ella pensaba en cada momento. No creía simplemente que fuera que él, que fuera más perceptivo que los demás. Debía haber algo más.

Pasaron las horas, y el sol se ocultó en el horizonte. Cuando las primeras estrellas aparecieron, se tumbaron y, aprovechando que estaban en uno de los edificios más altos, y que así la luz no les molestaba, Simon le enseñó las constelaciones. Lucie ya las conocía. Sus historias, y como emplearlas para orientarse; su padre le había enseñado, pero no dijo nada, y dejó que el vampiro continuara hablando. Le parecía que no quería estropear el momento.

\- Allí está la estrella polar, ¿ves? -dijo, señalando un punto brillante y lejano en el cielo, hacia el norte -. Si alguna vez estás perdida, solo tienes que buscarla. Ella te dirá donde está el norte.

\- El buen camino, ¿eh? -respondió Lucie. Se incorporó, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Simon, impidiéndole ver el cielo. Él, que seguía tumbado en el suelo, con un brazo bajo la cabeza, la miró y sonrió.

\- ¿Intentando seducirme, nefilim? Soy inmune a tus encantos.

\- Ya veremos.

Lucie se inclinó hacia delante, y el pelo le cayó a un lado de la cara, cubriendo la luz de la luna, dejándolos a oscuras. Las pupilas se le agrandaron cuando la runa de visión nocturna empezó a hacer efecto, y pudo distinguir cada sutil cambio en las facciones de Simon. Una arruga en la comisura del labio, las pupilas dilatadas, los labios blandos y más abiertos, una cicatriz en el pómulo y un corte en la ceja. Le pasó las puntas de los dedos por los pómulos y resiguió la línea de la mandíbula con la uña del dedo índice. Frotó la punta de su nariz con la de Simon, cerrando los ojos, y luego le pasó los labios por las mejillas, los pómulos, la mandíbula, el cuello, bajo la oreja y el lóbulo. Oyó suspirar al vampiro, que alzó las manos y se las puso en la cintura, dibujando círculos en su estómago con los pulgares.

Entretenida en su oreja, susurró:

\- ¿Aún crees que no puedo seducirte? -inquirió, muy bajito.

Lo notó estremecerse, y sintió como la piel de Simon se erizaba bajo sus manos.

Lucie pasó los labios por la comisura de su boca, y permaneció en suspensión sobre ellos, respirando lentamente, sintiendo el frío que emanaba Simon en la piel de los labios, que le hormigueaban de expectación.

Un golpe de brisa movió el pelo de la chica, dejando pasar un rayo de perlada luz de luna que hizo brillar los ojos de Simon.

\- No.

Entonces, se apoyó sobre los codos, y venció los últimos milímetros de distancia entre ellos. Su boca se amoldó a la de ella con sorprendente suavidad. La nefilim siempre había creído que la piel de los vampiros era demasiado dura como para ser suave y blanda como lo era la de Simon. Pero esa tarde había descubierto, anonadada, que era casi como la de un mundano. No era tan cálida y no se podían percibir los latidos de corazón, lo que hacía evidente la ausencia de la normalidad de un mundano, pero todo lo demás estaba ahí. Enredó los dedos en sus rizos, aún enredados y pegados por la sal marina, y se apretó contra él.

\- Sabes a sal -murmuró Simon, apartándose de ella para dejarla respirar. Pero Lucie no quería distancia.

\- Calla -masculló, volviendo a besarle.

Simon se dejó llevar entonces. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba la proximidad y el saber que ella lo necesitaba casi tanto como él a ella. Pero ahí estaba.

* * *

\- ¿Sabes? -preguntó Lucie, media hora más tarde. Simon había sacado unas mantas y unas almohadas, y se habían tendido allí. Cuando ella le preguntó si podía pasar la noche con él, el vampiro se encogió de hombros -. Siempre pensé que a los hombres os gustaba eso de estar encima. Pero a ti no parece importarte no estarlo.

Estaba tendida junto a él, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, los ojos cerrados. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida.

\- Nunca he entendido esa manía. En el fondo, da igual -contestó él -. Supongo que es una cuestión de inseguridad. Estar encima es lo que te proporciona una falsa sensación de superioridad y dominación, cuando no tiene por qué ser así. Aunque yo nunca -añadió -, lo he probado.

Lucie se rió, una risa muy poco femenina que hizo reír también a Simon. Puede que no fuera femenina, pero si contagiosa. Y eso le gustaba. Que ella se sintiera cómoda a su lado.

\- ¿Nunca?

\- Nunca.

\- Bueno, pues ya hay algo en lo que estamos empatados.

Simon se rió otra vez, y le pasó una mano por la espalda, por encima de la camiseta de tirantes. Le había ofrecido un pijama de los suyos, pero ella lo había rechazado alegando que estaba cómoda en shorts y camiseta. Habían pasado el rato besándose y hablando y riendo, pero ahora tenían que dormir, si ella iba finalmente a quedarse. Quizá Lucie no tuviera nada que hacer por la mañana, pero él pasaría a ver a Rebecca, y descubrir de quién era el extraño número de teléfono que lo había llamado esa mañana. Tal vez ir al supermercado a comprar algo de comida mundana para que si Lucie se pasaba por el apartamento con hambre, tuviera algo que picar. Y tendría que buscarle otro sitio a las bolsas de sangre de la nevera. Tener contenedores sanguinolentos en el lugar donde guardas lo que te vas a comer no era nada halagüeño, tenía que admitirlo.

\- ¿Qué soy ahora para ti, Simon? -murmuró una Lucie casi dormida. Su respiración se había ido reduciendo hasta ser algo lento y acompasado. Se acurrucó contra él y agarró la camisa con los dedos, con fuerza.

Simon le pasó una mano por el pelo mientras pensaba. Al cabo de un rato, bajó la mirada del cielo, donde los astros parpadeaban, como si le guiñaran el ojo, cómplices, y depositó un beso en la frente de Lucie, ya dormida.

\- Eres mi estrella polar


	12. ECO

Por la mañana, Lucie se despertó con dolor de cuello. Estaba encogida sobre un colchón blando, con la cabeza apoyada en una superficie blanda y fresca. Despacio, movió la cabeza, aún con los ojos cerrados, intentando volver a dormirse, No quería levantarse aún. Bostezó y se giró en la cama, enredándose los pies con la suave sábana. Frotó la cara contra la almohada, buscando una posición satisfactoria, y metiendo el brazo debajo para tener la cabeza más elevada, volvió a dejarse llevar.

Había empezado a quedarse dormida otra vez cuando escuchó la grave voz del presentador de la CNN anunciando un choque de trenes en La Toscana, y el aumento del IPC. Se incorporó de golpe, totalmente despierta ya, con los ojos muy abiertos. Las legañas no le dejaban ver muy bien, pero algo siempre era mejor que nada. Parpadeó varias veces mientras pensaba en dónde estaba. Era una habitación grande y blanca, con una cama de matrimonio de cobertores negros en la que se encontraba, una alfombra mullida al pie, y un enorme y largo muro de cristal polarizado en una esquina, sin cortinas. Un reloj de pared de color negro hacia tic-tac rítmicamente, marcando los segundos.

Se reprendió mentalmente por haberse quedado dormida fuera de casa, y por no haber notado a la primera que ese no era el Instituto. Intentó recordar cómo había llegado allí, pero no era capaz. La densa bruma blanca del sueño cubría todo pensamiento, incluso el vago recuerdo de las pesadillas de esa noche. Se palpó la cintura, buscando la estela, y casi le entró el pánico al no encontrarla. No llevaba el pijama puesto, y eso la puso alerta. Miró a su alrededor otra vez y... no. Increíble. La estela plateada con un hilo dorado alrededor descansaba sobre una mesilla negro metálico, junto a sus chanclas, colocadas frente a ella en el suelo, y unos pendientes en forma de aguja hechos de plata. El cinturón de las armas, vacío excepto por un triste y solitario cuchillo serafín, colgaba de un perchero en la pared, tras la puerta de sándalo rojo. Si alguien la había secuestrado, no había sido lo suficientemente listo como para alejarla de sus armas.

Se levantó del mullido colchón sin hacer ruido, y se calzó, colocándose el cinturón de las armas en la cadera. Tomó la estela y se dibujó una Marca de Recuerdo en el antebrazo, necesitando desesperadamente saber dónde estaba y cómo había llegado allí. Lo sucedido el día anterior le golpeó la memoria como un mazo, y se ruborizó hasta el nacimiento del vello. Vio su reflejo en el cristal del ventanal, y recordó que se había quedado a dormir en el ático de Simon. Sus padres la matarían. Si es que no se habían enterado ya. La que le esperaba al volver.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, y se tiró de un mechón enredado, cabreada por que parecía una cualquiera, con la ropa desordenada de dormir con ella, y el pelo enredado de la sal del mar del día anterior y del sueño de la noche. Lo que daría por una ducha.

Se acercó a la puerta, y se asomó, sin hacer ruido. No había moros en la costa. Salió, caminando despacio para no hacer ruido, cuando el olor del café y los huevos revueltos con orégano y tomate le llegó a la nariz. Como arrastrada por el delicioso aroma, flotó hasta la cocina, donde Simon, con una toalla de baño enroscada en la cintura, preparaba el desayuno. Tenía el pelo mojado chafado sobre la cabeza y pegado a la frente, goteando sobre las pestañas. Lucie lo observó en silencio, comiéndoselo con la mirada. Al único hombre que había visto así alguna vez era a su padre (que no contaba por razones obvias), y a los actores de las películas. Tenía que admitir que, solo con la toalla y recién salido de la ducha, los tíos eran mucho más atractivos.  _Si su sex-appeal fuera una barra de experiencia, ahora mismo estaría por las nubes,_  pensó, y sonrió para si.

Simon la oyó, y se giró. Pero no paró de remover los huevos en la sartén. Sonrió.

\- Siento que me hayas pillado así, pero contaba con que seguirías dormida. Y, bueno... no podía vestirme contigo allí -se disculpó. Acercó un plato blanco, y vertió los huevos junto a un par de lonchas de bacon -. Te he preparado el desayuno. Si tienes hambre...

\- Gracias -contestó automáticamente. Aún seguía perdida en los músculos de su estómago, brillantes por las gotas de agua y la humedad. Siguió distraídamente la línea de vello que partía de su ombligo y se perdía bajo la línea de la toalla... -. Y por mi no te preocupes. Son unas vistas estupendas -sonrió.

Simon se rió, y salió de detrás de la barra, antes de dejar el plato con el humeante desayuno sobre una mesa de cristal.

Lucie miró el desayuno, mordiéndose el labio. El estómago le rugía de hambre, pero daría lo que fuera por asearse un poco.

\- ¿Podría darme una ducha? -preguntó.

Simon señaló con la cabeza unas escaleras pegadas a la pared, sin barandilla, de estilo moderno.

\- Arriba, la puerta blanca. Hay toallas bajo el lavamanos, y el champú está en el tercer estante. Y ten cuidado, la alfombrilla resbala un poco. Si necesitas algo más, solo grita como una Barbie cuando se le acaban las rebajas, y allí estaré.

Lucie se rió, y subió las escaleras, veloz y animada por la promesa de una ducha fría que la despejaría por completo.

Cuando llegó al baño, abrió el grifo, y empezó a desvestirse. Cogió el champú, una marca blanca del supermercado, y se lavó los rizos a conciencia, restregándose la cabeza con fuerza. Una vez salió de allí, fresca y limpia, se secó con una de las toallas verdes que había bajo el lavamanos, tal y como él había dicho, y después de vestirse, se enroscó el pelo con ella. Se miró al espejo, esperando que todo estuviera en orden. No tenía tiempo ni ganas para nada más. Oh, Raziel ¿Era eso un herpes? Demonios, trols, y babosas marinas. Lo que le faltaba.  _Gracias, oh, Ángel nuestro._

Soltó una palabrota que habría hecho sonrojar a cualquier marinero, y por la que su madre seguramente la habría regañado. Le pediría a Magnus más tarde algo con lo que poder deshacerse de él... no, espera, era solo una mancha. Menos mal. Suspiró, aliviada.

Mientras se miraba al espejo, recordó la tarde anterior, y, sin darse cuenta, se llevó los dedos a los labios.

_Realmente le he besado._

Sonrió, sin saber por qué, como una tonta, y bajó las escaleras más alegre que nunca. Ya no le importaba la bronca monumental que le iba a caer al llegar a casa, o lo que dirían los vecinos de Simon al verla salir con la misma ropa con la que había entrado el día anterior. Tenía ganas de ponerse a cantar y bailar, y gritar y gritar hasta quedarse sin aire en los pulmones o afónica, lo que viniera primero. Una nueva vitalidad le corría por las venas, y nada tenía que ver con las runas.

Cuando se sentó frente a su desayuno, comprobó, decepcionada, que su yoghurín vampírico ya se había vestido. Llevaba piratas negros y una camiseta roja con un salero con la cabeza de Yoda como tapa que ponía:  _Sal Yodada, que la salud te acompañe*._

No le quitó el ojo de encima. Cuando éste se sentó frente a ella, con una copa llena de sangre en la mano, la miró, y señaló su desayuno con el mentón.

\- ¿Te importa? -inquirió.

\- En absoluto.

Simon brindó hacia lo invisible con la copa, y bebió, sediento, mientras las venas se le llenaban de vida, y las mejillas cogían color. Lucie cogió un poco de bacon, y se lo metió en la boca. Estaba delicioso. Miró al vampiro y a la copa de sangre. Si no fuera por lo espeso del líquido, el olor ferroso, y por las manchas que dejaba allá por donde pasaba, como si fuera un batido, podría haber jurado que bebía vino en lugar de sangre.

\- Si miro en tu "nevera"... no encontraré un montón de gente muerta colgando boca abajo y abierta en canal como gorrinos en un matadero, desangrándose en cubos solo para ti, ¿verdad? -preguntó, cogiendo ahora unos cuantos trozos de huevos. Le gustaba la combinación del sabor del orégano, el tomate y el huevo.

\- No. Me gusta invitarlos a cenar antes, charlar un poco, conocer sus gustos... imagina tener que beber la sangre de un psicópata. O de alguien con un gusto enfermizo por los gatos. Puaj -se estremeció, como si la idea le repugnara. Lucie se rió, y él esbozó una sonrisa mientras se llevaba la copa de nuevo a los labios -. No soy esa clase de chico.

\- ¿Y qué clase de chico eres, Simon Lewis? -inquirió ella, cruzando las manos, apoyando los codos en la mesa, a ambos lados del plato, y posando la barbilla sobre los nudillos.

\- Tendrás que descubrirlo tú misma. Eso es lo emocionante de conocer a alguien. La intriga.

Lucie se rió, meneando la cabeza, y apoyó la pala del tenedor en los labios.

\- Si, podría ser. Te daré tiempo.

Simon pasó al recibidor, y cogió un reloj de muñeca plateado, y se lo abrochó. Descolgó unas Ray-Ban de una chaqueta de aviador colgada en un perchero de la entrada, y se las colocó en la cabeza. Se apoyó contra la puerta del piso.

\- ¿Te llevo a alguna parte? –preguntó.

Luce, que ya había acabado de desayunar, se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca, y se levantó, preparada para llevarse el plato al fregadero y limpiarlo.

Simon hizo un gesto con la mano.

\- Déjalo donde quieras. Lo limpiaré esta noche.

Lucie miró el plato sucio de aceite y grasa del bacon, y luego a la encimera e hizo un mohín. Simon vio su duda, y sonrió de medio lado. A velocidad vampírica, pasó por su lado, le quitó el plato, y lo dejó sobre la encimera negra. Luego, ya de vuelta, se detuvo tras ella, y le dio un beso bajo la oreja, abrazándole la cintura por la espalda.

\- ¿Ves? Arreglado. Y ahora, ¿te llevo a alguna parte, ángel? –susurró en su oreja. Lucie sonrió, y se apoyó contra su pecho.

\- Bueno, podrías bajarme al Instituto… tengo que darles ciertas explicaciones a mis padres a cerca de por qué motivo he pasado la noche fuera de casa… y rezar a Raziel por no estar castigada –suspiró, derrotada, al pensar en lo que le esperaba.

Simon se rió, y ella pudo notar las vibraciones de su risa en la piel de la espalda, resonando en su propia caja torácica.

-  _Un instant, s'il vous plaît, madame_ -dijo él. Se llevó el móvil al oído, y esperó -. ¡Magnus! Hola, buenos días. Siento llamarte a esta hora. Seguro que estabas ocupado, pero… si, vale, está bien. Perdón… Vale. El caso es que Lucie se ha quedado a dormir en mi casa, y está… si, Magnus, en mi casa…. A dormir… -Magnus dijo algo al otro lado de la línea que hizo que el vello de Simon se erizara, y sonriera- ¿Y qué si fuera así…? Vale, vale, lo siento, qué irascible. Bueno, pues necesitaría, si hicieras el favor de… ¡Vaya! ¡No me jodas! ¿En serio? ¡Eres la caña! Perfecto. Gracias, Magnus. Te debo un par… Me imagino. Nos vemos allí.

Simon colgó, y apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Lucie, muy pagado de si mismo. Parecía no tener ninguna prisa.

\- ¿Y bien? –inquirió Lucie. No estaba para nada incómoda, pero su estómago se contraía de los nervios de tener que explicar a sus padres dónde había estado, y quería acabar con ello cuanto antes.

Simon la estrechó contra él.

\- No sé por qué, pero Magnus parece ser nuestro ángel de la guarda. Tiene un plan para todo, en lo que a nuestras fugas se refiere. Resulta que ayer por la tarde, no me preguntes cómo… supo que habías venido aquí, y que probablemente no ibas a regresar al Instituto lo que se dice pronto… de modo que llamó a Clary para decirle que te iba a secuestrar por una noche, y que pasaríais el día en San Francisco. Tu madre dio el visto bueno, y "te quedaste a dormir en el loft de Magnus, a salvo de vampiros melosos y acosadores", o al menos, es como él lo ha descrito. El caso es que, gracias a tu padrino, ahora tienes el día libre.

Lucie, que había estado escuchando con una sonrisa que se iba ensanchando cada vez más, a medida que el relato de Simon avanzaba, se dio la vuelta entre los brazos del vampiro, y le rodeó el cuello con los suyos, mirándole fijamente.

\- ¿Todo el día libre? Vaya ¿Y qué voy a hacer todo el día, yo sola…? –murmuró. Sus ojos se desviaron al sur, hacia los labios de Simon, y sonrió, pasándose la lengua por los suyos, hambrienta. Ya había besado a Simon. Dos veces. Y parecía que ya no podía parar. Se preguntó si los vampiros tendrían alguna encima adictiva en la boca que te hacía desear más y más… pero estaba segura de que ese era un problema exclusivamente suyo.

Acercó su boca a la de él, y cogiéndole un par de mechones de la nuca, lo atrajo hacia si. Simon, que parecía un gato satisfecho, la dejó hacer, casi ronroneando de satisfacción. No quería tomar la iniciativa, no le hacía falta. Estaba bien como estaba. Y aunque ella no era toda una experta, no le importaba. Había algo en esa inexperiencia que le resultaba tentador y muy atractivo. Sonrió contra su boca cuando ella se apartó para respirar y se apretó contra su cuerpo. Tal vez ninguno de los dos tuviera experiencia personal a cerca de lo que venía a continuación de los besos, pero el cuerpo de ella parecía saber bien lo que quería, aunque Lucie no lo tuviera tan claro. A Simon se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, pero había tres problemas.

El primero, y sin duda el más importante, era que no quería que Lucie hiciera algo para lo que no había vuelta de rosca y para lo cual no estaba plenamente consciente. Parecía embriagada, fuera de si. O tal vez no. No tenía manera de saberlo, pero, por si acaso, prefería pararlo a tiempo.

El segundo, que tenía cosas que hacer y que no podían esperar. Rebecca le había reservado un par de horas de su atareada vida como maestra en una escuela de arte de la ciudad, y si se demoraba mucho más, llegaría tarde. Tenía que comprar comida, reorganizar la casa… etc. Un sinfín de cosas que requerían su atención con una molesta premura. Además de que él no era de los que dejaban las cosas pospuestas de forma indefinida. Le molestaba sobremanera dejar tareas pendientes. Le hacía pensar que su vida estaba sometida a un completo caos.

Y la tercera y última, pero no por ello menos importante. La ayuda de Magnus en este caso no era gratuita. La condición que había impuesto para no llamar a Clary y a Jace y destapar el pastel, era que Lucie realmente se fuera con él de compras a San Francisco. Así se lo hizo saber.

Lucie hizo un mohín, y se separó de él.

\- Maldita sea –masculló.

\- Bueno, será mejor que no te quejes delante de él. Lo único que se interpone entre tu padre, furioso por que he mancillado a su amada hija y primogénita, y yo, es Magnus. Sus excusas son lo que nos salva de la hecatombe. Y la verdad es que me gusta esto de ser amantes encubiertos, como Romeo y Julieta. Es mucho más excitante.

* * *

\- ¡Simon! –chilló Rebecca desde el otro lado de la calle, agitando una mano. El pelo se le movía a un lado y a otro con el viento que levantaban los rápidos coches. Simon la saludó de vuelta.

Su hermana era una mujer alta, castaña, de ojos verdes y piel blanca. Tenía unas pequeñas arrugas en la comisura de los ojos, de sonreír, y la piel tersa como cuando era joven. En cuanto el semáforo para los peatones estuvo en verde, corrió -literalmente corrió - a sus brazos, y se colgó de él, aunque con sus tacones de Gucci era mucho más alta.

\- ¡Simon, cuanto te he echado de menos! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Tienes que contármelo todo!

Los peatones los observaban, impresionados por la efusividad de Becky, pero Simon les ignoró. Sonrió a su hermana, y le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

\- Ven, demos un paseo, y te lo cuento.

Central Park estaba lleno de parejas y familias tumbadas en los jardines, de picnic o simplemente para poder disfrutar del buen tiempo. Había niños jugando con sus perros, o saltando a la comba, jugando a futbol, o a palas, como si estuvieran en la playa. Otros tiraban migas de pan a los patos del lago.

Simon comenzó a explicarle a su hermana, que iba cogida de su brazo, sus viajes. Omitió ciertas partes, como la pelea con los lobos en Roma, y otras cosas que podrían alarmarla sin necesidad. Ella sabía que le ocultaba ciertos datos, pero no preguntaba, y él lo agradecía. Rebecca sabía que su hermano podía cuidarse solo, y que podía contarle lo que fuera. Si no se lo decía, tendría sus motivos.

Por su parte, Becky le explicó que se había casado con un profesor de la escuela el Junio anterior. Martin, creyó Simon que dijo. Se puso serio, y como si fuera mayor que ella, dijo:

\- Tendré que conocerle. No puedo vivir sin saber quién es el marido de mi hermana –casi murmuró -. Además, le dejaré clarito con quién se está metiendo. Si te hace daño… -se petó los nudillos -, estaré encantado de hacerle una visita.

Luego se rió, y su hermana con él. La familiaridad de ese encuentro era algo que él necesitaba. Y le estaba sentando muy bien. Muchas de las tensiones que había acumulado, empezaban a irse de sus hombros. Se apoyaron en la barandilla del lago, y el rostro de Rebecca se ensombreció.

\- Mamá… -empezó. Simon no se giró. Ni se inmutó. Sabía lo que seguía, y se había preparado para ello -. Mamá murió el año pasado. Un Ictus. Los médicos la tuvieron en tratamiento durante casi un mes, pensando que podían hacer que remitiera, pero al final no hubo nada que hacer. Lo siento mucho, tenía que haberte llamado.

Simon se mantuvo estático, y descubrió que no le dolía tanto como había pensado. La separación tal vez había ayudado en algo a mitigar su dolor.

\- Está bien, Becks. No te preocupes por eso.

Ella asintió. Tenía los ojos brillantes cuando le miró. Sonrió.

\- Y bueno, no todo serán malas noticias - se puso una mano en la barriga. Simon la miró a ella, y luego a su mano, alternativamente, y abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¿En serio? ¿De verdad? –preguntó - No puedo creerlo ¿Puedo? –preguntó. Ella asintió, y se inclinó hasta acercar una oreja a su barriga, no del todo plana. Muy tenue, como si estuviera tras una cámara insonorizada, podía oír el lento latido de un corazón. Se incorporó, y la abrazó - Felicidades, Becky.

* * *

\- ¿Y qué tal tu cita? –preguntó Magnus, mientras disfrutaba de un helado de fresa que se había comprado en  _Gelatto's._

\- No era una cita.

Las pesadas bolsas de papel llenas de ropa que la nefilim y el brujo llevaban a cuestas chocaban unas con otras al caminar. Magnus, cansado de su ruido y volumen, chasqueó los dedos, y desaparecieron.

\- ¿A dónde…? –preguntó Lucie.

\- A mi loft y a tu cuarto respectivamente.

Lucie abrió la boca como un pez cuando recordó todo lo que había comprado, y que su padre tenía la molesta manía de entrar y salir de su cuarto como si la puerta estuviera abierta en todo momento. Miró al brujo, y éste se rió.

\- Que no cunda el pánico. Están dentro de tu armario, a buen recaudo. Respira hondo. Que el oxígeno llegue al cerebro. Eso es esencial.

Lucie empujó a Magnus de un codazo, y éste, que se estaba riendo, tuvo que hacer equilibrios para evitar que se le cayera el helado que sujetaba. Una bola se le cayó dentro de la boca, y se agitó la boca con la mano, la lengua helada.

Lucie rompió a reír por la escena, y se dobló por la mitad, llorando de risa y con dolor de barriga. Los viandantes se los quedaban mirando, como si estuvieran locos, pero ellos seguían como si nada.

\- Está bien, ya me calmo –cedió Lucie, frotándose los ojos par secarse las lágrimas. Y, aunque no lo habría esperado jamás, Magnus también se reía.

\- Vaya por Dios. Que espectáculo estamos dando. Ya puestos podíamos pasar la gorra, ¿no crees? A lo mejor ganábamos algo, y todo.

Media hora más tarde, estaban sentados en uno de los vagones del trenecito rojo que los llevaba a la parte de arriba de la colina. Querían buscar un buen restaurante para comer.

\- ¿Y bien? –inquirió Magnus, estirando las piernas y apoyando los pies en el asiento de delante.

\- No era una cita –repitió. Cuando el brujo la miró, ella sonrío -. Vale, si, era una cita. La playa fue… bien. Nos lo pasamos genial, me enseñó a nadar, y tomamos el sol un rato…

Magnus esperó. Intuía que había más. Casi lo sabía. Por la bola de cristal había visto las clases de natación, pero se había aburrido, y al final, les había dejado a lo suyo. Se había ido a leer, y después se echó en el sofá esperándola hasta que se quedó dormido sobre el regazo del Ligthwood. Se moría por saber si había más. La miró fijamente.

Lucie le miró, y sonrió como una niña traviesa. Encogió las piernas, y se las abrazó, apoyando la barbilla en las rodillas. Se tapó la cara con el pelo, y se quedó callada, disfrutando del recuerdo un poco más. Dudaba si contárselo o no.

Magnus se inclinó hacia delante, buscando una respuesta, y ella le miró.

\- … y me besó.

El brujo dio una palmada, y se sentó de un salto delante de ella, con los ojos brillantes.

\- Cuéntamelo todo.

* * *

Simon volvía a casa cuando caía la noche, con las manos cargadas de bolsas de comida. El paseo y la charla con su hermana le había sentado fenomenal. Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella, y nunca veía el momento. Siempre le parecía que era o demasiado pronto, o demasiado tarde. Que tal vez sería mejor que ella no supiera nada de él. Que equivocado estaba.

El móvil sonó en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Dejó las bolsas en la encimera, tan rápido como pudo, miró la pantalla, y cuando vio el ECO, recortado en blanco sobre el fondo negro, deslizó el dedo sobre la pantalla táctil y descolgó, llevándose el aparato al oído.

\- ¿Diga?

Un suspiro al otro lado de la línea. Un mogollón de gente hablando a la vez. Alguien intentando que se callaran. Un sonido estridente de fondo, como el de algo que araña la piedra. A Simon se le puso el vello de punta.

\- Simon Lewis, gracias a Raziel que contestas –oyó al otro lado de la línea. Era un tipo que hablaba bastante mal el inglés, para que engañarse, y que se atragantaba con las palabras. Italiano.

-  _Parla italiano. Posso capire che-_  le dijo, con la esperanza de que eso agilizara la conversación. Estaba claro que no era Ángelo el que llamaba, porque el viejo vampiro conocía el inglés, y siempre lo llamaba _pulcino americano_ , no Simon Lewis. Una losa descendió sobre su estómago en caída libre. Si no llamaba el líder, algo iba espantosamente mal.

Oyó suspirar aliviado al otro subterráneo al otro lado.

\- Tenemos terribles noticias –dijo, esta vez en su idioma natal. Se alejó del auricular, y gritó algo al barullo, del estilo de "no les dejéis llegar", o algo así. Luego regresó -. Ángelo ha desaparecido, y los licántropos del clan de Demetri nos atacan. Intentan entrar en la sala del homenaje, pero hacemos lo posible por contenerlos, Simon.

Simon maldijo en voz alta. Pateó la alfombra que tenía delante.

\- ¿Cuándo ha desaparecido Ángelo? –inquirió.

\- Hace un par de días –reconoció el vampiro.

\- ¿¡UN PAR DE DÍAS!? ¿Y me lo notificáis ahora?

\- Ángelo va a donde quiere, y no preguntamos. No sería la primera vez que se ausenta largo tiempo, pero esta vez es distinto. No dejó a nadie a cargo, y ninguno sabíamos de su marcha –explicó apresuradamente con la voz entrecortada. Parecía que estuviera haciendo fuerza contra algo. Volvió a gritar una orden, y gruñó -. Intentamos llamarte, pero la cobertura es fatal. ¿Estás muy lejos?

Simon se tiró del pelo.

\- En Nueva York –apretó los dientes, pensando. La parte militarizada de su cerebro volvía a estar en acción, completamente encendida, y ocupaba toda su mente, eclipsando lo demás -¿Habéis contactado con los nefilims del Vaticano? –recibió un escueto no, y una explicación sencilla. El único modo de acudir a ellos era personándose en el Instituto de la zona, y ninguno podía salir de allí a la luz del sol- ¿Quién está al mando ahora mismo? Asumo que eres tú, por eso me has llamado… Está bien. Supongo que todo el clan de Demetri está allí… que hijo de perra. Vale. Quiero que apostes a los siete más fuertes que tengamos en el acceso a la sala del homenaje, y envíes a tres a controlar los respiraderos secundarios… Si, se colarán por ahí en cuanto lo encuentren… Quiero que los selléis. Todos. No tenemos refugiados ahora mismo, así que el no respirar juega a nuestro favor… Sí. Reúne a todos en la pira, y abrid la sala de armas… Exacto. Hay unas reservas de polvo de plata. Bañad vuestra piel en él, y luego coladlo por cerraduras, dinteles, y respiraderos, antes de sellarlos. Si desviamos el polvo hasta su zona, los mantendremos alejados de las puertas durante un tiempo. Manteneos en posición de defensa, y no dejéis que tomen las puertas norte y sur –se apoyó en la encimera, repasando el mapa de las catacumbas en su cabeza. Parecía que lo tenía todo cubierto -. Cogeré el primer vuelo hasta Italia. Intentaré que sea sin escalas… eso debería ser suficiente, al menos hasta que llegue yo. Intentaré hacerme con refuerzos, pero no hago milagros.

Caminó hasta su habitación mientras pensaba en cómo desplazarse más rápido que la luz hasta aquel remoto lugar, a tiempo para impedir una masacre. Descolgó ropa, y la metió en una bolsa de lona. Se la colgó al hombro.

\- Y Sergio –añadió, sombrío.

\- ¿Simon?

\- Alzad la bandera negra –dicho esto, colgó.

_No damos cuartel, ni lo esperamos._


	13. Tiéndeme la mano

Mientras salía por la puerta, con la bolsa de lona colgada al hombro, Simon recordó a Lucie. ¿Qué hacía con ella? No podía dejarla así como así, pero tampoco podía llevársela consigo, era peligroso, y no tenía tiempo de esperarla. Si la situación allá estaba tan mal como le pareció al llamar por teléfono, necesitaba estar en Roma para ayer.

Salió a la calle, con la cabeza hundida en oscuros presentimientos. Por muy rápido que fuera el avión, si llegaba allí y no le recibían en el Vaticano, todo lo demás daría lo mismo. Necesitaba tener un mínimo de ayuda asegurado. Y ya sabía donde encontrarlo. Y como desplazarse.

* * *

Jace estaba sentado tocando el piano en la biblioteca. Acababa de revisar la paga mensual de la Clave, y después, comprobado las salvaguardas del Instituto. Tenía que admitir que ser el director del Instituto no era algo fácil. Necesitaban un mínimo de atención que era complicado darle cuando el edificio tenía que estar velado siempre por alguien mayor de edad.

Clary le pasó las manos por los hombros, agarrotados, y se apoyó en su espalda, reposando la barbilla en la curva de la clavícula. Apoyó la mejilla en la de su esposa, y continuó tocando la pieza de Bach, hasta que Clary le besó el cuello. Alzó una mano de las blancas teclas, y la posó sobre la de ella.

\- Tengo algo que decirte – le susurró al oído.

Jace palmeó el banquito a su lado, y ella lo rodeó hasta sentarse allí. Le abrazó la cintura.

\- ¿Y bien? –preguntó Jace, con una ceja alzada - ¿No tenías algo que contarme?

\- Mmm – Clary enterró la cabeza en su pecho, acurrucándose contra él -. Ya no me acuerdo.

\- ¿No? Vaya, porque… -empezó él. Pero ya no pudo continuar. El estridente sonido del timbre del Instituto resonó por los pasillos. Arqueó las cejas.

Clary se incorporó, y se giró hacia la ventana, como si contuviera la respuesta a la pregunta de quién llamaba. Tras los altos edificios de Nueva York, el sol era ya apenas un recuerdo, y los últimos rayos rosados pintaban la franja de la línea del horizonte como una nube

\- ¿Quién puede ser a estas horas? –preguntó.

Jace se levantó, y miró por la ventana. Apartó la cortina con una mano, y maldijo.

\- Es el diurno. ¿Qué querrá ahora? –masculló.

Simon estaba derecho, tieso y tenso ante la puerta enrejada del Instituto, con el dedo junto al timbre. Su motocicleta demoniaca estaba detrás de él, en reposo, con el motor ronroneando como una pantera al acecho. Jace se fijó en el petate gris atado a la parte de atrás. ¿Se iba de viaje? ¿No era un poco pronto para eso? Acababa de llegar… aunque tampoco era que le vieran mucho. La diferencia sería nula.

\- ¿Simon?

A Clary se le iluminó la cara, algo que hizo que Jace no pudiera evitar torcer el gesto. Si el vampiro se iba, ella sufriría. El timbre volvió a sonar, y el nefilim se encaminó airado hacia el Santuario. De camino, pateó una de las alfombras favoritas de Maryse, que dejó escapar una nube de polvo que le hizo toser, y más tarde, estornudar como si no hubiera un mañana.

Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, como impelido por la necesidad de que el maldito timbre dejara ya de sonar, y de que el vampiro se largara cuanto antes mejor, o que se quedara. La indecisión lo mataba por dentro.

Otra vez el timbre le resonó en los oídos.

\- ¡QUE YA VOY, JODER! –tronó, mientras abría la puerta - ¡YA PUEDE ESTAR MURIÉNDOSE ALGUIEN!

Simon le miró entre las rejas, impasible.

\- ¿Sabes, diurno? Aún no sé volar, y, lamentablemente las puertas no se abren solas. Y que llames al timbre como si te hubieran pegado el dedo con cola a él no va a hacer que llegue antes –masculló Jace, sacándose las llaves del bolsillo. Abrió el enrejado, y sin mirarle, se giró, caminando hacia el Santuario -. Imagino que vienes aquí a por mi hija… no está aquí –continuó, con cierto regocijo, como si el echo de que el vampiro no supiera donde estaba Lucie fuera un punto para él en la tabla de goleadas -. Se ha ido con Magnus, y no volverá hasta mañana por la noche. Probablemente no aparecerá hasta la semana que viene… -comenzó a murmurar. Si, le gustaba la idea de mantenerla lejos del diurno.

\- Jace.

El chico se giró cuando oyó la monocorde voz de Simon detrás de él. Nunca había oído ese tono de voz antes en el vampiro, pero se le erizó el vello de la nuca como si una corriente gélida hubiera pasado besándole el cogote.

Simon lo miraba desde la oscuridad, parado en medio de la verja del Instituto. A la luz de la luz mágica que Jace llevaba en la mano, los ojos marrones titilaban, las pupilas contraídas hasta ser no más que dos perlas oscuras. Por primera vez, el chico se fijó en su atuendo. Era algo parecido a su traje de combate, pero más… mundano. Llevaba unas botas militares, unos pantalones con diferentes tonos de gris y negro, como si eso le sirviera para camuflarse en la oscuridad. Con los dedos cubriendo la luz mágica, Jace comprobó que así era. La oscuridad, al contrario de lo que muchos piensan, no es de un tono de negro uniforme. Consta de diversas variaciones de distintos pigmentos oscuros, de modo que un traje de un negro liso raramente es un camuflaje efectivo, mientras que uno que se compone de diferentes tonos, resulta ser bastante útil. Con esas prendas, Simon era un rostro y unas manos blancas flotando en la negrura. Se estremeció.

\- No es una simple visita, ¿a que no? -adivinó Jace, como si estuviera detenido en el tiempo, con las manos en alto. De repente, pareció reaccionar, y como si alguien hubiera pulsado el botón de play de una película, se movió a toda velocidad al frente, con las llaves por delante como si fueran un arme terrible y letal. En el último momento, Simon efectuó un movimiento que más bien podía llamarse paso de baile, y se apartó de la trayectoria de las llaves. Jace, ni corto ni perezoso, se movió, dirigiendo las llaves a su cuello. Si al chico le sorprendió la agilidad que el diurno demostraba, no lo reflejó. Simon bloqueó el ataque con el brazo, absorbiendo el impacto -. Si le ha pasado algo a mi hija, vampiro, te juro por el Ángel que te destripo, seas amigo de Clary, o no -rugió. Sus ojos leonados brillaban con una amenaza implícita.

\- Esto no tiene nada que ver con Lucie, Herondale. Esto es algo personal. Y, como director del Instituto de Neva York, te pido ayuda.

Jace dejó de tratar de desbaratar la defensa de Simon, y se irguió, aunque mantuvo la tensión en los músculos, como si se preparara para saltar en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Qué necesitas? Te advierto que por mucha relación "amistosa" que tengamos, no puedo actuar fuera de los límites de la Alianza y los Acuerdos...

Simon bufó.

\- No voy a pedirte que hagas algo ilegal, capullo. ¿Podemos entrar? Y avisa a Clary. Esto también la incumbe a ella.

Jace empezó a caminar, sin perder de vista a Simon, observándolo detenidamente.

\- ¿Seguro que esto no tiene que ver con Lucie? -preguntó, con una ceja arqueada.

Simon le dedicó una mirada furibunda, hasta que finalmente abrió la vieja puerta de madera del Santuario, que crujió sobre sus goznes cuando se movió, empujada por el brazo de Jace, que se hizo a un lado.

\- Después de ti.

* * *

\- ¿Simon? He oído que hay problemas ¿Estás bien?

Simon estaba apoyado contra una de las paredes del Santuario, de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, intentando ser paciente. Jace lo había dejado allí, había ido a buscar a Clary, y luego ésta había llamado a Alec y Magnus, que estaban al llegar. La única que no se había presentado era Isabelle. En cierto modo se alegraba, No deseaba ponerla en peligro, y despedirse otra vez de ella sería terrible. Miró a Clary cuando entró, y sin querer, el poste donde ataban a los visitantes indeseados, con la clarabolla abierta para dar algo de luz justo encima, quedó en la línea de visión de Simon, que hizo una mueca. Lo observó de arriba abajo. En la madera quedaban aún restos de sangre oscura que no se habían podido limpiar, y marcas de arañazos. Simon casi podía ver a alguno de los vampiros que habían estado allí presos retorciéndose de pura agonía bajo el beso abrasador de la luz del sol, luchando por escapar mientras la carne se ampollaba y se volvía negra, mientras su olor a algo vivo quemándose se elevaba junto a los hilos de humo...

\- Muy halagüeño. Deberías presentarme a vuestro interiorista -comentó. Desvió su mirada a Clary, que lo miraba, preocupada.

\- Simon...

Él parpadeó.

\- Yo estoy bien. Mi problema es otro -miró a la puerta que daba a las escaleras del Instituto - ¿Va tu marido a tardar mucho? Me urge.

Clary se adelantó, y le tocó el hombro a su mejor amigo. Éste se tensó como si lo hubieran electrocutado. Tomó una profunda inspiración, y entonces, detectó un suave cambio en el olor de la sala. Además del aroma del polvo, la sangre seca desde hacía años, la humedad, la madera, la piedra, la noche, y el olor de Clary (lilas, luz de sol, cenizas y miel), había algo más. Algo tan tenue que tenía que concentrarse para separarlo de la cacofonía olfativa, y sintetizarlo como algo a parte. Algo que no tenía que estar allí. Frunció el ceño, concentrándose, y cogió el brazo de Clary con una mano, frustrado porque no diferenciaba el olor. Bajo la atenta mirada de la nefilim, inclinó la cabeza, y rozó con la punta de la nariz las venas azules que se veían tras la pálida piel de la muñeca. Cerró los ojos, e inspiró en profundidad. Si. Ahí estaba. Ese olor a algo nuevo. A vida.

Se irguió, y la miró fijamente a los ojos, unos discos verdes y brillantes que lo miraban, bien abiertos, ligeramente sorprendidos, quizá. Arqueó las cejas, y movió los labios en una pregunta silenciosa. Ella asintió. Simon parpadeó, como si aquella información nueva y al parecer secreta, fuera algo nuevo y extraño. Iba a preguntar algo más, cuando la puerta se abrió, y por ella aparecieron Jace, Alec, y Magnus. La pareja iba casi a juego. Alec llevaba unos pirata tejanos y una camiseta de Muse, y Magnus unos pirata de hilo verde musgo y una camisa. No llevaba nada de purpurina, lo que le hacía verse más mayor, más sobrio. Simon pensó que e gustaba infinitamente más el Magnus brillante y colorido.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema, Sheldon? Jace ha dado la alarma como si estuviéramos en DEFCOM 5. Más vale que valga la pena.

El vampiro trató de ignorar el echo de que si el brujo estaba allí, también Lucie andaría por las inmediaciones del Instituto. Tal vez incluso había subido al ático a buscarle. Miró a Jace, que pasaba tras Alec y Magnus para llegar junto a Clary. Les dirigió una mirada de duda, intrigado por el motivo que hacía que el vampiro sujetara a su esposa por la muñeca. Simon la dejó ir, y se puso serio otra vez.

\- Todos sois conscientes de que hasta hace relativamente poco, era líder del clan de Roma.

\- ¿Para eso nos has hecho venir aquí? ¿Para recordarnos tus grandes logros, vampiro? -inquirió Jace -. Eso no es muy considerado por tu parte, teniendo en cuenta la hora que es.

Simon continuó como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

\- En Roma hay una manada de Hijos de la Luna que llevan varias generaciones enemistados con el clan por su avenencia con los nefilim del Vaticano, y por tanto, con La Clave. Cuando ejercía como líder, tuvimos dos peleas. Cuando me marché, creí que dejaba la Ciudad del Homenaje a salvo, pero esta tarde recibí una llamada. Ángelo ha desaparecido. Nadie sabe donde está, y la manada de Demetri nos está atacando -anunció.

Los presentes se mantuvieron en un silencio reflexivo. Nadie, comprendió Simon de repente, había creído realmente que aquello fuera algo serio hasta ese momento.

\- ¿Y El Vaticano? -preguntó Magnus.

Simon le miró.

\- Se desentienden del problema. A menos que Ángelo o yo nos presentemos allí, no se plantearán ayudarnos.

Magnus soltó una risita de desprecio.

\- Ya. Se  _plantearán_.

\- Exacto -coincidió Simon.

\- ¡Eh! Cuidadito, brujo. Es de mi gente de la que estamos hablando. Modera tu lengua... -amenazó Jace.

Alec se movió, colocándose delante de Magnus, con los brazos medio extendidos. Los dedos del brujo refulgían con chispas azuladas, y estaba claro que estaba tan sorprendido de la reacción de su novio como los demás, porque iba a responder, pero su réplica quedó en un movimiento de labios.

\- ¿O qué, Jace? ¿Qué harás? Porque si quieres llegar a Magnus, tendrás que pasar por encima de mi -dijo el nefilim, clavando sus entrecerrados ojos azules en Jace, agresivos pero a la espera. Simon no creía haber visto nunca a Alec de ese modo, y tenía que admitir, que le imponía mucho más Alec que Jace. Tal vez porque, al ser más "expresivo" y activo, Jace era más previsible que Alec, que normalmente se mostraba sereno. Las personas usualmente pacificas son las que más cuesta de prevenir, porque nunca sabes por donde van a salir -. No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso, especialmente tú, de entre todos nosotros. ¿Ya no recuerdas lo que te hizo La Clave cuando creía que eras el hijo de Valentine? ¿Acaso se te ha olvidado lo equivocados que creías que estaban? Porque yo si. Y te aseguro que ese Jace no habría pronunciado esas palabras. También es mi gente. Pero no porque sean de los míos, tengo que estar ciego y sordo a todos sus errores. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que la Clave se niega a ayudar a los subterráneos, incluso después de los Acuerdos, y que dilata la situación todo lo que puede, con tal de desentenderse a la larga. Magnus y Simon tienen razón.

Jace parpadeó, sorprendido por el discurso de Alec. Tal vez no había esperado que su  _parabatai_  se volviera contra él, pero fuera lo que fuera, lo dominó rápido. Una sonrisilla se dibujó en sus labios, y miró a Simon.

\- Te escucho.

Simon continuó.

\- Ahora mismo, en vista de que la ayuda que se nos prometió no se nos dará a tiempo, y en calidad de líder del clan de Roma, yo Simon Lewis, te pido, Jhonathan Christopher Herondale, director del Instituto de Nueva York, que me prestes tu ayuda -pidió. Luego, en voz más baja, como si fuera un secreto, añadió -. Podría hacerlo yo solo, pero me dio la impresión de que un poco de acción al estilo de los viejos tiempos no te sabría a poco.

Jace sonrió, y sus ojos brillaron con el destello de la batalla inminente.

\- Has acertado, vampiro -se cuadró, y cogió la mano de Clary -. Yo, Jace Herondale en calidad de director del Instituto de Nueva York, y siguiendo la ley de los Acuerdos, te ofrezco la ayuda que me pides, Simon Lewis. Ya hora que ya nos hemos deshecho de los formalismos, explícame qué tengo que hacer.

\- He puesto a todo el mundo en alerta roja. La manada de Demetri es numerosa, tal vez son ochenta, noventa probablemente. Por lo que tengo entendido, todos están ahora mismo intentando entrar en la sala del homenaje. He tomado medidas. Tardarán en entrar, pero no será imposible evitarlo. Tengo que presentarme allí cuanto antes, tratar de convencer al Vaticano para que nos ayude -se pasó una mano por el pelo, desde la nuca hasta la frente. Los rizos oscuros y recortados se le erizaron como la cresta de una cacatúa enfadada.

\- Osea que básicamente se trata de una misión de contención, ¿no? -preguntó Jace para estar seguro.

Simon meneó la cabeza.

\- No exactamente. Hemos alzado la bandera negra. Esto tiene que acabar de una vez por todas -dijo Simon -. Sé que es más arriesgado, y si no queréis ayudarme, lo entenderé. Solo decídmelo rápido para que me vaya antes y no esté aquí perdiendo el tiempo miserablemente.

Simon esperó. Jace parecía estar considerando los pros y los contras de todo el asunto. Finalmente, se puso en movimiento, y dijo:

\- Iré a buscar armas. Alec, Clary, ayudadme. Simon, nos reuniremos contigo en la salida - Rápidamente y con diligencia, los tres nefilims desaparecieron en el interior del Instituto

\- Hay una cosa que no entiendo - dijo Magnus. Meneó una mano - ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

Simon le miró.

\- Necesito que me abras un Portal. La cosa pinta demasiado mal. No puedo permitirme ir en avión. Tardaría demasiado.

El brujo asintió.

\- Entiendo.

El brujo parecía contrariado por algo. Mientras salían del Santuario, Simon se metió las manos en el bolsillos.

\- Oye, si quieres que te pague, lo haré . Tengo dinero suficiente... -empezó, creyendo que eso era lo que parecía molestar a Magnus.

No obstante, él meneó la cabeza.

\- No es eso. Además, no podrías pagar mis honorarios aunque quisieras.

\- Podría -replicó Simon. La verdad era que sí podía pagarle. A lo largo de los años había acumulado una pequeña fortuna. Sin duda una parte podría destinarla a la retribución de los favores de Magnus. Ya se haría con más. Era inmortal. Tenía tiempo -. Pero, si no es eso, ¿que te...?

\- La visión de una nueva guerra. Esto no acabará bien, Simon. Y estoy cansado de pelear. Harto de todo lo que conlleva: perder gente, sufrir, arrebatar vidas. Soy un brujo, no un nefilim. No estoy hecho para esto.

Simon suspiró, y le puso una mano en el hombro. Comprendía lo que decía. Tampoco él quería pelear. Pero no quedaba más remedio que hacerlo.

\- Magnus, entenderé que quieras quedarte. Jamás te pediría que arriesgaras tu vida por...

Magnus soltó una risita, sin diversión.

\- No te ofendas, Lewis. Pero si voy, no es por ti. Es por Alec. No volveré a abandonarlo. Otra vez no.

* * *

Lucie había llegado hacía escasos minutos a Nueva York. Después de que Magnus recibiera una llamada urgente de Alec, al que a su vez había llamado su padre, el brujo decidió que lamentablemente el día de compras había terminado. Nada más pisar la calle, ella se encaminó hacia el ático de Simon, decidida a ir a buscarle y preguntarle que tal le había ido el día. Sabía que el vampiro había pasado a ver a su hermana, y había detectado cierto tono de nervios cuando se lo había comentado. Estaba preocupada por él, y quería saber si había ido todo bien, y si no, estar ahí para él si llegaba a necesitarla.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta del piso (abrirla con su propia llave le había producido una indescriptible felicidad), se dio cuenta de que no estaba. Y no precisamente por el silencio. Había un montón de bolsas de la compra sobre la encimera de la cocina. Y si bien no le conocía desde hacía mucho, sabía que el desorden no era parte de la vida de Simon. Fue entonces cuando intuyó que algo iba mal.

Nerviosa, y sin saber qué hacer porque no le cogía el teléfono, se puso una fina chaqueta negra, y salió a la calle otra vez.

La ausencia de su motocicleta demoníaca en la terraza tampoco le había dado buena espina.

Subía a su cuarto a buscar un par de cosas que ya ni recordaba, y se cruzó con sus padres y Alec saliendo de la sala de armas. Sin saber por qué, se ocultó en una de las habitaciones, y escuchó a hurtadillas su conversación.

\- ¿... sabe lo que se hace? -inquirió Alec, que llevaba una pesada bolsa cargada de armas al hombro, y calibraba un cuchillo serafín en la mano.

\- Créeme, Alec. Nadie que hable de ese modo puede no saber lo que se hace. Y en caso de que no lo supiera, nuestro deber sería responder. Si el Vaticano no tiende la mano, nosotros lo haremos -replicó Jace, que llevaba una bolsa idéntica a la espalda.

Clary se iba recogiendo el pelo en una firme coleta. Los tres, pensó Lucie, iban con el traje de combate. Y, o bien iban de caza, o de reconocimiento. Pero desechó la idea. Iban demasiado armados como para eso. Cada uno de ellos era un arsenal con patas. En cuanto les perdió de vista, corrió a su cuarto a cambiarse. Ella quería estar lista para pelear también.

Mientras se enfundaba los oscuros pantalones y se abrochaba el chaleco, pensó en lo que habían dicho, intentando averiguar de qué podían estar hablando. Había algo que le había llamado la atención, pero ahora no recordaba de qué se trataba...

" _Si el Vaticano no tiende la mano, nosotros lo haremos_ ", había dicho su padre. El Vaticano.

\- ¡Oh, no! ¡Simon!

Salió corriendo de la habitación, guardando diversas armas de camino a la puerta del Instituto. Sin molestarse en llamar al ascensor, saltó al hueco y se agarró a la correa que lo hacía subir y bajar. Aterrizó absorviendo el duro impacto con las manos y las rodillas. Abrió la trampilla del techo, y se coló por él. Luego la cerró, y esperó a que las lentas puertas se abrieran ante de saltar a toda velocidad hacia el exterior.

Medio jadeante, llegó al patio. En el jardín delantero, Magnus estaba arrodillado salmodiando y dibujando runas en el suelo, quemando la hierba. Alec, Jace, Clary y Simon se congregaban en un círculo perfecto alrededor de las bolsas de lona abiertas en el centro, llenas de todo tipo de armas.

\- Aquí no hay solo armas de plata -observó Simon, cogiendo una larga cimitarra de hierro y observándola con atención, como si fuera una nueva especie de insecto. Luego se agachó, y cogió diversas misericordias de hoja bañada en plata -. ¿Qué habéis hecho? ¿Desvencijar la armería por completo?

Jace se colgó dos largos cuchillos serafines a la espalda, cruzados, y sonrió.

\- Algo así. Nunca se sabe lo que pueda pasar.

Alec se había colgado su arco a la espalda, y había escogido el carcaj con flechas de punta de plata. Con un ronroneo de satisfación, Simon sacó dos LadySmith del 38 armadas con lupária comprimida en las balas de plata. Se las metió en las botas, y sacó dos cuchillos cortos, que se coló en dos fundas atadas sobre las rodillas.

\- Coge esto -Clary le tendió un par de granadas transparentes. Parecían de cristal. En su interior, algo brillaba como si fuera purpurina -. Son granadas de cristal y polvo de plata. Siempre vienen bien.

Clary cogió un par de  _chakrams_  y una largo báculo. Lo sujetó con firmeza en la mano.

\- ¿Cómo va el Portal, Magnus? -preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

Como si fuera una respuesta, con un estallido de luz azulada, el Portal se alzó ante ellos. Desde su posición, Lucie podía ver a su madre como una guerrera por primera vez. La plateada cicatriz que tenía en una ceja brillaba clara contra la piel pecosa a la luz del Portal, y sus ojos emitían chispas. A pesar de ser más menuda que ella, Clary parecía amenazante. Como un lince a punto de saltar para arrancarte los ojos a zarpazos. Parecía muy concentrada en algo.

\- Chicos, las Marcas -anunció, pero sonó más como un autoritario ladrido. Como una perra regañando a sus cachorros por separarse de ella.

Lucie caminó hacia ellos, intentando discernir qué estaba pasando, y por qué aquello tenía que ver con Simon. en cuanto dio el primer paso, y la hierba seca crujió bajo su zapato, Simon se giró hacia ella de golpe, y se quedó lívido.

\- Lucie.

Todos se giraron. Incluso Clary, que estaba dibujándole una runa  _fortis_  a Jace entre los omóplatos, dejó la estela. Lucie se sintió por completo fuera de lugar, aunque sin entender por qué. Como si de repente fuera una niña pequeña rodeada de adultos trabajando.

Jace miró a Simon y a su hija alternativamente, y Magnus, que se había enderezado estaba tieso como un palo, esperando el desastre.

-¿A dónde se supone que vas?- se atrevió a preguntar ella por fin, rompiendo el tenso silencio, mirando al vampiro fijamente. Su voz sonó repentinamente aguda.

Simon se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso.

\- Lucie, yo... lo siento, tengo que irme, pero te prometo que volveré -dijo. No le importaba que Jace y Clary estuvieran escuchando. Ya no.

Ella dio un paso adelante. Luego otro.

\- Vas a Roma, ¿verdad? Ha pasado algo -adivinó. Sus palabras fueron como una acusación. No hizo falta que acabara la frase: "Y no vas a dejarme acompañarte".

Simon desvió la mirada. Sabía que ella querría acompañarle. Pero no podía ponerla en peligro de esa manera. No sabía hasta que punto se parecía a sus padres. ¿Si le pedía que se quedara y le esperara allí, en el Instituto, a salvo, lo haría? ¿En ese caso no sería mejor que la dejara acompañarlos para que no se pusiera en peligro tratando de seguirles? Se tiró del pelo, indeciso.

\- No puedes venir, Lucie -murmuró. Levantó la vista, y advirtió que la tenía justo al lado. Podía sentir el calor que irradiaba en su propia piel.

\- ¿Por qué? Puedo ayudarte con esto. Déjame ayudarte -pidió con voz suave, posándole una mano sobre el hombro. Él se apartó ligeramente, y la mano de la nefilim cayó floja a su lado. Sin darse por vencida, buscó la mano libre de Simon, y entrelazó sus dedos con los del vampiro, como si a base de contacto pudiera convencerle -. Por favor, Simon.

\- No quiero ponerte en peligro.

Simon apretó los dientes. Tenía que pensar en algo que la obligara a quedarse. No sería él el que la llevara de cabeza a la muerte.

\- No puedes venir conmigo -dijo Simon finalmente, tajante -. Necesitamos que alguien mayor de edad vele por el Instituto mientras estamos fuera.

\- ¡No es justo! Sabes que esto solo es una excusa para que no os acompañe -se quejó, separándose de él y plantándosele delante. Lo fulminó con sus ojos dorados -. Soy tan útil como la que más. ¡No puedes dejarme atrás! -gritó. Odiaba gritar, pero lo deba la sensación de que era lo último que le quedaba, porque en el fondo sabía que Simon lo la llevaría consigo, no importaba lo mucho que razonara con él o se desgañitara.

\- Puedo, y lo haré. Esta no es tu guerra -sentenció el diurno. De repente, sus ojos se habían vuelto duros como piedras.  _Si tengo que herirla para que esté a salvo, lo haré_.

**_Es una nefilim. Puede valerse por si misma._ **

_Tal vez. Pero no seré yo el que ponga a prueba su seguridad._

Pero, a pesar de su firme resolución, Lucie no parecía estar por la labor de colaborar.

\- Es mía desde que decidiste que me querías. Las relaciones deben superar baches. Tú estás siempre ahí para mi. Déjame estar para ti, al menos una vez... - miró suplicante los ojos marrones del vampiro, duros como diamantes - Y si crees que me voy a quedar aquí tan alegremente mientras mi familia y tú os ponéis en peligro sabiendo que puedo ayudar, vas listo.

Simon miró a Jace y a Clary en busca de ayuda. Ambos progenitores parecían atónitos. Jace quizá un poco curioso. Vio en sus expresiones que por mucho que ellos dijeran, era problema del diurno solucionarlo. Se cuadró de hombros, y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Miró a Lucie.

\- Está bien. Se acabó -cortó Simon, tajante, irritado-. No  _quiero_  que vengas conmigo... No puedo estar pensando todo el rato en dónde estarás o si estarás herida, en una situación comprometida, o a punto de morir. Simplemente no puedo. Y  _necesito_  de verdad que te quedes aquí.

\- ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? -inquirió. Tenía los ojos brillantes -. ¿A caso crees que yo no voy a estar pensando lo mismo sobre ti? Además con el incentivo de que si ocurriera, no podría ayudarte...

Simon gruñó, derrotado. Era tan testaruda... Se agachó, sintiendo la presión de los revólveres y los cuchillos contra sus piernas. La cogió por los hombros, y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

\- Lucie. Escúchame -pidió. Ella miró a otro lado, cabreada, y Simon apretó sus manos sobre sus brazos -. Por favor, Lucie. Mírame - suplicó. Ella lo hizo a regañadientes. Él vio que estaba intentando tragarse las lágrimas de rabia que querían huir de sus ojos.

\- El Portal está listo -anunció Magnus, vacilante. No sabía si era el momento de interrumpir.

\- Nosotros también estamos a punto -dijo Clary, parada junto al Portal -. Simon...

Él no les hizo caso. Continuó sosteniendo la mirada de Lucie, sin desviarla ni un milímetro.

\- Vamos, vete - Lucie apretó los labios -. Están esperándote.

Simon meneó la cabeza.

\- Escúchame, Lucie. Necesito saber que estás a salvo. Necesito que cuides de tu hermano y del Instituto. Quieres ayudarme. Muy bien. Así lo estarás haciendo. Quieres que yo también esté a salvo. Pues perfecto. Quédate aquí, donde sé que estarás segura, y dame una razón para volver a casa.

Sin poder evitarlo, ella se rió.

\- Eso es lo más fluffy que has dicho desde que nos conocemos.

Simon sonrió cuando sintió sus músculos relajarse bajo sus manos. No iba a seguirlos, por ahora.

\- Puede. Tal vez tú no me hayas oído las otras veces -le cogió la mano, y se la apretó -. Te prometo que cuando vuelva, iremos otra vez a la playa.

Ella se pasó el dorso de la mano bajo la nariz, irritada.

\- Solo lo dices para distraerme.

Simon se levantó, y le pasó el dorso de un dedo por la mejilla en una caricia.

\- No es cierto. Te juro por el Ángel que iremos a la playa cuando vuelva.

\- Y otra vez con esas -se quejó ella.

Simon comenzó a alejarse, y cuando todos estuvieron frente al Portal, ella les despidió con la mano desde el medio del jardín. El vampiro se concentró, y cuando todos pasaron al otro lado, y el Portal se cerró con un chasquido de luz, Lucie volvió a entrar en el edificio, con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

 


	14. La ciudad del Homenaje

Nada más atravesar el Portal, de lo único de lo que Simon fue consciente fue de la regular respiración de Jace a su lado, y el olor a sangre, luz de sol y adrenalina que desprendía como una fuerte fragancia. Después de lo del patio, no tenía muchas ganas de estar a solas con él, pero tampoco era que tuviera muchas opciones, y lo que el quisiera o dejara de querer no tenía ahora demasiada importancia. No a las puertas de una batalla campal.

Pero Jace no parecía estar por la labor de mantener el silencio previo a la pelea.

\- Así que...-empezó Jace. Su voz estaba terroríficamente tranquila. Calma alarmante, lo habría llamado Clary - sales con mi hija.

Simon se tensó. Iba a contestar, pero el otro se le adelantó.

\- No hace falta que digas nada, vampiro -dijo, mientras sacaba un cuchillo serafín de la espalda, y pasaba el dedo por el filo, comprobando que cortara. Sonrió de medio lado -. Siempre supe que sentías algo por mi (no te voy a culpar, soy irresistible), y aquí tengo la prueba. Es evidente que te gusta por mis genes.

El diurno estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva ante el extraño comentario, pero mantuvo el tipo. Miro a Jace con una ceja alzada, y el nefilim sacudió la cabeza, riendo entre dientes.

\- Bueno, fuera bromas. Hace tiempo que imaginaba que estabais juntos. Desde lo de la borrachera, debo añadir. No estaba seguro de que saliera contigo, pero sabía que se veía con alguien. Parece feliz... así que si ella lo es, yo también. Por eso no te diré más que, que si le haces daño, te ensombreceré el mundo, Simon Lewis. Al margen de lo que ella te haga por si misma, claro está.

Simon (la parte de él que seguía siendo no más que un adolescente respondón), quiso replicar algo como " ¿Y como ibas a ensombrecerme el mundo? ¿Atacándome con un pato?", pero lo reprimió.

También se contuvo de aclarar el echo de que seguramente él no viviría lo suficiente como para poder oscurecerle el mundo como le gustaría, mientras que Simon continuaría viviendo durante muchos años. Apretó los labios, y caminó al frente, serio.

\- ¿Crees de verdad que este es el mejor momento para hablar de esto?

Jace le miró, ahora serio también.

\- Tal vez mañana no podamos.

\- Tal vez –accedió Simon-. De todos modos, sigue sin ser el momento idóneo.

Jace le cogió del brazo, y se detuvo. No estaba ejerciendo la suficiente presión como para obligarle a pararse, pero lo hizo, aunque solo fuera por mera cortesía. Se miraron, mientras la suave brisa cálida del parado les movía el pelo, y traía consigo el olor de las uvas en unas viñas cercanas. Las ramas de los árboles a su alrededor se movían pausadamente, dejando pasar el sol en pequeños trozos que brillaban sobre sus rostros, deslumbrándolos cuando caían sobre sus ojos.

\- Escúchame –dijo Jace -. Mi familia es lo más importante para mi. No podré estar ahí para ellos siempre. Lo sé. Lo saben. Algún día moriré. Y cuando eso pase, quiero poder pensar que han tomado las decisiones correctas, y que serán felices. Cuando estén solos, serán ellos los que se enfrenten al mundo. Mientras tanto, voy a hacer todo lo posible por protegerlos.

"Me veo en obligación de decirte que te andes con ojo. No eres un mal tipo. Pero tampoco me alegro de que salgas con mi hija.

\- ¿Porque soy un subterráneo? –adivinó Simon, con una ceja alzada.

Jace le soltó. Alec, Magnus y Clary iban ya muy por delante de ellos.

\- No. Porque eres tú.

* * *

\- ¿Dónde están todos?

Lucie se giró, y vio a Henry de pie, en la entrada de la biblioteca, frotándose los ojos.

La chica se apartó de la ventana, donde su reflejo se veía igual de preocupado que ella, flotando etéreo sobre los edificios iluminados de Nueva York, que parecían luciérnagas extraviadas. Aún no se había sacado el traje de combate, y empezaba a tener calor.

\- Han ido a… a una misión. Me han dejado a cargo del Instituto –respondió. No le apetecía darle detalles a Henry. Y tampoco era como si los necesitara. Caminó hasta su hermano pequeño, y se agachó, apoyando las manos en las rodillas -. ¿No tendrías que estar durmiendo?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Es muy tarde? –preguntó inocentemente.

\- Casi la una. Deberías volver a la cama –le aconsejó. Lo empujó hacia el pasillo, y le revolvió el pelo – . Buenas noches, enano.

Una vez Henry hubo salido de la biblioteca, Lucie volvió a la ventana, esta vez, sentada en una de las butacas. Se sacó la chaqueta y el peto del traje, y las colgó en una de las lanzas que había en exposición. Luego se acomodó entre los suaves cojines, y giró la cabeza para continuar mirando por la ventana.

"Volved. Volved todos, por favor", pensó.

* * *

\- Es aqui.

Los demás, que ya iban muy por delante de Simon, se detuvieron en seco.

\- ¿Dónde? Aquí no hay nada, Simon -dijo Clary, alzando los brazos al cielo y dejándolos caer a los lados.

\- Oh, pero si lo hay.

Magnus se giró para mirar a Simon, detenido por la sorpresa de camino a dónde estaban los demás. El brujo señaló un punto por delante de él con el pulgar, sobre su hombro.

\- Es un poderoso  _glamour,_  Shelley. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

Simon, recuperado ya de la impresión, meneó la cabeza, y se encogió de hombros, continuando su camino.

\- Lo lamento, pero ese es un secreto que no puedo revelar.

Bajo la atenta y desconcertada mirada de sus compañeros de batalla, Simon pateó una puerta invisible, y esta se abrió con un gemido de goznes chirriantes. El  _glamour_  se rompió en mil pedazos, y ante ellos se abrió un largo y oscuro túnel que surgía, en apariencia, de la nada. Simon se hizo a un lado, y extendió un brazo para permitirles pasar. Jace, Alec y Clary ya habían sacado las luces mágicas y aguardaban ordenes.

\- ¿No podías, simplemente... usar unas llaves? -preguntó Clary, mirándole como si no le conociera.

Simon sonrió como un pirata. Algo que le hacía parecer otra persona. El Simon Lewis de veinte años atrás nunca había sonreído así.

\- Siempre olvido donde está la cerradura -dio un pequeño paso atrás -. Vamos, ¿a qué esperáis? A dentro, venga.

Jace cambió el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro.

\- No es por nada, vampiro, pero es tu... ciudad. Así que... después de ti.

Simon asintió, y se internó en el túnel. Instantes después, los demás le siguieron.

\- El último que cierre la puerta -canturreó, y su voz reverberó en las paredes de piedra como el eco del bostezo perezoso de un gigante.

\- Pero entonces no tendremos luz -dijo Jace, dubitativo. Era a él a quién tocaba cerrar la puerta de la entrada.

\- ¿Te asusta la oscuridad, cazador de sombras? -preguntó Simon, petulante. Su voz ahora, aunque mantenía el eco, se escuchaba ahora muy distante.

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- Shhh. Llamarás la atención de los lobos -le reprendió Alec, dándole un capón. Magnus, que iba detrás de Simon, culebreó entre las piedras del túnel que sobresalían del techo y amenazaban con golpearte la cabeza. Se situó justo detrás del vampiro, y este pudo apreciar el cambio de sus ojos. Las pupilas de gato, normalmente verticales y afiladas se habían dilatado hasta engullir prácticamente por completo el iris bicolor.

\- ¿Visión nocturna? -inquirió Simon.

Oyó a Magnus reprimió una carcajada.

\- Ventajas de ser yo.

Permanecieron en silencio un tiempo más, hasta que uno de los nefilims, Simon no supo decir si Alec o Jace, se quejó de la falta de visibilidad en aquel condenado túnel, y Simon no pudo evitar reírse.

\- Cazadores de sombras que temen a la oscuridad- murmuró -. Lo que hay que ver.

Detrás de él, Magnus Bane se reía entre dientes.

Y más adelante, se escuchaban fuertes golpes y gruñidos.

* * *

 _\- Merda! Difeso questa zona! Andiamo, andiamo, ragazzas!*_ Mi abuela podría hacerlo mejor, y murió el día que el Vesubio entró en erupción -gritaba uno mientras se echaba sobre una de las puertas, haciendo presión hacia fuera para evitar que saltara el pestillo y se abriera de par en par bajo la fuerza salvaje de los golpes al otro lado.

El movimiento en la caverna era constante y ajetreado. Había cuerpos moviéndose de aquí para allá a grandes velocidades, y transportando todo tipo de objetos que colocar contra las enormes puertas, que temblaban violentamente y vibraban bajo las embestidas de los lobos, enfurecidos, al otro lado. En el aire, el polvo de plata flotaba como si fuera purpurina, lanzando breves destellos de colores, y las pieles de los atareados vampiros estaban casi completamente recubiertas de él, volviéndolos seres pálidos y plateados que brillaban como autómatas de latón cuando se desdibujaban al correr bajo los rayos difusos de la luz de la tarde que entraba a través del cristal opaco que atoraba la chimenea en el centro de la caverna.

\- ¡Dario, Marcus, Leandro, ocupaos de esta! -bramó Segio, el vampiro que había llamado a Simon por teléfono. Era bajito, con el aspecto de un chico de catorce años, quizá menos, pero ancho como un armario, y fuerte como un toro enfurecido. El pelo rojo le brillaba por el polvo de plata enredado en los mechones.

Una vez los tres vampiros hubieron ocupado sus posiciones, Sergio corrió hacia la puerta norte para revisarla. Hacía rato que no había actividad por esa zona. Se acercó a los listones de las puertas, apoyó la oreja en la madera, y escuchó. No oía nada.

Se hizo a un lado para coger e listón de seguridad, dispuesto a dejarlo caer en su lugar y ponerse a otra cosa, cuando las puertas se desplazaron, y dejaron una fina rendija por la que se coló una mano blanca y, a continuación, una cabeza. Sergio, que se había tensado, preparado para usar el largo y grueso listón de roble para atizar al primer perro que asomara la cabeza, se relajó.

\- Simon.  _Grazie ad Angelo siete arrivati_  *-suspiró. Luego se volvió, y gritó a todo pulmón: ¡IL LEADER SI E ARRIVATI*!

Algunos gritos respondieron al de Sergio, y cuando éste volvió a mirar a Simon, alzó las cejas.

\- ¿Y la caballería? -preguntó.

Simon pateó la puerta para abrirla un poco más, y tras ella aparecieron Clary, Magnus, Alec y Jace, ensangrentados y sudorosos.

Sergio abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Hijos del Ángel? Raziel te ha bendecido con oportunas compañías, Simon Lewis.

Jace se adelantó y se pasó una mano por el pelo, que le caía sobre los ojos.

\- Nos hemos encargado del problema de contención canina que teníais ahí atrás, de nada -replicó Jace.

-¡Sergio Diotallevi! ¡Muchacho, cuanto tiempo! -exclamó Magnus, apartando a Jace de un codazo, dándole un abrazo al menudo vampiro, lanzándose sobre él con los brazos abiertos. El brujo le palmeó la espalda a Sergio, emocionado, y Simon pensó que la capacidad que tenía Magnus de evadirse por completo de una batalla, incluso en medio de esta, era una capacidad que jamás llegaría a comprender - Te perdí la pista después del incidente de la Toscana, aunque ya veo lo que fue de ti, pequeño -le revolvió el pelo con cariño -. Supongo que encontraste la familia que buscabas.

Sergio parecía algo incómodo. Estaba contento de ver a Magnus, eso era evidente, pero Simon supuso que nunca se había encontrado con nadie que supiera realmente la edad que tenía. Y Magnus era mucho más viejo, claro. Supuso que, de haber podido, Sergió se habría ruborizado.

\- Creía que ya no estarías en activo -respondió el vampiro que, finalmente, devolvió el abrazo al brujo.

Magnus se apartó, ofendido.

\- ¿Dónde iba a estar si no?

Sergio se pasó una mano por la nuca, justo cuando un fuerte temblor sacudió la caverna, y varios vampiros gritaban. Se escuchó un fuerte aullido, y una avalancha peluda irrumpió en la sala.

\- Mejor dejamos esto para luego. Tenemos problemas -dijo Simon, lanzándose al ataque sacando las pistolas del pantalón y amartillándolas.

\- Unos problemas que parecen Chewbacca, por lo que parece -apuntó Clary.

\- No sé quien es Chewbacca, pero debe de tener un serio problema capilar si se parece a esos de ahí.

* * *

Los lobos llegaban de todas partes, y sus grandes cuerpos peludos se encontraban a cada paso que dabas. Los fétidos alientos de sus respiraciones comenzaban a inundar el aire, y justo cuando pensaban que ya no podían caber más licántropos en la sala, Simon, a lo lejos, que sujetaba con los pulgares las fauces abiertas de uno de los hijos de la luna que trataba de morderle la cara, gritó:

\- ¡AHORA!

Se escuchó el rechinar de unos engranajes, y de golpe, como la nube de langostas de las siete plagas de Egipto enviadas por Dios hacía tanto tiempo, unos grandes nubarrones de polvo plateado estallaron en el techo, y comenzaron a descender como rocío, lentamente, sobre vampiros, nefilims y licántropos por igual. Hubo un tenso momento de quietud en la caverna, hasta que se escucharon los primeros aullidos de dolor de los lobos, cuyas pieles se quemaban al contacto con el polvo de plata que Simon había mandado esconder en los respiraderos.

Aprovechando la confusión, Simon sacó la misericordia que tenía escondida en el cinturón, y lo clavó de un solo golpe en el corazón. El gran perro se desplomó sobre él, como un peso muerto, y Simon se lo sacó de encima de un empujón. Miró como la transformación se llevaba a cabo, y comprobó, enfurecido, que no se trataba de Demetri.

Se volvió cuando oyó las pezuñas de otro lobo, este cobrizo, de grandes ojos castaños y mechones color arena ( **NA:/ si, quería meter a Jacob B en la pelea *risa maligna a lo Cruela de Vil*** ) que corría hacia él a toda velocidad, sacudiéndose como si acabara de salir de darse un baño en la playa. Simon saltó, y se subió al lomo del licántropo. Se agarró a la pelambrera que tenía tras el cuello, y le dio un tirón. El lobo clavó las patas traseras en el suelo y se sacudió como un toro enfurecido. Simon no había hecho jamás equitación, pero llevar un caballo y un perro gigante no podía ser muy distinto. Clavo los talones en su costillar, y le obligó a correr hacia el frente, con toda la intención de embestir a una gran loba blanca que corría hacia Alec para atacarle por la espalda. Un poco más atrás, Simon vio como Sergio y Magnus luchaba espalda con espalda, el vampiro dando fuertes patadas de karate, y Magnus disparando chispas azules y largos rayos blancos que abrían boquetes humeantes en los pechos de los lobos.

El vampiro miró al frente de nuevo, y flexionó las piernas. En cuanto vio que a los lobos les faltaban menos de tres centímetros para colisionar, saltó, dando una voltereta en el aire, y aterrizó disparando a otro en la nuca.

Después de asegurarse de que dejaba al chico Ligthwood con un perímetro de lucha decente, trepó por una de las columnas, y espió desde las alturas, buscando al gran lobo negro de ojos rojos. Había miles de pelajes distintos, pero era incapaz de encontrarle.

\- ¡DEMETRI! ¡BASTARDO DE CUATRO PATAS! ¡SAL, COBARDE! - gritó. Le parecía demasiado sospechoso que el líder no hubiera acudido a la batalla, sobre todo siendo una de la que tenía tantas ganas.

Un lobo aulló cerca de la puerta sur, y Simon volvió la cabeza como un resorte en aquella dirección. Jace defendía su posición de tres lobos. Dos morenos, y uno negro, inmenso. Un lobo que había levantado la cabeza y lo miraba fijamente desde el suelo. Enseñó los colmillos, y se pasó la lengua por el morro. Sonreía.

Simon no se lo pensó. Se impulsó en esa dirección, tratando de mantener el rumbo. Sacó dos cuchillos de las fundas del pantalón, y los apretó contra los antebrazos. Giró en el aire para quedar con los pies por delante, y aterrizó en medio de los tres lobos, levantando una nube plateada de la plata que ya se había posado en el suelo.

Escuchó el desagradable sonido de la carne de los lobos al hervir bajo el polvillo, y se estremeció, recordando la vez que se había quemado la mano con la estrella de Devid que su madre había puesto en el picaporte de la puerta de su casa, tantos años atrás.

Despegó los cuchillos de los antebrazos, y dio varios cortes rápidos y certeros en los puntos críticos de las defensas de los lobos. Estaba desclavando uno de los cuchillos de la cabeza de uno de ellos cuando Demetri se abalanzó sobre él.


	15. La retirada

Despertó con un fuerte sobresalto en el sillón. Jadeaba, y el corazón le latía a mil contra los oídos. Se pasó las manos por la cara, sacándose el flequillo de delante de los ojos. Oyó unas rápidas pisadas que corrían hacia ella. Henry entró derrapando en la biblioteca, con su cayado multifunción. Apretó un botón, y dos cuchillas se desplegaron a los lados en la parte superior y la inferior, tornando el palo en un hacha de cuatro filos más liviana y más fácil de blandir.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el chico, jadeante.

\- Eso podría preguntarte yo ¿Qué haces aquí con eso?

Lucie se levantó del sillón desasiéndose de la manta, y colocándose el cinturón de las armas sobre las caderas y el chaleco. Se cruzó de brazos, y miró a su hermano, que la observaba como si estuviera loca.

\- Has gritado. Mucho. Creía que necesitabas ayuda -agitó el cayado en el aire como prueba.

Lucie meneó la cabeza, con la angustia de su sueño aún oprimiéndole el corazón. Apretó el hombro de Henry, y su hermano agachó la cabeza, como avergonzado por su estupidez.

\- Henry, cariño. Tengo que salir un momento. Llamaré a la tía Izzy para que se quede contigo un rato. Luego nos vemos.

Le pasó una mano por la barbilla para levantarle la cabeza, y luego le revolvió el pelo. Le dio un rápido beso en la cabeza, a sabiendas de que eso le hacía sentir mucha vergüenza, y salió corriendo de la biblioteca hacia las puertas del pasillo. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que aquello había sido algo más que un sueño. Su madre había tenido sueños premonitorios de joven. ¿Y ella por qué no podía tenerlos? ¿Qué decía que aquel horrible presentimiento no era algo real?

Cogió el teléfono, y le mandó un SMS a Isabelle ara pedirle que bajara al Instituto a cuidar de Henry unas horas. Salía por la puerta cuando recibió la contestación con un: "ya me explicarás donde están todos". Deslizó el dedo por la pantalla para bloquear el teléfono, se lo metió en el bolsillo, y subiéndose la capucha de la cazadora negra para cubrirse del diluvio que caía en la calle, echó a correr hacia Brooklyn como si Satán en persona la persiguiera.

* * *

El interior del loft estaba vacío. Lógico. Ninguno de sus dos inquilinos estaba presente. Abrió la puerta con las llaves que Magnus le había entregado cuando cumplió diecisiete, y se encontró con un silencio que le puso los pelos de punta. No le resultaba nada familiar esa quietud. Normalmente la casa estaba a rebosar de ruido, tanto si era de música, como de risas, gritos, o incluso la televisión. Era el santuario de Magnus, el refugio de Lucie cuando no sabía a dónde ir. Viajar a ella a través de un Portal se había vuelto su pan de cada día cuando aún vivían en Idris, y eso solía llevarla al umbral. Se había gravado la imagen a fuego en la memoria. Y sin nadie en su interior, parecía un edificio vacío y más bien corriente. Su lugar seguro había desaparecido por completo y había dejado un triste cascarón vacío en su lugar.

Caminó en silencio por el piso, y estaba tan concentrada en la ausencia de sonido, que chilló con fuerza cuando  _Presidente Miau_  se plantó delante de ella. El gato bufó y se erizó, pero al ver a Lucie ronroneó y se enroscó entre sus piernas. La chica cerró los ojos un momento, y trató de volver a regular su respiración.

 _Cálmate. Solo es_  Presidente _. Si llega a ser alguien más, no habrías podido defenderte,_  se reprendió.

Cogió al gato en brazos. Se retorció contra su pecho, quedando panza arriba, y le acarició la barriga, hundiendo los dedos en el sedoso pelaje grisáceo. Le alucinaba lo rápido que crecían los gatos. Este era ya viejo, grande, y muy largo. Se preguntó si que viviera tanto tiempo era producto de la magia de Magnus.

\- A ver. Magnus no te dejó comida, ¿verdad que no? -le preguntó al gato. Se lo llevó a la cocina, y se lo colgó al hombro. Con el pie abrió uno de los cajones, y sacó una bolsa de pienso para gatos con sabor a atún. Vertió unos cuantos en un cuenco plateado que había en el suelo, y luego dejó al animal frente al bol. Se puso a comer como un loco. ¿Cuánto tiempo lo habían dejado sin comer? Pobre.

Una vez solucionado el pequeño problema alimenticio del minino, recorrió el largo pasillo rojizo, buscando la habitación de los trastos de Magnus. No fue difícil de encontrar. En fin, era un caos. Le extrañaba muchísimo que Alec nunca se hubiera metido allí a limpiar como si se fuera a desarrollar un cataclismo mundial de no hacerlo. Estaba segura de que dejar ese cuarto en ese estado iba contra todos los principios morales de su tío.

Suspiró y sacó su luz mágica del bolsillo de su cazadora negra. La sujetó entre los dedos y, armándose de paciencia, se atrevió a bucear entre el mar de trastos que era aquella habitación. Intentando no chafar nada de forma irreversible, empezó a apartar cartas,  _foulards_ , espadas puntiagudas manchadas de sangre, boas de plumas de colores, tocados indios, lanzas mayas, sombreros napoleónicos, un Velázquez de imitación (por que era de imitación, ¿verdad?), un retrato de un Magnus más sobrio que el que ella conocía, con un uniforme militar inglés de botones de latón brillantes y una sonrisa a penas disimulada, y se golpeó el pie con una granada de la guerra civil y rezó, por primera vez rezó, para que no explotara. Madre mía. ¿Como podía alguien con tantos años ser tan terriblemente desordenado? Miró arriba. Al menos los estantes con libros de hechizos estaban clasificados.

Se enredó el brazo con un largo papiro, y por curiosidad, lo desplegó con cuidado. Era una larga lista. No. Una carta. Estaba escrita con una caligrafía estilizada y torcida, a pluma, que resultaba muy bonita a la vista, pero terriblemente complicada de leer. No obstante, entre la elaborada letra, distinguía los trazos personales de su padrino. La curva poco pronunciada de las oes, y los picos enormes de las emes. Empezó a leer. Era una... ¿petición de paz? Una amnistía. Del ejército de los patriotas americanos a los ejércitos ingleses del rey Jorge. Firmado por el mismísimo Georges Washington. Dos palabras: Alu-cinante.

Sacudió la cabeza y guardó el pergamino con mucho cuidado. Luego se giró para seguir buscando, y su vista se posó sobre una bola de cristal envuelta en un papel color arena, cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Se tensó y agarró una de las misericordias que tenía en el cinturón de armas. La aferró con firmeza, regulando su respiración, y salió del cuarto a toda prisa, agradeciendo en silencio la sana sensatez que le hizo dibujarse runas de sigilo en los tobillos esa mañana.

Llegó al salón sin hacer ningún ruido. Pegó la espalda a la columna junto a la puerta, y guardó silencio. Volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Esperó. Se acercó a la mirilla, para intentar averiguar quién había al otro lado, pero una voz la sorprendió antes de poder llegar.

\- ¿Magnus? ¿Estás en casa?

Se pegó a la puerta, y cerró los ojos, pensando. A ver. Fuera quien fuera conocía a su padrino. Aunque claro, ¿qué subterráneo no lo conocía? De todas formas, por muy temible que fuera el intruso, muy asesino de debía ser si llamaba a la puerta tan educadamente. Por una parte, podía abrirle la puerta. Pero ella no debería estar allí. Y buscaban a Magnus, no a ella.

Escuchó de nuevo los golpes. Esta vez eran distintos. Más fuertes y secos.

\- Magnus, ¿estás ahí?

Se quedó paralizada. Juraría que esa era la voz de su tío. Se enderezó lentamente, y miró por la mirilla de la puerta.

Alec estaba al otro lado, de brazos cruzados y taconeando el suelo con insistencia. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, impaciente, y volvió a llamar a la puerta. Lucie le abrió sin pensárselo, y se le tiró encima. Tal vez ya habían regresado y ella no lo sabía. Respiró, aliviada, y enterró la cabeza en su cuello.

\- Menos mal. Menos mal -suspiró -. ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Estáis todos bien? ¿Y Simon? ¿Y mis padres? ¿Hemos ganado?

Alec se la apartó con delicadez, cogiéndola de los brazos, y la miró como si estuviera loca.

\- ¿De qué hablas... Lucie? ¿Tus padres...? ¡Ah! -gritó. Un profundo corte le apareció de repente en el antebrazo, derramando sangre roja, y Lucie se apresuró a dejarle entrar. Se lo colgó del cuello, y lo arrastró hasta el sofá del salón, donde lo obligó a recostarse. Cogió la estela y la acercó a su piel, decidida a dibujarle un iratze antes de averiguar qué le estaba pasando. Aunque no pudo llegar a posarla en su piel, porque él se apartó rápidamente.

\- ¿Pero qué...? Alec, estáte quieto. Tengo que ponerte la marca...

Pero el chico siguió resistiéndose.

\- No, estoy bien...

\- Pero si estás sangrando, ¿cómo vas a estar bien?

\- No, de verdad, estoy bien... -repitió, retrocediendo de espaldas sobre el sofá rojo grana.

Lucie se quedó mirando la sangre que manaba de su brazo, perpleja, y de pronto, su expresión se volvió sombría. Cogió la misericordia, y con dos rápidos pasos se colocó frente a su tío. Más veloz que en cualquier entrenamiento, le inmovilizó con un brazo, y le puso el filo del arma contra la piel de la garganta. Ahora que se fijaba, su atuendo era raro hasta para Magnus. Era ropa bastante femenina. Pantalones pitillo, un jersey de pico con talle femenino, una camisa roja sobresaliendo por el escote, y unos tacones de aguja Louboutin de esa misma temporada. Por muy extravagante que pudiera llegar a ser Alec, Lucie dudaba de forma categórica que algún día se llegara a poner tacones o a travestirse. Era como que no pegaba con su personalidad.

\- ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué te pareces a mi tío?

\- Lucie, yo…

\- No. Nada de excusas. Y no te conozco, así que no digas mi nombre -lo cogió por la pechera del jersey gris, y lo sacudió -. Solo lo repetiré una vez más. ¿Quién eres?

Alec -o el falso Alec, mejor dicho-, alzó las manos con las palmas hacia arriba, y la miró a los ojos, fijamente.

\- Te lo explicaré todo si bajas la misericordia, y la apartas de mi cuello. Matarme no sería una buena idea, ¿vale?

Lucie no se movió.

\- ¿No? Bueno, entonces tendré que recurrir a otros métodos.

El falso Alec comenzó a difuminarse, y se encogió de forma casi imperceptible. El rostro se redondeó, y la frente disminuyó de tamaño. Los ojos se empequeñecieron y les crecieron largas pestañas oscuras. Unos iris dorados la contemplaban fijamente, y, lentamente, de la cabeza empezó a caer en cascada un voluminoso cabello rojizo moldeado en suaves ondas. El corazón de Luice se detuvo. Se estaba mirando a si misma.

\- Esto no... -balbuceó Lucie, confundida -. ¿Qué has hecho?

\- Es mi poder. Yo soy... -empezó.

Pero unos nuevos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Quién más quiere venir aquí hoy? -exclamó Luice.

\- ¿Tessa? ¿Magnus? ¿Va todo bien por ahí?

\- ¿Quién más ha venido contigo? -le preguntó ala chica en un susurro siseado entre los dientes apretados.

La cambiante la miró y abrió la boca, como si fuera a contestar, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció un chico alto, moreno con una mecha canosa en el flequillo. Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta y unos tejanos holgados. Se quedó parado en la entrada, con las rodillas a medio flexionar, mirándolas a ambas como no sabiendo lo que estaba pasando. Lucie vio como unas líneas pálidas le recorrían los brazos como enredaderas de hilo de pescar, y abrió los ojos de par en par, parpadeando sorprendida.

\- Tú eres nef...

\- ¡Tessa! -exclamó el chico, que movió las manos vacías como si buscara algo que aferrar para golpearla hasta que perdiera el sentido - ¿Qué está pasando? Dijiste que esta era la casa...

\- Y lo es -contestó Tessa, irguiéndose sobre los codos -. Ella simplemente no debería estar aquí.

* * *

Algo golpeó a Simon en mitad del costillar, y lo hizo a un lado con tanta fuerza que le hizo tropezar y lo tiró al suelo. Golpeándose la cabeza con la dura roca negra, se dobló, arqueándose, y se puso en pie justo a tiempo de oír un grito de dolor, a duras penas contenido entre los dientes. Un cuerpo había caído donde él había estado hacía unos segundos. Se paralizó. Jace se sujetaba el hombro, donde un mordisco de hombre lobo había atravesado el duro material del peto del traje de combate, perforándolo en numerosos agujeros circulares de los que brotaba la sangre. El mordisco llegaba hasta el esternón, y había arrancado una parte de la tierna carne del cuello, que colgaba como una grotesca imitación de una máscara caída de Halloween. De la boca del chico se resbalaba un líquido rojo.

_Un pulmón. Le ha perforado un pulmón._

Simon se quedó pálido (más pálido de lo que ya era), y tras decidir que era mejor para los dos que primero se deshiciera de la amenaza, se volvió, y cargó con fuerza contra los dos lobos. De un plumazo se deshizo de ellos, escuchando el crujido de sus columnas al romperse. Se giró, y se quedó mirando al gran lobo negro, Demetri, que se relamió los dientes, manchados de sangre roja y oscura. Le miró, gruñó, y casi se diría que sonreía.

\- Tú. Voy a matarte -dijo Simon. Nunca pensó que lo diría, pero ahí estaba. Demetri ladró, y saltó sobre él.

_"No llegarás ni al segundo asalto, polluelo chupasangre"_

\- Ya veremos.

Simon rodó por el suelo enseñando los colmillos, y lanzó una patada con las dos piernas cuando el lobo le pasó justo por encima. Éste salió despedido hacia el techo, contra el que chocó con virulencia, haciendo temblar la caverna, y cayendo al suelo de nuevo, junto con una nube de escombros. Demetri se levantó rápidamente, con una pata colgando rota, el rabo entre las patas traseras, caído. Le miró, y gruñó. Volvió a lanzarse sobre Simon y éste, al ver que tenía a Jace detrás, clavó los pies en el suelo, y se puso en posición de defensa, tal que si fuera un jugador de rugby a punto de recibir un placaje. El lobo abrió las fauces, y él le metió las manos en la boca para detenerlo. El suelo se hundió bajo sus pies con la fuerza del impacto, y sintió un dolor agudo atravesarle el espinazo cuando los colmillos inferiores de Demetri se le clavaron en los brazos, atravesándole la extremidad de lado a lado, rozando los huesos y haciéndolos rechinar. Gritó mientras aguantaba el impacto, y cuando el lobo perdió fuerza, lo agarró por la mandíbula y lo hizo rotar, partiéndole los dientes inferiores, provocándole un gañido agudo por su parte. Lo hizo girar una vez más, y lo soltó, lanzándolo a uno de los grandes pasillos.

Demetri aterrizó desmadejado en el interior del ancho pasadizo, resbalando sobre la piedra y levantándola, como si fuera un meteorito sobre el asfalto. Cuando se detuvo, la manada se agrupó en torno a él, y los dos que supuso que serían los segundo y tercero al mando empujaron a Demetri fuera de la Ciudad, lejos de las puertas.

Sergio, que había estado conteniendo a una de las facciones del este, reunió a un pequeño grupo, y, tras el cansado asentimiento de Simon, cargó hacia el pasadizo a toda velocidad. Rápidamente, un par de vampiros que se acababan de levantar del suelo, sangrantes, se apresuraron a cerrar las puertas, y bloquearlas con distintos cierres de seguridad.

Después de dejar escapar un largo suspiro, y arrancarse con un gruñido los dos largos colmillos blancos y guardárselos en un bolsillo (pensaba hacerse una talla con ellos para colgarla en la pared de su casa como recuerdo y trofeo, aunque solo fuera para poder restregárselo al cabrón de Dimitri en otro momento), se agachó junto a Jace, que tosía con fuerza, y casi no respiraba.

\- Jace, ¿me oyes? -preguntó. Le sacó el chaleco, y, arrancándose un trozo de su camiseta favorita, hizo una venda improvisada sobre algunos de los agujeros.

Jace se giró hacia él, y lo miró, con la vista un poco extraviada, como si estuviera borracho. Tenía la boca manchada de sangre. Simon lo arrastró con cuidado, y lo apoyó contra uno de los grandes cuerpos muertos de uno de los licántropos, que aún no había cambiado de forma, para mantenerlo sentado y que no se ahogara en su propia sangre. Vio como salía más de los agujeros en el torso y el pecho con ese movimiento, y decidió que, puestos a cargarse su prenda favorita, al menos le daría un buen uso.

\- ¿Esta... es la parte en la que... te sacas la ropa... para vendarme las heridas... sanguijuela? -preguntó Jace, con una sonrisa torcida.

Simon bufó. Aún a las puertas de la muerte conservaba ese humor. lo suyo debía de ser de psicólogo.

\- Sigue soñando conmigo, Heorndale -respondió con una mueca, mientras se pasaba la camiseta por la cabeza y se quedaba desnudo de torso para arriba. Como pudo, vendó el resto de agujeros, pero fue insuficiente. La prenda tardó escasos segundos en teñirse de un color burdeos oscuro. El olor a sangre era insoportablemente intenso, y el recuerdo del sabor de ésa en concreto impedía que los colmillos se le retrajeran. El estómago se le encogió de hambre, pero la reprimió.

\- ¡MAGNUS! - gritó. El brujo era el único que tenía la experiencia suficiente como para curar ese tipo de heridas. O eso quería creer.

Esperó, en un silencio tenso, atento a las constantes vitales del nefilim. Un Alec muy sudoroso llegó junto a ellos, y le limpió la sangre a Jace. Se puso pálido cuando levantó un poco la improvisada venda de Simon, y trató de concentrarse únicamente en mantener despierto al cazador de sombras, intentando que le hablara. Cuando el licántropo perdió su forma lobuna, Alec ocupó su lugar, sosteniendo a su  _parabatai_ en una posición sentada.

Simon se frotó los doloridos brazos, y se atrevió a echar una mirada. Estuvo a punto de vomitar. Podía ver el suelo de roca grisácea, cubierto de costras sangrientas a través de la herida circular. La sed de sangre le barrió la cordura por un momento, y las mandíbulas le dolían. Necesitaba sangre. Necesitaba...

Y cuando las cosas no podían ir ya a peor, Simon escuchó un terrorífico grito de horror, agudo y alto, proveniente de la puerta por la que ellos habían entrado.

Era el último sonido que habría querido escuchar. Y menos allí.


	16. Infección

-¡PAPÁ!

El grito resonó en toda la sala, sobresaltando a todos los vampiros del lugar. Algunos, los más cercanos a ella se cubrieron los oídos, con la cabeza dolorida por el alto y agudo sonido. Los otros se apartan para dejarla pasar.

Y Simon se sintió terriblemente mareado. No solo de verla allí ( ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?) sino por que viera aquello. Por que tuviera que pasar por ese tipo de dolor. Y tal vez un 0,1% era debido al mordisco de Demetri, que le hacía perder sangre y lo envenenaba. Sintió una arcada, y los colmillos se le extendieron, fuera de las fundas. Tal vez era algo más que un 0,1%.

Lucie aterrizó derrapando junto a Jace, que seguía tumbado en el suelo, inmóvil. Alec le vendaba las heridas que la estela no podía curar, y le marcaba con precisión en aquellas que sí podía. De todos modos no era suficiente. Jace se moría. No había nada en él que lo negara. Ni la fuerza de vivir que había en sus ojos podía estipular lo contrario.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó el Herondale, frunciendo el ceño -. Deberías estar en casa... cuidando de Henry.

\- Henry está con Iz. Tú no pienses en eso -se agachó a su lado, y trató de detener con las manos la sangre que fluía fuera de las heridas abiertas de su padre, consiguiendo no más que que el líquido rojo y plasmoso le resbalara entre los dedos - Eres idiota, papá. ¿Qué es lo que siempre me dices? "Ten cuidado con los lobos". ¿Y tú qué?- la voz de Lucie temblaba. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero sus ojos estaba secos.

Jace se rió.

\- Que sepas que... cuando me levante, estarás castigada... Primero por desobedecer... y luego por insultar... a tu viejo aunque atractivo padre...

-¡JACE!

Clary se agachó junto a su marido, blanca como el papel. Rápida, sacó su estela, y desoyendo las advertencias de Alec, dibujó varias runas sobre la piel de su pecho, con precisión, murmurando por lo bajo.

Simon observó en silencio. No se atrevía a hablar, ya fuera por el férreo control que trataba de aplicar sobre el veneno de licántropo que campaba a sus anchas por su interior y le instaba a matar a los sangre caliente y beber de ellos hasta que quedaran arrugados como pasas, o por el respeto hacia los caídos en batalla. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Jace ya era uno de ellos. Sus amigos estaban salvando un cadáver en potencia. Su pecho a duras penas se movía con cada respiración, y la piel iba perdiendo el tono cálido propio de los cuerpos vivos, y tornándose lentamente en el marmóreo de la muerte. Incluso su calor había ido disminuyendo, y los latidos del corazón se volvían erráticos: lentos en las expiraciones, y demasiado veloces en la inspiración, como si su cuerpo supiera que se moría y se resistiera a ello con todo lo que tenía.

Simon conocía la salida. Podía morder a Jace, darle su sangre, y después alzarlo. Tenían una sala para eso en la Ciudad. Lo llamaban, con cierto humor negro, la Incubadora. Incluso famélico como estaba, el vampiro no dudaba que sería capaz de contenerse, llegado el caso.

Y tal vez Clary y Alec consintieran. Pero Jace le odiaría de por vida, y lo sabía. Ser un nefilim era por y para lo que vivía el Herondale, lo admitiera o no. Ser un vampiro no era una opción. No para él. Nunca lo había sido.

Recordó fugazmente, en un breve intervalo de claridad y pausa en la acción gradual del veneno, la conversación que habían tenido antes de entrar en la ciudad, inmediatamente después de atravesar el Portal. _Nunca pensaste que les dejarías tan pronto, ¿cierto?_

Alejándose de esos tenebrosos pensamientos, y tratando de aferrarse a la lucidez, Simon observó el trabajo de Clary. Las líneas curvas, dinámicas y relajantes de las Marcas que trazaba desorientaron a Simon. Durante el tiempo que pasó en Italia junto a Ángelo, este le había enseñado cierta variante de la lingüística que guardaba relación con las Marcas de los nefilim, conocimiento perdido tiempo atrás. Las runas que ellos empleaban partían de términos arcaicos y lenguas muertas eones atrás, cuando la tierra era solo una canica, y que se descubrieron en la época de los eminentes filósofos griegos, transcritas como textos sagrados de los dioses. Ángelo le explicó que la mayor zona de preservación de ese tipo de lenguaje estaba en oriente: en China, Japón y en la India, que aún empleaba bases semánticas de esa escritura, esa lengua de ángeles. Aunque, con el paso del tiempo y las influencias de otras lenguas, su pureza se había extraviado, y con ello, sus poderes. Las Marcas nefilim eran la conservación en puro de esos términos.

Reconoció, no sin cierto esfuerzo, las líneas suaves y elípticas de la sanación, y las horizontales firmes y seguras de la fuerza. Intuyó, por lo dinámico del trazo, que el poder de esos  _Iratzes_  era mucho mayor que el de unos comunes. Con todo y con eso, no era suficiente.

Clary dejó caer la estela con fuerza contra el suelo mientras maldecía, y Alec se apresuró a recojerla, no fuera a ser que la perdieran. No podían permitirse eso. Clary comenzó a sollozar, impotente, y se le quedaron las manos tiesas sobre el pecho de Jace, que a penas respiraba ya. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Movió un brazo con lentitud, y movió los dedos con cuidado, buscando entrelazarlos con los de Clary. Alec, que seguía con la cabeza de su  _parabatai_  en su regazo, se removió, y sujetó a su mejor amigo por las axilas, aferrándolo con fuerza, como si eso pudiera alejarlo de lo inevitable.

Simon sintió una intensa pena. Jace moriría sin saber si quiera que iba a ser padre otra vez. Sin saber que tendría otro hijo al que amar y proteger. Al que guiar por las sombras del mundo, hasta que fuera capaz de guiarse entre ellas por si mismo.

Y Lucie, que había estado dando vueltas como un león enjaulado hasta ese momento, se arrodilló, con las piernas flojas de golpe, y las manos temblorosas.

\- No puedes morirte, no puedes...-balbució. Los dedos de movían como mariposas indecisas, revoloteando sobre el pecho sangrante plagado de cortes superficiales y cicatrices varias. El gran agujero que atravesaba el abdomen de Jace sacaba sangre con cada inspiración, una sangre negra, espesa y caliente, que dejaba un olor ferroso y salado. Le daba igual que su padre tal vez ya no pudiera oírla, o estuviera ya más allá de cualquier salvación. No podía rendirse tan fácilmente. Ninguna runa podía curar semejante herida, comprendió Simon, finalmente, por muy poderosa que fuera ésta.

Lucie temblaba. No podía controlarlo. Tenía los dientes fuertemente apretados, hasta el punto de que ello le provocaba un intenso dolor de cabeza, pero era incapaz de detenerse. A penas era consciente de que había otros a su alrededor. Una mano blanca se posó sobre su hombro, una mano que en otras ocasiones le había proporcionado cierto consuelo, y a cuyo tacto habría respondido de no ser por lo terrible de la situación. Estaba como fuera de su cuerpo. Nada de lo que pasaba junto a ella era relevante. Alzó la mirada, suplicante, y acertó a ver entre la película de lágrimas sin derramar que le cubría los ojos, que su madre también estaba de rodillas, al otro lado de Jace, cogiéndole la mano con fuerza. Aún tenía las mejillas arreboladas, por la pelea o la impotencia, eso ya no lo sabía, y el rostro y el pelo cubiertos de polvo plateado. Sus ojos se encontraron, y Lucie vio en ellos algo que desearía no haber visto jamás: la rendición. No había absolutamente nada que hacer.

Un sollozo le subió por la garganta, pero lo reprimió.

Jace abrió los ojos, y ella podría haber jurado que eran más dorados que nunca. Como si tuviera un momento de resplandor justo antes de apagarse para siempre y no volver. Miró a Lucie, y luego a Clary. Casi podía creer que estaba sonriendo.

\- Os quiero mucho, chicas... Lo sabéis, ¿verdad?-murmuró. Alzó la mirada, y se encontró con Alec, que apretaba la boca, y en sus ojos se apreciaba un intenso dolor -. Siento que sea tan pronto... Alec... yo nunca...

Alec negó con la cabeza.

\- No hace falta que lo digas. Lo sé -le sonrió -. No hagas esfuerzos.

Jace gruñó.

\- No. Sí que hace. Gracias... por cuidar de mi. Por dejarme necesitarte. Por necesitarme.

Alec apretó la boca, y Jace volvió a cerrar los ojos. Luego esperaron. Y esperaron. Cuando dejaron de percibir el aliento de Jace, Clary se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Simon sabía que el nefilim seguía respirando, imperceptiblemente, pero no dijo nada. Saberlo les haría tener esperanzas, unas que no necesitaban porque no servían. Mejor que fueran empezando a asimilar que Jace no iba a volver.

Sacó la mano del hombro de Lucie cuando sintió otro acceso de veneno nublarle el juicio. Sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era estar a su lado, pero con la ponzoña recorriéndole las venas resecas, y un hambre voraz, no creía que fuera la mejor de las ideas.

Frunció el ceño cuando detectó una ola de calor que surgía de Jace. Era extraño. Los moribundos no experimentaban repentinas subidas de la temperatura corporal. En todo caso, descensos bruscos. Se mordió la mejilla por dentro. Tal vez era una alucinación provocada por el veneno. No podía ser otra cosa.

Escucharon pasos tras ellos. Magnus caminaba a toda prisa hasta allí. Tenía tierra y barro en la ropa, y briznas de hierba verdes y brillantes enredados en el pelo. Seguramente había salido con Sergio fuera de las puertas para atrancar los accesos. Eso explicaba su tardanza.

Observó las caras de todos, y se puso blanco cuando vio a Jace tendido en el suelo. Como movido por un extraño impulso, se acercó a Alec, y le puso una mano en el hombro, ofreciéndole consuelo con un apretón. El nefilim se recostó en su espalda mientras hacia muecas de dolor. Simon vio, a través de su camisa abierta, como la Marca de  _parabatai_  que tenía en el pecho empezaba a desvanecerse.

Magnus se agachó, y observó fijamente a Jace desde su cabeza, donde Alec se encontraba. Frunció el ceño, y Simon se envaró. ¿Él también podía sentirlo?

Lucie se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, de forma poco elegante, y alzó una mano.

\- Ave atque...

Magnus movió el brazo rapidamente, y le rodeó la muñeca a la chica con sus largos dedos. La soltó, y ésta, perpleja, se quedó quieta. Con la otra mano, la que estaba libre, Magnus pasó una mano que brillaba azul por encima de Jace, sin tocarle la piel, y cerró los ojos, concentrado.

Mientras, Sergio se acercó a Simon. Le cogió el brazo y se lo examinó con cuidado.

-Simon Lewis, estás herido. Ve a la enfermería, yo me quedo con los nefilim -instó el vampiro.

Simon negó con la cabeza, rechazando la ayuda con un gesto.

\- Estoy bien. Iré luego.

\- Simon Leiws, el veneno está empezando a actuar. Ve. Me quedo yo...

\- He dicho que estoy bien -cortó Simon tajante, fulminando a Sergio con la mirada. Apartó el brazo herido, y lo encogió sobre el pecho. Lo cierto era que le dolía horrores, pero no podía irse y dejarlos solos. No ahora.

Sergio se encogió bajo la repentina ira de Simon. Ni siquiera él sabía de dónde había salido, pero le daba igual.

\- Ve y ocúpate de los heridos. Asegura los accesos. Lo que sea. Ve -ordenó. El vampiro desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y Simon se sintió mucho mejor.

De pronto, tras ese pequeño inciso que nadie había advertido, Magnus alzó la cabeza, y rápidamente se arremangó, arrodillándose en una postura que trataba de ser cómoda.

\- Apartaos todos. Este es mi trabajo -anunció una seria voz tras ellos. Magnus miró a Lucie fijamente, como indicándole que se hiciera a un lado para dejarle trabajar -. Ésta puede ser su última oportunidad de vivir, y la mía de salvarle. Así que, si os hacéis a un lado, tal vez pueda traerle al mundo de los vivos otra vez.

Simon parpadeó, sorprendido. ¿Jace tenía una oportunidad? Debía de ser el tío más afortunado del universo. ¿Cuantas veces había muerto ya? Ah, si. Dos o tres. Advirtió que la temperatura del nefilim seguía subiendo sin control.¿Cómo, por el Ángel, era eso posible? Si el chico salía de esta, tendría que someterse a una serie de pruebas, pensó Simon. Aquello no era normal.

Magnus juntó las manos, y envió una descarga directa al corazón de Jace. Una vez, dos, tres. A la cuarta, la espalda de Jace se arqueó, y empezó a toser, escupiendo cúmulos de sangre seca. Miró a Magnus, con esa cara de suficiencia tan Herondale.

\- ¿Ya me das por muerto... brujo? -masculló.

\- Vete a la mierda, Herondale. Te estoy trayendo de entre los muertos, así que déjame trabajar tranquilo, ¿quieres?

La visión de Simon se volvió borrosa. ¿Desde cuando Lucie era tan alta? Sintió que sus pies no encontraban suelo firme en el que apoyarse. Todo le daba vueltas. ¿Quién lo había subido al carrusel del puerto? Dios, que hambre tenía...

Fue ligeramente consciente de las advertencias de Lucie. Lo último que oyó fue su nombre, y luego, sin nada firme bajo él que lo sostuviera, el mundo se volvió negro.

 


	17. Auto mortis

-¡PAPÁ!

El grito resonó en toda la sala, sobresaltando a todos los vampiros del lugar. Algunos, los más cercanos a ella se cubrieron los oídos, con la cabeza dolorida por el alto y agudo sonido. Los otros se apartan para dejarla pasar.

Y Simon se sintió terriblemente mareado. No solo de verla allí ( ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?) sino por que viera aquello. Por que tuviera que pasar por ese tipo de dolor. Y tal vez un 0,1% era debido al mordisco de Demetri, que le hacía perder sangre y lo envenenaba. Sintió una arcada, y los colmillos se le extendieron, fuera de las fundas. Tal vez era algo más que un 0,1%.

Lucie aterrizó derrapando junto a Jace, que seguía tumbado en el suelo, inmóvil. Alec le vendaba las heridas que la estela no podía curar, y le marcaba con precisión en aquellas que sí podía. De todos modos no era suficiente. Jace se moría. No había nada en él que lo negara. Ni la fuerza de vivir que había en sus ojos podía estipular lo contrario.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó el Herondale, frunciendo el ceño -. Deberías estar en casa... cuidando de Henry.

\- Henry está con Iz. Tú no pienses en eso -se agachó a su lado, y trató de detener con las manos la sangre que fluía fuera de las heridas abiertas de su padre, consiguiendo no más que que el líquido rojo y plasmoso le resbalara entre los dedos - Eres idiota, papá. ¿Qué es lo que siempre me dices? "Ten cuidado con los lobos". ¿Y tú qué?- la voz de Lucie temblaba. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero sus ojos estaba secos.

Jace se rió.

\- Que sepas que... cuando me levante, estarás castigada... Primero por desobedecer... y luego por insultar... a tu viejo aunque atractivo padre...

-¡JACE!

Clary se agachó junto a su marido, blanca como el papel. Rápida, sacó su estela, y desoyendo las advertencias de Alec, dibujó varias runas sobre la piel de su pecho, con precisión, murmurando por lo bajo.

Simon observó en silencio. No se atrevía a hablar, ya fuera por el férreo control que trataba de aplicar sobre el veneno de licántropo que campaba a sus anchas por su interior y le instaba a matar a los sangre caliente y beber de ellos hasta que quedaran arrugados como pasas, o por el respeto hacia los caídos en batalla. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Jace ya era uno de ellos. Sus amigos estaban salvando un cadáver en potencia. Su pecho a duras penas se movía con cada respiración, y la piel iba perdiendo el tono cálido propio de los cuerpos vivos, y tornándose lentamente en el marmóreo de la muerte. Incluso su calor había ido disminuyendo, y los latidos del corazón se volvían erráticos: lentos en las expiraciones, y demasiado veloces en la inspiración, como si su cuerpo supiera que se moría y se resistiera a ello con todo lo que tenía.

Simon conocía la salida. Podía morder a Jace, darle su sangre, y después alzarlo. Tenían una sala para eso en la Ciudad. Lo llamaban, con cierto humor negro, la Incubadora. Incluso famélico como estaba, el vampiro no dudaba que sería capaz de contenerse, llegado el caso.

Y tal vez Clary y Alec consintieran. Pero Jace le odiaría de por vida, y lo sabía. Ser un nefilim era por y para lo que vivía el Herondale, lo admitiera o no. Ser un vampiro no era una opción. No para él. Nunca lo había sido.

Recordó fugazmente, en un breve intervalo de claridad y pausa en la acción gradual del veneno, la conversación que habían tenido antes de entrar en la ciudad, inmediatamente después de atravesar el Portal. _Nunca pensaste que les dejarías tan pronto, ¿cierto?_

Alejándose de esos tenebrosos pensamientos, y tratando de aferrarse a la lucidez, Simon observó el trabajo de Clary. Las líneas curvas, dinámicas y relajantes de las Marcas que trazaba desorientaron a Simon. Durante el tiempo que pasó en Italia junto a Ángelo, este le había enseñado cierta variante de la lingüística que guardaba relación con las Marcas de los nefilim, conocimiento perdido tiempo atrás. Las runas que ellos empleaban partían de términos arcaicos y lenguas muertas eones atrás, cuando la tierra era solo una canica, y que se descubrieron en la época de los eminentes filósofos griegos, transcritas como textos sagrados de los dioses. Ángelo le explicó que la mayor zona de preservación de ese tipo de lenguaje estaba en oriente: en China, Japón y en la India, que aún empleaba bases semánticas de esa escritura, esa lengua de ángeles. Aunque, con el paso del tiempo y las influencias de otras lenguas, su pureza se había extraviado, y con ello, sus poderes. Las Marcas nefilim eran la conservación en puro de esos términos.

Reconoció, no sin cierto esfuerzo, las líneas suaves y elípticas de la sanación, y las horizontales firmes y seguras de la fuerza. Intuyó, por lo dinámico del trazo, que el poder de esos  _Iratzes_  era mucho mayor que el de unos comunes. Con todo y con eso, no era suficiente.

Clary dejó caer la estela con fuerza contra el suelo mientras maldecía, y Alec se apresuró a recojerla, no fuera a ser que la perdieran. No podían permitirse eso. Clary comenzó a sollozar, impotente, y se le quedaron las manos tiesas sobre el pecho de Jace, que a penas respiraba ya. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Movió un brazo con lentitud, y movió los dedos con cuidado, buscando entrelazarlos con los de Clary. Alec, que seguía con la cabeza de su  _parabatai_  en su regazo, se removió, y sujetó a su mejor amigo por las axilas, aferrándolo con fuerza, como si eso pudiera alejarlo de lo inevitable.

Simon sintió una intensa pena. Jace moriría sin saber si quiera que iba a ser padre otra vez. Sin saber que tendría otro hijo al que amar y proteger. Al que guiar por las sombras del mundo, hasta que fuera capaz de guiarse entre ellas por si mismo.

Y Lucie, que había estado dando vueltas como un león enjaulado hasta ese momento, se arrodilló, con las piernas flojas de golpe, y las manos temblorosas.

\- No puedes morirte, no puedes...-balbució. Los dedos de movían como mariposas indecisas, revoloteando sobre el pecho sangrante plagado de cortes superficiales y cicatrices varias. El gran agujero que atravesaba el abdomen de Jace sacaba sangre con cada inspiración, una sangre negra, espesa y caliente, que dejaba un olor ferroso y salado. Le daba igual que su padre tal vez ya no pudiera oírla, o estuviera ya más allá de cualquier salvación. No podía rendirse tan fácilmente. Ninguna runa podía curar semejante herida, comprendió Simon, finalmente, por muy poderosa que fuera ésta.

Lucie temblaba. No podía controlarlo. Tenía los dientes fuertemente apretados, hasta el punto de que ello le provocaba un intenso dolor de cabeza, pero era incapaz de detenerse. A penas era consciente de que había otros a su alrededor. Una mano blanca se posó sobre su hombro, una mano que en otras ocasiones le había proporcionado cierto consuelo, y a cuyo tacto habría respondido de no ser por lo terrible de la situación. Estaba como fuera de su cuerpo. Nada de lo que pasaba junto a ella era relevante. Alzó la mirada, suplicante, y acertó a ver entre la película de lágrimas sin derramar que le cubría los ojos, que su madre también estaba de rodillas, al otro lado de Jace, cogiéndole la mano con fuerza. Aún tenía las mejillas arreboladas, por la pelea o la impotencia, eso ya no lo sabía, y el rostro y el pelo cubiertos de polvo plateado. Sus ojos se encontraron, y Lucie vio en ellos algo que desearía no haber visto jamás: la rendición. No había absolutamente nada que hacer.

Un sollozo le subió por la garganta, pero lo reprimió.

Jace abrió los ojos, y ella podría haber jurado que eran más dorados que nunca. Como si tuviera un momento de resplandor justo antes de apagarse para siempre y no volver. Miró a Lucie, y luego a Clary. Casi podía creer que estaba sonriendo.

\- Os quiero mucho, chicas... Lo sabéis, ¿verdad?-murmuró. Alzó la mirada, y se encontró con Alec, que apretaba la boca, y en sus ojos se apreciaba un intenso dolor -. Siento que sea tan pronto... Alec... yo nunca...

Alec negó con la cabeza.

\- No hace falta que lo digas. Lo sé -le sonrió -. No hagas esfuerzos.

Jace gruñó.

\- No. Sí que hace. Gracias... por cuidar de mi. Por dejarme necesitarte. Por necesitarme.

Alec apretó la boca, y Jace volvió a cerrar los ojos. Luego esperaron. Y esperaron. Cuando dejaron de percibir el aliento de Jace, Clary se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Simon sabía que el nefilim seguía respirando, imperceptiblemente, pero no dijo nada. Saberlo les haría tener esperanzas, unas que no necesitaban porque no servían. Mejor que fueran empezando a asimilar que Jace no iba a volver.

Sacó la mano del hombro de Lucie cuando sintió otro acceso de veneno nublarle el juicio. Sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era estar a su lado, pero con la ponzoña recorriéndole las venas resecas, y un hambre voraz, no creía que fuera la mejor de las ideas.

Frunció el ceño cuando detectó una ola de calor que surgía de Jace. Era extraño. Los moribundos no experimentaban repentinas subidas de la temperatura corporal. En todo caso, descensos bruscos. Se mordió la mejilla por dentro. Tal vez era una alucinación provocada por el veneno. No podía ser otra cosa.

Escucharon pasos tras ellos. Magnus caminaba a toda prisa hasta allí. Tenía tierra y barro en la ropa, y briznas de hierba verdes y brillantes enredados en el pelo. Seguramente había salido con Sergio fuera de las puertas para atrancar los accesos. Eso explicaba su tardanza.

Observó las caras de todos, y se puso blanco cuando vio a Jace tendido en el suelo. Como movido por un extraño impulso, se acercó a Alec, y le puso una mano en el hombro, ofreciéndole consuelo con un apretón. El nefilim se recostó en su espalda mientras hacia muecas de dolor. Simon vio, a través de su camisa abierta, como la Marca de  _parabatai_  que tenía en el pecho empezaba a desvanecerse.

Magnus se agachó, y observó fijamente a Jace desde su cabeza, donde Alec se encontraba. Frunció el ceño, y Simon se envaró. ¿Él también podía sentirlo?

Lucie se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, de forma poco elegante, y alzó una mano.

\- Ave atque...

Magnus movió el brazo rapidamente, y le rodeó la muñeca a la chica con sus largos dedos. La soltó, y ésta, perpleja, se quedó quieta. Con la otra mano, la que estaba libre, Magnus pasó una mano que brillaba azul por encima de Jace, sin tocarle la piel, y cerró los ojos, concentrado.

Mientras, Sergio se acercó a Simon. Le cogió el brazo y se lo examinó con cuidado.

-Simon Lewis, estás herido. Ve a la enfermería, yo me quedo con los nefilim -instó el vampiro.

Simon negó con la cabeza, rechazando la ayuda con un gesto.

\- Estoy bien. Iré luego.

\- Simon Leiws, el veneno está empezando a actuar. Ve. Me quedo yo...

\- He dicho que estoy bien -cortó Simon tajante, fulminando a Sergio con la mirada. Apartó el brazo herido, y lo encogió sobre el pecho. Lo cierto era que le dolía horrores, pero no podía irse y dejarlos solos. No ahora.

Sergio se encogió bajo la repentina ira de Simon. Ni siquiera él sabía de dónde había salido, pero le daba igual.

\- Ve y ocúpate de los heridos. Asegura los accesos. Lo que sea. Ve -ordenó. El vampiro desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y Simon se sintió mucho mejor.

De pronto, tras ese pequeño inciso que nadie había advertido, Magnus alzó la cabeza, y rápidamente se arremangó, arrodillándose en una postura que trataba de ser cómoda.

\- Apartaos todos. Este es mi trabajo -anunció una seria voz tras ellos. Magnus miró a Lucie fijamente, como indicándole que se hiciera a un lado para dejarle trabajar -. Ésta puede ser su última oportunidad de vivir, y la mía de salvarle. Así que, si os hacéis a un lado, tal vez pueda traerle al mundo de los vivos otra vez.

Simon parpadeó, sorprendido. ¿Jace tenía una oportunidad? Debía de ser el tío más afortunado del universo. ¿Cuantas veces había muerto ya? Ah, si. Dos o tres. Advirtió que la temperatura del nefilim seguía subiendo sin control.¿Cómo, por el Ángel, era eso posible? Si el chico salía de esta, tendría que someterse a una serie de pruebas, pensó Simon. Aquello no era normal.

Magnus juntó las manos, y envió una descarga directa al corazón de Jace. Una vez, dos, tres. A la cuarta, la espalda de Jace se arqueó, y empezó a toser, escupiendo cúmulos de sangre seca. Miró a Magnus, con esa cara de suficiencia tan Herondale.

\- ¿Ya me das por muerto... brujo? -masculló.

\- Vete a la mierda, Herondale. Te estoy trayendo de entre los muertos, así que déjame trabajar tranquilo, ¿quieres?

La visión de Simon se volvió borrosa. ¿Desde cuando Lucie era tan alta? Sintió que sus pies no encontraban suelo firme en el que apoyarse. Todo le daba vueltas. ¿Quién lo había subido al carrusel del puerto? Dios, que hambre tenía...

Fue ligeramente consciente de las advertencias de Lucie. Lo último que oyó fue su nombre, y luego, sin nada firme bajo él que lo sostuviera, el mundo se volvió negro.

 


	18. Uno entre nosotros

Los sonidos que vibraban en la enfermería dañaban los ahora hipersensibles oídos de Simon. Se removió, incómodo por la forzada postura, y se incorporó lentamente. Le ardían los ojos, y se sentía enfermo, como a punto de vomitar. Y hambriento. Estaba tan sediento... El cuerpo le pedía a gritos un poco de sangre caliente y espesa, salada...

Creía recordar haber oído voces, de gente hablando a su alrededor, pero estaba tan cansado... No podía abrir los ojos.  _Hambre... tengo tanta hambre..._

Gotas de un líquido caliente y salado le caían sobre la lengua reseca, y se deslizaban como perlas del más sabroso de los néctares celestiales, saciándolo y dejándolo ansioso de más al mismo tiempo, atolondrando sus sentidos... Quería levantarse y salir a cazar. A beber de los recipientes de sangre caliente, de potentes corazones que había tan cerca de él... y con un sabor tan dulce, que se le hacía la boca agua solo imaginar el probarlos...

Pero el cuerpo no le respondía. Permanecía quieto, inmóvil, y volvió a sumirse en la negrura, aullando de frustración...

* * *

Parpadeó, y sintió los músculos como un flan. Se apoyó en los brazos, y un ramalazo de intenso dolor le recorrió. Sin la adrenalina de la batalla, las heridas se hacían presentes, escociendo con saña, recuperando el dolor que no habían podido infligir bajo el influjo del estimulante muscular. Se miró los brazos. Estaban fuertemente vendados, la blanca gasa manchada de rojo allá donde la sangre era liberada de vuelta al exterior, tras regenerar pequeñas partes de su cuerpo. El gotero sanguíneo que colgaba sobre su cabeza estaba vacío, y sentía una terrible presión en la cabeza.

Una horrible sensación de estrés lo asaltó. ¿Habrían conseguido salvar a Jace? Espabilado, de pronto, miro en derredor, y dio con el cuerpo dormido de Jace, en el catre de al lado. Estaba sumido en un sueño profundo, y el constante pitido del holter marcaba los latidos acompasados de su corazón nefilim. Se relajó. Magnus había conseguido salvarle, después de todo. Lucie estaría muy...

Un rastro de olor dulzón llamó su atención. Como las pistolas de lucky luck, sus colmillos salieron de las fundas, sedientos de sangre. Se levantó de la cama, respirando profundamente, catando la fragancia.  _Qué hambre... ¡Por el Ángel, que sed...!_

Siguió el rastro tal que si estuviera pintado en el aire con humo de colores, y lo siguió hasta un rincón oscuro, apartado y polvoriento de la enfermería. Sobre una de las camillas, Lucie estaba tendida. Respiraba acompasadamente, de forma lenta, y tenía los párpados cerrados. una sonrisa extasiada se dibujaba en sus labios, y un brazo se apoyaba inerte sobre su estómago. El pelo, revuelto y esparcido en un desordenado abanico sobre la almohada, estaba manchado con pegotes de sangre. Con un horrible presentimiento, y mordiéndose el labio, Simon cogió su cabeza con cuidado, y la giró a un lado. Abrió mucho los ojos, horrorizado.

En el moreno cuello de Lucie, a la altura de la yugular, había un mordisco, reciente, pero ya sellado. la rabia le subió desde los pies hasta la cabeza, haciendo que le hormigueara la piel del cráneo de furia. Alguien había bebido de ella. Alguien había osado beber de Lucie. Y era una ofensa terrible hacia él. tanto por ser el líder de un refugio nefilim que acogía vampiros bajo la premisa de no atacar a los huéspedes, como por el echo de que la nefilim era  _su compañera_. Y eso cualquier hijo de la noche podía saberlo. Por su olor. Por la actitud de Simon. Por su sed. Por todo. Lucie era  _suya_. Y alguien que lo sabía la había marcado.

La chica se removió en sueños, y abrió los ojos, lentamente. De pronto, sus miradas se encontraron, y sonrió, echándole los brazos al cuello, apretándolo contra su cálido cuerpo y su blandura femenina.

\- ¡Simon! Estaba tan preocupada... -lo estrechó entre sus brazos, y él se quedó inmóvil. Como no le respondía al abrazo, Lucie se echó hacia atrás, y lo miró. frunció el ceño, preocupada, y la culpa cubrió sus facciones-. Lo sé, lo siento. No tenía que haber venido, pero tuve un sueño y... ¿Simon?

El vampiro seguía con la vista fija en aquel punto de agresión, en esa declaración de principios en el cuello de Lucie Herondale.

\- Te han mordido -dijo, conteniendo la rabia. Su voz se había vuelto inexpresiva -. Tienes un mordisco aquí -dijo, tocando, casi con una caricia, el punto exacto, en el centro de calor del cuello.

Ella se estremeció, y se puso blanca.

\- Simon, yo no... ¿quién...?

Simon la cogió por los hombros, y continuó con la vista fija en aquel punto.

Impelido por algo que iba más allá de si mismo, más allá de aquel chico llamado Simon Lewis, acercó la cabeza a su cuello, y mordió sobre la marca de dientes, casi sin notar el gemido ahogado de Lucie. Se había prometido no volver a beber de un humano, y menos de un nefilim, pero estaba fuera de si. Lo que fuera que se había apoderado de él no podía ser controlado.

Inconsciente, y completamente cautivado por el sabor de la sangre, acarició el pelo de Lucie, en un intento frustrado por tranquilizarla, notando la tensión en los músculos de ella, que intentaba liberarse sin éxito, sabiendo que eso solo le provocaría dolor. Y él no quería eso. La parte salvaje y desinhibida de él quería mostrarle lo placentero que podía llegar a ser alimentar a un vampiro. El éxtasis de alimentar a otra criatura.

\- Relájate -murmuró contra su piel, depositando un suave beso bajo su lóbulo, y luego murmurándole al oído -. Déjate ir.  _Siente_.

Ahora más tranquilo por que su saliva había eliminado los últimos rastros del olor de la agresión a su pareja, rozó con los labios la herida, en una silenciosa disculpa por su rudeza, y dejó caer unas gotas de su sangre, cayendo del labio herido por los colmillos, sobre la dentellada del cuello de Lucie. El cuerpo de la nefilim empezó a relajarse, y ahogó un gemido -esta vez no de dolor-, cuando los dientes de Simon volvieron a hundirse en su piel.

Y esta vez no fue Simon el que tuvo que sujetar a Lucie, sino al revés. Ahora era ella quién le sostenía para que no la soltara, quién le atraía hacia ella, hacia su cuello, y le instaba a continuar.

 _¿Me sientes? Estoy dentro de ti, Lucie,_  dijo la voz de Simon en algún lugar de su mente, o eso le pareció.  _Soy parte de ti, igual que ahora tú eres parte de mi.  
_

No supo exactamente como se dio cuenta, en aquel frenesí de emociones, que debía parar, pero lo hizo. Aquello, se dijo, era lo más intenso que había sentido nunca. Tumbó sobre el colchón el cuerpo tembloroso de Lucie, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Que el Ángel le perdonara.

Se inclinó sobre Lucie, una vez más, y lamió con cuidado la herida, limpiándola, sellándola, y aprovechando los últimos restos de sangre que caían en rojas lágrimas piel abajo. Arrepentido, se alejó de ella, y la observó desde la distancia, incapaz de acercarse. Había oído hablar antes de esa sensación, descrita como un huracán que borraba la cordura a los vampiros. La enajenación de la sangre de un cuerpo vivo en un vampiro hambriento era algo ya de por si poderoso, pero mezclado con el deseo sexual, era una bomba de relojería, un desastre a punto de pasar. Simon comprendió, de golpe, así por que sí, que ya no estaba solo sediento de la sangre que Lucie atesoraba en su interior, sino también de su cuerpo. Y eso era algo peligroso de manejar.

\- Lo siento mucho, Lucie -susurró, avergonzado hasta el extremo. No se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos. La única parte buena de esa situación, pensó con cierta ironía, era que no tenía que ocultarse tras un cojín.

Lucie lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Sentirlo? ¿Tú lo sientes? -jadeó, sorprendida. Puso los ojos en blanco -. Yo soy la que tendría que disculparse y golpearse la cabeza contra una pared por permitir que otro vampiro me mordiera. Que lo hagas tú está bien. Pero, ¿otro?

Simon alzó la mirada.

-¿Qué?

Lucie lo miró, y frunció el ceño. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas.

\- Cuando empecé a salir contigo, sabía dónde me metía. Si no hubiera querido que me mordieras, no habrías podido, créeme. Y la verdad, me ha gustado, más de lo que debería. ¿A ti no? -preguntó, lazando una ceja.

Simon ni se inmutó. ¡Claro que le había gustado! Le había encantado, enajenado, embrujado, hechizado...

\- Demasiado -dijo, finalmente. Se quedaron contemplándose unos minutos. Luego, la mirada de Simon se oscureció -. No deberías estar aquí. Creo recordar que te pedí que te quedaras en casa, a salvo.

Lucie parpadeó.

\- Alto, alto, alto. !Creía que estábamos hablando del echo de que me has chupado la sangre! Y de que otro vampiro lo ha hecho -exclamó Lucie.

El rostro de Simon se ensombreció.

\- Cierto. Pero no creas que te librarás de esta conversación.

\- ¡No te comportes como si fueras mi padre! - bramó la nefilim.

\- ¡NO SABES DÓNDE TE METES! -Simon cerró las manos en puños - ¡Las relaciones con vampiros no son tan fáciles! ¡Mira lo que ha pasado! Si me hubieras hecho caso, y te hubieras quedado en casa, ningún vampiro te habría mordido, yo no te habría mordido, y ahora no tendría estos remordimientos que me están matando porque juré no volver a beber de un sangre caliente jamás, y esta rabia dentro porque alguien me amenaza ¡MARCANDO LO QUE ES MÍO!

Simon estaba claramente alterado, tanto, que creía notar como le palpitaba la vena de la sien. No obstante, Lucie se mostró impertérrita, y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Desde cuando soy de tu propiedad?

El chico ni se inmutó.

\- Solo es una forma de hablar.

\- No, Simon. No es una forma de hablar. ¿Realmente crees que te pertenezco? ¿Tan posesivo eres? y es un problema tuyo, chaval, porque he conocido vampiros antes, y ninguno...

\- ... ninguno de los que conociste estaba  _sediento -_ cortó, con los labios apretados -. Y es evidente que no tenía pareja formal.

Lucie lo observó. Eso no era suficiente excusa.

\- ¿De modo que todo esto es porque tienes hambre? Mejor que te controles, porque no pienso aguantar esto cada vez que...

\- ¡No es esa clase de hambre! Estoy sediento a todas horas. Esa ansia nunca se pasa. Para ninguno de nosotros. Nos controlamos, y ya, pero somos depredadores. Siempre estamos al acecho. Si fuera solo hambre, apetito, eso podría manejarlo. Lo que no puedo soportar es esta horrible sensación de que te he entregado todo mi ser, de que estaría dispuesto a dar mi eternidad por ti, y de que nunca voy a poder tener todo de ti. Porque eres mortal, un día me dejarás, y no habrá sido si quiera una décima parte del tiempo que estaré sin ti. Y no es solo sed (que ya es bastante grande porque estoy herido y eso me provoca un intenso deseo de sangre). Es el hambre de  _ti_.

Lucie empezó a entender, y, aunque una parte de ella estaba aún indignada por la pose dominante de Simon, se obligó a ponerse en sus zapatos.

\- Simon, yo...

Pero Simon continuó. Necesitaba que lo comprendiera.

-Nunca he sido posesivo, pero ahora soy así. Es lo que soy, en lo que me convertí. Tú me cediste tu tiempo, por corto que sea, y yo acepté, al igual que tú. Eres mi compañera ahora, tal vez la única mujer a la que pueda amar para la eternidad. No me molestaría tanto que estuvieras con otro humano, brujo, hada o nefilim, porque no se rigen por nuestras normas, pero los vampiros somos como los leones, ¿vale? Toda la manada reconoce las parejas, y se respetan los enlaces. Si fuera un simple agravio, no me habría enfadado tanto, pero el que te mordió sabía que eras mi pareja, y te marcó en un lugar que sabía que yo detestaría, porque es un punto caliente, dónde la sangre se acumula y el olor es más fuerte. Te marcó para avisarme, amenazarme. Y si pudo hacer eso, también pudo matarte, ¿entiendes? Habría sido tan fácil como que no se hubiera detenido. Y yo  _no habría podido hacer nada._

Se pasó las manos por el pelo, y cuando ella dio un paso al frente, con la mano extendida, buscándole, él retrocedió otro, manteniendo las distancias. Aún no se había serenado, y el hambre seguía ahí, azuzándolo.

\- ¿Entiendes ahora que no se trata solo de la sed? ¿Comprendes ahora que ya no solo quiero tu sangre? ¿Que no solo te amo? -preguntó, con la imperiosa necesidad de saber que ella lo tenía todo claro.

Lucie bajó la mano.

\- Me proteges porque soy tu pareja, me cazas porque soy tu presa, y me deseas, no solo como alimento, sino como... eso -dijo. Sonrió, queriendo quitar hierro al asunto -. Ser vampiro es bien jodido, ¿no?

Simon se obligó a sonreír.

\- No tienes ni idea.

Se quedaron allí de pie, mirándose mútuamente unos instantes, hasta que Simon abrió los brazos, un poco más sereno, y Lucie corrió a refugiarse en ellos. El vampiro enterró la cabeza en su cuello, y aspiró su fragancia, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

\- Siento esto. No sé que me pasa hoy. No me siento yo mismo -murmuró -. Sé que no es excusa, pero...

\- Shh. Ya está. Déjalo. Has estado a punto de morir. No te he hecho caso. Tienes derecho a ponerte como quieras, al menos una vez.

La mención de la desobediencia de Lucie hizo que el vampiro inspirara con fuerza, calmándose.

\- Espero que haya una buena razón, de todos modos, para que hayas venido aquí, poniéndote en peligro -susurró.

Lucie se separó de él, le cogió la cara entre las manos, y lo miró a los ojos.

\- La hay. Tuve un sueño... sobre la batalla con los lobos. Me dejó muy inquieta, así que fui a casa de Alec y Magnus a buscar algo para ver si estabais bien, cuando encontré a un nefilim y una bruja que pasaban a ver a Magnus. Tuvimos una... presentación no muy cordial, pero luego se arregló. La bruja se llamaba Tessa Grey y el nefilim era James Carstairs. Me dijo que tenían un mensaje urgente para los nefilim del Instituto. Me lo pasaron a mi. Se ve que James era antes un Hermano Silencioso, y que aún se entera de cosas, así que le llegó un aviso de que había desaparecido un mejunje requisado por la Hermandad tiempo atrás, y que permitía el cambio de forma. Por aburrimiento, interés, o qué sé yo, siguieron el rastro, y eso les condujo a un aquelarre de vampiros en las inmediaciones del Vaticano. Cuando fueron a por información, descubrieron que es aquelarre estaba enemistado con la Clave, y había provocado disturbios durante la Alianza, alegando que las cosas estaban bien así, y que si la Clave llevaba el proyecto adelante, verían los efectos devastadores de la permisión de las relaciones entre subterráneos y nefilims. Se me ocurrió que podía tener que ver con vosotros, aunque quizá no signifique nada -se encogió de hombros.

Simon suspiró, cansado.

\- Entra en nuestra jurisdicción, así que sí, es asunto nuestro. Pero no creo que venga al caso.

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron tras ellos con un estruendo, y entraron dos vampiras, peleando entre ellas en susurros.

\- ¡No debes molestarle con elucubraciones! ¡Debe descansar!

\- Mi deber es informarle de todo lo que pasa, y así lo haré -decía la otra, llevando un frasquito en las manos.

Discutiendo, se plantaron ante Simon, sorprendidas de verlo en pie, hablando y con cara de necesitar una buena siesta. Al ver a Lucie, hicieron dos rápidas reverencias y, la que entraba ya discutiendo, tras asegurarse del buen estado del chico, abandonó la enfermería a paso ligero. La otra, una vampira alta, de piel oscura y pelo corto y rubio le entregó un frasco vacío, de cristal verde. Restos de un antiguo líquido reposaban en el fondo.

\- Simon Lewis. Hemos encontrado esto entre los escombros de la batalla. Lo hemos enviado a la Hermandad, y nos acaban de informar de que se trata de una poción metamórfica que fue sustraída semanas atrás del almacén de la Ciudad de Hueso. También hemos interrogado a uno de los licántropos que quedó con vida en el ataque. Dijo que un hijo de la noche fue el que les dio instrucciones detalladas de como entrar en la Ciudad -explicó, diligentemente, abreviando, gracias al Ángel.

Simon observó el frasquito con atención, haciéndolo girar entre sus largos dedos, y apretó la boca. El cristal empezó a resquebrajarse bajo la mano de Simon, hasta que Lucie puso la suya sobre la de él, y entonces el vampiro se serenó. Devolvió el frasco a la vampira.

\- Que todo el mundo se presente en la sala este sin falta esta noche. Y cerrad todos los accesos. No quiero que entre ni salga nadie. Venga, Sasha, de prisa.

Simon esperó, paciente, a que la vampira abandonara la enfermería, y luego miró a Lucie.

\- Necesito que te pongas en contacto con los Hermanos. Tengo que concertar una cita con ellos para ver si existe a posibilidad de que desarrollen una cura par este... suero. Esto es malo, muy malo -se tiró del pelo.

\- Simon ¿qué pasa?

Simon apoyó la frente en la columna.

\- Pasa que alguien dentro de la Ciudad fue el que robó ese suero metamórfico a los Hermanos, que fue el que trajo al clan de Demetri hasta aquí, y el que, probablemente me ha declarado la guerra mordiéndote -cerró los ojos, y gruñó -. Significa que hay un traidor entre nosotros, y podría ser cualquiera.


	19. Traidor

\- ¿Clary? ¿Estás ahí?

Sintió como le cogía la mano, y se escurrió para incorporarse en la vieja cama hasta quedar sentado. El olor a polvo casi centenario le llenaba la nariz, y hacía que quisiera estornudar. Parpadeó repetidamente, intentando adaptar los ojos, cansados y secos, a la luz mortecina de aquello que parecía una enfermería.

\- Estoy aquí, Jace. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras mejor? - preguntó, preocupada.  
El chico sonrió. Movió los brazos a delante y atrás, probando el movimiento, y gruñó al sentirlos agarrotados. Se llevó una mano al pecho, y apartó la ropa, tocando los vendajes que cubrían las cicatrices casi cerradas por completo. Bajo la atenta mirada de su mujer, se atrevió a echar un vistazo bajo estas, y rozó con las lemas de los dedos los trazos desiguales donde la carne se unía para sellar los daños Producidos por los dientes de licántropo.

-Magnus hizo lo que pudo. La verdad es que lo dejaste seco. Aún con Alec y conmigo ayudándole no fue suficiente para cerrarlo todo. Y has estado inconsciente un día y medio-explicó Clary- . La verdad es que el pobre se merece un premio por todas las veces que nos ha ayudado. No tenía por qué.

Jace se rió, aliviado por estar vivo, y divertido por algo que había dicho Clary.

\- Tranquila. Seguro que Alec se encargará de retribuírle los servicios prestados... Aunque tendría que darle las gracias- la miró, y alzó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla-. De verdad creía que era mi última.

\- Todos lo creíamos. Ya te vale. Mira que dejarnos así...

Clary lo abrazó con fuerza, y él enterró la cara en la curva de su cuello, aspirando su olor, y acariciándole el pelo. Le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Ya sabes que soy duro de matar.

Ella meneó la cabeza.

\- Duro, es posible - dijo, poniéndole las manos en el pecho -. Pero pareces olvidar demasiado a menudo que duro de matar e indestructible no son sinónimos -le dio un beso en los labios-. Un día me matarás del disgusto, y a ver si estás tan ágil como para cuidar a tus tres hijos tú solo.

Jace se apartó un momento de ella, cogiéndola por los hombros.

\- ¿Tres? Cariño, creo que tienes fiebre o deliras. Sólo tenemos dos enanitos en nuestro jardín, ¿recuerdas? La hormonada y casi adulta Lucie, y el miope y adorable Henry.

\- Creo que tienes que añadir otro más a ese número - dijo Clary, sonriendo. Se llevó una mano a la barriga -. Papá ya se olvida de ti, peque.

Jace estaba perplejo.

\- Clary - dijo. Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa, y la cogió por los hombros, obligándola a tenderse a su lado en la estrecha cama de la enfermería - . Cuando tu madre y Luke nos dijeron que querían nietos, no se referían a un aquelarre de niños. Creo que te lo tomaste demasiado al pie de la letra.

Clary se rió.

\- Mira quién fue a hablar -bromeó, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho vendado -. Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien dijo que quería otro. Y que no quería esperar mucho.

Jace se rió, sacudiéndolos a ambos con sus carcajadas, feliz de la vida.

\- Me ha pillado, señora de Herondale - la estrechó entre sus brazos -. Supongo que ahora empezaremos con la guerra de nombres, ¿verdad, cariño?

* * *

Simon arrastró a Lucie hasta lo alto de un mirador que daba a la sala donde se había desarrollado la batalla. Era una de las pocas zonas de la ciudad donde cabían todos los vampiros que estaba allí refugiados, y donde había puertas que sellaran los accesos. Simon se pasó la mano por el pelo, inquieto, y se apoyó en la barandilla, con los hombros tensos.

\- Ocúltate en aquella viga -dijo sin girarse, en voz muy baja, señalando un largo listón de madera que sobresalía a la caverna, envuelto en sombras -. Voy a dar el anuncio del traidor. Si alguien se comporta de forma extraña, lánzate sobre él sin dudarlo. Los demás no te harán nada: cuando entramos aquí juramos proteger la vida de los nefilim con la nuestra, de ser necesario. Si se revuelve, es el traidor, si permanece quieto, te has equivocado.

Lucie trepó a la viga sin rechistar y con la agilidad de un felino. Se ató la melena en una prieta coleta.

\- ¿No hay algo más... seguro? No es que no pueda hacerlo, pero la caída es impresionante -apuntó, observando el vacío que se extendía entre ella y los apretados vampiros del fondo, que murmuraban entre si, sin conocer el objeto de la reunión.

\- Lo hay, pero tardaría demasiado en dar con el desertor. Para cuando lo encontráramos, estaría ya lejos.

\- ¿Y no es esa la idea? ¿Echar a la serpiente del nido para que no vuelva?

Simon suspiró.

\- Si. Pero olvidas la cantidad de nuestros secretos que conoce a estas alturas y que podría vender al mejor postor. Y no es que tengamos pocos enemigos, precisamente. Ya no se trata solo de expulsarle. Hay que silenciarlo.

Lucie se acomodó en la viga, dibujándose una Marca de vista de águila en la cara interna del antebrazo. Los rostros de los inmortales bajo sus pies empezaban a volverse nítidos ya.

\- Pareces dar por hecho que se trata de un hombre. Tanto masculino me hace sospechar.

\- Creo que sé quién es. Pero espero, sinceramente, estar equivocado.

Simon miró abajo, buscando el rostro de su sospechoso número uno. No tardó en dar con él. Estaba de pie, junto a una de las puertas que daban directamente al exterior, y parecía tenso. Meneó la cabeza, altamente decepcionado.

Lucie sacó un cuchillo serafín, y comprobó su filo. después de susurrar "Camael", y que el cuchillo se estirara y se iluminara con un fogonazo blanco, lo sostuvo en la mano del revés, con el filo plano contra la piel interior del brazo. Se arrodilló al filo de la viga, preparada para saltar, miró a Simon y asintió, comenzando a escudriñar la enorme multitud de vampiros.

Simon se enderezó, y comenzó el discurso.

* * *

Diana no dejaba de mirar al balcón interior al que su líder estaba asomado, anunciando la existencia de un traidor entre ellos. Al principio no pudo evitar que la recorriera una fuerte oleada de indignación por el cuerpo. ¿Cómo se les había pasado? La comunidad de la Ciudad del Homenaje tenía un perfecto comportamiento de manada. Si el tipo de había colado allí sin que nadie sospechara era sin duda porque llevaba ya mucho tiempo planeando el golpe. O quizá simplemente era demasiado listo y en demasía suertudo. Que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de que algo iba mal era como para darse de bofetones.

En algún momento desconectó de la conversación. Creía haber visto un fogonazo de luz blanca allí, en las alturas, y una figura que se movía en la oscuridad. Aunque su visión de vampiro era envidiable, no podía traspasar objetos sólidos. Lo que fuera que había en las sombras, estaba oculto tras una roca, o algo por el estilo. Se tensó. Simon Lewis no estaba muy lejos de la supuesta amenaza. ¿Lo sabría? ¿Sería consciente de aquello oculto a escasos metros de él?

Simon dirigió una mirada de refilón que pretendía ser disimulada con un barrido de la sala, pero que a ella, cazadora experimentada, no le pasó por alto. Sí. Lo sabía. ¿Tal vez un amigo? Quizá todo aquello formaba parte de un plan para exponer al traidor...

\- ¡Ay! -se quejó, cuando el vampiro que tenía detrás, alto, larguirucho y rubio, le clavó un codo al moverse nerviosamente a los lados. Se frotó las costillas, dolorida, y le dirigió una mirada de aprensión. Creía que se llamaba Rufus. No estaba segura. Ella era del escuadrón del este. Tal vez él era del Oeste. No tenían mucha relación con ellos fuera de las ocasionales cacerías en busca de sangre de la que alimentarse, y de las espaciadas misiones.

Rufus la miró y le enseñó los dientes. Ella respondió. No es que le estuviera amenazando, que va. Le avisaba de que si empezaba algo, tenía que estar dispuesto a acabarlo.

La pequeña batalla de voluntades entre ellos terminó deprisa, y ambos volvieron a prestar atención a Simon. Diana inspiró en profundidad intentando concentrarse. Un olor salubre le llegó a las fosas nasales, el olor de la adrenalina, poderoso y atractivo, junto al del sudor. Curioso. En aquella sala no había más que vampiros. Volvió a inspirar, creyendo que tal vez lo había imaginado, y de nuevo el olor volvió a su nariz. Rufus, a su lado, continuaba moviéndose, nervioso. Se giró para pedirle que se estuviera quieto, cuando vio como una gota de sudor se le resbalaba por la frente al vampiro.

* * *

Lucie observaba la multitud. Habían transcurrido casi veinte minutos y no había pasado nada relevante que ella pudiera haber visto. Al cabo de un rato, algo captó su atención. Dos vampiros se miraban entre ellos, discutiendo en silencio, amenazándose con la mirada. Se quedó observando. Uno de ellos tenía que ser el traidor. La chica vampiro le enseñó los dientes otra vez, y él echó a correr.

Lucie flexionó las piernas, y afianzó el cuchillo en su mano.

\- Te tengo, cabrón.

Saltó con las piernas pegadas, de cabeza, estirando los brazos en un bonito salto de fe. En algún momento encogió las piernas, y despegó el cuchillo serafín de su piel. Estaba ya muy cerca del suelo, cuando el vampiro que había echado a correr se detuvo y se volvió para mirar arriba. Ella cayó sobre él, poniéndole el cuchillo contra la piel del cuello, tirándolo al suelo de espaldas.

\- Le tengo -dijo, cuando sintió el golpe que produjo el aterrizaje de Simon al caer desde el balcón. El chico observó al vampiro en el suelo, curioso, aspirando.

\- Este tío...

\- ¡Señor! ¡Simon Lewis! -decía una vampira que apartaba a la multitud para avanzar. Era alta, atlética y tenía el pelo rubio platino suelto en rizos perfectos alrededor de su cara, angulosa y afilada. Los ojos verdes escrutaban al vampiro del suelo -. Este no es Rufus, Simon Lewis, señor. Huele...

\- ... a humano. Lo sé. puedo sentirlo -completó Simon.

Se agacho junto al vampiro, y le cogió el brazo. Lo giró, y lo examinó. Luego se llevó la muñeca a la nariz e inspiró en profundidad. Entrecerró los ojos, y el otro siseó, se revolvió, y trató de arañarle la cara, sin éxito, pues Lucie apretó el cuchillo contra la tierna carne del cuello, y Simon realizó una delicada torsión. Se oyó un chasquido, y un grito de dolor. Simon acababa de romperle la muñeca y el brazo, todo a la vez.

\- ¿Es él? -preguntó Lucie sin mirarle, toda su atención puesta en su prisionero- ¿Es quién tú pensabas?

Simon dirigió una veloz mirada a Sergio, que había corrido desde las puertas y se encontraba entre los vampiros que conformaban la primera línea del amplio semicírculo que los rodeaba. Parecía cansado y avergonzado. Simon sonrió para si, contento de haberse equivocado.

\- Par nada. Pero me alegro -comentó. Apretó los dedos en torno a la muñeca rota del falso Rufus, y el grito de dolor resonó en la sala -. Nuestro invitado está herido. Deberíamos atenderle -extendió una mano hacia la nefilim, clavando la mirada en los ojos oscuros del traidor -. Lucie, déjame tu estela, si eres tan amable.

Lucie se giró para mirarle, incrédula.

\- Pero Simon... -exclamó ella. A los subterráneos las Marcas les quemaban como fuego en la piel, y los hacía morir bao una terrible agonía. Si realmente era humano, las Marcas lo convertirían en un repudiado, enloquecido por el dolor y el poder de las runas angélicas. Estaba de acuerdo en que había que matar al traidor, pero no en torturarlo. No había creído capaz a Simon de tanta crueldad.

\- Hazlo, Lucie. Dame la estela -repitió, aún con la mano abierta, esperando. Al ver que no llegaba, la miró y asintió -. Confía en mi. No es lo que crees.

Dudando, pero obligándose a confiar, Lucie le tendió la estela. Simon la empuñó con destreza, como si llevara haciéndolo toda la vida, y pegó la punta a la piel del vampiro preso con suavidad.

El vampiro gritó y se agitó, tratando de zafarse de Lucie, pero esta se afianzó sobre él, sin ninguna intención de dejarle escapar.  _Tengo que confiar en Simon. Seguro que todo esto tienen una explicación..._

Pero la aclaración parecía no querer presentarse, y mientras Simon continuaba dibujando con la estela en la piel del vampiro con una frialdad inhumana y una concentración que daba miedo, la mirada gélida y asesina clavada en el traidor, sintió que tal vez se equivocaba, que tal vez no conocía a Simon lo suficiente...El cuerpo bajo ella comenzó a cambiar, encogiéndose y ancheando en los hombros. El pelo del supuesto traidor, rubio y desordenado, dejó paso a una mata de pelo aún más claro, que luego cambió a un pelirrojo anaranjado. Marcas negras empezaban a aparecer sobre la piel, como si una capa de tela se estuviera empezando a mojar con la lluvia y dejara ver lo que hay debajo. Las mejillas del traidor estaban arreboladas, y sonreía, enseñando unos dientes blancos, torcidos, con un incisivo roto, y sin colmillos. El cuerpo de nadador, de amplias espaldas y estrechas caderas que tenía debajo se sacudió con unas carcajadas sádicas.

Simon levantó la estela un poco más tarde, cuando terminó de dibujar, y se guardó la estela de Lucie en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones. Los vampiros se apartaron, abriendo el círculo, y aquellos que habían estado enseñando los dientes cerraron la boca y se irguieron, abandonando su posición amenazante.

Lucie trató de no sorprenderse ante lo que estaba viendo. Trató de mantenerse firme, pero notaba como la incredulidad le hacía perder la concentración. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Simon la relevara en ese asunto, porque sentía que ya no podía ser de mucha ayuda.

\- ¿Benedict? -susurró, sin creérselo. La mano que sostenía el cuchillo serafín no tembló, pero dejó de ejercer tanta presión sobre la piel del cuello del chico.

\- Hola, amor. ¿Me echabas de menos? -respondió, con una sonrisa horrible, que le hizo desear cruzarle la cara. Luego se giró para mirar a Simon, que estaba agachado a su lado, en silencio. Continuaba fulminándolo con la mirada -. Simon Lewis. Nunca imaginé que tuvieras tantas luces. Ni huevos para...

Simon rodeó el cuello de Benedict con los dedos, apretando bajo la mandíbula, clavándole la nuez. Se inclinó sobre él, aspiró su olor, desenfundando los colmillos, y puso su cara a centímetros de la de él. Los vampiros contuvieron el aliento. Según su juramento, Simon no podía herir a ningún nefilim. Si lo rompía, solo el Ángel sabía lo que podía pasar.

\- Cazador de Sombras tenías que ser, cabrón -gruñó Simon -. Benedict Thundervolt, tengo amplios motivos para odiarte, tanto personales como externos. No me provoques, porque no dudaré en matarte.

Benedict se rió, alzó un brazo, y apoyó un dedo en el pecho de Simon, empujándolo hacia atrás con chulería. Simon se deshizo del agarre, y le rompió el dedo.

\- No me tientes. No me tientes -repitió, entre dientes.

El chico sacudió la mano, y se sacó algo del bolsillo de los pantalones.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? No puedes matarme. Hiciste un juramento que no puedes romper.

\- Lo sé. Pero a ella -dijo, señalando a Lucie -, no la ata nada. Y no creo que pudiera detenerla a tiempo si quisiera matarte. Aún estoy muy herido... Aunque hay alguien aquí que se divertirá jugando contigo.

Simon se levantó, y Lucie le siguió. Apartándola con suavidad, Simon cogió a Benedict por el cuello, y lo arrastró tras él, con no tanta delicadeza. Los vampiros se fueron apartando, formando un pasillo por el que dejarles avanzar. A marchas forzadas, llegaron a la enfermería, de donde Jace y Cary estaban a punto de salir.

\- Hemos oído gritos. ¿Qué pasa...? -empezó Clary, pero se detuvo al ver a Simon, Benedict y Lucie.

\- Chicos, os presento a nuestro traidor, ese que tuvo la amabilidad de traer a los lobos hasta aquí, y eso. Jace, tal vez quieras pasar un rato a solas con él. Me da que ya os conocéis -gruñó, lanzando a Benedict al suelo, a los pies del rubio cazador de sombras.

Jace parpadeó una vez, y luego se agachó para levantar a Benedict, que tenía el labio partido y sangraba, del cuello de la camisa. Lo observó como un halcón observa a su presa antes de caer sobre ella con toda la fuerza de la gravedad.

\- Ten por seguro que nos lo vamos a pasar de miedo, Simon. Vete tranquilo -dijo.

Simon se giró sobre los talones, y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la enfermería, donde Lucie lo esperaba. tenía que irse de allí antes de matarle, porque le tenía unas ganas...

\- ¡SIMON, CUIDADO! -gritó Clary.

Pero no fue suficiente. Algo se clavó en la columna de Simon, algo afilado y ardiente. Simon se palpó la espalda, pero no alcanzaba el objeto que tenía clavado. Se giró para mirar atrás, y vio a Benedict, que sonreía como sonreiría Satán mientras era expulsado del Cielo.

\- Debiste aprovechar tu oportunidad, vampiro -dijo, mirándole fijamente, aún colgando por el cuello de la camisa, sujeto por un Jace horrorizado. Unas venas negras como parras recorrieron la cara de Simon, y la piel se le pegó rápidamente a los huesos del cráneo. Sintió las piernas flojear, y cayó al suelo de rodillas. No podía moverse. Su visión empezaba a cubrirse de un velo negro -. Lástima que a mi tampoco me ate ningún juramento.

 


	20. Lo que a todas las bestias devora

El fuego corría por sus venas como la lava de un volcán, y no había manera de detenerlo. Le quemaba de dentro afuera, sin ninguna forma de liberarse. Gritaba en la oscuridad, y nadie parecía oírle. Se consumía lentamente.

Siempre supo que algún día moriría. A pesar de ser inmortal, la forma de vida que llevaba le impediría mantenerse con vida mucho tiempo y en buenas condiciones. Pensó, siempre de forma novelística, que moriría en combate, luchando por algo realmente importante, o salvando la vida de alguien. Incluso, en el más terrible de los casos, tras una larga tortura para conseguir información. Nunca se le llegó a pasar por la cabeza el que un niñato desarmado y con un brazo roto pudiera clavarle algo en la espalda -algo probablemente envenenado, a juzgar por los efectos-, y podría acabar con él.

Era vagamente consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Alguien gritaba. Una persona le cogía en vilo y lo transportaba rápidamente de un lado al otro. Podía sentir el aire romper contra él, a gran velocidad. Podía sentirlo todo... Excepto las piernas.

Era un entumecimiento extraño. Sabía que pasada su cintura tenía que haber algo, pero no era capaz de lograr que aquello que colgaba inerte más allá de su torso obedeciera sus órdenes. Frustrante.

Empezó a darse cuenta de que tampoco sentía los brazos. Fuego y más fuego, eso era lo único que sentía, las llamas devorándolo entero. Pronto dejó de sentir incluso el aire. Lo único que había era la oscuridad y el fuego.

Y tenía sueño, tanto sueño...

* * *

Una mano le golpeaba con fuerza la espalda.

\- Vamos, échalo todo fuera. Eso es...

Se irguió de golpe cuando le sobrevino una náusea, y la arcada lo recorrió entero con fuerza. Entre toses y temblores, vomitó una sangre negra, espesa y con cúmulos pegajosos de un aspecto francamente horrible. Cuando pensó que ya había pasado, volvió con más fuerza, y tuvo que sentarse antes de ponerse de rodillas y rodearse el estómago con las manos para seguir. Más sangre, esta vez más grumosa que la anterior, y con un aspecto más horrible, salió de él, hasta que las arcadas solo le produjeron dolor de cabeza. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por los labios, y notó el sabor viciado de la sangre vieja y el plomo en la boca, junto a algo ácido, el sabor de algo en descomposición.

\- Toma.

Una mano blanca llena de cicatrices le tendió una botella de agua, y él la aceptó, agradecido. Se enjuagó la boca con saña, deseoso de eliminar los restos de aquel horrible sabor, y cuando terminó, se echó el resto por la cara para despejarse. Estaba mareado, descentrado, y hambriento.

Dejó la botella en el suelo, y sus fosas nasales se dilataron al percibir el olor de la sangre fresca expuesta. No esperó a que se lo dieran. Se giró rápidamente y capturó la pequeña liebre de campo que Sergio, a su lado, tenía en la mano. Clavó los dientes en la piel, blanda, encontrando la resistencia de los pequeños huesos y rompiéndolos con los colmillos. Chupó con avidez, casi sin saborear. El pelo rasposo del animal le rozaba las mejillas y le acariciaba la nariz, haciéndole querer estornudar. En otras circunstancias se habría apartado y habría buscado una nueva posición, más cómoda, pero tenía tanta sed...

El recuerdo de la dulce sangre de Lucie lo llenó cuando acabó con la liebre y, cegado de nuevo por el hambre como estaba, se puso en pie y empezó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo, buscando el rastro que lo llevaría hasta ella...

Sintió aquella sed incontrolable que sólo había sentido una vez en su vida subirle por el estómago y extenderse por sus nervios. Era consciente de que había estado al borde de la muerte, y que el que lo había conducido hasta allí, el que casi había acabado con él, aquella amenaza con patas seguía en la Ciudad, en algún lugar lejos de él, pero cerca de su compañera. Su compañera, a la que había ultrajado. Lo recordaba. Recordaba lo último que le había susurrado. Y le enfurecía. _  
_

El instinto animal se apoderó de él. Las pupilas se le dilataron, y los músculos se le tensaron. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en un pequeño bosque. Lo reconocía. Estaba fuera de la Ciudad, juntó a unos viñedos. No estaban lejos de su territorio, a unos metros escasos. La hierba era tierna, y estaba mojada, las briznas verdes cubiertas de pequeñas gotas de rocío. El cielo estaba oscuro sobre ellos, pero en el horizonte, recortando una colina, empezaba a asomar una franja de oro y llama. El amanecer. Sergio.

\- Amanece-advirtió.

Sergio, con la ropa ensangrentada, y la misma expresión cansada que le había visto antes, se cruzó de brazos, la liebre muerta a sus pies. En la mano, bajo el codo, llevaba una bolsa de sangre.

\- No me iré de aquí hasta que estés en condiciones de rodearte de sangre caliente. La Ciudad está ya impregnada del aroma de la sangre. Cometer locuras no es sensato en este momento - dijo-. Necesitamos un líder. Y por ahora, sólo contamos contigo.

Le lanzó la bolsa de sangre, y Simon destapó el pitorro y bebió despacio, intentando serenarse. Recordó lo que Raphael Santiago, su hacedor, le dijo una vez. Que sí no comía despacio luego vomitaría. Por aquel entonces él acababa de Alzarse, y como que no tenía mucha disposición para acatar órdenes. Pero ahora tenía que controlarse. Sin ponerse excusas. Había gente que contaba con él, que necesitaba la mejor de sus versiones; y asuntos que no podían esperar.

Cuando acabó, enrolló la bolsa y la guardó en su chaqueta. Dejar el cadáver de una liebre en el bosque era una cosa, y otra muy distinta dejar descaradamente la bolsa de sangre 0 negativo completamente vacía allí en medio para que cualquiera la encontrara.

Respiró hondo, se obligó a acallar la parte primitiva de él que clamaba por sangre ( tanto la que ansiaba consumir, como la que anhelaba derramar por el mero placer vengativo de hacerlo), y se encaminó hacia la Ciudad.

Al pasar junto a Sergio, éste le detuvo, cogiéndolo por el brazo.

\- Simon.

Éste se giró para mirarle, y el otro vampiro le miró a los ojos, buscando algo que, a juzgar por la imperceptible relajación de sus músculos, no halló. Simon lo observó, interrogante.

\- Aprenderás a controlar  _el_   _hambre._ Solo es cuestión de tiempo, créeme.

Simon se puso las manos en los bolsillos, una de las mangas de la chaqueta roja manchada de sangre negra.

\- Tiempo es algo que no me sobra, precisamente, por irónico que pueda parecer.

\- Lo sé.

* * *

Se llevaron un susto de muerte cuando Alec sintió la sorpresa helada de Jace al otro lado del vínculo de  _parabatai._  Se apresuraron a llegar a la enfermería, donde supuestamente estaba el chico, pero al llegar vieron que su litera estaba vacía. Con un miedo terrible en el cuerpo, Alec salió al pasillo, donde se encontró con un vampiro alto y grande como un tractor, de grandes brazos, que se irguió al verles y alzó una ceja. Éste, en lugar de hacer la reverencia a la que el nefilim aún no se acostumbraba, se limitó a inclinar levemente la cabeza.

Alec le preguntó si había visto pasar a un cazador de sombras rubio por allí, y hacia qué dirección se había dirigido.

-Ha ido corriendo a la zona de entrenamiento. Arrastraba a un muchacho del pelo-explicó con un fuerte acento Ruso que Magnus reconoció como de la época anterior a la Unión Soviética. Alec abrió mucho los ojos, alarmado -. Le seguía una cazadora de sombras pelirroja. Por aquí.

Alec y Magnus se miraron un momento, y luego caminaron a toda prisa tras el vampiro ruso.

\- Me llamo Nikolai Petrov -dijo, pronunciando la elle como una ele, y reforzando las erres -. Soy el coordinador de fuerza de tierra de la Ciudad. Parece que vuestro amigo tiene un problema entre manos -dijo, riéndose entre dientes.

Giraron por un pasadizo de piedra caliza, y empezaron a descender por una rampa en caracol. Por el polvo acumulado, Alec supuso que aquel camino estaba exclusivamente diseñado para los visitantes vivos, con incapacidad para desplazarse por tejados y paredes como un hombre araña. El suelo, ligeramente irregular con una textura similar a la del cemento sin pulir (seguramente para proporcionar cierta tracción al suelo, y evitar lesiones por caída), tenía una pátina oscura sobre el claro de la roca natural del interior de la montaña, de un tono carnoso que, por efecto de las sales y el hierro, se tornaba a veces roja, dibujando extraños patrones aleatorios aquí y allá.

A los lados, paredes estriadas se alzaban hasta encontrar la muerte en la rampa superior, creando una campana gigante que los conducía hacia abajo. Cada pocos metros, una pequeña obertura se abría entre las estrías del muro, como una tronera, y permitía el paso tímido de una pequeña franja de luz anaranjada.

La frente de Alec se empezó a cubrir de una fina capa de sudor, y se pasó el dorso de la mano cuando sintió como le resbalaba hacia las pestañas, y de ahí a los ojos, y le irritaba con la sal.

\- Aquí hace mucho calor -explicó Nikolai, con una risa-. Quizás tendría que haber avisado, pero es tan fácil olvidar esas cosas cuando no puedes sentirlas... Sólo se intuyen-se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Por qué esta temperatura? - preguntó Magnus, sacando de su empolvada estantería el ruso clásico del que tanto había hecho gala conocer años atrás.

\- La Ciudad se encuentra bajo tierra. Muchos kilómetros abajo. Dimos con un río de magma volcánico. En la antigüedad nos sirvió para proporcionar calor a los huéspedes, pero ahora se utiliza también para conseguir energía. No hace mucho que estamos en ello. Fué Simon Lewis quién lo sugirió al ver las instalaciones.

\- Energía termica. Muy inteligente por parte de Sharon.

\- Simon - respondió Alec, corrigiendo al brujo, más por costumbre y defecto que por un interés real en la conversación.

\- Nadie suele venir aquí abajo. El mantenimiento de la central, y ya está.

Cuando el calor parecía ya insoportable, seguramente habían superado hacía rato los 43 grados, torcieron a la izquierda, por un pasadizo más alto, aunque considerablemente estrecho.

Lentamente, la temperatura comenzó a descender, quedándose en unos agradables 25 grados. Alec observó las paredes, húmedas, que regalimaban agua limpia, blanca y fresca. Ahora se explicaba el olor a humedad.

Continuaron caminando, escuchando unos gritos de dolor. Jadeos y gruñidos.

\- Esperaba más -dijo el eco de la voz de Jace. Por el tono, Alec casi podía imaginárselo sonriendo. Aceleró el paso, adelantando a Nikolai y dejando atrás a Magnus, aunque al no sentir más que cansancio al otro lado del vínculo, sus latidos retornaron la cadencia habitual.

No tardó en dar con él. Estaba dentro de una sala, en el centro exacto de un gran foso rectangular excavado en la tierra. A juzgar por la forma en la que lo estaba, y los motivos que decoraban la parte exterior (teniendo en cuenta además lo poco que el nefilim sabía de arte), parecía un circo romano a escala. Se preguntó, dada la imposibilidad de que los romanos mundos hubieran entrado allí a excavar, si alguno de los vampiros que había vivido allí a lo largo de la historia de la Ciudad del Homenaje, había sido contemporáneo de estos y lo habría construido.

Dentro, frente a Jace, medio arrodillado y con un brazo colgando roto en una posición altamente dolorosa, había un chico. Un nefilim. Tenía el cabello pelirrojo manchado de tierra y sangre, y cortes aquí y allá. Alec no pudo reconocerlo a primera vista porque sabía bien poco sobre él. Lo conocía vagamente de las veces que Lucie, en un pasado que ya parecía lejano, le había hablado de él, tanto para quejarse como para regodearse de esa manera que sólo saben hacer los adolescentes con su primer amor. Y la mayoría de esas conversaciones ni siquiera iban dirigidas a él, sino a Magnus, que para el tema de las relaciones de pareja, tenía algo más de tacto.

Recordaba haber visto a Lucie entrar en la pequeña casita de campo que había pertenecido a Ragnor Fell, justo antes de traspasar la frontera de Alacante, donde Magnus y él se habían instalado para no estar lejos de Jace. Para Magnus, que no podía tener hijos, Lucie era como su hija. Desde que tanto Jace como Clary decidieron hacerle padrino, disculpándose ante Alec y alegando que él sería el padrino del siguiente, como así fue, la niña Herondale pasó a ser la niña de sus ojos, su princesita. Y ese día, el brujo se la había llevado a su cuarto, y ahí habían charlado durante horas, hasta que pareció que la tormenta había pasado.

Entre los gritos furiosos, creyó distinguir el nombre de Benedict Thundervolt, y Felicity Greengrass. Se concentró en hacer la cena mientras Magnus se encargaba de arreglar lo que parecía un grave desastre amoroso.

Ahora que lo tenía delante, y bajo la atenta y furiosa mirada de Jace, una mirada que sólo le había visto dirigir a Sebastian y a Simon en alguna que otra ocasión, lo supo. Había visto a su familia en alguna de las reuniones del Consejo. Eran una familia antigua, de raices de sangre "pura", lo que raramente sucedía. Se habían opuesto firmemente a los nuevos Acuerdos que permitían el matrimonio entre subterráneos y nefilims. Y le habían mirado como si tuviera la tiña por ser gay y por salir por un brujo.

Lo que no acababa de entender, más allá del rencor cerval que el padre de Lucie pudiera tener hacia él totalmente justificado, era qué hacia el ex novio de Lucie en la Ciudad del Homenaje, luchando contra Jace como en un duelo de honor del medievo.

Se adelantó un paso, con la boca abierta, listo para hablar, cuando una ráfaga de aire pasó por su lado y una mano blanca y fuerte sujetó sin titubeos el brazo de Jace, a punto de descender de nuevo sobre Benedict.

\- Basta.

Jace alzó la mirada, y se irguió, bajando el brazo. Simon acababa de aparecer, con el pelo alborotado por la carrera, y sangre negra manchándole la espalda y las mangas de la chaqueta roja.

\- Ahora es mi turno -dijo, inclinando la cabeza en dirección a Clary, que estaba sentada en el suelo, fuera del circo, con las piernas cruzadas y la boca fruncida, con una mano posada sobre la barriga mirando hacia Jace, meditativa. Jace asintió, y se marchó de allí, limpiándose la sangre y la mugre de los nudillos con el borde de la camiseta.

Simon se inclinó ante Benedict. Éste alzó la mirada.

\- Y ahora, Benedict, explícame cómo te hiciste con la poción de los hermanos, cómo entraste en la ciudad silenciosa. Y rápido.

Benedict alzó la cabeza, y se sacudió, riendo. Un hilo de baba y sangre le cayó de los labios hinchados y cortados.

\- No. No tienes tiempo para saberlo...

\- Si algo tengo, cazador de sombras, es tiempo. A diferencia de ti - dijo Simon, los ojos fríos y hambrientos-. Pero no tengo la misma paciencia. Así qué canta, pajarito, canta. Tenemos tiempo.


	21. Una Marca para la añoranza

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó Alec a Jace, una vez éste y Clary hubieron hablado - ¿Jace? ¿Quién es él?

Jace palmeó el hombro del brazo con el que Alec le había detenido, sujetándole el codo con firmeza.

\- Cosas de Simon, Alec. Nada que deba preocuparte - respondió, cansado, quitándole hierro al asunto. Vio a Nikolai, detrás de Magnus, y alzó una ceja - ¿Y este quién es? ¿ Haciendo amistades, Alexander?

El chico se sonrojó, pero mantuvo el tipo.

\- Nos ha traído hasta aquí cuando te buscábamos. Se llama Nikolai, y es el coordinador del ejército de tierra de la ciudad - dijo, repitiendo lo que el vampiro ruso les había explicado antes.

Jace asintió y pasó de largo, con Clary tras él, que, al quedar juntó a Alec, le dijo:

-Luego te hago un resumen rápido. Esto va para largo, me parece.

Magnus observó a la pareja salir, y a Jace poner el dorso de la mano junto a la frente, y separarla con desgana mirando a Nikolai, en una parodia de saludo militar.

\- Un placer, Nicky.

Luego se fue por el pasillo del infierno magmático.

Magnus, que notaba la tensión de aquella sala tan palpable como para poderse cortar con un cuchillo, pensó que el vampiro se enfadaría por el comentario de Jace, pero muy al contrario, se echó a reír (debía de tener un gran sentido del humor, algo que al brujo se le escapaba), y después de asegurarse que tanto él como Alec sabrían volver, y preguntar, recibiendo una agradecida negativa, si necesitaban algo más, se marchó en silencio.

Al otro lado del circo, retumbando en las paredes de piedra, produciendo un ligero eco que dificultaba la comprensión de las palabras en la distancia, Benedict había empezado a hablar.

* * *

Se recostó sobre la hierba, apoyando el cuerpo en el tronco de un árbol y cerrándo los ojos, disfrutando del sol, intentando relajarse,respirar hondo.

No había esperado ver a Benedict allí. No había esperado verle en ninguna parte, simplemente. Y no había sido capaz de matarle. Ese único error la perseguiría para siempre.

Era consciente de que Simon estaba en alguna parte, interrogando a Benedict. Y una parte de ella, sin duda, se moría por estar presente. Pero la parte cobarde, seca, gastada, aquella que pensaba que era demasiado vieja como para someterse a semejante cansancio, la que le susurraba que aquello era un esfuerzo inútil e innecesario, ganó la guerra.

Abrió los ojos cuando las imágenes volvieron a asomar tras sus párpados. Se llevó una mano al pecho, y suspiró.

 _Erin, qué habrías hecho tú_.

Arrancó con los dedos unas briznas largas de hierba, y empezó a tejerlas, distraídamente, mientras trataba de escapar del mundo por un rato. Unas nubes de olor oro pasaban por encima de su cabeza, pintadas por las primeras luces del amanecer. El sol aún acababa de salir tras la colina que tenían enfrente, y daba un color rosa rojizo a las uvas, y pintaba las hojas de la viña de amarillo, en lugar de verde.

Comenzó a tararear una vieja canción, una que le gustaba mucho, y que Erin solía interpretar con ella a piano en las tardes después de los entrenamientos. Sin su acompañamiento, resultaba tan solitaria como el campo esa mañana.

**Of all the money that e'er I had**   
**I've spent it in good company**   
**And all the harm that e'er I've done**   
**Alas it was to none but me**   
**And all I've done for want of wit**   
**To memory now I can't recall**   
**So fill to me the parting glass**   
**Good night and joy be with you all**

**Of all the comrades that e'er I had**  
They are sorry for my going away  
And all the sweethearts that e'er I had  
They would wish me one more day to stay  
But since it falls unto my lord  
That I should rise and you should not  
I'll gently rise and I'll softly call  
Good night and joy be with you all

\- ¿De nuevo con esa vieja canción Irlandesa? -preguntó una voz a su espalda.

Lucie se giró a tiempo de ver a su padre sentarse junto a ella en la hierba con un gruñido. El pelo sucio le caía sobre los ojos, y un corte reciente le cruzaba la mejilla hasta el mentón. Lucie se detuvo, sorprendida. Nunca había visto a su padre con el pelo sucio. Nunca.

\- Lu, hija, tienes que empezar a ampliar tu repertorio -dijo Jace, aunque no parecía muy interesado en que su hija así lo hiciera. Había una mirada entristecida en sus ojos. Compasión. Abrió los brazos, y ella se recostó sobre su pecho. No recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho. Desde que Henry nació, ella había procurado no necesitar mucho mimo. Su hermano pequeño, según ella, debía ser el destinatario de la mayoría de estos -. ¿Quieres contarme qué pasa?

Lucie permaneció en silencio. No quería hablar. Sabía que si lo hacía, rompería a llorar, y no era un buen momento. No le gustaba llorar en público. Se preguntó, por un momento, si estaba cerca de esos días del mes. Le cabreó comprobar que estaba en lo cierto. Malditas hormonas que todo lo empeoran. Dichosa bipolaridad.

\- ¿Sabes? -preguntó Jace, pasándole una mano por el hombro, y frotándole el brazo de forma reconfortante por el brazo -. Me recuerdas mucho a tu madre, Lu -Lucie sonrió. No la llamaba Lu desde que era pequeña.

El nombre despertaba recuerdos de su infancia, de ella jugando en el jardín, cayéndose, y Jace levantándola y diciéndole que no era nada. Cuando montando a caballo se cayó, y su padre corrió a recogerla como si el infierno le persiguiera. La había cogido en brazos, mientras ella se aguantaba las lágrimas, y la había llevado a casa con cuidado mientras la apretaba contra su pecho. "Papá ya está aquí. Papá siempre estará aquí, Lu". Y ella le había creído. Y él siempre había estado.

\- Tu madre también se tragaba sus problemas. Es muy fuerte. Y tú también. Pero hablar a veces sienta bien, hija. Y llorar también -le pasó una mano por el pelo, metiéndole el flequillo tras la oreja. Ella le miró -. ¿Es por Benedict? ¿Por Simon?... ¿Por... Erin?

Entonces si que ya no pudo más. Las lagrimas se derramaron sin control de sus ojos. Enterró ala cara en el hueco del hombro de Jace, y éste la apretó contra si con fuerza.

\- No he podido matarle. No he podido... me hubiera matado y no he podido... Erin siempre me decía que... vacilar con otro ser humano está bien... pero... pero... -sollozó. Cogió la camisa de Jace y cerró los dedos en torno a ella con fuerza, rompiendo un botón -. ¡Y odio llorar! -dijo, medio risa, medio llanto. Se secó las lagrimas como pudo, y se llevó una mano al pecho. Ya no dolía, pero el vacío, el recuerdo del daño seguía vivo-. La hecho tanto de menos, papá...

\- Lo sé, cielo -dijo Jace en un susurro -. Sé que duele.

Jace le dio un beso en la coronilla, manteniendo la mejilla allí apoyada, meciéndolos en silencio. Él también estaba necesitado de esto. Tanto desde que casi había muerto allí mismo, sintiendo un miedo atroz por dejar a su hija sola, como por el tiempo que hacía que no actuaba como un padre normal, como lo era cuando ella era más pequeña. Durante su adolescencia se había sentido desplazado (el tema de los chicos parecía tabú en lo que a él respetaba), aunque no tanto como Clary, porque por alguna razón, Lucie no tenía tantas confianzas con ella (sería cierto eso que decían que los niños eran de mamá y las niñas de papá), y secretamente había añorado esos momentos en los que Lucie era solo su hija, su niña, su princesa. Lo único que lamentaba era que tuviera que ser justo cuando ella estaba en su peor momento.

Ella dejó de sollozar en algún momento, cuando el estrés y la pena la abandonaron, dejándola seca, y se recolocó, encogiendo las piernas y acurrucándose en el regazo de Jace. Con la mano se frotó la Marca desvaída que decoraba su pecho, sobre el corazón, que brilló con la luz directa del sol. Una Marca que había sido, antaño, de unión, y que ahora era de añoranza.

Entonces, quedando dormida bajo el calor del sol, y el escozor de los ojos por las lágrimas, escuchando los latidos del corazón de su padre golpeteando rítmicamente en su pecho, bajo su oreja, escuchó la voz de Jace.

\- Tranquila, Lu. Papá esta aquí. Siempre estará aquí.

Y esa vez, como aquella hacía tantos años, también le creyó.

 


	22. Esas cosas que se dicen

Simon salió a la superficie con el sol de mediodía. Necesitaba airearse un poco. Necesitaba despejar la mente y pensar con claridad.

A Benedict no le había llevado mucho rato empezar a hablar. Después de que Jace le vapuleara, parecía más dispuesto a colaborar.

Simon sabía qué teclas había que tocar para que el nefilim le contara lo que quería saber. Benedict era el tipo de persona arrogante y megalómana que necesitaba llamar la atención sobre su persona, ya fuera relatando sus hazañas, o realizándolas a voz en grito. Como no se había dado lo segundo -aunque Simon no dudaba de que seguramente habría cometido alguna infracción con respecto al plan inicial con el casi seguro objetivo de que ellos lo tuvieran delante y no le vieran-, sacar a la luz lo primero era fácil. Tan fácil como hacerle creer que había ganado. Así no tendría nada que esconder...

_Simon cogió a Benedict por la pechera y lo sacudió, enfurecido. Estaban completamente solos ya, en el circo. Magnus y Alec hacía rato que habían abandonado el lugar. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Las implicaciones de lo que Benedict había hecho eran enormes. Sólo Raziel sabía que información habría revelado, o a quién se la habría vendido. Todas sus células le gritaban **¡Traidor! ¡Muerte al traidor!** , pero sabía que sí acababa con él, perdería la casi nula oportunidad de averiguar la magnitud de las acciones del díscolo cazador de sombras. Tal vez en ese mismo instante otras fuerzas enemigas estuvieran formando, preparadas para atacar. Y él no tendría fuerzas ni tiempo para preparar un contraataque. Sería el fin de todo por lo que él, Ángelo, y los demás inmortales habían luchado a lo largo de los siglos. Y eso no podía consentirlo._   
_-¡Habla, maldita sea! - rugió, alzándolo y poniéndolo de pie._

_Benedict aprovechó la oportunidad que le daban sus pies apoyados en el suelo, y golpeó a Simon en el estómago, y cuando este se dobló por la fuerza del impacto en una zona herida, lo cogió por los brazos vendados, y lo lanzó contra las escaleras del circo. Se escuchó un terrible sonido, en parte un crujido, y en parte un fuerte golpe, y Simon cayó flácido al suelo de piedra pulida manchado de sangre y polvo._

_Benedict rió, y Simon flexionó los brazos, y se impulsó para levantarse, gruñendo por el dolor que le producía el forzar los brazos, que aún no estaban curados por completo. Todo lo que consiguió fue ponerse a cuatro patas cuando el nefilim le pateó en las costillas y le dio la vuelta, dejándolo boca arriba, jadeante y encogido, con los colmillos extendidos. Una suela de bota militar, con relieves y de goma anti deslizante se posó sobre el cuello de Simon, apretando._

_-Te tengo, vampiro. Puede que el Herondale pueda conmigo, pero tú no, escoria subterránea_

_Simon forcejeó, tratando de liberarse, pero le resultó imposible. La bota de Benedict oprimió con más fuerza. Al cabo de un rato, el vampiro empezó a notar un fuerte escozor en la piel, allá donde se encontraba el pie del chico. Gritó al notar el agua bendecida quemarle la piel. Maldito ¿Cuándo se habría puesto aquello en los zapatos?_

_-Sí. Sufre, chupasangres. Tú y todos los de tu calaña sois mierda en mis zapatos. En los míos y en los de todo el mundo. Y pronto os limpiaremos. Desapareceréis. Y los miembros del Consejo también serán castigados por permitir que aberraciones como vosotros puedan mezclarse con cazadores de sombras. Traidores todos ellos_

_-No... -jadeó Simon, sin aire en los pulmones para poder hablar con claridad. Podía sentir su columna vertebral empezar a fracturarse bajo el peso del cuerpo de Benedict apoyado en su cuello. Un ramalazo de dolor puro y agudo le recorrió de arriba a abajo._

_-Sí. Y habrá sido todo tan fácil... Quién habría dicho que llevamos luchando siglos enteros con vosotros, despojos, sin grandes victorias. Tan sencillo..._

_-¿Cómo? -preguntó Simon. Si iba a morir, al menos lo haría al precio de la información._

_Benedict, por supuesto, no pudo negarse. Estaba simplemente en su naturaleza._

_-¿Cómo qué, vampiro? ¿Cómo conseguí la poción? La Ciudad Silenciosa es un enclave nefilim. Podemos ir y venir prácticamente a nuestro total antojo. Encontrarla fue quizá lo más peliagudo. Que los Hermanos no hagan ruido al desplazarse dificulta una labor de búsqueda hasta al más pintado._

_-Querrás decir robo. Robaste la poción..._

_La bota de Benedict aumentó la presión. Otro grito._

_-No la robé. La tomé prestada. Soy un nefilim. Todo lo que hay en la ciudad de hueso me pertenece tanto como al resto. Estaba en mi derecho de tomarla, y así lo hice. Necesitaba transformarme en uno de los vuestros para entrar aquí..._

A partir de ahí, había cantado como un canario. Y sin darse cuenta, además. Como Simon había sospechado, el chico no había podido resistirse a subirse a lo alto de su pedestal particular por medio de la auto alabanza. Y eso implicaba contarle todo el plan. De cabo a rabo. Y todo había ido según lo planeado, hasta que Benedict añadió elementos extra que hicieron que a Simon le hirviera la sangre (metafóricamente hablando), y le dificultaran la paciencia necesaria para descubrirlo todo.

Recordó su boca insolente acercándose a su oreja para susurrarle al oído aquello que sabía que le enfurecería, las palabras saliendo de sus labios como serpientes venenosas, siseando y deslizándose por el suelo.

Se estremeció, y sacudió la cabeza, eliminando sus demonios.

_Céntrate, Lewis. Tienes que ordenar tus ideas._

Concertar una cita con los Hermanos Silenciosos tan pronto como fuera posible era sin duda una de las tareas que tenían prioridad. Para ello tenía que presentarse en el Vaticano, y ya de paso informar de la desaparición de Ángelo. Tal vez ellos pudieran ayudarles en la búsqueda, aunque lo dudaba. Y por último quedaba prepararse para lo que se les venía encima, y pensar en qué hacer con Benedict, al que habían encerrado en la zona de calderas, vigilado por dos guardas.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, y sacó el paquete de tabaco que le había dado Sergio. Le había dicho que la nicotina ayudaba a pensar. Y a distraerse. Ya había fumado antes, y la verdad era que no le desagradaba. El tabaco le sacaba el hambre, y le ayudaba a concentrarse. Raro, pero efectivo.

Se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios, y encendió el mechero con la agilidad nacida de la práctica y la costumbre. Se volvió a guardar el paquete en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón, y se rascó una ceja mientras expiraba el humo por la boca. Simon se apoyó en un árbol, mirando el horizonte, y cruzó las piernas. De nuevo, estaba pensando en que tenía que bajar a Roma. Cuándo era el problema. ¿Qué haría? ¿Dejar aquí a sus amigos y a Lucie? ¿Llevarlos consigo?

Estuvo un rato pensando, disfrutando del cigarrillo -hacía años que no probaba el tabaco porque se había enganchado y había estado dejándolo, y desde entonces no había vuelto a fumar-, y apurándolo todo lo que pudo. Cuando el sol estuvo en lo alto del cielo, se dejó el cigarillo en la boca, y caminó con las manos en los bolsillos hasta la entrada en la ciudad, de nuevo. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando se detuvo. Apoyados en el tronco de un árbol, abrazados y dormidos, con el sol en la cara, estaban Jace y Lucie. Los contempló un segundo. Jace, ya mayor, con algunas arrugas en la frente, y barba en el mentón dormía un sueño ligero, siempre alerta, con la barbilla apoyada en la cabeza de Lucie y los fuertes brazos envolviendo a su hija con fuerza, protectores. Ella dormía con la boca abierta, los labios enrojecidos, y churretones de lágrimas en las mejillas, las pestañas aún húmedas. Simon se preguntó, angustiado, por qué habría estado llorando ella. Le tendría que preguntar si estaba bien cuando despertara.

Estaba a punto de irse y dejarles descansar bajo la calidez del sol florentino, cuando Jace se removió, y despertó, parpadeando repetidamente, achinando los ojos y alzando una mano para protegerlos del sol directo. Cuando vio a Simon, allí parado, con el cigarrillo en la boca, hizo una mueca.

\- ¿Qué hora es? -preguntó el nefilim, con la voz ronca por el sueño. Lo cierto era que no tenía muy buen aspecto.

\- Las cuatro y media -respondió él, mirando el cielo en lugar de su reloj. Rara costumbre.

Jace apoyó la cabeza contra el árbol, y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

\- ¿Algún progreso con Benedict? -preguntó con un suspiro en un susurro. Probablemente no quería despertar a su hija.

\- Sí. Estoy sopesando mis opciones. Tengo que estar en demasiados sitios al mismo tiempo, y no es fácil de manejar -contestó. Recordó la conversación con el traidor, y al ver a Lucie el estómago se le encogió. Dio otra calada al cigarro, y sacó el humo por la nariz. Volvió a rascarse la ceja, esta vez con el dorso del pulgar de la mano que sostenía el pitillo, que seguía soltando un hilo de humo gris. Respiró hondo. Advirtió la incomodidad de Jace, que debía llevar horas en esa posición, con el peso de Lucie sobre los castigados músculos - ¿Quieres que me la lleve a una habitación? Deberías descansar. Con todo lo que Benedict ha contado, me extrañaría si no recibimos otro ataque antes de que acabe la semana. Si te necesito, no estarás a punto para luchar.

Jace se rió quedamente, y Simon se acercó. Dio la última calada, apagó el cigarillo con los dedos, y lo tiró sobre unas rocas. luego se agachó, y con cuidado cogió a Lucie en volandas, apoyándola contra su pecho y sin moverla demasiado, para que pudiera seguir durmiendo. Jace se incorporó despacio, con un gruñido, y estiró los músculos, hacendo flexiones con las diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Luego le palmeó el hombro al vampiro, demasiado exhausto como para hacer algún comentario, y se encaminó a lo alto de la colina sobre la viña, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Simon vio como sacaba su estela, y comenzaba a trazar una Marca negra sobre su antebrazo.

Cuando le perdió de vista, miró abajo, y se encontró con una Lucie que seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta. Se había movido y le había cogido la camisa, y se aferraba a ella con fuerza. Simon suspiró, y se la llevó a dentro de la Ciudad, diciendo adiós al sol, y pensando en que pronto iba a tener que tomar una decisión sobre lo de el Vaticano y los hermanos silenciosos.

* * *

Despertó con el cuerpo agarrotado, y el brazo completamente dormido. Se había quedado demasiado rato con la cabeza apoyada sobre él. Que palo.

Mientras meneaba el brazo, se incorporó, notando el fresco de la piedra a su alrededor, clara diferencia de temperatura con el sol de mediodía bajo el que había estado anteriormente. Estaba sobre una cama, cubierta con mantas gruesas, aún vestida con los pantalones del traje de combate y una camiseta de manga larga de Jack Skeleton sobre la que solía llevar el peto del traje. La habitación era de estilo moderno, con muebles de madera y piedra, redondeada, con un tejado sin esquinas, como un huevo. No había ninguna ventana. Un reloj modernista, del que solo se veían los números y las manillas, marcaba las cinco de la tarde. Su estómago rugió de hambre. No había comido nada desde la cena de la noche anterior.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

Lucie se giró, y vio que Simon se levantaba. Había estado agachado frente a un armario de abedul, buscando algo en unos cajones. Iba en tejanos negros, y sin camiseta, lo que le daba una excelente vista de su torso y sus músculos. Simon no tenía el cuerpo de un culturista, y tampoco el de un nefilim profesional, pero sin lugar a dudas se notaba que hacía ejercicio. Mucho ejercicio. La piel sin vello era clara, con algunas cicatrices aquí y allá. La cintura baja de los pantalones dejaba entrever unas líneas en forma de V que se perdían bajo la tela, junto a una línea muy fina de vello oscuro... Se le encogió el estómago, y esta vez no de hambre.

Simon se acercó a ella, se inclinó cubriéndola con la sombra de su cuerpo, y le tocó la frente con los labios. Lucie se estremeció, y él se retiró.

\- Parece que no tienes fiebre. ¿Seguro que no quieres que te suba algo?

\- Err... yo... querría bajar a por algo, si no te importa. Necesito moverme, aunque solo sea un poco. Me siento como un flan. Mal plan -pidió ella. Sentía la boca pastosa, y la voz más ronca de lo habitual. Notaba los ojos secos. Se levantó, y se miró en un espejo de pared que había junto a la cama. Tenía la cara manchada de churretones, los ojos hinchados y rojos - ¡¿Aún?!-, y el poco rimel que le quedaba en las pestañas se había corrido y le daba el aspecto de un panda irritado. Mierda. Mierda. MIER-DA.

\- Está bien -respondió Simon. Este caminó por el cuarto, descalzo, hasta otro armario. Lo abrió, y rebuscó entre las prendas colgadas (muy pocas, a decir verdad, para el tamaño descomunal del armario), mientras Lucie se lo comía con los ojos. Nunca se cansaba de mirarlo. Al final, encontró una camiseta de tirantes, y se la pasó por la cabeza, a lo que ella hizo un mohín. Adiós a su espionaje.

Simon se le acercó con una camiseta en la mano, oscura, de manga corta, y un par de pantalones. Se los tendió.

\- Supongo que no es asunto mío, pero me gustaría saber si estás bien. Te vi antes y...

Lucie cogió la ropa que el vampiro le tendía, y se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza, quedando en sujetador sin ningun tipo de pudor, y se pasó la camisa por los brazos. Simon apartó la mirada con disimulo.

\- Puedo seguir con esto, si es eso lo que preguntas. Y tienes razón. No es asunto tuyo -respondió ella, con un suspiro cansado -, pero algún día te lo contaré.

Simon asintió, satisfecho por el que ella le contestara, molesto porque pensara que sólo le importaba si contaba con ella en la guerra que se avecinaba, y herido porque no confiaba en él lo suficiente como para contárselo.

Lucie le vio apretar los labios, se acercó a él, y le tocó la mejilla.

\- Te lo explicaré, si quieres. Pero aún no estoy preparada. Dame tiempo, por favor -pidió.

Simon la rodeó con los brazos, y respiró su aroma.

\- El que necesites, nena.

Ella respondió al abrazo, y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Arrugó la nariz al oler el tabaco En su piel.

\- ¿Has estado fumando? -preguntó, ignorando el fuerte olor, no del todo desagradable, pero tampoco bienvenido.

\- Sí. ¿Te molesta? - preguntó Simon. No había recordado lo mucho que se pegaba el olor a la piel. Tal vez a Lucie no le agradara.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- No, que va. Me he sorprendido, sólo eso. ¿Lo haces muy a menudo?

Simon rió.

\- No. Hubo un tiempo en que estuve enganchado, pero lo dejé. A veces me doy el gusto. La nicotina me ayuda a pensar con claridad.

Ella sonrió contra la piel de su cuello.

\- Eres un Sherlock Holmes, entonces. Tengo entendido que él se drogaba para pensar. Murió por ello

Él se separó, y le cogió la barbilla con los dedos. Le alzó la cara, y la miró a los ojos, acariciándole la sien con el pulgar.

\- Tranquila, nena. No tengo intención de morirme pronto - dijo-, a menos que tú lo quieras.

Le rozó la boca con los labios, y ella no tardó ni cinco segundos en rodearle el cuello con los brazos, acercándole. Él le posó una mano en la cadera, y la otra en la parte baja de la espalda, presionándola contra si. El olor de Lucie era tan embriagador... incluso recién levantada, sin duchar, y con el olor de la sangre y el maquillaje corrido, era capaz de mirarla y pensar que, si pudiera, pasaría el resto de su vida con ella. A la gente se la percibe por sus virtudes, pero se la quiere por sus defectos, ¿verdad? Nunca entendió hasta que punto, hasta que conoció a Clary, su mejor amiga. Y a su hija.

\- No piensas que te quiero porque seas hija de tu madre, ¿verdad? -preguntó, en medio del beso, con una idea horrible merodeándole.

Ella se retiró, y lo miró como si de pronto se hubiera vuelto verde.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A santo de qué...? -empezó ella.

Él enarcó una ceja, y ella abrió mucho los ojos.

\- No, claro que no. Bueno... ¿debería?

Simon negó con la cabeza.

\- Para nada. Es solo que se me ha ocurrido... que podrías tener esa cuestión rondándote en algún momento. En fin... es normal que te lo preguntes -empezó, rozándole la nariz con la suya -. Quiero que sepas que no me importa quienes sean tus padres. Te quiero por ser como eres. Te quiero a ti, no a tu línea familiar.

Ella le besó en la boca, rápido y dulce, y le acarició la cara, sonriendo.

\- Lo sé.

Él enterró su cara en su cuello, tocándole con los labios la marca de colmillos que tenía el el cuello en un beso suave, y se tensó. De pronto, la cazadora de sombras notó como la aferraba con más fuerza, casi impidiéndole respirar con normalidad, y trató de empujarle para apartarle, mientras intentaba hablar para avisarle de que la estaba sujetando demasiado fuerte.

Él tardó un rato en reaccionar (demasiado para la tranquilidad mental de Lucie), y cuando la miró, sus ojos eran negros. Si de hambre o deseo, eso ella no lo sabía. Su estómago se encogió, y no estuvo segura si fue de miedo o de otra cosa.

\- Simon...

Iba a preguntarle si iba todo bien, cuando su estómago rugió, rogando por un poco de atención. La verdad es que tenía tanta hambre que estaba llegando a plantearse el canibalismo como estilo de vida. Simon sonrió, una sonrisa que no llegó a los ojos, y le cogió la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

\- Vamos. Estás hambrienta. Que no se diga que no te alimento.

Lucie le siguió, dejándose arrastrar por la fría mano del vampiro, y preguntándose qué le habría dicho Benedict que lo había alterado tanto. Tendría que averiguarlo.

En todo el camino hasta las cocinas, Simon no quitó el ojo de las mordeduras de su cuello.

Y Lucie se di cuenta de ello.


	23. Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea máxima culpa

Después de servirse un filete muy hecho de ternera con una ración de patatas al ajillo que preparó el cocinero (Lucie admitía que estaba muy bueno para haber sido preparado por alguien que llevaba Dios sabe cuanto tiempo sin probar la comida), Simon y ella permanecieron sentados en la mesa del pequeño comedor durante largos minutos. Él no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y hubiera resultado incluso romántico, de no ser por: primero, que él no parpadeaba, y quieras que no resultaba un tanto inquietante; y segundo, que su expresión era inescrutable.

Ella no había querido hablar. Tenía uno de esos días en los que las palabras le parecían instrumentos inútiles. Si hubiera estado en casa se habría pasado el rato en la sala de entrenamiento, practicando con los cuchillos arrojadizos de nuevo, o incluso en el jardín trasero con el arco (Alec le había asegurado que le daría clases cuando quisiera), pero allí no había ningún lugar en el que pudiera entrenar.

En el momento en el que pensó en el arco, se le ocurrió la idea de ir a hablar con su tío, pero Alec no parecía una persona dada a la charla, y tal vez acabarían teniendo un momento incómodo. Y eso no le apetecía.

También pensó en Simon, preguntándole como estaba. Se había sentido culpable por no contárselo. No quería guardar secretos. Había conocido a gente que había perdido a su pareja por culpa de los secretos. Gente destrozada por ellos. No quería ser una de esos. Además, las relaciones se basan también en la confianza mutua. No creía poder soportar que Simon le guardara secretos (entiéndase secretos de cosas importantes, problemas, culpas, etc., y no cosas como quién había apagado el televisor, o dónde había estado por la noche. Eso podía manejarlo y entenderlo ), aunque estos fueran para protegerla. Prefería saberlo. Siempre. Supuso que fue algo que heredó de su padre. Su madre le había comentado una vez que Isabelle le había dicho que Jace le respondería a cualquier pregunta con la verdad, aunque ella no pudiera soportarlo, y cuando ella le preguntó si preferiría que le contaran una verdad, por muy terrible que fuera, querría saberla, en lugar de oír una mentira bonita. Y él había asentido.  _Siempre._

Simon no había tenido secretos para ella. No secretos importantes. Cuando ella había preguntado por Isabelle, se lo había contado. Le había dolido recordarlo, pero se lo había contado, aunque ella no necesitara saberlo. Tal vez Simon no necesitara conocer todos los detalles de su vida privada, pero le parecía que este no era algo que tuviera que callarse.

 _Pero aunque se lo contara, no lo entendería,_  pensó para sí. ¿Cómo hacerlo?

_Tal vez sí lo comprenda._

_Prueba._

Se mordió el labio, indecisa, y cuando alzó la cabeza de su plato, él seguía mirándola fijamente. Sin pestañear. Sumido en sus pensamientos.

Movió la mano frente a su cara, llamando su atención.

\- ¿Simon? ¿Estás aquí? -preguntó, moviéndose para que la mirara a los ojos.

Él parpadeó, y sonrió cuando la vio.

\- Hey. Lo siento, hoy no soy my buena compañía. ¿Ya has acabado? Qué rápida.

Ella frunció el ceño.

\- He tardado una hora en comer el filete. Rápida no es lo primero que me viene a la mente -dijo ella, preocupada por la nueva concepción del tiempo que había empezado a tener su novio.

Él frunció el ceño también.

\- ¿Una hora...? ¡Una hora! ¡Mierda!

Lucie parpadeó, sorprendida cuando él se levantó de la mesa de golpe, arrastrando el banco donde estaba sentado, y casi tirándolo al suelo. Ella se levantó también, con el plato en la mano, y lo dejó tras ella, en la barra de la cocina. Cuando el vampiro se encaminó a paso rápido a su habitación, ella le siguió al trote.

\- ¡Simon! ¿Me puedes explicar qué pasa? ¡Simon!

Pero él parecía no oírla. Por el camino se cruzaron con Sergio, que también parecía llegar tarde a algún lado. Sl verlos, se detuvo junto a Simon, le apoyó la mano en el hombro, y lo arrastró hacia adelante. Lucie se esforzó por escuchar la conversación, pero ambos hablaban demasiado deprisa. Lo único que distinguió fueron "Hermanos", e "Instituto". Una combinación escalofriante. No lo agradaban los Hermanos Silenciosos. Su presencia la alteraba. Igual que el blanco. Supuso que ningún nefilim se sentía demasiado cómodo en su compañía.

¿Alguien había muerto? Se estremeció solo de pensarlo.

Continuaron con la marcha, hasta llegar a la habitación de Simon, donde este se cambió a toda prisa la camiseta por otra más decente, una camisa de hilo negra con hebillas que le quedaba de muerte (y el cambio de ropa le ofreció a Lucie una nueva vista de su torso, lo que nunca, NUNCA, era despreciado), y luego los pantalones, a lo que ella fue incapaz de apartar la mirada (gracias a Raziel Simon tenía la sensatez suficiente como para llevar ropa interior), y se embutió en unos pantalones oscuros con algunos rotos, tirando a un lado los tejanos azules llenos de sangre. Se puso unas botas militares, y luego siguió a Sergio fuera del cuarto. Lucie alzó los brazos y los dejó caer a los lados del cuerpo, indignada.

\- Soy invisible, ¡soy invisible! Esto es increíble... refunfuñaba mientras apretaba el paso para seguirles. Se recogió el pelo en un moño, y corrió de nuevo a la habitación de Simon para recoger su chaleco de armas. Se lo pasó sobre la camiseta, y de nuevo salió corriendo en la otra dirección, para seguir a los dos vampiros. Cuando llegó hasta ellos, se habían detenido junto a un enorme objeto cubierto por una sabana gris. Simon sacó unos papeles de algún lugar, y se los dio a Sergio, quién asintió y abandonó la sala, inclinando la cabeza al ver a Lucie.

\- ¡Simon! ¿Puedes explicarme qué pasa? -preguntó, sin aliento, cuando el otro vampiro se hubo marchado.

Él la miró, como si fuera la primera vez en todo el tiempo que advertía su presencia. Parecía arrepentido.

\- Lo siento, Lucie. Tengo que irme.

\- ¿¡Irte!? ¿A dónde?

No podía irse. Acababa de encontrarle...

\- Tengo que ir hasta Roma. Me esperan en el Instituto de El Vaticano. No me acordé de decírtelo, lo siento -se disculpó. Miró su reloj, e hizo una mueca.

Lucie consideró sus opciones en a penas un segundo, y luego se abrochó las correas del peto.

\- Voy contigo.

Eso era. Necesitaba acción, necesitada deshinibirse. Necesitaba distracción.

Simon lo consideró. Tenía la boca apretada, y sostenía un manojo de llaves que apretaba entre los dedos. La miró largo rato, y finalmente, suspiró.

\- Te dejé atrás una vez, confiando en que estarías a salvo, y no me hiciste caso. Supongo que ahora no será distinto.

Simon se volvió, y empezó a retirar la lona gris que cubría un coche precioso. Un Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, descapotable y de dos plazas. Lucie se quedó con la boca abierta. Le encantaba ese coche.

Lucie se metió en el coche en el asiento del conductor, deseando conducir, pero Simon se agachó, con el brazo apoyado en el tejado del coche. Asomó la cabeza, y la miró fijamente.

\- ¿Qué haces, Lucie? - preguntó, con una sonrisa tironeando de sus labios.

\- Conducir, ¿no lo ves? Vamos, entra.

Simon meneó la cabeza.

\- Una de las condiciones para venir conmigo es que esta preciosidad -dijo, palmeando el capó con aprobación-, la conduzco yo. Además, tú no sabes dónde está El Vaticano. Así que nena, lo siento, pero vas a tener que bajar.

Lucie hizo un mohín, y le miró con cara de pena.

\- ¿Por favor?

Simon se rió, se inclinó, y le dio un beso.

\- Tal vez otro día. Hoy tengo que trabajar.

Lucie suspiró. Quería ir, así que mejor no la liaba mucho. Se cambió de sitio con una agilidad gatuna, y se cruzó de brazos. Cuando Simon entró y cerró la puerta, se rió al ver la cara de indignación de la chica.

\- Vamos, no te enfades. Te he dejado venir, ¿no? -arrancó el motor, que rugió con un ronroneo, y Simon con él -. Te he echado de menos, pequeño -murmuró.

Apretó el acelerador, y condujo el automóvil por una rampa lisa, tallada en la piedra. El túnel era oscuro, sin luces, pero la cazadora de sombras confiaba en las dotes de conducción de su novio, y en su visión nocturna, así que se relajó mientras el coche giraba con suavidad la curva que les haría salir al exterior.

\- ¿No estábamos ya en Roma? -preguntó ella, curiosa.

Simon se rió.

\- Dije que la ciudad se construyó bajo Roma, pero no hasta donde llegaba. La zona en la que estábamos abarca  _la Firenze,_  que es l zona a mi cuidado, mientras Ángelo lo requiere. Él controla Roma y Florencia habitualmente. Hay zonas de la Ciudad Memoria que ni tan siquiera yo conozco. No soy el único... administrador... que tiene la Ciudad. Me volvería loco. Y nuestra Ciudad es un poco como la de los Hermanos. Las salidas son Portales. Podemos ir a dónde queramos desde ella... normalmente.

\- ¿Entonces hay más? - inquirió, entre emocionada y curiosa.

\- ¿Más qué? ¿Más diurnos? -tanteó él. Ella asintió. Simon se acomodó en el asiento del conductor, y cogió el volante con una sola mano.

\- Mmm... no estoy seguro de poder decírtelo. En teoría es información confidencial... ya os he contado demasiadas cosas... no sé si...

Lucie podía oír cómo dudaba, como se rascaba la cabeza, pensando. Ser un líder, ser responsable de tanta gente, tenía que ser agotador. Guardar tantos secretos sabiendo que otros dependían de ellos...

Le buscó la mano en la oscuridad, y en el silencio repentino de la cabina, y el olor a madera de encina del ambientador del coche, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

\- No pasa nada. No tienes por qué decirme nada. Lo entiendo.

Simon permaneció en silencio, y la luz entró por la luna delantera del coche, obligando a Lucie a achinar los ojos, dolorida por la luz repentina. El sol había empezado a caer del cielo para ocultarse, y quedaba justo frente a sus ojos. Simon rebuscó en la guantera, y sacó unas gafas de sol que le tendió ya abiertas antes de cerrar de nuevo el compartimento. Ella se las puso, agradecida. Leyó uno de los carteles de la carretera a la que se incorporaron, y luego otro que aparecía en la autopista. Estaban en Montepulciano.

\- ¿Montepulciano? ¿Eso está cerca de Roma? -preguntó.

\- Por desgracia, está más cerca de Florencia. Con un trafico regular y tiempo de sobra para conducir a una velocidad decente, tardaríamos dos horas y algo más en llegar, pero tengo prisa, así que más o menos en hora y media estaremos allí -Simon miró la carretera sin pestañear, y con un acelerón, se incorporó al carril rápido de la autopista, casi vacío. Aumentó la velocidad, y la aguja subió hasta los doscientos kilómetros por hora.

Permanecieron en silencio largo rato, hasta que Simon se pasó una mano por el pelo, y chasqueó la lengua.

\- Lucie, no quiero que creas que no confío en ti, pero... -empezó.

Ella se giró en el asiento con demasiada facilidad.

\- Ponte el cinturón - dijo Simon. Cuando ella enarcó una ceja, él la miró fijamente, lo que la alarmó sobre manera -. No es una sugerencia.

\- ¡Mira a la carretera!

\- Pues abróchate el cinturón.

Ella lo hizo, alterada porque no mirara al frente. Una cosa era que se fiera de él al volante, pero vampiro o no, debía mirar a la carretera. Pudiera ser que en caso de accidente, él saliera ileso, pero ella a bien seguro que no saldría siquiera. Y lo deportivos tendían a convertirse en galletas de coche a la mínima. No tenía pensado volverse puré de Nefilim relativamente pronto.

Respiró hondo.

\- Lo sé, Simon, tranquilo. Entiendo que haya cosas que no quieras... o no puedas contarme. No te preocupes. No voy a matarte por ello. Soy una mujer tolerante.

Simon gruñó.

\- No es eso. Sé que lo entenderás. El problema es que me gustaría contártelo todo, que no hubiera secretos entre nosotros. Por eso soy... intento ser sincero contigo respecto a mi vida privada. Porque ya se me hace duro no poder contarte cosas por obligación, guardarte secretos, aunque sé que no los divulgarías por nada, solo porque juré hacerlo. Me da la sensación de que me estoy escondiendo. Y estoy harto de esconderme. No quiero, al menos no contigo. Si algo he aprendido a lo largo de mi vida, es que los secretos son los que lo joden todo. Los que hacen caer a los grandes Imperios, los que rompen las relaciones, y a los hombres. Y si lo nuestro no funciona, pues genial... en el sentido de que lo volveremos a intentar, otra vez o con otros, pero al menos tendremos la paz de que no fue por un tonto secreto. Que no fue por no ser sinceros.

Lucie apretó la boca. Ahora era su turno de sentirse frustrada. Quería contarle a Simon lo de Erin, pero no sabía si estaba preparada para hacerlo. La herida era relativamente reciente, y sentía su corazón morir cada vez que lo recordaba, y esa soleada tan inmensa se la comía y la dejaba sola en las tinieblas. Sentía que contarle a alguien lo que había pasado lo haría más real, y la haría débil a los ojos de otros. Para ella eso era inconcebible.

Tomó una larga bocanada de aire, y armándose de valor, empezó a hablar. Sabía que una vez empezara, ya no podría parar.

\- Erin Bileogglas era una cazadora de sombras irlandesa que conocí en la escuela de Idris. Sus padre se habían mudado del Instituto de Dublín a Alacante cuando ella era pequeña, y tenían una gran familia. Eran muy alegres, y ella era guapísima. Tenía el pelo corto de duende del color de las zanahorias, y montones de pecas por la cara, con unos ojos grises que eran una maravilla. Era la chica más guapa del curso, y los tíos se le iban encima. Siempre lo hicieron.

"Erin era muy buena con la ballesta y el espadón, y yo una calamidad. Las armas a distancia no son lo mío, lo reconozco. Ella fue mi pareja en los entrenamientos, y nos criamos prácticamente juntas. La casa solariega de su familia estaba junto a la nuestra. Pasamos juntos veranos enteros. Algunas personas nos confundían con hermanas.

" Un día, Erin y yo apostamos que, si yo lograba dispararle con la ballesta a una manzana a un kilómetro y medio de distancia, sobre una diana y sin rozarla, ella sería mi  _parabatai._  Adivinas lo que pasó después. Teníamos nueve años. Estábamos emocionadas ante la idea de luchar juntas de esa forma. Ya íbamos a los juntas, y a casi todas partes sin separarnos la una de la otra. La ceremonia se realizó cuando cumplimos los catorce. Llevábamos cinco años juntas, y cada vez que mis padres comentaban el tema de volver al Instituto de Nueva York, yo me veía obligada a recordarles que no podía marcharme. Que yo me quedaría con Erin, cayera quien cayera. Lo entendieron. Cada vez mencionaban el viaje con menso frecuencia. Henry iba bien en la escuela, y todo parecía perfecto.

"Aunque Idris está protegido, los que estamos allí no estamos exemptos de nuestros deberes, y patrullamos la zona igualmente. Siempre hay algún demonio travieso que intenta armar jaleo, y nos corresponde a los residentes eliminarlo. A veces hay uno o dos. Otras hay cincuenta. Nosotras empezamos a hacer guardias a los quince. Nunca nos topamos con más de un demonio, y siempre íbamos acompañadas de un adulto. Todo iba bien hasta que este año, a principios, mientras cubríamos la ronda del puesto norte, llegó una manada de Raums, y nos atacó. Eran demasiados para las dos, y tratamos de pedir refuerzos, pero el comunicador estaba roto.

" Teníamos que habernos retirado. Todo buen guerrero tiene que saber elegir las batallas que puede ganar y las que no. Nosotras éramos demasiado orgullosas, supongo, como para admitir la derrota a tiempo y conseguir ayuda para combatir a los demonios. Creímos que podríamos con todos, y no fue así. Tropecé con una raíz, una maldita raíz, y cuando un demonio escorpión salió de la arboleda de Brocelin, ¿adivinas a quién dio?

Lucie intentaba mantener la respiración firme y contener las lágrimas. La culpa la comía por dentro, siempre. No creía que nunca pudiera sacarse de encima esa sensación.

Simon le apretó la mano.

\- Erin se puso en medio para protegerme. El demonio le clavó el aguijón en la espalda, y cayó flácida sobre mi. Sentí su dolor. Todo el tiempo. La saqué a rastras como pude de la pelea, y llegaron unos cazadores de sombras de la puerta este que habían oído el ruido de la pelea y se habían acercado. Cuando vieron a Erin nos cubrieron la retirada, y yo me la llevé a casa. Cuando vinieron los Hermanos Silenciosos, ella ya hacía horas que perdía el color de la piel, y no despertaba. No abría los ojos. Yo no podía parar de decirlo que lo sentía, de pedirle que volviera. Fue una estúpida por hacer eso. Por malgastar su vida así. Murió delante de mi. Lo único que pudieron hacer los Hermanos fue ponerle sedantes mundanos para que no sufriera porque el veneno en su sangre no permitía la aplicación de las Marcas. Verla con todos aquellos tubos y agujas...

No pudo seguir. Las imágenes, el recuerdo... todo era aún demasiado reciente para ella. No quería olvidarla, pero tampoco deseaba recordarlo todo con tanto lujo de detalles. Se llevó la mano a la Marca desvaída.

\- Cada día la hecho de menos. Cada miserable día.

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin que pudiera controlarlas. En su mente, una vez más, entonó el  _mea culpa_  que, aunque no la hacía sentir mejor, no podía dejar de repetirse.

\- Lucie... -murmuró Simon.

No sabía qué hacer. Nunca se había encontrado en semejante tesitura. ¿Qué consuelo podía ofrecerle a alguien en semejante circunstancia, a alguien que ha perdido algo más que su mitad? Lo único que atinó a hacer fue sostenerle con fuerza la mano, siendo su faro en la tormenta, esperando a que ella estuviera preparada para volver a él, a su puerto seguro cuando lo necesitara.

Y ella lloró.

 


	24. Roma

Simon aparcó el Aston Martin en una calle muerta, y se bajó en silencio. Rodeó el coche, y abrió la puerta del pasajero, antes de arrodillarse junto al asiento donde estaba Lucie, desabrocharle el cinturón con delicadeza, y pasarle una mano por la mejilla.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Lucie le miró y sonrió un poco.

\- Ligeramente.

Simon le cogió la mano, y se llevó los nudillos de ella a los labios. Luego le giró la mano y le besó la palma.

\- Gracias por contármelo. Significa mucho para mí que confíes en mí así.

Ella bajó del coche, y cerró la puerta tras de si. No se le daban muy bien las palabras. Estaban en un callejón oscuro por la luz de la tarde que no les llegaba. La casa de ladrillo antiguo, con acabados en piedra y falso mármol blanco se erguía a su alrededor. Las ventanas de medio punto estaban decoradas con hierro forjado en flores y espirales decorativas. Fuera del balcón, asomaban banderas en sus estandartes. Lucie no reconoció ninguna de ellas. El callejón, además de estar extremadamente limpio, era frío y lóbrego. Desde luego no era el tipo de sitio en el que alguien dejaría un coche de lujo.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que es un buen sitio para dejar el coche?

Simon se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- Por qué no. Aunque quisiera, ningún mundano podría robarlo. Funciona con un derivado de energías demoníacas que le permite funcionar durante el día. Se le ocurrió a un empresario Londinense con la Visión que empezó a comercializar con ellos en el submundo. Por lo que sé, el negocio le va bien.

\- ¿Y si fuera un subterráneo quien lo robara?

Simon se rascó la barbilla, y se acercó a Lucie.

\- En ese caso, supongo que no habría mucho que yo pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Pero es solo un coche. Si llegaran a robármelo, probablemente no me molestaría en recuperarlo. Ese alguien podría necesitarlo más que yo -dijo. La abrazó por detrás, y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro, dándole un beso en el cuello.

\- ¡Qué abnegado! Me pregunto qué pasaría si fuera tu motocicleta la que robaran.

\- Eso duele -murmuró Simon en su oído, fingiendo un dolor tremendo -. Lola fue un regalo.

\- ¿Lola? -preguntó Lucie, empezando a sufrir un agudo ataque de risa. En serio, ¿quién a parte de Phil Coulson llamaba Lola a un utilitario? Esa situación rayaba lo absurdo.

\- ¿Algún problema, nena? -preguntó Simon, fingiendo estar ofendido. Lucie podía apreciar la sonrisa que se dejaba entrever en su tono de voz, aunque no le estuviera viendo la cara.

Esa era la parte que más le gustaba de Simon: su capacidad para hacerla pasar de querer morirse a ser feliz por un rato y disfrutar de la vida sin pensar en nada más. A sentirse como una chica de diecinueve años por una vez, en lugar de una adulta con demasiados problemas que necesita un respiro. Se apoyó en el pecho de Simon, sintiendo las armas del chaleco presionar contra su piel. Claro que sí. Aquello era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Estaban allí por una misión, y no por placer. Suspiró.

\- Simon -llamó. Él no levantó la cabeza, sino que se acomodó, y coló las manos bajo la parte delantera de su chaleco, acariciando la piel expuesta bajo la camiseta, acariciando con los pulgares en movimientos lentos y circulares la zona alrededor de su ombligo.

\- ¿Mmm? -preguntó él, rozándole la piel tras la oreja con la nariz. Con los dientes, le mordió el lóbulo, y se estremeció al sentir su aliento fresco en la sensible piel del cuello - ¿Algún problema?

Ella se giró entre sus brazos, y apoyó las manos en su pecho.

\- ¿No teníamos... una misión...?

El vampiro le posó una mano en la cadera, y otra en la parte baja de su espalda. Despacio, inclinó la cabeza, y la besó en la clavícula, en la parte donde las marcas del mordisco de aquel vampiro anónimo la había mordido mientras Simon se recuperaba de sus heridas. Con la mente algo embotada, recordó aquella mañana, cuando Simon había sido incapaz de apartar la vista de aquella zona. Ese día había estado más obsesionada con eso de lo que acostumbraba a estar desde que sucediera, y su mirada se oscurecía y su ceño se fruncía cuando la miraba, como si supiera algo terrible que ella ignoraba. Iba a preguntare si sabía algo de eso, pero cuando sus dientes arañaron su piel sin fuerza, solo como una tentativa, se estremeció y jadeó. Su mente viajó lejos, y ya no fue capaz de pensar en nada coherente.

Simon caminó lentamente, haciéndola retroceder, hasta que su espalda se encontró con la piedra irregular del edificio que tenía detrás. Sus brazos la soltaron un momento, y se apoyaron en la pared, junto a su cabeza, mientras su boca subía por su mandíbula, pasaba a la comisura de sus labios, y finalmente a su boca, entreabierta, esperando el beso que iba a llegar.

\- ¿Qué tendrás tú que me llevas/ de lejanas tierras al hogar con un beso? / Cada tiempo sin ti es un largo abismo,/espacio oscuro y vacío en el cielo -murmuró Simon, mirándola a los ojos directamente. Sus pupilas se habían dilatado, y parecía perdido en algún lugar, muy lejos de casa. Continuó recitando, mientras le rozaba los labios con las yemas de los dedos - Con el roce, amada mía, de tus labios sellas, / el cierre de mi corazón inmortal.

Lucie no tenía ni la más remota idea de la procedencia del poema (su padre había insistido mucho en su educación literaria, pues decía que los libros formaban cabezas, algo que estaba infravalorado en esos tiempos en favor de la educación del cuerpo. Estaba segura de que si no identificaba el poema era porque probablemente no existía), pero poco le importaba. Sintiendo fuego en las mejillas, y la impaciencia que le retorcía las entrañas, redujo el espacio que quedaba entre ellos, y calló a Simon de una manera muy eficaz.

En el frío aire de la callejuela, Lucie empezó a sentir una oleada de calor que le salía de dentro, y que solo era apaciguada por el frío cuerpo de Simon contra el de ella, que la apretaba contra el muro de piedra. Enredó las manos en su pelo rizado, tan largo que el flequillo le tapaba ya los ojos, y dirigió su boca a la de ella cuando esta se separó para permitirle respirar. Las manos de él se colaron de nuevo bajo su camiseta, y rozaron la piel febril, a lo que ella se estremeció, poniéndosele la piel de gallina. Jadeó en su boca, y olvidándose de estar en un lugar público, se colgó de su cuello y enredó las piernas en su cintura, por lo que Simon tuvo que abandonar su exploración en favor de sostener a Lucie.

\- Algún día... deberíamos hacer esto... en una habitación... -observó Lucie, jadeante.  _Y terminarlo, también_ , pensó.

Simon gruñó.

\- Totalmente conforme.

Simon estaba en todas partes, cubriéndolo todo, y ella no podía ni quería escapar. Los labios de Simon eran frescos y tiernos, y al mismo tiempo tentadores, jugando y prometiendo llevar más allá... Por aquellas cosas de la vida se preguntó por qué su madre habría dejado escapar la oportunidad de un chico como él, o incluso su tía Isabelle lo había hecho. Simon le había comentado que había cambiado desde entonces, pero nadie puede cambiar tanto. No era que no se alegrara de que su madre se hubiera casado con su padre, y de que se amaran, porque si no ella no estaría en el mundo, pero si Clary nunca se hubiera encontrado con Jace en el Pandemónium aquella noche, si Valentine nunca hubiera sabido de su existencia, ¿se habría casado su madre con Simon? O, si él no se hubiera dado por vencido con Isabelle, ¿estaría su tía viviendo con él? Se imaginó viendo al vampiro en reuniones familiares, y sintiendo esa familiaridad y esa atracción que sentía ahora, y no pudo evitar pensar que las reuniones familiares serían raras. Más de lo que ya eran.

Sin darse cuenta de que se habían desplazado, Lucie se vio sentada en el capó del Aston Martin, con Simon desenredándole las piernas de su cintura. Ella se dejó hacer mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho y recuperaba el aliento. ¿Porque siempre que se besaban era todo tan intenso y tan rápido? Maldición.

Simon quedó frente a ella, con las piernas de Lucie a cada lado, y el cuerpo temblándole. Cuando ella le miró a los ojos, algo más serena, pero con el corazón latiéndole aún a unas velocidades imposibles, vio el hambre en ellos. Y vio el deseo. Simon cerró los ojos un momento, regulando su respiración, y abriendo y cerrando las manos, inspirando lentamente, y expirando con fuerza. Al final, los abrió de nuevo, y la pupila ya se había contraído, y el hambre y el deseo quedaron relegados a un segundo plano, reducidos cuidadosamente a niveles estables. Simon le acarició la mejilla, y con una pequeña sonrisa boba, volvió a recitar:

\- ¡De qué abandono me ocultas,/ guareciéndome en tu pecho!/ De la noche eterna sin luna/ soledad infinita de las estrellas.

Lucie puso su mano cubriendo la de él, y cerró los ojos.

\- No reconozco el poema. ¿De quién es?

Simon la cogió con suavidad, y la ayudó a bajar del capó del coche. Con una sonrisa divertida, él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, y la condujo fuera del callejón. Lucie se alegró de llevar puesto un glamour. No le apetecía que los mundanos la vieran toda acalorada mientras se serenaba, preparándose para reunirse con los cazadores de sombras Romanos.

\- Acogiéndome a la teoría Platónica de que el conocimiento proviene de la reminiscencia, y que en realidad éste es solo un recuerdo de toda la información que poseíamos en el mundo de las ideas, diré al mirarte, que sintiendo lo que siento por ti, reconozco y recuerdo las palabras que en un pasado, que por algún motivo desconocido hemos tenido que olvidar, me inspiraste.

A pesar de haber captado el mensaje, y de estar fascinada por lo que Simon le estaba diciendo, Lucie no pudo evitar el dolor de cabeza.

\- Uh. Filosofía a esta hora de la tarde no, por favor. Me gusta mi cerebro tal y como está - Simon se rió, y cuando empezaron a cruzar la plaza de San Pedro en diagonal, ella frunció el ceño.

\- ¿A dónde estamos yendo? Creía que íbamos al Vaticano...

\- No exactamente.

Simon la guió a través de la columnata en forma de brazos abiertos que caracterizaba la plaza, y sintió las miradas pétreas de los Santos que coronaban el techo de ésta. El juego de sombras que creaban las columnas no le pasó desapercibido, a pesar de la cantidad abrumadora de turistas que se habían congregado en la plaza, y los fieles que buscaban un sitio desde el que poder ver al Santo Padre salir al balcón a dar la bendición  _Urbi et Orbe_. Habían elegido el peor día para atravesar la plaza, sin duda.

Cuando consiguieron salir de la apretada marabunta, y respirar en libertad, se encontró siendo arrastrada por Simon hacia el Palacio apostólico. El edificio de pintura rosada parecía cerrado, con todas las ventanas tapadas, y la puerta de madera asegurada con un grueso candado de hierro forjado.

\- ¿Te esperaban?

Simon asintió, y con un rápido "Por aquí" murmurado, tiró de ella hacia un lado del edificio. Se dirigieron hacia una muerta metálica, con una reja sobre ella, y una Marca de poder angélico sobre el arco.

Simon llamó con dos golpes secos, y esperó.

\- Creo que no saben que vengo acompañado. Procura que no vean la marca en tu cuello - añadió, y dijo esto último entre dientes -. Se meterán donde no les llaman, y no me interesa. Eso es cosa nuestra.

La puerta interior se abrió, y apareció una cazadora de sombras alta, de piel morena, y morena. El pelo corto se le erizaba tras las orejas, y la ropa de entrenamiento que llevaba puesta tenía manchas de polvo.

-  _Ciao. Simon Lewis_? -preguntó ella, con un tono musical de lo más agradable.

Simon sonrió.

\- María Benedetti.  _E un piacere di conoscervi. Sono Simon Lewis, della città di Firenze. Questa nefilim è Lucie Herondale._

\- Simon,  _ti aspettavamo prima. Arrivare in ritardo -_ le regañó ella.

-  _Complicazioni. Possiamo entrare?_

Ella sonrió.

_\- Corso._

Lucie miró confundida a Simon, mientras María Benedetti les abría la puerta enrejada, y se hacía a un lado para permitirles pasar. El interior del Palacio Apostólico era cálido. el suelo era de madera, y las paredes tenían tapices preciosos, además de armas antiguas colgadas en la pared.

\- Después de los nuevos Acuerdos, El Vaticano abrió este sitio para todos los vampiros, y que pudieran reunirse con los nefilim de el Instituto sin recurrir al Santuario. Al no ser tierra consagrada, nos permite el paso. Ángelo no necesita este sitio para reunirse, puede entrar, no sé por qué extraño privilegio, al Instituto en si, pero ya ves que yo no. Antes era no más que un edificio diplomático que compartían con la Santa Sede.

\- Nos han llegado noticias de que Ángelo ha desaparecido. ¿Eso es cierto, Simon? -preguntó María, que volvía de cerrar la puerta.

Al llegar, le dio dos besos en las mejillas, y otros dos a Lucie, que se sintió repentinamente incómoda ante esas confianzas.

Al ver su incomodidad, la italiana sonrió.

\- Lo siento, costumbres europeas, lo olvidaba. Yo soy María Benedetti. Estoy a cargo del Instituto de Roma mientras mi padre no está. Simon me ha hablado mucho de los Herondale y los Fairchild. Supongo que tu serás ambos. No recuerdo a ninguna garza peliroja.

A Lucie le hizo gracia el nombre, y la agudeza de la chica. Parecía simpática. Supuso que se llevarían bien.

\- Mi madre es Fairchild. Mi padre es la garza.

-Ah, entonces eso lo explica todo. Bien, supongo que si estás aquí es porque también estas en el ajo -dijo, dando una palmada. Luego miró a Simon, y frunció el ceño -. Me temo que mi padre no está. Le ha surgido un imprevisto, y ha tenido que marcharse, así que os va a tener que valer conmigo, por ahora.

Simon suspiró.

\- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de reunirme hoy con Mario? Es urgente, y debo volver a Florencia cuanto antes.

María pareció meditarlo. Antes de que Lucie empezara a ponerse nerviosa por el largo silencio, la italiana chasqueó los dedos. Los miró, divertida, y se puso las manos en las caderas.

\- ¿Os apetece venir a una fiesta de disfraces? Mi hermana cumple años hoy, y mi familia ha organizado una especie de baile. El tema es el carnaval de Venecia. Mi padre estará allí, y podrás raptarlo un rato para hablar del tema. Es la única forma que se me ocurre.

Simon miró a Lucie con las cejas arqueadas, y ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Por qué no. Por mi perfecto. El único problema, es que no tenemos nada que ponernos. Venimos con lo puesto -dijo.

María retrocedió, y volvió a abrir la puerta. Cuando salió a la calle, los llamó para que la acompañaran.

\- Sé donde podéis conseguir algo bueno. Venid, es por aquí.


	25. Los Golden Retriever van a un baile de máscaras

\- ¿Cómo rayos se pondrá esto? -masculló.

Simon se miraba en el espejo, frustrado, murmurando por lo bajo. María había sido muy estricta a la hora de ayudarles a escoger sus trajes para la fiesta, y les había "sugerido" que se pusieran elegantes. A decir verdad, la tienda de antigüedades del barrio viejo había sido un buen lugar en el que encontrar la ropa adecuada. Al parecer, aquel tipo de fiestas se daban con una inusitada frecuencia en las familias adineradas de la Venecia antigua.

No había visto el traje de Lucie, pero tampoco le hacía falta. Viendo todos los vestidos que había en el anticuario, y viéndola a ella, sabía que estaría impresionante con cualquier cosa. Se llevó las manos de nuevo al pañuelo color crema que tenía que ir colocado en el cuello a modo de corbata. Su vestimenta no era complicada: era un frac negro, con un chaleco rojo Burdeos, del color de la sangre arterial, la buena. La camisa blanca de puños atados con lazos, y los pantalones oscuros muy ceñidos ( tenían que ser mallas, pero se negó en rotundo, a lo que la italiana respondió que tendrían que ser pantalones realmente, realmente ceñidos). La máscara le había resultado de lo más apropiada. Era negra, cubriendo medio rostro. Un sol blanco decoraba el pómulo izquierdo, y una luna creciente plateada reseguía toda la línea de la mandíbula derecha, acabando en el mentón. Ambos, noche y día, unidos por un fino cordón de hilo de plata.

Salió al pasillo, y tras encontrarse con María, y que esta le ofreciera su ayuda con el pañuelo a cambio de que él le ayudara con los aperitivos, subió a las cocinas improvisadas que habían montado en una antigua sala de baile, más pequeña que la del último piso. Recogió varias bandejas de plata bruñida, salió de las cocinas con ellas, haciendo equilibrios imposibles para cualquier mundano, y descendió las amplias escaleras de mármol Florentino. El pasillo, iluminado por varios candelabros dorados, daba una cierta sensación de retroceso temporal. Ni una sola de las iluminaciones del corredor era de origen eléctrico, y el suave olor de la cerca derretida y el humo de vela llenaba el Palacio Apostólico. Perdido en sus pensamientos, rozó sin querer la llama de uno de ellos con el codo, y rezó por que no se le hubiera quemado la tela del frac. Era un préstamo, y tenía que devolverlo al día siguiente en perfecto estado. Si le pasaba algo... Se tiraría de un puente.

Esquivando las velas con más cuidado, consiguió llegar al salón de baile, una sala grande, en forma oval, con una chimenea que crepitaba con fuego de brujo, un fuego frío que sólo daba luz. Las pocas columnas que había encuadraban las ventanas altas y estrechas, cubiertas por gruesas cortinas rojas, y una larga mesa ocupaba toda la pared de la derecha, llena de diferentes fuentes de chocolate, vino, agua y otros. Una preciosa lámpara de inspiración victoriana colgaba del techo, iluminando la sala. Junto a ella, María se había tenido que subir a unas escaleras de metal para poder enroscar todas las bombillas que se habían desenroscado, y cada vez que una de ellas quedaba en contacto con la electricidad, el salón se llenaba de más luz todavía.

\- Simon, gracias por traer los aperitivos -dijo, mientras peleaba con una bombilla que no quería enroscarse.

\- Gracias a ti por ayudarme con esta cosa infernal -dijo, señalando el pañuelo color crema perfectamente doblado en su cuello -. ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? -preguntó, señalando la lámpara.

\- Estaría genial por tu parte. Parece que esta se subleva.

Simon saltó, y se agarró al techo con las manos. Con toda la paz del mundo se sentó, justo sobre la bombilla en cuestión, y se la cogió a María. La capacidad de pasearse por los techos era una de las cosas que Simon más apreciaba de los vampiros. Le resultaba algo útil y muy guay. La vez que había descubierto esa habilidad fue poco después de conocer a la sirena, estando en una discoteca napolitana, donde unos licántropos le sorprendieron y le hicieron saltar de la impresión. Acabó pegado al techo, donde para los no muertos, la fiesta continuaba, pero a otro nivel.

Observó con atención la rosca de la bombilla, y limpió el aceite con los dedos, intentando ver dónde estaba el problema. Su aguda vista le permitía discernir los pequeños detalles del metal de la bombilla, y allí lo vio. Un trozo de metal sobresalía hacia fuera, impidiendo que la bombilla se fijara bien en el soporte. Limó con cuidado el trozo sobrante con la uña, y enroscó la bombilla. Cuando esta se iluminó con un fuerte destello blanco, achinó los ojos y sonrió.

\- Finito. ¿Y ahora qué?

Simon se despegó del techo, y se sacudió los pantalones, satisfecho con su tarea.

\- Nada más. Ahora toca esperar a que lleguen los invitados -respondió María con una sonrisa, bajando de un salto de la escalera, y doblándola para sacarla del salón. Se acercó a Simon, le palmeó el hombro, y se acercó a él para poner los labios junto a su oreja-. La tercera puerta del pasillo de las habitaciones a la izquierda. Tenéis una hora.

Simon la miró, incrédulo, cuando se separó y le guiñó un ojo.

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó. Si hubiera podido sonrojarse, estaría rojo grana.

María se rió, arqueando las cejas de incredulidad.

\- ¡Vamos! Se os nota a la legua que necesitáis intimidad. ¡Lo pedís a gritos! Llegasteis a mi puerta que parecía que hubierais bajado al infierno de golpe. Me has comentado que toda su familia está en la Ciudad a tu cuidado. Asumo que no debe de ser fácil encontrar momentos para vosotros con sus padres por ahí cerca...

Simon se quedó tieso, sin poder moverse. No podía creer en serio que estuvieran hablando de eso. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido sacar el tema? Las encías le dolían allí donde las fundas de los colmillos se dilataban, preparadas para dejarlos salir en cualquier momento, solo de pensar en lo que María le sugería. Para qué negarlo, se moría de ganas por hacer cualquiera de las cosas que le llegaban a la mente con solo imaginarlo, pero quería hacer las cosas bien. ¡Por el Ángel! ¡Ni siquiera habían tenido una cita normal, de las de cine y cena! Llevaban... ¿qué? ¿Un mes juntos? A duras penas se conocían. Él no había sabido que ella había tenido una  _parabatai_  hasta aquella tarde.

Sabía que podía hacerlo mejor. Que  _podían_  hacerlo mejor.

\- Gracias por la oferta, pero...

María se encogió de hombros.

\- Si cambiáis de idea...

\- Lo tendré presente.

* * *

Mientras Jace entraba en la sala principal para ayudar a recoger los destrozos de la batalla, cargando una carreta con cuerpos muertos tras él, que iban directos a la fosa común en que se había convertido la lava del volcán que tenían debajo, los vampiros trepaban por los techos para rellenar los depósitos de polvo de plata en los respiraderos,preparándose para la siguiente oleada. Otros se concentraban en limpiar minuciosamente la sangre que había quedado enganchada en suelos y paredes, y un pequeño grupo reparaba los cierres y las puertas que se habían roto durante la contención.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la bajada a los pozos de magma cuando oyó su nombre. Magnus y Clary iban hacia él, a paso lento que pretendía ser ágil. Ambos estaban sucios y parecían cansados. El moño de su mujer estaba deshecho, y el flequillo le caía ante los ojos, dificultándole la visión, y el de Magnus, habitualmente de un millón de colores, y fijado con gomina en posiciones imposibles, caía flácido sobre su frente, cubriéndole las cejas, y rozándole las pestañas. Se detuvo, soltando la carreta y apoyándola en el suelo, dándole un merecido descanso a sus brazos. Aún con las Marcas de fuerza, el peso muerto de casi una treintena de cadáveres era excesiva.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Voy a bajar esto a...

Magnus y Clary, que parecían sincronizados, preguntaron a la vez:

\- ¿Has visto a Simon?

\- ¿Has visto a Lucie?

Jace parpadeó, y alzó las manos.

\- Los dos a la vez no por favor. Sólo tengo dos orejas.

Magnus se cruzó de brazos, y se pasó una mano por el pelo, claramente cansado. Clary, mientras, empezó a hablar.

\- Los Hermanos Silenciosos han venido a ver a Simon. Les he dicho que esperen mientras le busco, pero no parece que esté aquí...

\- ¿Los Hermanos? ¿Qué es lo que quieren? - preguntó Jace, confuso.

\- Dicen que Simon concertó una cita con ellos para hablar sobre Benedict, pero que no pudieron venir antes. Al parecer han encontrado un hueco, y han decidido... dejarse caer.

Jace negó con la cabeza.

\- No le he visto desde este mediodía. Supongo que estará por ahí, haciendo cosas de Amo y Señor de la Ciudadela - se encogió de hombros, masajeándose los doloridos músculos. Le dio un beso a Clary en la cabeza - ¿Y tú que quieres, Magnus?

El brujo ladeó la cabeza.

\- Buscaba a tu hija. Tenía que hablar con ella, pero soy incapaz de encontrarla.

Jace frunció el ceño.

\- Simon se la llevó a una habitación. Se quedó dormida fuera conmigo.

El brujo arqueó una ceja. Estaba claro que Jace estaba cansado, si no ya habría entendido donde podría estar su hija.

-¿Qué? -inquirió el nefilim, al ver la expresión del brujo.

\- ¿No es evidente, ricitos de oro? ¿Ambos desaparecidos, sin que nadie les encuentre? Está con él. No sé dónde, pero están juntos, seguro.

Cary sonrió, y Jace respiró hondo.

\- Ahí tienes tu respuesta, Clary. Nuestra niña está con el chupasangres -dijo, indignado.

\- ¡Se llama Simon, Jace! -se quejó ella, divertida por la reacción de su marido - Pero no te preocupes. Simon es responsable, y gracias al Ángel, Lucie también. No les pasará nada.

\- Como sea -finalizó. Con un gruñido se agachó, y agarró de nuevo la carreta, levantándola lo justo para inclinarla y que la rueda delantera pudiera moverse sin trabas. Con el repentino movimiento, un brazo cayó flácido fuera de ella, rebosando, y Magnus tragó saliva. La presencia de la muerte en masa da hacía a penas dos días se cernió sobre él como una losa, espesa y oscura -. Tengo que llevarme esto ya. Hay mucho que hacer - murmuró -. Nos vemos luego.

Empujó con fuerza la carreta, que se había enganchado en un agujero en la piedra y siguió camino, dejando a Clary y a Magnus en la entrada del descenso a las cisternas de magma. Todavía no sabía si estaba contento de que Simon estuviera con su hija (tenía que ser bueno para ella si sonreía tanto después de lo deprimida que había estado desde la muerte de Erin), o deseaba matar al vampiro por revolotear alrededor de su hija como el murciélago semi acosador que era. Aún le guardaba cierto rencor por su actitud con Clary años atrás. Increíble pero cierto.

 _Me importa un comino si estás con ella, o dónde estéis. Pero si le haces daño, juro por el Ángel que te encontraré, y desearás no haber renacido, Simon Lewis_ , gruñó para sus adentros, mientras empezaba a tomar la curva descendente que se empinaba de forma progresiva. Jace no pudo evitar recordar la descripción de Dante del descenso al Infierno, mientras se hundía en el calor y la oscuridad con los cadáveres por delante, soltando un fuerte olor a putrefacción y descomposición.

El descenso seduce... salvo en algunas ocasiones.

* * *

El salón de baile se había llenado para la caída del sol, y era un hervidero de nefilims engalanados. Si no hubiera sido por las bombillas de la lámpara, Simon habría jurado que habían viajado en el tiempo. Esperó, apoyado en el umbral de la puerta del salón, saludando a algunos conocidos al verlos pasar y reconociéndolos bajo las máscaras. Esperaba a Lucie, y también buscaba a Mario, el padre de María y director del Instituto. Le urgía el hablar con él. Tal vez supiera algo del clan de Demetri que él desconocía...

\- ¿Simon? -preguntó una voz tras él.

Se giró, reconociendo la voz, y se quedó de piedra. Lucie iba con un vestido de color ocre, con detalles bordados cuidadosamente en amarillo aquí y allá. Había soles y estrellas dibujados, y la más cara era similar a la suya: un antifaz dorado, con un ala de mariposa cubriendo la parte izquierda de su cara, desde la frente hasta la barbilla, dejando al descubierto los labios, pintados con un suave naranja.

Le cogió la mano, y le besó los nudillos, sonriendo.

\- Estás preciosa.

Ella se sonrojó.

\- Gracias. No acostumbro a llevar nada tan... pomposo.

Él le cogió la barbilla entre los dedos, y le acarició la mejilla.

\- Pues te queda de maravilla.

La dio un suave beso en los labios, y la cogió de la mano, guiándola entre los invitados. Cada vez que alguien detenía a Simon para saludar, él presentaba a Lucie con entusiasmo, y ella empezó a sentirse como si toda aquella gente fueran conocidos suyos, como si hiciera aquello todos los días. Simon, por otro lado, estaba radiante de felicidad, pletórico de tenerla a su lado. Aquellas fiestas siempre le habían resultado aburridas. Conocía a la hermana de María, Sophia, desde que tenía ocho años, y había ido a todas sus fiestas de cumpleaños, invitado por ella y su padre. Tenía que recordar el felicitarla. La mayoría de edad era importante.

Se detuvieron frente a unos cazadores de sombras que habían combatido varias veces con el clan de Demetri (prueba de ello era el parche negro que llevaba uno de ellos en el ojo), y recordaron el apodo que le habían dado a unos trillizos jóvenes que habían echado de una fiesta callejera por vandalismo. Les habían puesto un apodo, la última vez que se los encontraron, y Simon no podía evitar recordarlo cada vez que veía uno de aquellos pobres perros. Los trillizos eran los Golden Retriever.

La música sonaba floja a través de los altavoces cuidadosamente escondidos que Simon y María habían colocado, y modulaba, en cierto sentido, los tonos de las conversaciones, que se convertían en un agradable zumbido de ambiente.

Aunque su intención era buscar a la cumpleañera y a su padre, éstos le encontraron a él. Sophia se lanzó sobre él, envolviéndolo en un emocionado abrazo.

\- ¡Simon! ¡Qué alegria verte aquí! Papá me dijo que había problemas en la Ciudad porque la respuesta a la invitación no llegó, pero aún así...

Simon sonrió. Era cierto que no había olvidado la fiesta de cumpleaños, pero con todo lo que estaba pasando, había decidido no asistir. Lo que no había sabido era que al final tendría que ir de todos modos. Las cosas se habían complicado tanto... pero la nefilim no tenía por qué saberlo.

\- Nunca me olvidaría de tu cumpleaños, Sophie -contestó él, alejándola un poco para poder mirarla bien -. ¡Vaya! Aún no me creo que ya sean dieciocho. Eres toda una mujer... aún recuerdo cuando te escondías detrás de las cortinas...

Ella se sonrojó, cubriéndose la cara con una mano.

\- Ay, no me lo recuerdes. Papá lleva con eso una semana...

\- Eso es porque me da pena que mi niña se haga mayor, y me gusta recordar -añadió Mario, un cazador de sombras alto, fornido, de amplias espaldas, y fuertes brazos. A Simon le recordaba, a veces a Goliat. Le puso una mano en el hombro -. Hola, Simon Lewis. Un gusto volver a verte por aquí -sonrió bajo la máscara de arlequín que llevaba, y luego miró a Lucie - Pero que  _maleducato_  por mi parte. ¿Ésta encantadora señorita es...?

\- Lucie Herondale,  _signore_.  _Un piacere di conoscerti._

 _\- Ugualmente, signorina_ Herondale -respondió él, besándole los nudillos también. Mario tenía unas curiosas costumbres anticuadas que habían despertado el interés de Simon tiempo atrás -. He oído hablar mucho de su familia. La gran guerra nos afectó a todos. Mis más sentidos respetos por su familia. Los Nuevos Acuerdos son una de las mejores cosas que ha hecho la Clave en estos tiempos... -añadió, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

\- También yo lo creo.

Lucie apretó la mano de Simon, y él correspondió al apretón, feliz. Mario los miró a ambos, y se rió, una risa agradable, grave, que invitaba a la propia risa.

Simon iba a comentar algo, pero Sophia se había marchado, seguramente porque alguien más la reclamaba en otra parte, de modo que aprovechó que Mario estaba desocupado para acerarse a él un poco más.

\- Mario,  _amico_ , lamento profundamente ser pájaro de tan mal agüero, pero ¿hay algún lugar en el que podamos conversar... en privado? Me temo que es demasiado urgente.

Mario suspiró.

\- Así que no has venido en pos de un poco de  _divertimento_. Me lo imaginaba al verte aquí -chasqueó la lengua meneando la cabeza -. Por aquí. Vamos a mi despacho.

Simon tomó a su compañera de la mano, y la arrastró entre la marea de gente tras de Mario. Cuando consiguieron llegar a una de las puertas laterales, y se giró para cerrar la puerta, vio a Sophia hablando con un chico alto, sin máscara pero con traje de etiqueta antiguo, similar al frac que llevaba él. Era rubio, y desde aquella distancia, Simon podía apreciar los primeros rastros de una barba que asomaba en su mentón. Captó el olor antes de reconocerle, y por eso quedó muy impactado al ver que el chico depositaba un suave beso en los labios de la hija de Mario Benedetti.

Los Golden Retriever estaban en la fiesta.


	26. Arrepentido

\- Mario, creo que no es de mi incumbencia, pero Sophia estaba... Con uno de los Golden Retriever... -dijo Simon, con precaución.

Mario alzó una ceja. Luego rió.

\- Ah, perfecto.  _Il ragazzo era in ritardo_. Esperaba que llegara antes, pero...

Alguien llamó a la puerta del despacho en ese momento. Cuando Mario dio el adelante, una cabeza rubia asomó en el resquicio abierto, sin máscara puesta. Simón se tensó al reconocerlo de forma instintiva al clasificarlo como una amenaza. El olor a lobo adolescente le entró por la nariz, incitándolo a la violencia desmedida.

\- Mario, ¿qué está pasando aquí? -inquirió el vampiro entre dientes, empezando a encorvar la espalda, sintiéndose traicionado. ¿De verdad el líder de Roma le había vendido? Retrocedió un par de pasos, colocándose frente a Lucie de manara que quedara alejada de ambos, con los brazos parcialmente extendidos. Sentía la adrenalina en sus músculos, preparados para luchar. Estaba casi tan tenso como el resorte de un juguete justo antes de saltar. Las fundas de sus colmillos dolían, preparadas para desenfundar - ¿Qué significa esto?

Cuando habló, el lobo rubio pareció reparar en su presencia por primera vez desde que asomó la cabeza, y se puso blanco.

\- Tú...

Simon le enseñó los dientes. Solo recordaba haber hecho eso dos veces. La primera, cuando defendió a Isabelle de Sebastian, interponiendose entre ella y el hijo de Valentine antes de que éste pudiera hacer algo más que arrancarle la mano, y la segunda fue esa mañana, mientras interrogaba a Benedict. Él le había dicho... le había dicho que él había... y a Simon le salió solo. Porque el lobo, tan cerca, representaba una amenaza para su pareja. Y eso era una agresión para él. En ese campo, el instinto podía más que él.

\- Simon... -Lucie, tras él, levantó la larga falda del vestido, y poniéndose en guardia, sacó un cuchillo de una funda de muslo. Simon supuso que sería de plata, por el olor que desprendía.

\- ¡Alto, chicos! ¡Basta! Aquí todos somos amigos... o todo lo que podemos serlo. Niña, querida, baja el cuchillo. Simon, Richard, calmaos -dijo Mario, sabedor de que como no les detuviera, aquello sería un auténtico baño de sangre, y nadie preguntaría nada antes de empezar.

\- ¿Richard?

El lobo se enderezó, y acabó de abrir la puerta. Su gran cuerpo musculoso cubrió por completo el umbral. La música del salón entró con fuerza en el estudio del director del Instituto, y cuando éste hizo una seña, el chico entró, y cerró tras de si. Simon no abandonó su posición, aunque Lucie pareció obedecer. Bajó el cuchillo, aunque no lo soltó. Simon miró fijamente el rostro de Richard, sin separar su mirada de él. Cada movimiento que percibía que él hacía, el modificaba su posición, aunque fuera ínfimamente, para compensar ese movimiento con respecto a Lucie, tras él.

\- Tío, tranquilo -dijo Richard. Estaba ronco, y tenía un feo mordisco en el hombro, visible aún a través de la camisa. Simon podía oler la sangre. Era reciente. Levantó los brazos, con las palmas hacia arriba. Al principio, lo hizo muy rápido, y Simon gruñó, pero más tarde, ralentizó el movimiento -. No estoy aquí para pelear. Vengo a hablar con él.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que creerte, perro? -gruñó Simon.

Richard no contestó. Bajó las manos, y se quedó quieto.

\- Mátame, si eso es lo que quieres. Es lo justo.

\- Sería un placer -replicó Simon, achinando los ojos -. Pero esta no es mi casa. Soy un invitado, y no voy a desobedecer una petición de quién me ha permitido estar aquí. Pero cuando salgamos... otro gallo cantará, cachorrito.

\- ¡Silencio! -bramó Mario -. Simon, no deseo echarte, pero si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré. Richard, deja de provocar a Simon.

\- ¿Alguien puede explicarme qué está pasando aquí? .preguntó Lucie.

Richard la miró por primera vez desde que había entrado, e inclinó la cabeza brevemente a modo de saludo.

\- Cazadora de Sombras.

\- Lucie, éste es Richard -presentó Mario, rápidamente. Luego se dirigió a Simon, que se había erguido, pero no reculaba de su posición de defensa -. Sé que hay una fuerte rivalidad entre vosotros,  _amico_ , pero déjame explicarte... A Richard lo han expulsado de la manada. Desde la firma de los Nuevos Acuerdos, la manada de Demetri ha estado dando problemas. Hasta hace tres años no eran cosas graves, y parecían peleas aisladas sin importancia. Demetri mató a Roberto, y desde entonces, nos ha declarado la guerra. Dice que su manada rechaza los Nuevos Acuerdos, y que no consentirá que existan. Llevan causando problemas desde entonces. Hay algún problema cada veinte minutos. Es agotador. Si giras la cabeza a la derecha, a la izquierda ya se están matando -Mario se apoyó en su escritorio, y jugeteó con su anillo familiar-. Hemos hablado con la Clave para que nos envíe efectivos. Y llamamos a Ángelo para concertar con él una cita, pero nunca llegó. De eso hará casi una semana y media. Enviamos patrullas a buscarlo, pero ninguna dio con él. Es como si se hubiera esfumado en la nada más absoluta.

Simon se enderezó totalmente, interesado por la nueva información.

\- Estaba al corriente de los problemas que estaba causando Demetri, y algo oí de que se había hecho con la manada, pero no pensé que fuera con eso. Creía que todos estarían conformes con los Nuevos Acuerdos...

\- Se ve que no - suspiró el nefilim-. A veces me da la sensación de que, por por mucho que hagamos, siempre que damos un paso adelante, vamos dos hacia atrás, en el tema de las Leyes. Cuando prohibimos el matrimonio mixto por provocar conflictos, todos quieren casarse con subterráneos. Cuando lo legalizamos, no. No hay quién lo entienda.

Simon se encongió de hombros.

\- Es la humanidad. Nunca está contenta con lo que le das. Siempre va a querer o más o lo contrario - le puso una mano en el hombro-. No obstante, no te preocupes por eso. Deja las Leyes para la Clave. Centrémonos en Ángelo. Yo también le busco. ¿Y qué es eso de que te han expulsado de la manada? ¿Eres un descastado? - preguntó, mirando a Richard directamente.

Richar asintió.

\- Cuando Demetri mató a Roberto, la cosa se salió de madre. Ya no éramos unos cuantos armando follón para joder a la Clave. Se puso serio. Mi hermano... se unió a ellos. Me quedé con él un tiempo, pero no pude seguir. No estaba de acuerdo con lo que Demetri quería. Al principio sólo queríamos que todos vieran que los nefilim no habían cambiado, en realidad. Que, con perdón, Mario... seguían siendo los mismos cabrones de siempre, pero con una cara más bonita. Me equivoqué, y lo siento. Estoy intentando arreglarlo.

Simon le miró, y vio en el lobo algo familiar. Le recordaba mucho a alguien... Tenía la misma cara que Jace después de que Clary lo desligara de Sebastian. Una cara que pedía venganza y justicia. El arrepentimiento era palpable en su tono de voz, y se notaba lo mucho que le había costado rebajarse a decir que lo sentía. Debía de ser bastante orgulloso. Simon notó que Lucie, detrás de él, le cogía la mano y se la apretaba ligeramente, como diciendo:  _démosle una oportunidad_. Relajó los músculos completamente. Pensó en que si hubiera estado en su lugar, le habría gustado tener al menos una oportunidad de demostrar que iba en serio, que quería arreglar las cosas. Pero Simon no era tonto. Puede que le diera una oportunidad, pero no tenía su confianza.

\- Te concedo el beneficio de la duda, Richard, pero no soy idiota. Mi confianza tendrás que ganártela.

El lobo suspiró, si de alivio o de cansancio, no lo supo.

\- No esperaba menos, Simon.

* * *

Alec se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano, y se miró. Estaba negro, cubierto de suciedad y polvo oscuro. Le habían asignado la limpieza de las ventilaciones subterráneas, y la reposición del polvo de plata, y él había empezado a trabajar casi de los primeros. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las horas que había pasado allí abajo, pero seguro que eran muchas.

Arrastró el saco, gruñendo, hacia el orificio de salida que dejaba entrar un poco de luz en el estrecho pasadizo suerte, aquello no olía tan mal como parecía a primera vista. En la distancia daba la sensación de que olería a alcantarilla, pero en realidad no tenía más que tierra mojada y piedra vieja. No era un olor del todo desagradable, aunque sí cargante. Tenía unas ganas de salir de allí...

\- ¿Alec?

Una cabeza asomó por el orificio, los ojos dorados reluciendo en la oscuridad.

\- Hola, Magnus.

El brujo sonrió, una sonrisa que mostró todos sus dientes, perfectamente blancos en comparación con el resto de su rostro, oscuro por la suciedad. Al parecer, él no era el único que estaba hecho un asco.

\- Parece que tienes problemas ahí abajo, pequeño cazador de sombras -observó.

\- Magnus... hace tiempo... que dejé... de ser... pequeño -replicó Alec, jadeando. Con un último esfuerzo, fue capaz de llegar con el saco a la boca del orificio, y quedó justo bajo la cabeza del brujo. Se apoyó en él, necesitado de un descanso.

\- Lo sé. Me lo demuestras cada noche -Magnus le guiñó un ojo, pícaro, y Alec se habría sonrojado de no estar tan condenadamente cansado. Estaba tan agotado que había olvidado como ruborizarse. Al no ver el sol, le resultaba imposible echar cuenta de las horas que llevaba allá abajo, pero sabía que eran muchas. Él no se cansaba precisamente rápido, que digamos. En ese momento, solo quería salir de allí, y descansar un rato.

\- Creo que necesitas ayuda con eso -declaró el brujo, y luego desapareció. Al cabo de un instante, reapareció, arremangado, y estirando los brazos hacia abajo -. Vamos. Yo tiro de él y tú empujas.

Alec meneó la cabeza.

\- Te vas a poner perdido.

Magnus le ignoró, y estirándose hacia abajo, agarró la parte superior del saco con ambas manos. Contó hasta tres, y con toda la fuerza que consiguió reunir, elevó el saco. Alec se apresuró a empujarlo desde abajo en cuanto dejó de tocar el suelo, y gruñó de esfuerzo. Le temblaban los brazos, y los músculos, resentidos a pesar de las Marcas de fuerza que se había colocado, empezaron a arderle. Cuando consiguieron subirlo, se quedó un momento agachado, recuperando el aliento, hasta que la mano del brujo asomó, ofreciéndole impulso para subir.

Alec tomó su mano, agradecido, y al llegar arriba, tuvo la mala suerte de tropezar con sus propios pies. Estaba tan cansado que las piernas a duras penas le sostenían. Magnus, al ver que se caía, lo agarró, y ambos cayeron al suelo, él de espaldas, con Alec encima. Y así se quedaron un rato. Alec, incapaz de levantarse, y cómodo sobre el cuerpo cálido del brujo, apoyó la frente en su pecho, y cerró los ojos, aspirando su aroma. Olía al gel de sándalo que usaba para ducharse, a azúcar quemado y a Magnus. Era una combinación de aromas que transportaban a Alec a una zona de paz y seguridad. Para él, era el olor del hogar. El olor de Magnus.

Magnus le mesó el pelo, riéndose, y murmuró para si:

\- Contaba con ello, mi néfilim estúpido.

Permanecieron tumbados uno sobre el otro, sobre el frío suelo de piedra, solos en la caverna, por lo que parecieron horas. Magnus podría haber pasado allí todo el resto de su vida de no ser porque notó como el cuerpo de Alec se relajaba, y su respiración se volvía más lenta.

\- Alec.

No obtuvo respuesta. Sonrió, y le sacudió el hombro con suavidad.

\- Alec -repitió. El chico gruñó, y él rió entre dientes -. Sé que estás súper cómodo usándome de cama, y tal, pero resulta que el suelo es frío y duro... y ambos necesitamos una ducha.

Él gruñó de nuevo cual troglodita enfadado.

\- No... Magnus, solo quiero dormir, por favor... ¿no podemos dejar eso para más tarde? -gimió, medio dormido.

Magnus sonrió. Le encantaba cuando Alec se comportaba como un niño pequeño. A veces lo hacía. Pero era su niño pequeño, y a veces hasta le dolía no poder consentirlo tanto como le gustaría.

El brujo suspiró.

\- Está bien... supongo que tendré que llevarte en brazos...

Alec volvió a gruñir, pero con un bostezo tremendo, empezó a levantarse. Puede que estuviera muy cansado, y en otras circunstancias le habría encantado que Magnus le llevara a donde fuera con tal de dormir un par de horas, pero la vergüenza podía con él.

Magnus se levantó a su lado, y cogiéndole de la mano, lo guió hasta la habitación para dos que Simon les había asignado, gracias a Raziel, con baño propio. Cuando llegaron, Alec soltó su mano, y empezó a desvestirse de camino a la ducha mientras Magnus cerraba la puerta, tirando la ropa allá donde le iba bien, sin preocuparse de donde caía, pensando en que la ordenaría por la mañana. Podía sentir los ojos de Magnus seguirle y recorrerle entero, pero era incapaz de sentir. Estaba demasiado cansado.

El agua caliente de la ducha le resultó de lo más reconfortante. A penas fue consciente de que, momentos más tarde, Magnus estaba junto a él. En cualquier otro momento, no le habría importado un poco de sexo en la ducha, pero no le apetecía nada. Solo de pensar en la mullida cama que lo esperaba al otro lado le hacía gemir. Fantaseaba con tirarse sobre ella. Con recostar la cabeza sobre las mullidas almohadas y las cálidas sábanas lavanda que Magnus había puesto (el brujo las cambió, haciendo aparecer las de su loft cuando vio que las que había eran feas, y a Alec le pareció una estupidez tremenda en su momento, pero en ese instante no podía parecerle más milagroso). Se volvió, y al cambiarse de lado para dejarle el agua al brujo, vio que él también estaba reventado: tenía ojeras bajo los ojos, y parecía más muerto que vivo.

Salió de la ducha, se secó con una toalla, y a penas le dio tiempo de enfundarse unos pantalones de pijama antes de caer con un gemido de placer sobre el mullido colchón, enterrando el rostro en las almohadas. Tenía la sensación de que podría dormir mil años.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido definitivamente, Magnus lo movió para meterlo en la cama. Le apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, y lo arropó con cuidado. Alec se sintió como un niño. Hacía casi mil años que nadie le arropaba. Le pareció un gesto de lo más tierno.

Amodorrado, se arrastró hasta Magnus, y se abrazó a él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, justo sobre su corazón, donde podía oír los latidos fuertes y rítmicos de su corazón. Cerró los ojos, aspirando de nuevo su olor, y sintió el brazo de él rodearle la cintura. No quería estar en ningún otro sitio. Nunca. Jamás.

\- Buenas noches, Alexander -murmuró Magnus, casi dormido.

Alec se encogió, pegándose más a él, y acomodó la cabeza en su pecho.

\- Buenas noches, Magnus -bostezó.

A continuación, ambos se quedaron lentamente dormidos en la más absoluta oscuridad, sus respiraciones perfectamente sincronizadas.


	27. Quédate cerca

Rugió, lanzándose contra la pared y quedando de nuevo colgado de las cadenas que lo sujetaban contra la pared. El olor de la humedad lo estaba volviendo loco. Las ratas se paseaban sobre sus pies día y noche, y le mordían los dedos con los dientes. No podía hacer mucho para sacárselas de encima. Las cadenas no le permitían agacharse mucho. Había intentando romperse las muñecas para poder sacarlas de los grilletes, pero éstos no hacían otra cosa que cerrarse sobre ellas cuando empezaba a deslizar la mano fuera. Sobre él, una cuerda dejaba caer cada dos minutos una gota de agua bendita en su piel. Y no había manera de apartarse de su trayectoria.

Desde allí, si giraba un poco la cabeza, podía ver las estrellas y el sol, a través de la pequeña ventana abierta en la piedra. El cristal se había ensuciado de barro con la última lluvia (lo que le hacía pensar que debía de encontrarse al nivel del suelo), y las figuras habían dejado de verse de forma nítida. Sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí dentro. Dos semanas y tres días. Esperaba que las cosas no estuvieran muy mal por allí fuera. No había podido dejar a nadie a cargo, y no sabía donde estaba. Desde que lo encerraron allí no había probado una gota de sangre, y estaba hambriento. Se estaba empezando a quedar sin fuerzas.

La puerta de madera con múltiples símbolos religiosos que cerraba su celda se abrió, chirriando, justo cuando otra gota caía sobre él, en su frente. Ahogó un gemido cuando sintió la gota resbalando por su frente abajo, entre las cejas, quemándole la piel. Una figura esbelta se acercó hasta él, caminando por el cuarto oscuro. La vampira que lo retenía lo observó de arriba abajo, deteniéndose, como siempre, un poco más de tiempo en su pecho, donde las cicatrices de antiguas Marcas recorrían la piel como rayos de plata, y las heridas de viejas batallas cortaban a veces el patrón de sus músculos, haciendo de su cuerpo un mapa de guerra, muerte y más de mil años de vida.

\- ¿Has cambiado de idea? -preguntó la vampira. Se acercó, y le pasó una uña afilada y esmaltada en rojo sangre por la línea de la clavícula, y descendiendo por su estómago. Le enseñó los dientes, volviendo a lanzarse hacia adelante, fuer a de las cadenas, sin éxito. La vampira sonrió -. Ya veo -dijo. Cogió una silla, y se sentó frente a él, cruzando las piernas con elegancia, el metal de sus tacones brillando bajo la luz blanca de la luna llena. Una nueva gota cayó sobre él, esta vez sobre el cuello, encima de una vena. Rugió cuando se le metió en la sangre. Cuando el agua bendita encontraba una vena, se metía en el torrente sanguíneo, y tardaba mucho más en desaparecer. Quemaba igual que el infierno -. Sabes que puedes acabar con esto. Sería tan fácil como que dijeras "sí". No harías mucho. Un par de direcciones, pim pam y fuera. Nosotros nos ocuparíamos de la parte complicada. Podrías volver a tu querida guarida, a aislarte del mundo, si eso es lo que te va. Podrías seguir poniendo cirios en ese cacho de piedra tallado, y vagando de aquí para allá bajo tierra.

\- Qué te den, zorra - escupió, cuando una nueva gota cayó sobre su hombro -. Que os den a todos.

\- Vaya. Puedes hablar. Pensé que eras mudo, a estas alturas -sonrió de nuevo, inclinando la cabeza a un lado. Cogió una rata del suelo, que empezó a chillar, y la observó atentamente -. De verdad que no puedo entenderlo. Haces todo esto, pasas por este calvario... solo para proteger a una panda de lacayos de los ángeles. Lacayos que, según tengo entendido, apoyan nuestra causa.

\- No todos -gruñó.

La vampira rió.

\- No todos, es verdad. Siempre hay... "retrasados", ¿no es cierto?

\- Si crees que voy a traicionar a los míos...

\- Pero ahí está el quid de la cuestión, ¿no es así? Ya no eres de los suyos. No a su ver, claro está.

Él la ignoró, y volvió a tratar de deshacerse de las cadenas, sin éxito. Desde la planta superior, los engranajes que sostenían sus agarres giraron, y quedó colgado de la pared, sostenido por las muñecas rotas. Gritó al sentir la presión en los huesos de las articulaciones que ya no lo sostenían, y peleó por encontrar un sitio donde apoyar los pies.

\- ¿Sabes? Pensé que dos semanas sería tiempo más que suficiente para que esos niñatos ingratos hijos de Raziel vinieran a buscarte, pero veo que no les importas lo suficiente. Siempre diciendo que contigo serían mucho más fuertes, que seguirían tus pasos... siempre mintiendo. No son capaces ni de defender a su eslabón más fuerte en pos de su supervivencia.

La perforó con la mirada, y al retirar el labio, mostró los colmillos. La ira y el hambre no facilitaban su retracción.

Algo brilló en los ojos de la otra vampira. La comprensión.

\- No lo saben. No saben que sigues vivo. Creen que moriste.

La vampira se acercó, tirando la rata a un rincón de la celda, y le cogió la barbilla, clavándole las uñas en la piel del rostro hasta hacerle sangrar. No intentó apartar la cara. Era inútil.

\- Por eso cambiaste tu nombre. Por eso te ocultas -explico. Parecía tremendamente satisfecha con lo que acababa de descubrir-. Sigues siendo tan abnegado como lo eras entonces, supongo. Dime, ¿lo saben ellos, al menos? ¿Lo saben tus elegidos, tus diurnos? - al ver su expresión enfurecida, sonrió -. ¡Claro que sabemos que hay más! ¿Nos tomas por estúpidos?

\- Hombre... Estúpidos me parece un tanto inapropiado. Yo diría más bien "retorcidos hijos de puta". Eso sí se ajusta.

Una mano abierta le cruzó la cara de un bofetón, y el sonido del impacto retumbó en la habitación, haciendo eco entre las piedras. Sacudió la cabeza, y sonrió, mientras un hilo de sangre le bajaba por la barbilla. Una nueva gota se le deslizó por la espalda, arqueándolo hacia delante de dolor.

\- Estás traicionando a tu raza con esto, y lo sabes. Por tus acciones, tenemos derecho a castigarte como queramos -gruñó ella, perdiendo toda la elegancia anterior.

\- No lo veo así. Sigo siendo un Cazador de Sombras, al fin y al cabo.

\- ¿Ah, sí? -dijo la vampira. De un recoveco sacó un cubo de hierro. Lo agarró, y vertió todo el contenido sobre él, haciéndolo gritar de agonía. Su piel se ampollaba y se volvía roja, abriéndose como una flor, y sangrando. El olor a quemado ahogaba por primera vez el de la humedad, viciando el aire -. Pues explícaselo a tu Dios, "nefilim". Explícaselo a tu querido ángel Raziel, y a la Clave. Porque al parecer ellos -añadió, mientras lo veía retorcerse bajo el agua bendecida que le acababa de tirar encima -, no opinan lo mismo que tú.

* * *

Después de despedirse de la familia Benedetti, y de Richard, su nuevo aliado, y acordar que se mantendrían en contacto para informar de cualquier novedad, Simon y Lucie se encaminaron al callejón donde habían aparcado el Aston Martin. Lucie comprobó, alucinada, que el coche seguía allí. Corrió hacia él, emocionada. Los tacones la estaban matando.

\- ¿Sabes? A Magnus le habría encantado la fiesta -comentó Lucie, mientras subían de nuevo al coche. Se sentó, y se quitó los zapatos, masajeándose los pies, soltando un gemido de puro placer.

Simon se metió a su lado en el coche, cerrando la puerta, y metiendo las llaves en el contacto.

\- Me gustaría ser yo el que te hiciera gemir así.

Lucie lo miró, alzando una ceja. Una oleada de calor la recorrió, derritiéndola por dentro al oír aquello. Toda ella deseaba gritar "¡SÍ!" ante aquello. Si no hubieran estado en un coche, a bien seguro que se hubiera abalanzado sobre él. Así estaba la cosa.

\- Si quieres puedes darme tú un masaje en los pies. Nadie te lo impedirá -replicó, en cambio.

\- La oferta es tentadora de veras, pero creo que voy a tener que negarme. Me gustaría que llegáramos a la Ciudad antes de que den las dos de la mañana. Tengo que pedir un informe completo, y he dejado a Benedict sólo muchas horas. Ponte el cinturón.

_Me cago en todo, Simon. ¿Dónde está tu lado de vampiro sexualmente activo ahora? Lo que daría yo por un poco de eso ahora... No puedes jugar conmigo así, encendiéndome para no seguir. La próxima vez que empieces algo, juro por el Ángel que tendrás que acabarlo, o atenerte a las consecuencias..._

Simon pasó el brazo por la parte trasera de la cabecera de su asiento mientras ella despotricaba internamente, ajeno a sus pensamientos, y miró hacia atrás mientras salía del callejón, conduciendo con una sola mano. Al salir, enfiló la calle principal hacia fuera de la ciudad. Pasaron por delante del Vaticano, iluminado por la noche, la blanca piedra brillando como una gran estrella. Vieron la fachada de San Carlo alle quattro fontanne, la Fontana di Trevi, y otras tantas obras de arte urbanas más que la cazadora de sombras no pudo identificar. Cuando llegaron a la autopista que los conduciría hasta Montepulciano, Lucie recostó la cabeza en el asiento, y cerró los ojos, meditando a cerca de lo que había pasado ese día. No habían pasado ni dos horas, cuando el coche se detuvo, y Simon salió del coche.

\- Aún no me has contado qué te dijo Benedict.

Simon apretó las manos, agarrando con fuerza la manija que abría la puerta de Lucie.

\- Te has dado cuenta.

\- Simon, soy una chica, pero no soy idiota. Sé que estás evitando la cuestión. Hay algo que no quieres contarme. Por favor, dímelo.

Simon apretó los labios. De pronto, las llaves del coche y la lona con la que empezó a cubrirlo al salir ella reclamaban toda su atención.

\- Si crees que el que fuera mi ex es un problema, olvídalo. Para mí sólo es un motivo más para odiarle...

El diurno meneó la cabeza, mientras guardaba las llaves del coche en un cajón de un armario metálico, similar a una taquilla. Con las manos en los bolsillos, empezó a caminar por la rampa abajo, hacia el piso de las habitaciones.

\- Ese no es el problema - contestó, al fin, cuando pasaron la primera habitación, la de Alec y Magnus, que tenía la puerta cerrada-. Dijo algunas cosas sobre ti... que prefiero olvidar. Estoy  _tratando_  de olvidarlas. Y me está costando una barbaridad.

Lucie se quedó blanca, y miró al suelo. ¿Qué podía haberle dicho a Simon aquel hijo de puta? Podía haberse inventado cualquier cosa. Y las palabras de Simon le acababan de hacer mucho daño. Ahora seguramente la odiaba... Y no siquiera sabía el por qué.

\- No es lo que crees -dijo él, enfadado de repente, deteniéndose frente a su habitación. Ella se sobresaltó y lo miró-. No es algo que hayas hecho tú. Es algo que él te hizo a ti. Se jactó de ello durante el... interrogatorio... y estoy intentando lo mejor que puedo olvidarlo, porque sé que si le vuelvo a ver, recordando eso, lo partiré en trocitos tan diminutos que tendrán que recogerle con una fregona.

Lucie se estremeció. No podía ni imaginar el nivel de rabia tan excesivo que estaba consumiendo al vampiro para hacerlo llegar a ese extremo de violencia. Pensó en cuán susceptibles eran los vampiros a las emociones intensas. Había pasado de divertido a provocativo, y luego de concentrado estratega militar a novio furioso y letal vampiro. Y eso que no habían pasado ni dos horas.

\- Simon, sea lo que sea que te haya dicho, probablemente no sea cierto. Benedict es un mentiroso patológico, te lo digo por experiencia...

\- Ojalá pudiera creerte- Simon se pasó una mano por el pelo, y mirando el mordisco en su cuello por un segundo. Luego desvió la mirada a sus ojos dorados, mientras sus pupilas se dilataban-. Por desgracia tengo pruebas. Decía la verdad.

El chico apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, y agitó una en el aire, respirando hondo.

\- Es tarde. Ve a dormir, si quieres. Puedes quedarte en mi habitación, o irte a otra. Hay muchas, todas las de esta planta están vacías, excepto las de tus padres y Alec y Magnus. Escoge una. O quédate en la mía. Haz lo que quieras. Yo tengo que ir a por ese informe... Buenas noches, Lucie.

Simon se volvió, preparado para irse, cuando sintió la mano de ella en su brazo. Aunque podía zafarse con relativa facilidad de quererlo, el mero hecho de que le tocará ejercía un fuerte influjo sobre él. Eso, y que su instinto volvía.

\- Simon, yo...

El vampiro se giró, le cogió la cara entre las manos, y estampó su boca contra la de ella. Lucie gimió por la sorpresa, y dio un paso atrás, desestabilizada por la repentina fuerza del beso de Simon. No se lo había esperado.

El beso no tenía nada de tierno. Las boca del vampiro se movía sobre la de ella frustrada, buscando una respuesta, rápida, invasora. Los largos dedos de Simon se colaron en el nacimiento de su pelo, sosteniéndole la cabeza, y la otra mano le sostenía la mandíbula, acariciando las cicatrices del mordisco, casi cerradas. El fuego que había sentido en el coche en Roma volvió a ella, quemándole las entrañas cuando él tanteó con la lengua, buscando paso. Ella se lo dio, gustosa, y se acopló a su ritmo desenfrenado. Le agarró las solapas de la camisa, y lo atrajo hacia ella, jadeando. Podía sentir el latido de su corazón en la garganta y en su pecho, a punto de estallar. En algún momento, Simon perdió la camisa. No le importó.

Simon gruñó en su boca, y caminó hacia adelante, hasta que la espalda de Lucie dio contra la pared, apresándola entre esta y su cuerpo.

\- Estás tan lejos... -gimió Simon, desesperado. Parecía perdido y solo.

Lucie le pasó las manos por el cuello, y de un salto se colgó de él, enroscando las piernas en su cintura. Jadeó por la repentina proximidad de sus cuerpos, y el vampiro gruñó.

\- Pues acércate. Acércate y no te separes, Simon. Acércate de verdad.

El diurno gimió, y bajó las manos hasta sus piernas, acariciándolas sobre la tela del pantalón, subiendo lentamente hasta su trasero, agarrándola para sostenerla. Cuando Lucie inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, Simon resiguió la curva de su garganta con la nariz, aspirando su aroma, y luego dibujó un camino de besos hasta su mandíbula. Besó las marcas del mordisco con reverencia y cuidado, despacio. Lucie percibía su hambre, su necesidad de morderla, su excitación. Y para qué engañarse, ella lo deseaba. Sabía que para un vampiro, morder a alguien antes o durante el sexo era algo de entrega total, de pasión, de amor. Que Simon bebiera de ella así... Le producía unas sensaciones indescriptibles. Le puso una mano en la cabeza, guiándolo a su cuello.

\- No te contengas. Por favor, no te quedes lejos...

\- Lucie, no puedo -gimió, desesperado. Sus colmillos ya estaban fuera, listos, y había dolor en su rostro. No quería hacerle daño.

\- Sí puedes. Soy tuya, Simon. No hace falta que me ganes. Ya me tienes. No tienes que cazar algo que ya es tuyo.

Simon la miró, esperando. Jadeaba.

\- Lucie...

\- Bebe. Por favor, Simon...

Y él, con un gemido que fue a medias un gruñido, se rindió. Con eficacia y rapidez le clavó los afilados colmillos en la piel del cuello, y empezó a succionar, bombeando con la lengua la sangre. Lucie gimió, rindiéndose a la sensación que le producía alimentar al vampiro, y apretó su cuerpo contra el de él. El vampiro la sostuvo con fuerza, bebiendo de ella, sintiéndola dentro. Sus manos empezaron a temblar por la excitación, y tras unas cuantas succiones más, se separó, lamió la herida con dedicación, con cuidado de que no se desperdiciara ni una gota de sangre, y relamiéndose, la miró a los ojos.

No hizo falta hablar. Sin soltarla, Simon la llevó hasta la cama de su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y se tendió junto a ella.

\- No había planeado esto así -jadeo él. Lucie respiraba agitadamente. Se giró, quedando de perfil contra él, y lo agarró de nuevo del cuello de las trabillas de los pantalones, acercándolo. Él la detuvo.

Lucie hizo un mohín.

\- No vamos a acabar esta noche, ¿verdad? -se quejó, dejándose caer de nuevo de espaldas, cerrando los ojos. Él la besó en la frente.

\- Aún no, no seas impaciente. Pero falta poco. Como sigamos a este ritmo...

Ella lo miró, haciendo un puchero.

\- Quédate conmigo esta noche. Quédate y... - se acercó a él y lo besó de nuevo, pasándole la mano por el pecho, el estómago y más abajo... Simon se estremeció y se apartó.

\- De verdad que tengo que ir a por ese informe -dijo, separándose de sus labios a regañadientes, pero con una sonrisa divertida. Le hacía mucha ilusión que el que también provocara un desorden similar a la nefilim al que ella producía en él.

\- Maldición.

Simon rió, y le dio un beso en la sien.

\- Descansa. Yo vendré en cuanto pueda. No me esperes despierta.

Simon estaba saliendo de la habitación, cuando oyó la voz de Lucie, que lo llamaba.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Te quiero.

Sonrió.

\- Yo también te quiero, Lucie.


	28. Sobre el filo de una espada

Cuando Simon volvió a su habitación, una hora más tarde, se encontró a Lucie dormida en su cama, con un libro sobre el pecho. Había estado leyendo, probablemente esperándole. Sonrió. Le pasó una mano por el pelo, y se sentó a su lado, en la esquina de la cama para no molestarla con su presencia. Ella se encogió bajo su tacto.

En la oscuridad de la noche, podía percibir el suave brillo de su piel bajo las velas de la mesita de noche, que titilaban presas de una suave corriente de aire. Olían a cera y a madreselva. Al pasarle una mano por el pelo, distraído, peinando con los dedos los finos mechones, se dio cuenta de que no eran completamente pelirrojos. Había trazas rubias, morenas e incluso negras, en algunos casos. Y su pelo era suave. Muy suave. Y olía a frutas del bosque.

Contempló las Marcas que tatuaban su piel, identificándolas, memorizándolas, y pensando en qué situación se habría colocado cada una de ellas. Su cuerpo era un mapa, contando una historia, su historia. Y él quería conocerla. Toda. Partes malas incluídas. Se fijó en las pequeñas y discretas arrugas en el rabillo de sus ojos, y las marcas de expresión en sus mejillas. Debía de haber sido muy risueña en otros tiempos. No la veía sonreír mucho. Le encantaría sacarle una sonrisa, hacerla feliz, cada día de su vida. Se propuso conseguir que sonriera una vez al día, como mínimo. Incluso en los días en los que casi no había motivos para ello. Sobre todo esos días.

Se tumbó a su lado, despacio para no mover el colchón y despertarla, y, acostado de lado, siguió mirándola. Justo cuando creía que ya la tenía memorizada en su cabeza, aparecía un nuevo detalle que antes no había apreciado: la curva ascendente de su boca, un hoyuelo escondido que solo se veía a contraluz, la forma de sus orejas, una pequeña cicatriz, fina como un cabello, que le cortaba la ceja izquierda; un lunar junto a la sien derecha; otra peca, casi invisible, sobre la boca... todo ello quería recordarlo. Incluso su voz, aquello que es más fácil olvidar cuando pasas mucho tiempo lejos de alguien. Su olor, esa mezcla característica de los cazadores de sombras que es como el aroma del verano: calor, lilas, luz de sol, y luego ese toque afrutado que salía de ella, dulce y ácido a la vez. La fragancia de su sangre de ángel, que le llamaba. El sonido firme, fuerte y acompasado de los latidos de su corazón, el sonido más hermoso que podía llegar a escuchar jamás. El ritmo que hacía que su mundo se moviera con un sentido, una dirección y un  _tempo_.

Se quedó contemplándola lo que le pareció a penas un segundo, pero las agujas del reloj de pared se habían desplazado más rápido de lo que pensaba. Al final, no había dormido nada. Tampoco le hacía falta. Se sentía lleno de energía. No obstante, si al día siguiente tenía que estar completamente operativo, necesitaba descansar al menos un par de horas. Como mínimo.

Cerró los ojos mientras dejaba que su mente vagara a la deriva. Lucie se movió, y bajo las sábanas rojas se enredó en su cuerpo, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, justo donde, en algún momento del pasado, que ya parecía lejano, había latido su corazón. Simon acarició su cabello, y ella suspiró en sueños, satisfecha, y murmuró su nombre. ¿Soñaba con él? El calor lo invadió por dentro, pero lejos de ser un fuego abrasador como lo era cuando se besaban, y parecía que lo fuera a consumir, dejando solo cenizas tras él, aquel fue un cálido soplo de hoguera. Reconfortante. Había sentido antes esa sensación, pero casi había olvidado como era. La sensación de amar y ser amado a un nuevo nivel, profundo y absoluto. Recordó un dicho judío que a su madre le había gustado siempre mucho: "Cuando hay amor, nos podemos acostar sobre el filo de una espada; cuando no nos amamos, incluso una cama enorme no basta". Nunca había llegado a comprender del todo el significado de aquellas palabras, hasta que él mismo se vio durmiendo sobre el filo de una espada por amor, casi en el sentido literal de la palabra. Supo entonces que por Lucie haría eso y más. Lo que fuera necesario. Cualquier cosa.

Lentamente, sus ideas fueron desapareciendo en un torbellino oscuro e inconexo, y perdió la noción del tiempo.

* * *

Despertó cuando llamaron a la puerta de su habitación. Gruñendo, se incorporó en la cama, sintiéndose solo. La cama estaba revuelta, y la zona donde había dormido Lucie aún estaba caliente. Se había ido no hacía mucho. Hizo un mohín. Le habría gustado despertarse a su lado. Volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

\- Ya voy. Un momento.

Se levantó, luchando con las sábanas y pateándolas para liberarse (seguramente había dado muchas vueltas mientras dormía porque estaba completamente envuelto cual capullo de seda), apoyando los pies en el suelo, y se pasó una mano por la nuca. El sueño, si bien no muy largo, había resultado reparador. Se puso en pie, y caminó en ropa interior hacia el tocador. Con unas tijeras de plata cortó las vendas que le envolvían los brazos, y las tiró a la basura. Se miró la piel. Las heridas habían cicatrizado, dejando costras negras y enormes, de forma circular. Daban bastante rechazo, para qué engañarse. Presionó un dedo con fuerza sobre ellas. Sintió un breve destello de dolor, pero nada grave. El hueso ya se había regenerado por completo, y el músculo bajo la piel parecía sano. Comprobaría el estado de sus heridas en la sala de entrenamiento más tarde, si tenía ocasión. Lo que estaba claro era que ya podía prescindir de los engorrosos vendajes, aunque de llevar camisas largas no se libraba. Una cosa era que estuviera recuperado, y otra ir enseñando las costras por ahí a todo el mundo.

Oyó el agua de la ducha correr justo cuando se metió en el baño para coger las pastillas de sangre y medicina que le había ordenado tomar la enfermera de la Ciudad, para contrarrestar por completo los efectos del veneno que Benedict le había administrado por la espina dorsal al acuchillarlo en la espalda. No era un veneno letal, pero podía tener graves secuelas a largo plazo si no tomaba la medicación asignada durante los meses posteriores hasta cumplir el año, y no quería averiguar cuales eran las posibles consecuencias.

\- ¿Simon? -preguntó una voz al otro lado de la mampara semi transparente de la ducha.

El vampiro se detuvo en seco, en el umbral de la puerta del baño, y desvió la mirada cuando vio la figura carnosa y poco definida (aunque lo suficiente como para darle ciertas ideas) de Lucie bajo el agua.

\- Lo siento, creí que no había nadie. Estaba distraído -murmuró. No levantar la vista y tratar de imaginar los contornos reales de la figura rosada y humanoide que sugería la mampara le estaba costando Dios y ayuda. Supo que lo mejor que podía hacer era dar media vuelta y volver a la habitación, pero era incapaz de moverse. El oír el agua caer sobre ella tampoco ayudaba. Solo imaginar las gotas resbalando por su piel... por  _toda_  su piel... se estremeció. Se le pasó por la cabeza, fugazmente, que no le importaría ayudarla con la tarea de la ducha. Sería todo un placer. Esta vez sí, literalmente hablando.

\- Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Ya acabo -dijo ella, con tranquilidad. A pesar de su tono calmado, Simon apreciaba el aumento del ritmo de los latidos de su corazón, y sentía el calor del rubor de sus mejillas casi sobre su piel. Además, camuflado por la humedad, el agua de la ducha, el jabón y el champú, había otro olor... de lo más atrayente. Carraspeó.

\- No, no te preocupes... Venía a por unas pastillas. Ya te dejo sola.

Se apresuró a agacharse y tomar los comprimidos violáceos de uno de los cajones de la cómoda blanca del baño. En cuanto los tuvo, salió de allí tan rápido como pudo. Si hubiera podido ruborizarse, lo habría hecho. Meneó la cabeza al notar los colmillos fuera de las fundas, clavándose en su labio inferior. Las encías le dolían del tirón de los colmillos, y pensó, por un momento, que ser vampiro y estar excitado era una mierda. En esos momentos, prefería una erección, sinceramente. Al menos esta no resultaba tan dolorosa. Y tan evidente. La entrepierna, a mal dadas, se disimula y se cubre. Pero a ver como te las apañas para que no te vean los colmillos, y la sangre del labio. Maldijo, intentando pensar en cosas desagradables para que se le retrajeran los colmillos de una buena vez, pero no parecían querer colaborar. Gruñendo de frustración, se tragó las pastillas, y abrió uno de los cajones del armario, una especie de nevera improvisada donde guardaba sangre. Sacó una bolsa de A positivo, la frotó entre sus manos para calentarla con la fricción, y la abrió con los dientes, bebiendo, totalmente sediento.

Cuando acabó se enfundó unos pantalones, molesto. Ahora los colmillos se le habían retraído, pero con sangre en su sistema, y aún excitado, se había acumulado en un único punto... Que auténtica cabronada. Ahora recordaba por qué no debía beber sangre mientras estaba en ese estado.

Por suerte para él, el sabor horrible de la medicación hizo que sus pensamientos fueran a rumbos más desagradables, y para cuando Lucie salió del baño, envuelta en una toalla, lo peor ya había pasado. Respiró hondo y lento cuando la vio. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño, y las gotas de agua le brillaban sobre la piel. Con una mano se sujetaba la tela contra el pecho, intentando evitar que se abriera. Simon la miró, y luego sus ojos se desviaron un momento hacia la cama revuelta...

 _¡Deja de pensar en sexo, por el amor de Dios! ¡Eres un maldito salido!_ , se reprendió.  _¡ELLA NO ES UN JUGETE!_

Cuando Lucie le vio, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero unos nuevos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron. Simon no podía estar más agradecido y más molesto, todo a la vez.

\- Enseguida salgo- dijo. Despacio, se acercó a Lucie, y le pasó una mano por la mejilla - Buenos días, Ángel -saludó. Le dio un suave beso en los labios, pero ella no parecía estar por la labor de colaborar y se pegó a él, con las manos sujetando la toalla contra su pecho, y profundizado el beso. Simon gimió en su boca al sentir su cuerpo contra el de él, separado a duras penas por la tela desgastada y ridículamente fina de la toalla blanca, y separó con desgana las manos de sus caderas. Le dio un beso en la frente -. Tengo que irme. Me reclaman en otra parte, pero te prometo que esta tarde soy todo tuyo. Puedes ponerte ropa mía, o ir a tu habitación y coger de la tuya. Magnus se encargó de aparecerte algunas cosas. Nos vemos luego, nena.

Se despidió de ella con prisa, necesitando la distancia. Su mente se empezaba a embotar, y como permaneciera mucho rato allí con ella en ese estado... no se hacía responsable de lo que pudiera pasar.

Cuando salió del cuarto, cerró la puerta tras él, y miró a Sergio, que lo observaba con una ceja alzada, pero no hizo preguntas. Simon se lo agradeció.

\- Y bien, ¿cual es el orden del día?

* * *

Tal vez había sido ella, o tal vez no, pero le había dado la sensación de que Simon estaba listo para pasar a la acción.

Vale, quizá el haber dormido enredados el uno en el otro había alterado un poco su percepción del mundo (y concretamente del vampiro diurno, pues había percibido partes de su anatomía a las que nunca antes había tenido acceso, a pesar de la ropa), pero no dejaba de ser una mujer. Y esas cosas se notaban.

Mientras estaba desayunando, aparecieron su tío y su padrino cogidos de la mano en el comedor. Parecían muy relajados y felices. También más acaramelados que de costumbre. Cuando se sentaron junto a ella, en su misma mesa, para paliar el apetito mañanero, percibió una cierta incomodidad en su tío Alec al sentarse. Sonrió para sí, y no pudo evitar sentir una cierta envidia. Al menos ellos parecían haber tenido un despertar interesante. Más que el suyo, como mínimo.

Después de que Magnus le reprochara el haberlos abandonado a su suerte en la Ciudad trabajando como burros mientras Simon y ella se iban "a Raziel sabe dónde, a hacer Dios sabe qué actividades poco apropiadas para todos los públicos", y que tendría que explicarle más adelante con pelos y señales si quería seguir siendo la ahijada preferida del brujo, Lucie procedió a contarle, entre bocado y bocado a los huevos revueltos con queso parmesano y jamón, lo de la fiesta de disfraces en Roma, la incorporación de Richard, y al historia de Demetri. También los motivos de sus acciones.

Alec frunció el ceño profundamente al llegar a esa parte de la explicación.

\- Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué secuestrar a Ángelo sin pedir nada a cambio, cuando lo que quieren es una anulación de los Nuevos Acuerdos? Tienen un cebo formidable, y no lo están utilizando -dijo, juntando las manos y apoyando en ellas la barbilla, pensativo-. Me da la sensación de que aquí hay algo más que una simple disconformidad con al Ley. Algo que no sabemos. Algo gordo. Y si ellos lo saben... que lo sabrán... van varios pasos por delante de nosotros. Y eso nunca en bueno.

Lucie asintió, conforme. Cuando preguntó por Simon a Sergio, al verlo pasar, éste le dijo que estaba en una Reunión con los Hermanos Silenciosos, y que probablemente tardaría en aparecer. Lucie se encogió de hombros, y preguntó por la sala de entrenamiento. Le vampiro, con una sonrisa, le indicó como llegar allí y le aseguró que si se perdía, cualquiera la ayudaría a encontrar el camino. Era una ala muy frecuentada de la Ciudad.

Después de patear con ganas varios sacos de arena, y enrojecerse los nudillos con los muñecos rellenos de alfalfa de prácticas, se secó el sudor con una toalla, y volvió a la habitación de Simon a darse otra ducha. Esta vez, fue a su cuarto a buscar ropa, y dio con unos pantalones negros y largos de chandal, elásticos como mallas y muy cómodos, y una camiseta de tirantes gris. Por un breve instante pensó en sus padres, y que no los había visto en dos días. Pero el recuerdo le duró poco.

Sin nada mejor que hacer, y comprobando que Simon seguía encerado en la reunión con los Hermanos, paseó por la Ciudad, sin importarle si se perdía. Tenía memoria visual. Era capaz de desandar lo andado sin equivocarse ni una sola vez.

Mientras andaba sin rumbo, escuchó unas voces provenientes de una sala. En realidad, una sola voz. Una de ellas era masculina, raspada. Conocía esa voz. Se acercó a una puerta, y la abrió, entrando despacio. Dio con una especie de sala de interrogatorios al estilo de los Hermanos Silenciosos. Había un círculo de sillas al rededor de una estrella en el centro. A Lucie le recordó al diseño de las Estrellas parlantes de la Ciudad de Hueso, intimidante y revelador.

Se acercó despacio, esforzándose por permanecer en las sombras. No quería interrumpir, y tampoco que la pillaran. había una figura en el centro, la figura que hablaba, respondiendo a las preguntas mentales de los Hermanos, que ella empezó a oír. Advirtió que no estaban solos en la sala. había unos cuantos vampiros presentes. Imaginó que Simon estaría por alguna parte, escuchando también. Distinguió a Sergio en una esquina, tras un pilar de mármol blanco, y a Diana, la vampira que descubrió a Benedict en el encuentro en la sala Este, agazapada sobre una cornisa, medio envuelta en sombras. Ésta olisqueó el aire, seguramente percibiendo alguna alteración en los olores, y dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Lucie. Cuando la vio, a través del manto oscuro de las sombras, inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo, de forma rápida y ágil, sin demasiadas ceremonias, y volvió a concentrar su atención en el cazador de sombras en el centro de la habitación.

Estaba mugriento, cubierto de sangre (suya y de otros, presumiblemente), tenía un labio partido, un ojo hinchado, y cardenales oscuros en los brazos, pero a pesar de su deplorable estado, aquella irritante sonrisa de autosuficiencia no desaparecía de su cara. Parecía cómodo en medio del interrogatorio. Lucie había sido interrogada por los Hermanos dos veces. La primera cuando era pequeña por un asesinato cerca de donde ella vivía. Había sostenido la Espada Mortal, y ésta le había arrancado la verdad, aunque ella siempre había estado dispuesta a darla. La habían declarado inocente. No obstante, la horrible sensación de extirpación y de falta de intimidad que daba el Instrumento Mortal resultaba terriblemente perturbadora. La segunda había sido tras la muerte de Erin. Ahí no habían empleado la Espada Mortal, y ella lo había agradecido. No le apetecía ponerse en manos de aquel artilugio. No obstante,  _Maellartach_  no era siempre necesaria, y desde luego, no lo único intimidante a la hora de realizar un interrogatorio. La conciencia de que los hermanos podían revolver en tu cerebro, en _todo_ , sin que pudieras hacer nada por evitarlo, resultaba perturbadora. Y sus voces en tu cabeza podían resultar atronadoras y muy dolorosas si así lo querían. La primera vez que la llevaron a "juicio", había estado a punto de llorar (era pequeña, estaba asustada y los Hermanos no le inspiraban mucha confianza), pero la segunda habían resultado bastante amables, dentro de los parámetros en los que un Hermano puede resultar agradable.

Con la sensación de la Espada fresca en la mente, observó de nuevo a Benedict Thundervolt, esposado con las manos por delante con llamas ardientes. Una Configuración Malachi hecha con cuchillos serafín le encerraba en el interior de la estrella. Entre sus manos unidas se encontraba el poco de la Espada Mortal. Ella no podía oír las preguntas que los Hermanos realizaban porque no la habían incluido dentro de la red. A decir verdad, ella no debería estar ahí. Pero quería escuchar lo que Benedict tuviera que decir, así que se quedó.

Esperó, hasta que una sacudida recorrió a Benedict, y una gota de sudor le cayó por la frente. Apretó los labios, pero la boca se le abrió sola, y empezó a hablar atropelladamente, entre gruñidos que dificultaban la comprensión de sus palabras, explicando cómo había robado la poción metamórfica. Cuando los Hermanos hicieron una nueva pregunta, una nueva sacudida le recorrió, pero meneó la cabeza. Respiró hondo, y con una sonrisa, dijo:

\- Cazador de sombras.

Lucie esperó, sin saber como interpretar aquello sin un contexto. Con esa escueta respuesta, podía haber sido cualquier cosa. Al cabo, Benedict gritó, un aullido de frustración y agonía pura y dura. La nefilim imaginó la atronadora cacofonía de voces que estaba teniendo lugar en la mente de Benedict, chillando a pleno pulmón, la fuerza de sus exigencias aplastándole el cerebro.

\- ¡No lo sé! ¡Nunca le vi la cara! ¡No sé quién me envió!

Después de hablar, pareció quedarse sin fuerzas. Se apoyó sobre la Espada, y los grilletes flamigeros le quemaron la piel de las muñecas, dejando escapar un hilo de sangre roja mano abajo, cayendo sobre la inmaculada superficie blanca nacarada de la estrella del suelo. Suspiró cuando llegó una nueva pregunta, y se rió. ¡Se rió! ¿Qué podían haberle preguntado?

Lucie frunció el ceño cuando el chico movió la cabeza, y clavó sus ojos en ella. se miró. Estaba cubierta por oscuridad. Era imposible que la estuviera viendo de verdad. Perdió las esperanzas de que así fuera en el momento en que Benedict le guiñó un ojo. Se estremeció, y sintió como la sangre le abandonaba la cara.

\- Sí -respondió él -. No fue la única recompensa que me ofrecieron. Una de ellas ya la tomé -dijo, y había un toque de regocijo y lascivia que la hizo marearse. Aunque no hubiera escuchado la pregunta, tenía una vaga idea de por donde iban los tiros, y no le estaba gustando. Benedict se relamió los labios, y el pulso se le disparó -. Y fue increíblemente delicioso. Y sé que lo disfrutó. Fui el primero en probarla.

Lucie se apoyó en la pared que tenía a su lado. Se llevó una mano al cuello, donde las punciones de los colmillos habían empezado a cicatrizar tras la noche anterior. Imposible...

Esa vez, la orden de los Hermanos exigiendo una explicación a cerca de lo que decía Benedict le llegó hasta a ella, retumbando en lo más hondo de su cabeza.

 _"¡Explícate, Benedict! ¡En nombre de Raziel, revela tus secretos!"_  -gritaban las voces al unísono.

La Espada-Alma se iluminó ante la mención del Ángel, y Benedict gritó de dolor. No podía despegar las manos del pomo ardiendo por mucho que lo intentara. Él se estaba callando algo, y la Espada se lo sacaba, tirando de él con fuerza hacia el exterior, desgarrando por dentro...

\- ¡BEBÍ LA SANGRE DE LUCIE HERONDALE! - berreó, entre gruñidos, con los dientes apretados. En cuanto lo soltó, el cuerpo le cayó flácido, y quedó de rodillas frente a  _Maellartach_ , jadeando -. Esa fue la primera recompensa que me ofrecieron... La segunda fue... el puesto de Cónsul una vez... saneáramos La Clave...

Lucie dio un paso atrás, y luego otro. No quería permanecer allí ni un minuto más. Sabía que el interrogatório continuaba. El mundo no se detenía por cosas como aquella, si bien eran pequeños detalles relevantes, formaban parte de un patrón más grande. Se moría de ganas por quedarse y escuchar hasta el final, pero tenía tantas ganas de vomitar que dudaba que permanecer allí fuera a resultar una buena idea.

Salió por la puerta en silencio pero rápido, y desando todo el camino que había hecho hasta allí casi sin pensar. Aún no podía creérselo. La idea le daba náuseas, pero con el estómago vacío era incapaz de vomitar nada. Recordó lo que Simon le había dicho a noche anterior: "Dijo algunas cosas sobre ti... que prefiero olvidar. Estoy  _tratando_  de olvidarlas. Y me está costando una barbaridad... No es algo que hayas hecho tú. Es algo que él te hizo a ti. Se jactó de ello durante el... interrogatorio... y estoy intentando lo mejor que puedo olvidarlo, porque sé que si le vuelvo a ver, recordando eso, lo partiré en trocitos tan diminutos que tendrán que recogerle con una fregona." Ahora entendía todo. La obsesión de Simon por aquel mordisco, lo protector que se había vuelto con ella de repente, cuando antes la había tratado como si fuera una persona capaz de valerse por si misma perfectamente. Los ataques posesivos que le venían de vez en cuando, la distancia que sentía a veces. La amenaza que le había representado Benedict tras el primer interrogatorio, en el que ni ella ni los Hermanos estuvieron presentes. Su obcecada idea de mantenerla lejos de él. No era que la considerara incapaz de enfrentarse a él, era que quería ahorrarle aquello. Quería protegerla. Y no permitir que Benedict viera las marcas del mordisco porque las suyas a esas alturas ya no deberían verse. Al mostrar las marcas, Lucie le demostraba al nefilim que estaba entregada al vampiro a un nivel mucho mayor. Y que era su punto débil.

* * *

Después de horas y horas más de preguntas y tensas respuestas que tenían que sacarle a la fuerza, Diana se llevó a Benedict a las mazmorras. La verdad era que había sido poco productivo. Simon se pasó las manos por la cara, cansado, y se acercó al Hermano Amasa, el que había trabajado con él la primera vez que llegó a la Ciudad Memoria, y que normalmente se encargaba de visitar a Ángelo cuando este requería de la presencia de algún Hermano Silencioso. Amasa era diferente a los demás, similar al Hermano Zachariah. Más humano, y menos intimidante. No tan siniestro. Simon se llevaba bien con él.

 _"No hemos sacado demasiado en claro, Simon. Su mente es como un pozo de alquitrán"_  -dijo, juntando las manos por delante del cuerpo, unas manos oscuras y lisas, de largos dedos-.  _"Necesitaríamos días enteros para sacarle todo sin matarlo o destruirla."_

Simon meneó la cabeza.

\- No sabe dónde está Ángelo, ¿verdad?

El Hermano Amasa negó.

" _No. Es probable que borraran sus recuerdos sobre el lugar exacto. No es difícil bloquear un recuerdo, pero sí hacer ese bloqueo duradero y resistente. Que sepamos, solo Grandes Brujos son capaces de hacer semejante hechizo. Y solo uno se encuentra aquí hoy"_

\- Magnus Bane -asintió Simon -. Le pediré que revise luego el bloqueo. Si pudo deshacer el de Clary hace años, podrá con éste, imagino...

_"Imposible. Puede que él nos diga quién lo puso, pero solo el que lo configuró puede retirarlo. Admito que no fue él. Bane suele firmar sus trabajos. Esto es de otro"._

Simon chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado. contaba con Magnus para retirar el bloqueo. Lo único que habían conseguido sacarle a Benedict de Ángelo era que estaba bajo tierra, "con los suyos". Pero eso no era de gran ayuda.

\- Está bien, Hermano Amasa. Veré qué puedo hacer. Podéis llevároslo a la Ciudad de Hueso. Os cedo la custodia. Haced lo que queráis con él.

El Hermano se despidió de él y Simon miró su reloj. Ya eran las once de la noche. Maldijo. Le había prometido a Lucie pasar la tarde con ella. caminó apresurado a la cocina, con un plan alternativo para disculparse por su ausencia. Cogió una cesta de picnic, y metió dentro un par de bolsas de sangre, un plato de Ñoquis de patata que había en la nevera, un Chianti, dos copas, y fresas. Luego se lo colgó del brazo, y fue a buscar a Magnus. No le llevó mucho tiempo encontrarlo. Estaba hablando con Sergio, y ambos parecían de lo más entretenidos recordando el pasado y contándose batallitas. Después de pedirle un favor, y de que el brujo le escribiera detalladamente en un papel lo que tenía que hacer, fue en busca de Lucie.

La encontró en un pasillo, andando hacia su habitación, probablemente buscándolo. Le sonrió, con toda la intención de olvidarse de sus problemas, al menos por una noche. Alzó la cesta frente a él como una oferta de perdón cuando ella le miró, arqueando una ceja, una sonrisa empezando a dibujarse en sus labios.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?

Simon le guiñó un ojo.

\- He preparado la cena. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Ella se rió.

\- Claro. Compénsame la tarde -se acercó, le dio un beso en la mejilla, y enredando su brazo con el de él, añadió: -. Vamos.

* * *

Después de una cena con velas en las termas (Sí, tenían termas en la planta bajo las mazmorras), y de un baño en ropa interior con montones de besos que la calentaron por dentro más que el agua cálida del volcán, se tumbaron en la cama de Simon. El vampiro le había dicho que le había preparado una especie de película. Colgó una manta blanca de la pared que tenían delante, y se recostó bajo Lucie. El vampiro se pasó un dedo por la frente, dibujando un símbolo extraño, como una espiral cortada por una diagonal, y luego lanzó unos polvos contra la manta. Al principio, la imagen titiló en la tela, borrosa, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos, se hizo nítida. Lucie vio una mujer en la pantalla, guapa, morena de ojos marrones. Iba de negro, y tenía una expresión triste en la mirada.

\- No tenemos películas aquí abajo, y quería que supieras más cosas de mi, así que se me ocurrió pedirle a Magnus algo para proyectar mis recuerdos y pensamientos para que los vieras. Considéralo una peli casera -se encogió de hombros bajo ella, restándole importancia, pero lo cierto era que aquello le importaba muchísimo.

\- Gracias -murmuró, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Luego se acurrucó en su pecho, y observó con atención la pantalla -. ¿Quién es? ¿Tu madre?

\- Sí. Mi hermana es la otra chica. Es el día del funeral de mi padre -aclaró. Lucie le buscó la mano, y enredó sus dedos con los de él, dándole un suave apretón.

Observó atentamente los recuerdos de la infancia de Simon. La profunda religiosidad de su madre, judía, y lo mucho que su hermana cuidaba de él. Vio a su madre de pequeña, con el pelo rizado revuelto, y pintura por toda la cara. Vio a su abuela, Jocelyn, con el pelo corto preparándoles una merienda al volver del colegio. La vio pidiéndole a Simon, cuando ya eran más mayores, que cuidara de Clary. Vio a su madre hacerse mayor junto al vampiro, y percibió el fuerte sentimiento de amor que rezumaban esos recuerdos. Aunque algunas veces era un amor romántico, la mayoría de las veces se trataba de uno fraternal. Y su dolor cuando Cary no se daba cuenta de eso. Vio a su padre la primera vez que Simon y él se encontraron, después del incidente en el Pandemónium. Sintió los celos de Simon, y no pudo evitar reírse ante algunas de las contestaciones de su padre, diciendo las mismas respuestas a veces, y haciendo reír al vampiro en esos momentos. Vieron la fiesta de Magnus, y las miradas que Alec y el brujo se dirigían. Vieron la rata y el Hotel Dumort. El ataque de los vampiros y el Alzamiento. Vieron a Valentine en Renwick, y el barco donde desangró a Simon para el ritual de la conversión infernal, y a su padre salvándole la vida, ofreciéndole su sangre. Vio Idris tal y como era entonces, vio a Malachi, la cárcel, Hodge y la guerra. Isabelle salía en algunos recuerdos, pero no en todos, y Lucie se dio cuenta de que Simon omitía ciertas partes por deferencia a ella. Vio al gran guerra. Vio al Ángel alzarse, y a Sebastian morir. Vio la boda de sus padres, y estuvo a punto de llorar.

Vio la tarjeta que le había enviado Clary por el nacimiento de ella, su primera hija, y los viajes de Simon. El mundo que había explorado. Lo vio todo, y muchas cosas eran demasiado complicadas para que lo entendiera. Y finalmente se vio a si misma, y se ruborizó sin poder evitarlo. Sintió la confusión de él en un primer momento, y como sus sentimientos empezaban a tomar forma. Vio su miedo cuando ella quiso acompañarlos. Cuando le hirieron y creía que la mataría por la sed que tenía. Vio el deseo que le corría por dentro. Se vio en la fiesta de Roma, con el vestido dorado, y una palabra se impuso sobre todo lo demás.

Hermosa.

Cuando la pantalla se apagó, y la sala quedó a oscuras, iluminada por la luz de la única vela que había resistido aquel largo tiempo, en la mesilla de noche, y se giró para mirar a Simon. Le pasó una mano por la frente, y le limpió la marca dibujada con polvo oscuro, como azúcar moreno.

\- La verdad es que te lo has currado. Me gusta. Ha sido bonito -dijo, sonriendo.

Simon sonrió, estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza como un gato satisfecho.

\- Me alegra que te gustara. No tuve tiempo de prepararlo mucho con el asunto de los Hermanos Silenciosos, y eso.

Ella meneó la cabeza y acercándose a él, escurriéndose en la cama, lo besó, despacio, lento, sin prisa. Sintió su cuerpo duro tensarse bajo ella, y se estremeció cuando le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, acomodando sus manos en las caderas de ella.

\- ¿Esto significa que me perdonas por haberte dejado tirada?

Lucie se rió.

\- Significa que me lo estoy pensando, y que llevas las de ganar.

Simon la estrechó entre sus brazos. Ella le pasó las manos por el pelo, peinándolo con los dedos, pensando en todo lo que había visto y aprendido. Simon había cambiado desde que sus padres le conocieron, y ahora era alguien distinto. Alguien más fuerte, pero con más fantasmas a los que perseguir. Más adulto. Muchísimo más. Consideró todo lo que le había confiado, y sopesó si ella era capaz de ese nivel de entrega. Decidió que sí. Que si alguien la conocía tanto o más que sus padres, ese era él.

\- ¿Entonces, consideras como hecho el plan de cena y cine? - preguntó finalmente, colocándose sobre él. La nueva posición le gustó al vampiro. Así podía verla mucho mejor. Su cara enmarcada por los rizos rojos, el rubor en sus mejillas, y el brillo de sus ojos dorados.

Simon se rió, y sus carcajadas la sacudieron.

\- Señorita Herondale, tiene usted una mente muy sucia.

Lucie se inclinó sobre él, despacio, y acercó su boca a su oído.

\- No lo sabes tú bien, Lewis.

El vampiro se estremeció de arriba abajo, y sintió un dolor agudo en los colmillos cuando ella le sostuvo las muñecas por encima de la cabeza y rozó sus labios con los del él, abriéndola la boca y respirando su aliento un momento. Simon había decidido que se mantendría sumiso en la medida en lo que eso le fuera posible. No quería forzarla a nada que ella no quisiera hacer, y si bien él se moría de ganas, era probable que ella no estuviera preparada. mantuvo las manos quietas a pesar de que se moría por acariciarle la cara y recorrerle el cuerpo con las manos, y sabedor de que él la superaba en fuerza física y podía liberarse cuando quisiera.

Lucie separó sus labios con una sonrisa cuando él le buscó la boca para profundizar el beso, y descendió, siguiendo la línea de su mandíbula. Con cuidado, despacio, y con una sola mano, empezó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de su camisa, dejando al descubierto el pecho blanco y las cicatrices que lo cruzaban. Su boca se encontraba ya en su clavícula, después de haber jugado con el lóbulo de su oreja y haberlo vuelto loco. Jadeó cuando Lucie le clavó los dientes sin demasiada fuerza en la piel del cuello, y enredó una pierna en su cadera, girando para quedar él encima.

\- Hombres, no soportáis estar debajo -se burló ella, sonriente.

Simon la miró, fingiendo reproche con poco éxito.

\- No se muerde en la cama, señorita -dijo, sacándose la camisa de los brazos y dejándola caer al suelo, sin preocuparle mucho dónde quedaba.

\- ¿Vas a castigarme? -preguntó, tentativa, comiéndoselo con la mirada. Los tejanos de cintura baja dejaban ver la V de sus caderas, perdiéndose bajo la tela, y una fina línea de vello oscuro perdiéndose al sur de su ombligo. Los contornos de sus músculos se desdibujaban bajo el titilar de la vela, y su piel brillaba con una cierta luz anaranjada.

\- Puede. Me lo estoy pensando.

Simon bajó para besarla, y él si que no se anduvo con rodeos. Atrapó su labio inferior con los dientes, y le perfiló los labios con la lengua, explorando. Quería hundirse bajo su piel, sentir su calor por todas partes, su piel suave y blanda ajo la suya. Quería sentir que se pertenecían el uno al otro de la forma más completa posible.

Bajó las manos siguiendo la curva de su cintura hasta colar las manos bajo la camiseta de tirantes, y acariciar con el pulgar la zona alrededor del ombligo, esa que tanto le gustaba. Lucie gimió en su boca, y Simon bajó por su cuello, deteniéndose sobre las marcas de mordisco, y aspirando su olor, emborrachándose de ella. Los colmillos salían de sus fundas, pidiendo sangre, y podía jurar que una vena le latía en la sien.

Al ritmo acelerado de los latidos de su corazón, descendió por se estómago, y besó la piel sobre su cadera izquierda, expuesta, y con una fea cicatriz, ya vieja. Lucie agarró las sábanas rojas con fuerza, y arqueó la espalda. Nade la había tocado nunca ahí, y la sensación era realmente agradable. La piel le hormigueaba allí donde la tocaba, para luego arder, en llamas. Simon subió por su estómago, dejando un camino de besos, y le pasó la camiseta de tirantes por encima de la cabeza, lanzándola lejos. La miró, y se quedó sin aliento. Las Marcas negras le recorrían el pecho y el estómago, enredándose unas con otras, viejas y nuevas en un patrón de dibujos que nunca había podido ver. Se inclinó, y besó con cuidado la runa desvaída de  _parabatai_  sobre su corazón, murmurando que era preciosa, antes de ir hasta su boca y besarla despacio, olvidando las prisas. Tuvieron problemas porque los colmillos entorpecían sus movimientos, y pinchaban los labios de Lucie, pero se las apañaron.

El roce de piel contra piel, sin un milímetro de separación hizo jadear a la nefilim, y no pudo evitar preguntarse como sería el resto.

Separó la cara de Simon, y le acarició la mejilla. Lo miró a los ojos, dorado contra marrón caoba, y luego lo guió hasta su cuello. Él no discutió. Rápido y sin dudar, perforó la piel sobre las marcas de mordiscos, y bebió, sediento de ella. Lucie gimió y le acarició el pelo, murmurando "no pares, no pares", para avisarle de que se encontraba bien. Al cabo de un rato demasiado corto, él se separó, y lamió el cuello con dedicación, sellando la herida con su saliva, y besando aquel punto en ese gracias silencioso al que la chica ya estaba acostumbrada. Lo atrajo hacia si, y lo besó, preparada para pasar a la siguiente base.

Simon se apartó un momento, azorado. Lucie podía sentir su erección presionando contra sus caderas. Se sorprendió y se excitó al mismo tiempo. Nunca pensó que los vampiros pudieran ser tan humanos en ese sentido.

\- ¿Estás... estás segura? -jadeó. Todo él estaba tenso, y Lucie tenía la cara completamente ruborizada, su pecho subiendo y bajando a gran velocidad -. No quiero que hagas nada... que no quieras. Si quieres... si quieres parar...

Lucie llevó las manos al botón de sus tejanos, y los desabrochó.

\- No, quiero... quiero estar contigo -aseguró.

Simon gruñó al oír eso, y la contención que se había estado imponiendo se esfumó. El beso se volvió violento, necesitado, y las últimas prendas volaron por encima de sus cabezas. Las manos de Simon estaban en todas partes y en ninguna al mismo tiempo, y eso la estaba poniendo frenética. Se oyó un crujido de algo de cerámica rompiéndose, y no pudieron hacer otra cosa que reírse. Simon apoyó su frente en la de ella, y la miró directo a los ojos.

\- ¿Estás segura? -volvió a preguntar.

Lucie le rodeó la cintura con las piernas.

\- Totalmente -le cogió la cara entre las manos, y le dio un suave beso, curiosamente casto para lo que estaban a punto de hacer -. Te quiero, Simon.

Simon se preparó. No era la primera vez para él, pero sí para ella, y quería hacerlo bien. Sabía que a veces era dolorosa, y no quería hacerle daño, por lo que se posicionó, y la besó, distrayéndola, masajeándo su pecho. Esperó al momento oportuno, entrando realmente despacio, demasiado para lo que creía que podía soportar, y cuando Lucie se arqueó, gimiendo, atravesó la barrera que los separaba.

Lucie vio un pequeño destello blanco tras los ojos en ese momento, pero no le resultó demasiado doloroso. Lo animó a seguir cuando comprobó que se había quedado quieto, temblando, esperando a que ella lo avisara. Lo oyó suspirar, y empezó a moverse despacio dentro de ella, colmándola de una forma que no había experimentado jamás. Al principio les costó un mundo encontrar un ritmo común, pero poco a poco se coordinaron, y ella descubrió que él se movía a mismo ritmo que los latidos de su corazón.

Le echó las manos al cuello, cerrando los ojos, y jadeó.

\- Oh, por el Ángel...

Simon gimió, murmuró su nombre un par de veces, y entonces ella alcanzó las estrellas. Flotaba en un punto muy por encima del sol, lejos del resto del mundo, y lo único que la anclaba a la realidad era el vampiro sobre ella, que había caído rendido, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, recuperando el aliento. La besó bajo la oreja, y la abrazó con fuerza, apretándola contra su pecho, y luego apoyó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella.

\- Gracias por darme esto -dijo él, en un susurro, mesándole el pelo con cariño. Los cubrió con las sábanas rojas, y alargó una mano para apagar lo que quedaba de la vela con los dedos. En la oscuridad, ella posó la mano en su pecho, y estiró los dedos sobre su corazón congelado, apoyando la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro -. Te quiero, Lucie. Más de lo que he querido nunca a nadie. Eres mi mundo.

Y lo dijo sinceramente. Estaba seguro de todas las formas posibles. Claramente, dormiría sobre el filo de una espada por ella.

Lucie se apretó contra él, y cerró los ojos, pensando que si su padre se enteraba de aquello, mataría a Simon.

Pero no podía estar más feliz.


	29. Cazador de sombras

Lucie parpadeó, bostezando, cuando despertó. Se frotó los ojos, sintiendo un peso muerto en el pecho, y frío en la piel. Con el ceño fruncido y la vista clara, bajó la mirada, y se quedó de piedra. La cabeza morena de Simon estaba apoyada sobre su pecho desnudo, justo en su corazón. El vampiro dormía, respirando poco y lentamente, con los labios entreabiertos, rodeándola con los brazos como si fuera un niño abrazado a su almohada. Lucie sintió un fuerte calor en las mejillas al recordar la noche anterior, y llevó una mano al pelo revuelto de Simon, peinándolo con los dedos. Sentía una pequeña molestia en el útero, como una punzada sorda, pero nada de dolor. Repasó mentalmente los hechos, y sonrió. Había sido tan tierno... y perfecto. Fue perfecto. No le había parecido que Simon tuviera demasiada experiencia, lo que la hizo inmensamente feliz. Ella no tenía ninguna, y temía ese momento porque el vampiro podría haber esperado más, haber quedado decepcionado. Pero no. Le había dado las gracias, le había dicho que la quería.

Le estuvo mirando un rato, disfrutando de su semblante dormido. Parecía tan inocente y joven mientras descansaba... para nada el vampiro sexy y aguerrido que era cuando estaba despierto. Al menos desde que ella le conocía. Murmuró su nombre, pero él no respondió. Sus orejas de vampiro, que normalmente se movían un poco al percibir sonidos se quedaron quietas. Debía estar realmente agotado. Normalmente los vampiros no dormían tanto. No le interrumpió. Parecía que el pobre tenía demasiado trabajo. Unas pequeñas manchas oscuras le habían aparecido bajo los ojos. Lucie sabía que no eran ojeras (los vampiros no tenían), pero era lo más parecido que podían tener.

Mientras le pasaba los dedos por el pelo, advirtió un par de mechones blanco plateado. Se los quedó mirando, alarmada, separándolos del resto. Siguió su rumbo hasta el cuero cabelludo, y vio que, efectivamente, partían de allí. Tragó aire con fuerza. Otra cosa además de las ojeras que los vampiros nunca tenían, era canas. Aquello seguro que no era una buena señal.

Simon se removió, inquieto, y suspiró, apretando la presa de sus brazos a su alrededor. Al cabo de un rato, con un gruñido, levantó la cabeza y la miró, apoyando la barbilla en su pecho, mirándola con cara de ido.

\- Buenos días, nena -saludó con la voz ronca, sonriendo. Lucie se rió. No había oído algo tan sexy en toda su vida.

\- Buenos días. Vaya pinta tienes. ¿Así estás siempre al levantarte? -preguntó, ahuecándole el pelo por el lado que había estado pegado a su piel, que había quedado chafado.

\- La verdad es que nunca me despierto tan bien acompañado, pero por lo demás, sí. Suelo tener esta pinta.

Lucie arqueó una ceja, encogiendo una pierna.

\- ¿También sueles dormir desnudo? -inquirió, curiosa.

Simon sonrió de medio lado, e inclinando la cabeza, besó la piel de su clavícula, y fue subiendo hasta su mandíbula. Rascó el hueso con los dientes, sin perforar, y subió hasta sus labios. En todo el trayecto notaba como la piel de la nefilim se erizaba allá por donde pasaba, y sonrió. Besó la comisura, y posó su boca sobre la de ella, pero sin finalizar el beso, solo rozando sus labios contra los de Lucie.

\- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó, apartándose un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos.

Lucie sonrió.

\- Sí. Tranquilo - murmuró, poniéndole la manos en las caderas. No obstante, él se inclinó hacia atrás, y estirando el brazo, alcanzó la estela blanca con dibujos en espiral de Lucie de la mesilla. Con destreza, como si lo hubiera hecho cientos de veces, la cogió, y apoyó la punta sobre la piel blanda y suave del vientre de Lucie, cerca del vértice de sus muslos.

La estela se calentó al entrar en contacto con su piel, y Simon empezó a dibujar, sin hacer demasiada presión, solo lo justo como para hacer bien la Marca y que no hubiera que repetirla. Lucie se apoyó sobre los codos, muerta de vergüenza y con el corazón acelerado por la visión que era tener al vampiro ahí abajo, con la cara relajada y la vista concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo. Se preguntó qué estaba dibujando, y cuando una oleada de alivio calmó el dolor sordo que tenía, entendió. Suspiró. La verdad era que no se le había ocurrido ponerse una runa analgésica. Si es que Simon pensaba en todo. Cuando terminó, besó la Marca, y dejó la estela en su sitio. La miró y apoyó la mejilla unos centímetros por encima de la nueva runa, acariciándole los muslos con las manos, distraído.

\- Gracias -dijo ella, pasándole una mano por el pelo. Nunca se cansaba de hacer eso. Lo tenía tan suave...-. No has respondido a mi pregunta.

Simon le sonrió, y acercándose a ella de nuevo, la besó. El beso fue lento, tentativo. Lucie se apretó contra él, clavando los dedos en el hueso de su cadera, y una oleada cálida la recorrió cuando le acarició los pómulos con el pulgar, cogiéndole la cara con ternura entre las manos. En un momento, Simon jugó con su lengua, explorando, pinchándola con los colmillos sin hacerle daño, despertando su sistema nervioso. Con los dientes enganchó su labio inferior y tiró de él con suavidad. Sonrió, y le dio un beso bajo la oreja antes de levantarse.

\- Solo a veces -dijo, y le guiñó un ojo mientras se iba desnudo y tan tranquilo a la ducha bajo la atenta mirada de Lucie, que se mordía el labio, comiéndoselo con la mirada.

* * *

\- ¿Tú sabes por qué nos ha convocado? -preguntó Jace a Clary mientras engullía un revuelto de huevos y bacon.

Su mujer meneó la cabeza al verle comer como un animal hambriento, y arqueó las cejas, dando por imposible la tarea de intentar introducir a su rubio troglodita alimenticio al mundo de la educación en la mesa. Solo le faltaba gruñir y lanzar el plato por los aires una vez acabara.

El ambiente en el comedor era bastante animado. Un par de vampiros habían ido de caza y habían traído numerosos animales que servirían para alimentar a los huéspedes sangrecalientes y a los vampiros por igual. Había un olor ferroso en el aire, el olor de la sangre que surgía de las jarras que todos tenían en la mano mientras charlaban. A Clary le producía unas ciertas náuseas ese olor tan fuerte y continuado, pero Jace parecía bastante cómodo. Se preguntó si sería cosa del embarazo, más que un problema de olores, y si no se estaría volviendo ya hiper sensible a todo lo que olía. Con Henry no le había pasado hasta la décima semana, y con Lucie hasta la cuarta. Lucie fue más temprana en casi todo, tal vez por ser el primero. Pensar en su hijo pequeño la impulsó a sacar el móvil y enviar un rápido SMS a Izz, preguntando si todo iba bien por casa. Henry debía de echarles de menos ya.

**Todo ok? Necesitas k volvamos? Cómo está Henry?**

\- No. Ni idea. Supongo que será importante. ¿Tú sabes dónde estuvo anteayer?

Jace asintió. El móvil de Clary vibró, y ésta lo cogió, leyendo rápidamente el mensaje, y respirando aliviada.

**Todo OK aquí. Brian y yo discutimos. Ya t contaré. Nos quedamos + tiempo en NY. Henry está bien, tranquila. Está montando no sé qué trasto en el taller. Parece una lanza grande. Es adorable, C. Ojalá le viera + a menudo. Sin prisa. Tened cuidado. Nos vemos ;)**

\- Alec me comentó que había ido con Lucie al Instituto del Vaticano para hablar con su director -respondió él, después de tragar -. Al parecer son buenos amigos. Parece ser que han legado por fin a la conclusión de que el tal Ángelo ha sido secuestrado, y supongo que pretenderá buscarlo -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Supones bien -dijo una voz tras ellos.

Se giraron y vieron a Simon, con una camiseta de manga larga de color negro que enfatizaba su palidez, cogido de la mano de Lucie. El dibujo impreso en blanco de un puño alzando una corona ocupaba la zona del pecho, y abajo, el nombre de la serie "Juego de Tronos" con su fuente tan sumamente característica daba el pie a la imagen. Clary miró a su hija después de sonreír al ver la camiseta de su mejor amigo. Le agradaba comprobar que al menos había algo del antiguo Simon en el nuevo Simon.

Lucie iba con unos vaqueros de caña recta, y una camiseta oscura de manga corta, y entrelazaba sus dedos con los del vampiro. Había algo en ellos dos que brillaba, algo que irradiaba energía y amor, pero no fue capaz de descifrarlo, y prefirió no indagar más. Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos y solos. Podía imaginarse lo que había pasado en algún momento.

\- Interesante camiseta, chupasangres -dijo Jace -. Y yo siempre supongo bien.

Cuando se sentaron frente a ellos en la mesa, y Simon se hizo con una jarra de sangre mientras Lucie cogía un poco de revuelto, Jace les dirigió una mirada de solsayo que no llegaba a ser rencorosa por muy poco.

\- Claro, Jace -ironizó el vampiro, sin ganas de discutir -. El caso es que ahí aciertas, rubiales. Han secuestrado a Ángelo. Ayer vinieron los Hermanos Silenciosos a interrogar a Benedict. Lo siento, no pude avisarte, no tuve tiempo. El caso es que estuve hablando con ellos, y dicen que Benedict tiene un bloqueo.

Clary y Jace se miraron un momento, pensando lo mismo que Simon cuando se lo dijeron. Él asintió.

\- Igual que el tuyo, Clary. Lo que pasa es que a ti te hacía olvidar el mundo de las sombras  _mientras lo veías_ , y a Bennie es como si le hubieran lavado el cerebro. Hay residuos que indican que el recuerdo estuvo ahí, pero es como si se lo hubieran cubierto con un firewall tremendamente complejo y con un sistema de autodestrucción com defensa. Los Hermanos consideraron retirarlo, pero está configurado de tal manera que si lo tocan, el hechizo no los reconocerá, y matará a Benedict.

Jace no pareció en absoluto afectado por la idea.

\- Pues que lo retiren. Benedict merece un castigo. Si los Hermanos lo matan por sacarle información, no creo que ninguno de nosotros vaya a ir corriendo a decírselo a la Clave.

Simon negó.

\- Si fuera así, ya habría pedido que siguieran adelante. No tengo más interés que tú en que Bennie siga vivo. El problema está en que moriría antes de poder obtener algo útil.

Lucie habló por primera vez, frustrada. Se removió en su asiento e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

\- ¿Así que si lo matamos no tenemos nada, pero si no lo hacemos tampoco? Pues vaya chollo...

Simon le apretó la mano, y Alec y Magnus aparecieron, visiblemente alterados, y con el pelo revuelto, manchados de polvo y tierra.

\- Chicos -dijo Alec, sin aliento. Estaba rojo de ir corriendo desde Dios sabía donde, y se apoyaba en las rodillas. Señaló con el pulgar sobre su espalda -. Tenéis que ver esto. Rápido.

Todos se levantaron, alarmados, Simon más que nadie. Habían declarado la alerta desde el ataque de Demetri, y cualquier cosa inusual era objeto de intranquilidad. Hasta las cosas más absurdas podían resultar peligrosas. Siguieron a la pareja por los pasillos, y Simon iba calculando los posibles problemas que podían haber surgido en las probables zonas a las que se dirigían. Mentalmente fue repasando el mapa de su parte de la Ciudad en la cabeza, descartando unas zonas y marcando mentalmente otras. El camino le era familiar, ya había estado antes en él, pero era imposible que se dirigieran allí. Al menos no habrían causado tanto alboroto por eso.

Todos sus pensamientos se derrumbaron al llegar al pasadizo de huesos. Lucie se tensó a su lado, y le apretó la mano con más fuerza, observando el lugar. Simon le acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulgar. Lo cierto era que la vista de aquel pasadizo no era del todo agradable e impactaba bastante la primera vez, pero tampoco era para tanto. Además, ellos ya lo habían visto fugazmente en sus recuerdos la noche de la fiesta de aniversario de Jace y Clary.

No obstante, cuando llegó allí, se quedó de piedra.

El largo pasillo, iluminado por los quinqués de aceite que colgaban de los esqueletos de pulidos y blancos huesos, dibujaba contornos sombríos entre los huecos óseos, vacíos e incompletos. Las cuencas sin vida, negras como tumbas lo observaban, expectantes. Se le erizó la piel. El cristal del suelo, fuerte y limpio, sin una mota de polvo, estaba levantado sobre la primera de las piedras talladas bajo él. Reconocía el homenaje. Se había aprendido el orden. Las dos primeras eran las de Jhonathan y Christopher. Y estaban al descubierto, la pesada piedra desplazada a un lado dejando ver unas escaleras que descendían en la oscuridad. Una Marca de poder angélico tallada en la solida roca negra como el ónice, reflejando la llama de los farolillos creando el mismo efecto que si contuviera pequeñas estrellas flamígeras en su interior.

\- ¿Qué es esto, Simon? -preguntó Jace, inspeccionando el túnel con su piedra-runa de luz mágica.

\- Ni la menor idea. Es la primera vez que lo veo -reconoció, sombrío. ¿Un túnel secreto a Raziel sabe dónde mientras esperaban un nuevo e inminente ataque? Madre de Dios. ¿Qué más podía salir mal?

\- ¿No eras el señor supremo de este lugar?

\- Lo soy. Pero no he tenido tiempo de inspeccionarlo todo, la verdad. Y no esperaba esto -dijo. Soltó la mano de Lucie y se adelantó, empezando a bajar por las escaleras. Se detuvo, con un pie en cada escalón, y se volvió para mirarlos -. Quedaos aquí.

Magnus se adelantó y bajó hasta quedar justo por encima de Simon.

\- Y una mierda, vampiro. Yo también quiero saber que hay ahí abajo.

Simon hizo una mueca.

\- No puedo garantizar tu seguridad. No sé lo que hay ahí abajo...

\- No te pido que lo hagas -replicó el brujo.

Simon lo miró durante un rato, y una suave brisa corrió desde el fondo del túnel, moviéndole el pelo. Los demás lo miraban desde dentarás del esbelto y largo cuerpo del brujo, curiosos. Miró a Lucie, que esperaba paciente, clavando su mirada en él. Quería ir. Lo sabía. Suspiró. Mejor que fueran con él que el que le siguieran y se pusieran en peligro.

\- Muy bien. Bajad detrás de mi... y haced lo que os diga, o por el Ángel que al salir mandaré que os encierren en un lugar donde pueda teneros a buen recaudo.

Jace se cruzó de brazos.

\- No te pases, chupasangres. Sabemos cuidar de nosotros mismos. No somos niños.

Simon pasó la mano por la piedra pulida, y empezó a descender, sintiendo los pasos de los demás tras él, undiéndose en la oscuridad.

\- Sois peores.

* * *

Aún le dolían las muñecas. Los huesos rotos no se regeneraban por la falta de sangre. Se moría de hambre. Podía sentir la piel tirante sobre las costillas.

Hacía tiempo ya que había dejado de intentar liberarse. Era una pérdida de tiempo. Cerró los ojos, concentrado, y trató de pensar en una forma lógica de escapar, sin necesidad de emplear la fuerza bruta de forma sistemática.

Una vez más, mientras veía la luz del sol desaparecer en la ventana a su lado, la puerta de la celda se abrió, y la vampiro enguantada y rubia intentó convencerle de nuevo de confesar. De darles la información que querían. No respondió.Se mantuvo en silencio, con la mente ocupada en planes de fuga. Al final, la vampiro hizo algo nuevo. Se acercó a él le cogió la cara con una mano, clavándole las uñas en las mejillas, y lo miró a los ojos, esperando a que él los abriera. Cuando lo hizo, unos orbes verdes la observaron, fríos y neutros.

\- ¿Vas a decirnos tu nombre? -inquirió la vampira.

\- Ángelo.

La vampira sonrió.

\- Tu verdadero nombre.

Él mantuvo los labios cerrados, sin apartar la mirada de la de ella, hasta que con un gruñido, se apartó de él, arañándole la piel al soltarle. Se fue dando largos pasos, y cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe tras ella, dejándolo solo de nuevo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, y apoyó la cabeza en la pared, concentrándose de nuevo.

* * *

Simon había contado ya seiscientos noventa y nueve escalones, cuando vio una luz rojiza titilando al final. Alargó un brazo y se detuvo, parando la marcha. Tras él, la comitiva guardó las luces mágicas, y guardaron el más absoluto silencio. Despacio, Simon descendió los últimos escalones, y entrecerrando los ojos por la repentina luz, se clavó en el sitio.

El largo y oscuro tramo de escaleras iba a morir en una habitación grande, de la misma piedra de ónice negro que había al principio del camino. Una enorme losa de roca blanca ocupaba un espacio amplio y rectangular en la pared. Frente ella, a sus pies, tallados en la mismo roca, había varios escalones en los que había un número indescifrable de velas encendidas, de todo tipo de tamaños, algunas consumidas casi por completo, algunas con solo unos días de vida. Las llamas se meneaban, mecidas por una suave corriente de aire que se filtraba por algún lugar del cuarto. En una esquina, cubierto por una cortina, había una cama, y al otro lado, un estudio, con un escritorio repleto de papeles, y diversos mapas en la pared, justo encima de él. Simon reconoció un mapamundi, uno de Idris, y otro de la Ciudad Memória, repartida en secciones claramente definidas, con los nombres de todos los señores apuntados en su respectiva zona. En el suelo, hecho como un mosaico, estaba la imagen que caracterizaba todo templo o refugio nefilim: El Ángel alzándose del Lago Lyn, con la Espada Mortal en la mano derecha y la Copa Mortal en la izquierda, las alas doradas y blancas extendidas fuera del círculo que enmarcaba a Raziel.

Simon se acercó despacio a la gran losa de granito blanco, y observó las inscripciones. Apreció las Marcas de duelo y recuerdo. Y la runa de  _parabatai_  bajo el nombre de Christopher. En una repisa, reposaba una estela, blanca y brillante como un sol, con un sencillo diseño de triángulos, formando estrellas. Simon la tomó con cuidado, y ésta se iluminó desde dentro, igual que un cuchillo serafín, y empezó a soltar una gran cantidad de calor, tanto, que el vampiro decidió que lo mejor era volver a colocarla. Después de soltarla, se quedó fría sobre el mármol.

\- ¿Qué demonios...?

Mientras los demás iban entrando en la habitación, el vampiro se acercó al escritorio, y empezó a revolver entre los papeles del escritorio. Aquella habitación parecía usada no hacía mucho, y a juzgar por la ingente cantidad de velas y papeles, también ese alguien pasaba mucho tiempo allí. Simon tomó unos papeles, finos como si fueran de seda, con una caligrafía estilizada y ágil que conocía bien, y que mezclaba el italiano y el latín de forma indiscriminada.

\- Es la habitación de Ángelo -murmuró para sí, aunque todos pudieron oírlo perfectamente. Toda la estancia mezclaba los olores con el aroma del vampiro: cenizas, miel y oro.  _Pero, ¿por qué esconderla aquí abajo, tras el homenaje a Jonathan y Christopher... y con una lápida...? Entiendo que quiera cierta intimidad, pero esto..._

\- ¿Es tu jefe un acosador de nefilims históricos muertos? -preguntó Jace, examinando la estancia con aire crítico. Se acercó a la lápida de mármol, y se quedó tieso mirando la estela que allí reposaba -. Simon -añadió, con los dientes apretados -. ¿Qué hace la estela de Christopher Cazador de Sombras aquí?

Simon se volvió, y se encontró con que todos lo miraban fijamente, expectantes, algunos incluso con los ojos entrecerrados. El vampiro dejó los papeles sobre la mesa, sin mirar, estirando el brazo hacia atrás, y miró la lápida blanca incrustada en la pared. Solo que no era una lápida, sino un nicho. Y no hacía falta tener mucha imaginación para saber quién estaba al otro lado. Leyó las palabras en latín, talladas con cuidado en él. Era un juramento. Un juramento de  _parabatai_.

\- Jace... creo que éste es el cuarto de Jonathan Cazador de Sombras.


	30. El equipo bueno se divide

Después del alboroto que produjo la noticia de que Ángelo era en realidad Jonathan Cazador de Sombras, se decidió de forma unánime dentro del grupo que encontrarle tenía que ser prioritario. Simon le explicó a Magnus lo del bloqueo de Benedict, y el brujo se puso rápidamente manos a la obra, haciendo llamadas y enviando mensajes de fuego. Habló con Alec cuando ninguno de estos recursos dio resultado, y coincidieron en que tenían que volver a su apartamento, donde tenía montones de números y direcciones de contacto, agendas y otros útiles que le ayudarían a dar con el brujo o bruja.

El nefilim castaño y Magnus se despidieron de la pandilla, rápido pero con sentimiento, y mientras lo hacían, Simon pensó que su "equipo bueno" se estaba dividiendo, y que eso no podía ser bueno. El Gran Brujo abrazó a Lucie con fuerza antes de irse.

\- Será rápido. En cuanto le saquemos el bloqueo a Benedict volveremos con vosotros -aseguró. Se apartó de ella, y poniéndole las manos en los hombros, le guiñó un ojo -. Tienes cosas que contarme, y no quiero perderme ni un pequeño detalle de ello, pero si tardáramos demasiado... sabes que siempre puedes llamarme. Y la puerta del loft está abierta para vosotros. ¿Tienes la llave?

Lucie asintió, y se sacó una llave del interior del escote.

\- Claro. Siempre la llevo encima -dijo-. Nos veremos pronto. Tened mucho cuidado, Nus.

El brujo sonrió, con unas arrugitas formándose en el rabillo de sus ojos, y le dio un beso en la frente antes de que ambos, nefilim y subterráneo, desaparecieran por el Portal. Cuando Lucie volvió a acercarse a Simon, él frunció el ceño y la abrazó.

\- No te preocupes. No les pasará nada. El peligro lo tenemos aquí -la besó en la cabeza, y sonrió, recordando algo que le quería preguntar- ¿Nus?

Lucie se rió.

\- Lo has oído-observó-. Cuando era pequeña no podía pronunciar bien su nombre. Tenía problemas con la "g". Lo llamaba " _Manus"_ , hasta que al final lo corté y se quedó en "Nus". Es ridículo, pero es más rápido que decir "Magnus". Y para una niña pequeña, es mucho más fácil.

Simon se rió entre dientes.

\- Me habría gustado verte de pequeña. Debías ser adorable.

\- ¿Es que ahora ya no lo soy? -inquirió, con una sonrisa.

Él hizo una mueca divertida.

\- Claro. Pero ya sabes... el encanto de los niños pequeños es algo que no se puede imitar -aclaró. Le pasó el brazo por la cintura, y empezaron a bajar por la rampa del exterior hacia la sala de reuniones con los dedos entrelazados -. Aún no puedo creer que Ángelo sea Jonathan Cazador de Sombras. Da repelús.

Lucie sacudió la cabeza.

\- Pues si a ti te cuesta, imagínate a mi. Él es como nuestro Adán. Lo dábamos por muerto desde hace más de mil años. Cuando la Clave se entere...

Simon se estremeció. No quería no imaginar en lo que harían el resto de los nefilim si averiguaban la auténtica identidad del líder de la Ciudad del Homenaje. Sabía que la Clave estaba al corriente de que él había sido uno de los primeros nefilim, pero no  _el primero._ Siguieron caminando en silencio. Lo primero que le había llamado la atención de la identidad de Ángelo, eran los recuerdos que había compartido con él. Magnus le comentó que era posible modificar un recuerdo y guardar el nuevo junto al original. Si se hiciera bien, la marca de la modificación sería imperceptible para las personas ajenas a él, lo que explicaría el por qué nadie sabía quién era Ángelo en realidad. Todos los recuerdos que había compartido con los demás señores de la Ciudad habían sido modificados para ser los falsos, ocultando la verdad a cerca de quién era. Y luego estaba el hecho de que le hubieran secuestrado justo a él. Tal vez Simon y su compañía no eran los únicos en saber quién era. Tal vez alguien más le estaba usando como cebo o intercambio. Si admitía que era quién sus secuestradores creían que era... probablemente les estaría dando un rehén demasiado valioso con el que negociar. Cualquier cosa que pidieran a la Clave con Jonathan como baliza les sería concedida, ya fuera un exterminio mundial, o la derogación de la Ley. O los Nuevos Acuerdos...

Simon apretó la mano de Lucie, y cuando giraron en la siguiente bifurcación, se encontraron a Jace dándole vueltas al anillo Herondale en su dedo. Estaba de pie, apoyado en la pared, pensativo, mirando al infinito. Con la mano libre jugaba con un cuchillo serafín, dándole vueltas, sopesándolo. Cuando los oyó acercarse, se irguió, dejó de jugar con el cuchillo, y parpadeó.

\- Os estaba buscando -dijo, con la voz ronca. Miró a sus manos unidas, y luego a su hija. Suspiró, como si se hubiera rendido frente a algo, y señaló en dirección a las habitaciones -. Lucie, tu madre quiere hablar contigo. Está en nuestro cuarto, la tercera a la derecha.

La chica miró a Simon un momento, le sonrió, le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y tras un "nos vemos luego", se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres. Simon se quedó de pie, mirando a Jace, con las manos en los bolsillos. El nefilim guardó el cuchillo en su cinturón, y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo. Es importante.

Jace lo miraba fijamente, con su mirada leonina inescrutable. Si Simon hubiera sido aquel chico miope de Brooklyn de veinte años atrás, estaría sudando a mares, y tragando saliva como si no hubiera un mañana, pero no sucedió ni lo uno ni lo otro. Se encogió de hombros, aceptando, y se puso cómodo. Tal vez esto tenía que ver con la noche anterior. ¿Cómo se había enterado tan rápido?

El cazador de sombras, chasqueó la lengua.

\- En un lugar algo más discreto estaría mejor, si no te importa, vampiro.

Simon caminó hacia uno de los pasillos, y abrió una puerta de madera oscura, sin cristales y con una compleja cerradura.

\- ¿A caso vas a declararme amor eterno, ricitos de oro? -preguntó, sin humor, mientras entraban. El vampiro cerró la puerta tras él, y señaló un par de sillas que había alrededor de una mesa metálica -. Es una sala de interrogatorios insonorizada. No es lo más acogedor del mundo, pero si lo más discreto. Podemos hablar sin problemas. Nadie puede escucharnos. Ni los vampiros cotillas de ahí fuera.

Jace se sentó en la silla, y sacándose el anillo, empezó a girarlo y a golpear con él la mesa, rítmicamente. Tenía la boca apretada.

\- Nos vamos a casa-soltó.

\- ¿Qué?

Simon se sentó frente a él, incrédulo. No podían dejarle justo ahora, que necesitaba toda la ayuda disponible.

\- Ya lo has oído. Clary y yo volvemos a Nueva York.

El vampiro meneó la cabeza. Estaba claramente confuso.

\- ¿Por qué?

Jace giró la cabeza, y separó los ojos del anillo para mirarle fijamente. Parecía muy mayor y muy cansado.

\- Clary está embarazada, y aquí no estamos haciendo mucho. Y ahora soy director del Instituto. No puedo dejar mi puesto por algo que no puedo justificar ante la Clave, por largos periodos de tiempo. Ya no somos niños, Simon. Tenemos responsabilidades. No podemos dejar a Maryse a cargo y escaparnos a perseguir a los malos. Eso ya pasó. Puede que tú seas el mismo, pero los demás hemos crecido. Y no podemos desentendernos de todo, dejarlo todo, para ir a perseguir fantasmas.

\- Pero Ángelo...

Jace asintió.

\- Te ayudaremos lo que podamos desde el Instituto, pero tenemos que volver. Henry es aún pequeño, y está solo en casa, con la terrible comida de Isabelle... pobre hijo mío -murmuró, sonriendo.

Simon asintió, comprendiendo. Tal vez nunca habían sido el "equipo bueno", después de todo. Se giró en la silla, y apoyó un brazo en el respaldo, afrontando que acababa de perder su baza principal en tan solo media hora. Empezó a plantearse pedir ayuda a antiguos amigos, y viejos conocidos de cierto nivel de confianza. Pensó en Nicolai, el brujo de Moscú, y lo apuntó en su lista mental de tareas pendientes. Tal vez él estuviera dispuesto a ayudarle. Le llamaría más tarde.

\- ¿Y Lucie? -preguntó, mordiéndose la uña del pulgar, alzando las cejas.

Jace suspiró, y se reclinó en el asiento.

\- De eso quería hablarte. Se queda. Si quiere, claro. No estoy dispuesto a llevármela y que intente luego volver contigo poniéndose en peligro. En eso me recuerda mucho a su madre. Ya es adulta. Puede tomar sus propias decisiones. Lo que quiero decir es que si se queda... que se quedará, lo veo venir... hay algo que tienes que saber sobre ella.

El subterráneo se inclinó hacia adelante, y se cogió las manos, apoyándose en la mesa de metal, brillante y fría, con el ceño fruncido, escuchando.

\- Lucie... no es como los demás cazadores de sombras -explicó Jace. Al ver la ceja arqueada de Simon, apretó la boca -. Hablo en serio. Ella es diferente. Siempre fue diferente. No veas lo mal que lo pasamos durante su embarazo...

El chico recordó las noches en vela, el miedo, y las fugas a medianoche a caballo hacia la mansión Lightwood... La desesperación que había sentido durante esos nueve meses era incomparable, y esperaba no tener que pasar por aquello de nuevo.

\- Si te cuento esto -añadió-, es porque lo considero totalmente necesario. Clary y yo hemos hecho lo imposible por hacer que creciera como una nefilim normal. De hecho, no pareció mostrar ningún signo de diferencia, ningún síntoma... hasta la muerte de Erin. Es por eso, en parte, por lo que nos mudamos aquí. Temíamos que la Clave se enterara de sus... habilidades, y nos la quitaran. Que la cambiaran. Te lo cuento para que cuides de ella, Simon. Y porque ella no lo sabe.

Simon apoyó la barbilla en las manos, y lo miró fijamente, intrigado.

\- Cuéntame.

* * *

**_19 AÑOS ANTES_ **

* * *

\- Jace, llama a Magnus, por favor.

El chico se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, y se acercó a Clary, de pie en la entrada de la biblioteca de la casa solariega Ligthwood, con las cejas fruncidas, y sacando el teléfono a toda velocidad, sin preguntar siquiera.

Después de la Guerra, la boda y que los Hermanos confirmaran el embarazo de Clary, y se les hubiera asignado a uno de ellos para que hiciera un seguimiento del feto, pasaron unos meses en Nueva York. Tras dar la noticia a la familia, la chica empezó a sentirse mal, y a enfermar. El Hermano les señaló, tras una larga visita y varias pruebas, que el de Clary era un embarazo de riesgo alto. El feto había sido concebido mientras Jace aún portaba en él el fuego celestial (que tardó casi tres años en desaparecer por completo), y estaba presentando alteraciones en el desarrollo común de los embriones: las células tardaban menos tiempo en duplicarse, el corazón había empezado a latir antes de tiempo, y los órganos internos se formaron demasiado deprisa. El bebé crecía a un ritmo alarmante, y eso hacía que se preguntaran por su salud y la de la madre.

Habían estado monitorizando durante semanas enteras el ritmo cardíaco del bebé, que tenía un pulso bastante regular para tratarse de un no nato. El Hermano Eliah señaló que era una cadencia totalmente anormal, demasiado lenta –según el Hermano, el ritmo habitual en un atleta perfectamente entrenado-, y que en teoría el bebé debería estar muerto ya, pero concluyó diciendo que teniendo unos padres extraordinarios, y habiendo sido concebida en circunstancias igualmente extraordinarias, la niña no podía ser menos que única en el mundo, por lo que tomarían medidas acordes con la situación.

-  _Si esta niña sobrevive al parto, será una nefilim asombrosa. Quizá el inicio de una nueva raza_  –observó el Hermano, claramente fascinado con la idea. Normalmente no mostraban muchas emociones, así que ambos pensaron que debía de estar sinceramente sorprendido.

A partir de ese instante, Clary y Jace sabían que los ocho meses restantes serían agotadores y muy tensos. Les dijeron también que había altísimas probabilidades de que perdieran la niña antes o durante el parto. Como era de esperar, les comentaron que fueran pensando en la situación. No era muy habitual –de echo nunca jamás se había hecho-, pero les comentaron que cabía la posibilidad que, de forma extraordinaria y exclusiva, se interrumpiera el embarazo, al ser un riesgo para la madre, también. Se negaron rotundamente. No les hizo ni falta discutirlo. Jace no iba a matar a su hija sin darle una oportunidad, y Clary tampoco. Si la perdían por causas naturales lo aceptarían, pero no podían manejar de semejante cargo de conciencia. El asesinato consentido de su hija, antes si quiera de que hubiera visto el mundo con sus propios ojos.

Jace estuvo investigando detenidamente la situación. El procedimiento habitual en los Hermanos para los embarazos de riesgo para la madre y el feto era salvar a la madre, ya que ésta podía tener más hijos, y por lo tanto, parir más cazadores de sombras. Eso le indignó. Ni que fueran animales de cría.

Lo meditó en silencio, las noches en las que no podía dormir y vigilaba el sueño agitado de su mujer, y mientras Eliah la visitaba para el seguimiento rutinario. Era consciente de que cabía la posibilidad de que solo pudieran salvar a una de las dos, a la niña, su pequeña Lucie, o a Clary. Se preguntaba a quién elegiría, y la respuesta siempre era la misma: "Sin la que no pueda vivir". Y por mucho que Clary se enfadara con él cuando se lo decía, y le gritara que era un padre horrible por pensar eso, él sabía que nada podría hacerle cambiar de opinión, porque siempre podrían tener otro bebé, pero él nunca podría tener otra Clary que le enseñara a vivir, que fuera el motivo de cada uno de los latidos de su corazón, la luz de sus días y sus noches. Su razón para seguir existiendo.

Y era en esos momentos de la noche, solitarios y controlando la demasiado alta fiebre de su amada esposa, cuando rezaba en silencio a Raziel, a Dios, y a toda la corte celestial que no se las quitaran. Que no le arrebataran aquellas que hacían de su infierno un paraíso. Y que por favor, no le hicieran elegir. Porque de hacerlo, lamentaría su elección, fuera cual fuera, el resto de su vida.

-¿Qué te duele? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, mientras colgaba y se guardaba el teléfono, enfadado. La fuerte tormenta en el exterior había reducido a la nada más absoluta y miserable la ya de por sí mala cobertura a las afueras de Idris. Se colgó a Clary al hombro, y la llevó con cuidado hacia el patio, con toda la idea de coger un caballo y salir perdiendo el culo hacia la pequeña casita a donde Magnus había ido a buscar ingredientes para una poción que le bajara la fiebre.

Desde la proposición de Eliah de abortar a la niña, -Clary y Jace que se habían mudado a Idris para que ésta pudiera reposar y estar cerca de las torres de los demonios por si había algún ataque junto con Alec y Magnus-, se habían ido de la casa Herondale a la Lightwood para suplicarle al brujo que atendiera a Clary en lugar del Hermano, porque no se fiaban un pelo. Literalmente. Magnus se hizo de rogar, pensando que era una broma, y Jace se puso de rodillas en la puerta. El brujo, que nunca jamás había visto o imaginado siquiera en sus pensamientos más descabellados a un Jace Herondale de rodillas rogando por lo que fuera, aceptó sin pensar. Debía de ser realmente importante. Y vaya si lo era.

\- Jace, acabo de romper aguas –dijo Clary, sujetándose la barriga, abultada como un hinchado balón con una mano. Jadeaba por el esfuerzo de aguantar las contracciones que la sobrevenían a veces -. La niña ya viene.

Maldiciendo, y comprobando que la fiebre de Clary, que había conseguido mantener a raya durante toda la semana no paraba de subir, y subir, aceleró el paso. El sudor le corría por la frente.

La ayudó a subir al caballo, y luego montó, detrás de ella para sujetarla, y apretó los talones, espoleando al animal, que salió disparado. Tardaron menos de diez minutos en llegar a la casita, mientras la lluvia les empapaba, fría como el hielo por la velocidad a la que iban.

Cuando llegaron, Jace abrió la puerta de una patada mientras aguantaba a Clary, que apretaba la boca. Las contracciones se habían regulado, y cada vez pasaba menos tiempo entre una y otra. El chico no era un experto en partos, pero eso no podía ser nada bueno.

Magnus, que estaba dentro cogiendo ingredientes, se giró y los miró, asustado por el ruido y la intrusión violenta de la pareja. Cuando les vio, empapados y bajo la lluvia, Jace cargando con Clary, y esta sujetándose el vientre, dejó todo lo que tenía en las manos y tumbó una tabla ancha sobre una mesa, colocando dos cojines, maldiciendo.

\- Vamos, tráela aquí. Túmbala aquí encima. Apóyale la cabeza en uno de los cojines y ponle el otro bajo las caderas. –ordenó, rápidamente mientras mandaba un mensaje de fuego. Buscó una estela en los cajones, y Jace sacó la suya -. Dibújale Marcas analgésicas. Varias, por toda la cintura, cuanto más cerca de la matriz mejor. Le va a doler muchísimo.

Magnus extendió las manos sobre Clary, mientras le preguntaba cada cuanto tenía las contracciones, y otra serie de cuestiones que Jace no escuchó.

\- ¿A quién has llamado, Magnus?

El brujo apretó los labios, y frunció el ceño.

\- A los Hermanos.

\- ¿¡Qué!? –gritó Jace, furioso y traicionado - ¡Confiábamos en ti, cabrón! –bramó. Se acercó a él y lo empujó, apartándolo de su mujer.

\- Jace, tu hija viene con una vuelta de cordón al cuello, y la fiebre de Clary no para de subir. Necesito ayuda con esto, y la verdad es que tú no me resultarías muy útil. Necesito gente con experiencia en partos complicados, o ni Lucie ni Clary pasarán de esta noche, ¿entiendes? Tengo que desenrollar a la niña antes de que salga, y bajar la fiebre, o las dos morirán.

\- ¡Sácala, Magnus! –gritó Clary, oyendo la conversación - ¡Por favor, salva a la niña!

Jace se quedó mirando con cara de horror y pérdida a su mujer, que había empezado a sangrar sobre la mesa, y el mundo comenzó a girar demasiado deprisa. No quería perderla, no podía… los Hermanos la salvarían, pero lo harían rechazando todas las posibilidades de vivir de la bebé. Magnus era la opción más viable. Y les había traicionado.

El brujo lo cogió por los hombros y lo sacudió.

\- ¡Escúchame, nefilim gilipollas! Te prometí, os prometí a los dos que haría lo imposible por salvarlas a las dos, pero  _necesito_  ayuda. Yo solo no puedo con esto, y tú no me sirves. Los Hermanos son unos bestias y no darán cuartel a la hora de las complicaciones, pero yo me encargaré de eso, lo juro. En cuanto vea que las cosas se complican y que existe una minúscula posibilidad, les pararé. Puedo hacerlo. Pero me hacen falta. En todo caso, por si las cosas se tuercen, entiende que seré tu único enlace aquí dentro, así que necesito que me lo confirmes: si la cosa se pone fea, ¿a quién escoges?

Clary gritó, y Jace quiso gritar con ella. Notaba las lágrimas bajarle por las mejillas, y no pudo ni disimular su llanto de lo ausente que estaba. Nada le importaba más que Clary y la niña. No podían hacerles esto. No podían hacerle esto.  _No podía elegir._  Quería a Clary como no había querido nunca a nadie, más de lo que quería vivir, y amaba a su hija casi de igual modo. El corazón le latía a mil en el pecho, oprimiéndole la garganta, y quiso caer fulminado, morir, antes que tener que escoger, sabiendo que si todo salía mal, él sería el responsable. Cuando los Hermanos entraron en la casa y se pusieron a trabajar, rodeándoles como un banco de peces, Jace respondió, con los labios tiesos, sintiendo un gran peso caer sobre él. Magnus le apretó el hombro, lo miró con una disculpa en la mirada, y le cerró la puerta, dejándolo fuera.

Se sentó en el suelo, bajo la intensa lluvia, escuchando los gritos de Clary cuando le pedían que aguantara. Podía imaginar a Magnus intentando darle la vuelta a la niña en el útero, intentando desenroscarla de la soga letal en la que se había convertido su cordón umbilical, demasiado corto. Mientras estaba allí fuera, devastado y perdido en sus pensamientos, rezó por primera vez para que todo saliera bien. No podría perdonarse jamás perder a una de las dos. Pero era un tipo realista, y sabía que para que todo fuera bien, haría falta un milagro. Y Jace ya había visto unos cuantos, y sabía que era improbable que le concedieran uno más porque sí.

No notó que estaba apretando los dientes hasta que la cabeza empezó a dolerle. Se levantó cuando escuchó los gritos de Magnus, para mirar por la ventana.

\- ¡HE DICHO QUE OS APARTÉIS! –bramó, alzando una mano. Tenía la camisa arremangada hasta los codos, y todo él estaba machado de sangre, el pelo aplastado por el sudor la lluvia. Jace vio un destello de fuego azul salirle de las manos, y los hábitos apergaminados que eran los Hermanos quedaron congelados en el tiempo. Se quedó helado de la impresión. ¿Magnus acababa de petrificar a los Hermanos Silenciosos? El brujo se pasó un brazo por la frente, y se encaro con Clary, que estaba tumbada de espaldas sobre la camilla improvisada, apoyada en los codos, con la cara casi tan roja como su pelo, las piernas abiertas y dobladas, desnuda de cintura para abajo, cubierta por una manta gris raída. Había tanta sangre, y estaba tan nervioso, que Jace temió marearse. Pegó la cara al cristal mojado de la ventana, temblando por el frío del agua empapándole -. Escuchame, niña. Ahora necesito que empujes. La cabeza tiene que salir, ¿vale? No te preocupes, aguanta un poco, ya casi está… a la de tres: Una, dos… ¡EMPUJA!

Clary gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, y las manos de Magnus aferraron algo que Jace no podía ver. De nuevo, su mujer gritó, y Magnus sonrió, cansado.

\- Bien, Clary, muy bien. Una vez más, y se acabó.

\- ¿La tienes? –preguntó, jadeando, con la voz ronca.

\- Sí, tú tranquila. Ahora, empuja. Hazlo por tu preciosa niña.

Clary empujó, gruñendo, y cayó sobre la espalda, derrotada, recuperando aire.

\- ¿Magnus? –gimió, dolorida y agotada. Se le cerraban los ojos - ¿Tienes al bebé?

Jace contuvo el aliento. Clary estaba bien. Había pasado el parto. Una parte de su peso se esfumó mientras esperaba la respuesta del brujo, casi tan ansioso como su mujer. De pronto se escuchó un fuerte llanto, y Magnus apareció con una mantita lila con un lazo rosa que envolvía a un bebé arrugado que movía las manos, agitándolas en el aire. Se acercó a Clary y se la tendió, dejándola en sus brazos extendidos.

\- Clary, te presento a Lucie – murmuró el brujo, sonriendo, mirando a la bebé embobado -. Lucie, di hola a mamá.

Jace rio como un histérico sin poder creérselo todavía. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, sobre el barro, y sus lagrimas se confundieron con la lluvia que se derramaba aún sobre él. Dio gracias al universo por darle aquel milagro tan enorme, y cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió, se levantó corriendo, y abrazó a Magnus con fuerza, como nunca pensó que lo haría. El brujo se quedó de piedra por la sorpresa. Nunca se había imaginado aquello.

\- Gracias. Muchísimas gracias –dijo, con la voz temblorosa -. Te debo la vida, Magnus. No sé cómo pagarte esto.

La sinceridad de la felicidad y el comentario del rubio desarmaron al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn por completo, que le palmeó la espalda, sin saber qué hacer. Lo apartó de si.

\- Con que las cuides lo mejor que sepas es suficiente –replicó, conmovido, mientras lo conducía hacia el interior. El nefilim dejaba un rio de agua allá por donde pasaba, marcando huellas de fango en el suelo de madera -. Aunque podrías darme un baño con esponja y besar el suelo que piso –bromeó.

Jace se rio.

\- Dime el día y la hora y allí estaré.

Magnus meneó la cabeza, y lo empujó hasta donde estaba Clary. Chasqueando los dedos, le hizo aparecer ropa seca y una toalla, y se las tendió, alegando que podía resfriar a la niña, que aún lloraba a grito pelado, mostrando toda la fuerza de sus pequeños pulmones. Jace no creyó jamás que existiera un sonido más bonito. Cosas de padre primerizo y preocupado hasta el extremo.

Jace se cambió de ropa allí en medio, sin ningún pudor, bajo la mirada congelada de los Hermanos, y Magnus cogió otra toalla y se empezó a limpiar la sangre de los brazos mientras conjuraba una fregona, cuando Alec apareció, también mojado y chorreando, con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando a todas partes.

\- ¿Está todo bien? ¿Ha nacido ya la niña…? ¡¿Qué narices has hecho?! –exclamó, al ver la sangre y a los Hermanos totalmente congelados allí en medio. Luego su vista se desvió hacia Jace, que cogía a la bebé en brazos con una expresión de devoción total y absoluta en la mirada, y con un cuidado tan calculado que parecía que la bebé fuera de cristal, en lugar de carne y hueso.

\- Hola, mi amor –susurró. La niña dejó de llorar, y le cogió el pelo mojado con la pequeña manita rosada, tirando de él. Jace se rió, con los ojos brillantes, y le besó la frente -. Hola, Lucie. Soy papá.

Clary sonrió y le apretó la mano, extremadamente cansada. Miró a Alec y parpadeó.

\- Hola. Lamento el estropicio. La niña vino pronto –se disculpó. Luego bostezó.

Alec meneó la cabeza.

\- No importa. ¿Estáis las dos bien? –preguntó, secándose con una toalla que le ofreció el brujo, tras darle un suave beso.

Ella asintió, y Jace lo miró, con los ojos brillantes.

\- Mira, Alec. Soy padre –dijo, emocionado. Se acercó a él, con la niña en brazos, y se la enseñó -. ¿A que es preciosa? –murmuró. Alec le miró por un momento mientras se lo decía, y pensó que nunca había visto a Jace estar tan contento, o mostrar tantas emociones -. Aunque claro, siendo mi hija…

Alec le dio un suave golpe en el hombro, no muy fuerte porque tenía a la bebé en brazos y no se le podía caer, y se rio.

\- Eres idiota –apuntó. Miró a la bebé. Nunca le habían interesado mucho los niños, y la verdad era que no veía nada que la diferenciara de otros bebés, pero para su  _parabatai_ aquello era lo más importante de su mundo, así que para él también -. Sí que lo es. Mira. Es pelirroja –observó, pasando los dedos con cuidado sobre una pelusilla anaranjada en su pequeña cabecita. La niña bostezó, haciendo una mueca divertida, y Alec se rió entre dientes - ¿Tiene nombre?

Jace la apretó contra su pecho y sonrió, una sonrisa que le ocupó toda la cara.

\- Lucie. Lucie Herondale.

* * *

Al cabo de unos días, en la casa Lightwood y bajo la constante supervisión de Magnus, Clary y Jace le pidieron a Alec que llamara al brujo. Querían hablar con él un momento para pedirle una cosa.

Tras el alumbramiento de Lucie, y de que Magnus descongelara a los Hermanos, el brujo había tenido una serie de pequeños problemas, en los que Jace intercedió por él. Al final quedó todo en un varapalo, pero podía haber sido peor. Los nacimientos de cazadores de sombras eran competencia de los Hermanos, y no de los brujos, por lo que, de no haber sido porque Jia era la Cónsul, y Jace amigo suyo, y además ésta le debía un gran, gran favor por salvar a sus hijos en la Guerra, Magnus podría haber acabado peor. Muchísimo peor.

Así que ambos decidieron compensárselo de alguna manera. Ya que no tenían dinero para pagarle, se les ocurrió otra forma de compensarle en la que estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo.

\- Alexander dice que queréis verme. Si es por ese baño con esponja, Jace, olvídalo… -dijo mientras entraba en la habitación.

\- No, que va –dijo el rubio, sonriendo ante la mención de aquel suceso -. Queremos darte las gracias por lo que has hecho por nosotros. Y no tenemos mucho dinero para pagarte, así que…

\- Herondale, me alagas, pero no es necesario que me paguéis. Los bebés son algo que me encanta, así que…

Clary meneó la cabeza.

\- Aún así, Magnus. Hiciste mucho por nosotras. Lo que nadie podía hacer. Te enfrentaste a un castigo de la Clave por salvar a mi niña, y queremos compensártelo. Acéptalo, por favor.

Magnus suspiró, con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Está bien. Pero porque me lo pides tú… ¿puedo cogerla? –preguntó.

Jace sonrió, y se la tendió con cuidado. El brujo la cogió expertamente, y la miró a los ojos, esos inmensos orbes dorados.

-Tiene tus ojos –observó, dirigiéndose al rubio. Al ver la marca en forma de estrella en su hombro, sonrió, recordando a otro Herondale. Sin duda, la niña tenía su sangre -. Es preciosa. Felicidades a los dos. Y está muy sana.

Jace se cruzó de brazos y los observó. No le hacía mucha gracia que otra gente cogiera a su hija, pero después de todo lo que había hecho por ellos, que la cogiera Magnus era lo de menos.

\- Esto… sabes que la ceremonia de protección será dentro de dos días… y necesitamos un padrino oficial. Por si nos… pasara algo a Clary y a mi, Raziel no lo quiera… para ser tutor legal de la niña… y hemos pensado que podías ser tú. Si quieres, claro.

Magnus levantó la mirada de la bebé, y los observó a ambos, creyendo que bromeaban, pero sus expresiones eran serias.

\- ¿Habláis en serio?

\- No, en arameo … Claro que si –replicó Clary.

El brujo no se lo podía creer.

\- ¿Sabéis que la Clave os linchará por esto?

Jace se rio.

\- Que se joda la Clave. Tú has hecho más por nosotros que todos ellos juntos. Es nuestra hija, y es nuestra decisión. Y tras la firma de los Nuevos Acuerdos, negarnos esto supondría una violación indirecta de ellos, y los subterráneos del Nuevo Consejo lo verían con muy malos ojos. No les compensa molestarnos –se encogió de hombros. Parecía tenerlo todo pensado. El brujo parpadeo, emocionado y sorprendido. Nunca nadie le había propuesto algo semejante ni había demostrado con él ese nivel de confianza. Porque se necesitaba mucha para dejar un hijo nefilim a cargo de un brujo, un subterráneo. Aún con los tiempos que corrían.

\- No sé que decir…

Jace le palmeó el hombro.

\- Pues di que sí, y ve a comprarte un traje elegante –respondió el rubio, sonriendo.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿De verdad? –repitió, sin poder creérselo, con una sonrisa creciendo en su cara. Nunca lo admitiría, pero siempre había querido tener una hija, y aquello era lo más parecido que podía conseguir a una.

\- Que sí. Que poca confianza, de verdad. Me duele. Entonces, ¿qué dices?

Magnus sonrió del todo.

\- Que si, por supuesto. Será un placer ser el padrino de la hermosa Lucie. ¡Va a ser la nefilim más consentida y más guapa y mejor vestida de todo el mundo! –exclamó. Luego miró a Jace, y luego a Clary, y le devolvió la niña a su padre, después de darle un beso rápido en la frente -. Muchísimas gracias. Es el mejor paga que podrías haberme hecho jamás. No os arrepentiréis, de verdad.

Y dicho esto salió por la puerta corriendo por toda la casa, gritando el nombre de su novio, y que tenían que irse de compras, a continuación de un "¡Soy padrino, soy padrino!".

* * *

\- ¿Así que Lucie... lleva el Fuego Celestial en su ADN? -preguntó Simon. La historia le había impactado tanto que le costaba pensar con claridad.

Jace se pasó una mano por el pelo. Mientras le explicaba el nacimiento de Lucie había estado golpeando de forma nerviosa el anillo contra la mesa de interrogatorios, tanto, que Simon llegó a pensar que lo habría abollado, por la joya seguía en perfecto estado.

\- Creemos que es lo más probable. Ve a los demonios con más facilidad, es más efectiva que los sensores, y cuando hay grandes migraciones demoníacas, brilla un poco. Su energía fue la que atrajo aquella manada de demonios a las murallas de Alacante cuando salió a patrullar con Erin aquel día. Las Marcas son más fuertes en ella, y su temperatura corporal siempre ha sido algo más alta de lo normal. Era más fuerte, más rápida... que sus compañeros. Incluso que yo mismo. No sabemos los efectos secundarios a largo plazo que puede tener. Yo viví con el fuego celestial un tiempo, y no fue agradable, pero ella nació con él. Lo tuvo desde la concepción. Se desarrolló con él. Ni los Hermanos saben como ese puede afectarla en un futuro. Clary me dijo una vez que esperaba que en cualquier momento le salieran alas - dijo. Cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió, volvía a ser un padre preocupado y un hombre cansado -. Necesito que me jures por lo más sagrado que tengas que cuidarás de ella y la mantendrás a salvo.

Simon miró al Herondale como un adulto miraría a otro adulto, con seriedad y respeto.

\- Lo juro por el Ángel. Lo juro por mi vida. Cuidaré de ella, Jace.

El chico suspiró.

\- ¿Por qué Magnus? No creo que fuera solo por cortesía.

EL chico sonrió.

\- Te has dado cuenta -alabó, sorprendido -. La verdad es que lo estuvimos pensando. Se nos ocurrió que el Fuego Celestial podía convertirla en inmortal, y quién mejor que otro inmortal para ser su padrino. Nuestro plan B eras tú, pero estabas incomunicado -respondió, simplemente.

La verdad era que Jace era un padre genial. Había pensado en todo de una forma que, en cualquier caso, su hija quedara protegida. Simon no habría podido imaginar ni en mil años aquella versión del cazador de sombras, de haberlo intentado veinte años atrás.

Cuando se levantó para marcharse, él permaneció allí sentado, meditando. Mientras abría la puerta, aprovechó para hacerle otra pregunta.

\- Al final de todo... cuando Magnus te preguntó a quién elegías... ¿a quién escogiste? -preguntó, sintiendo como si se le hubiera formado un nudo en la garganta.

El rubio se medio giró hacia él, con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

\- A Lucie. Y nunca me he arrepentido de esa decisión. Nunca. Aunque doy gracias todos los días por no haber tenido que escoger, realmente. Ellas y Henry son mi vida. No sé que haría sin ellos.

El subterráneo asintió, y clavó la vista en la pared, sin verla en realidad, mientras procesaba todo lo que le había contado Jace, y se iba quedando en la más absoluta oscuridad mientras las luces se apagaban y la puerta se cerraba tras el cazador de sombras.


	31. Como fuego ardiente

_"Esto se convierte dentro de mí como fuego ardiente encerrado en mis huesos; hago esfuerzos por contenerlo , y no puedo."_ , **Jeremias 20:9**

Lo primero que hizo Alec al llegar al loft fue dejar caer el chaleco de las armas sobre el sofá del salón, y subir las escaleras metálicas hasta uno de los cuartos de invitados que había transformado en un despacho-biblioteca. Al principio se había convertido en un lugar de trabajo, pero cuando Magnus no estaba en casa por sus encargos durante días, se sentía más cómodo durmiendo en una cama individual. Estar solo en la que compartía con el brujo le producía una cierta sensación de vulnerabilidad que no podía soportar. Así que se instaló también una cama pequeña, de una sola plaza, y sin almohada. Cuando Magnus se iba, el chico cogía la suya y subía a "su habitación" a dormir, oliendo la colonia y el champú del brujo en la tela. Magnus siempre había bromeado con que aquel cuarto era la casa de Alec dentro de la suya, y que como el ayuntamiento se enterara, les cobraría por duplicado el precio del suelo.

En ese momento, Alec quería llamar a su hermana y pasarse por el Instituto, a ver si por allí tenían algo que pudiera ayudar, aunque la verdad, no sabía cómo. La respuesta más lógica que tenía era contárselo a la Clave para pedir refuerzos, ayuda para encontrar al brujo, pero era una idea claramente imposible. Otro de sus impulsos era sin duda contárselo a su hermana, y tampoco le parecía muy mala idea. Ella era un miembro muy influyente en el Consejo. Podía hacer lo que quisiera por ayudarles. Claro que si se lo contaba a ella, debía obviar que Brian, su marido, también se enteraría.

Cogió el teléfono mientras oía los pasos apresurados de Magnus, que buscaba en el "cuarto del desastre" -el cuarto de donde había sacado la bola de cristal y por el que el sentido ordenado de Alec sufría en secreto- agendas de contactos, fotografías antiguas o pertenencias pasadas de otros brujos a los que hubiera conocido, algo con lo que encontrar al que buscaban. Marcó el número de Izz de memoria, sin pensar, y se llevó el móvil a la oreja, esperando. Los pitidos de la llamada entrante le estrujaban el estómago, llenándolo de un nerviosismo extremo que no recordaba haber sentido jamás desde que habló por primera vez con Magnus por teléfono.

Finalmente, la voz de su hermana sonó al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Alec? ¿Va todo bien? -preguntó, alarmada.

\- Sí, bueno... no... sí... Es complicado, Iz. ¿Estás en el Instituto?

\- Claro. ¿Dónde, si no? -sonaba confundida, y por el tono, Alec podría jurar que estaba frunciendo la nariz de esa forma en que lo hacía cuando se extrañaba por algo - ¿Seguro que va todo bien? Te noto nervioso.

Alec se asomó por la barandilla a la planta de abajo, dejando de oír el barullo, y sacándose la camiseta y lanzándola a la cesta de la ropa sucia con destreza, empezó a bajar las escaleras. Se puso el móvil entre la oreja y el hombro, y empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo. Magnus y yo hemos vuelto a Nueva York, así que me pasaré por ahí en media hora.

\- En serio, ahora me estás intrigando, Alexander. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado con el vampiro? -inquirió.

Alec sonrió, olvidando repentinamente la situación tan peliaguda que tenían entre manos. Se detuvo en medio del salón, con una mano en el botón de los pantalones de cuero negro,cogiendo el móvil con la otra.

\- ¿Ahora es "el vampiro"? ¿Qué ha pasado con "Lewis" o "Simon"?

Su hermana gruñó, enfurruñada.

\- Alexander, no sigas por ahí. Hoy no estoy de humor.

Se oyó un fuerte golpe, y Alec se envaró.

\- Vale, lo siento. De todos modos, nos vemos en media hora. Hasta luego, Izzy- Cerró la tapa del teléfono, y lo dejó sobre la mesa de caoba de la entrada, andando a largas zancadas por el pasillo - ¿Magnus?

Siguió caminando hasta llegar al cuarto del desastre. Miró por todas partes, con los ojos bien abiertos, pero no había señales de vida, ni siquiera bajo aquel cúmulo diogenésico que su novio acumulaba sin descanso. Por un momento había temido que acabara enterrado bajo toda esa montaña de cosas y se encontrara en grave peligro de muerte por aplastamiento y asfixia. Con una soberana fuerza de voluntad, y reprimiendo las ganas de ponerse a limpiar, cerró la puerta del cuarto, y siguió caminando pasillo abajo.

De pronto, la cabeza del brujo apareció y sonrió al verle, observándole de arriba abajo, apreciativo.

\- Vaya, Alexander. Te veo deliciosamente bien. Si eso es una invitación, voy en un segundo.

Alec se sonrojó. La verdad era que le encantaría darse una ducha con Magnus. Le apetecía tanto que estaba por cogerlo de la camiseta y arrastrarlo tras él, besándole como si no hubiera un mañana. Tras muchos años de trabajo como Cazador de Sombras junto al Gran Brujo, había descubierto que no había nada más fantástico para liberar tensiones que estar con él... y al fin y al cabo, había que ahorrar agua, ¿no? Lo consideró seriamente durante unos cuantos minutos, luchando consigo mismo, y estaba tan concentrado, que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que Magnus desapareció del umbral.

\- La verdad es que voy a ir a ver a Izzy, y quería ducharme antes... -dijo, volviendo al mundo real, y metiéndose en la habitación con Magnus.

Allí vio al asiático desplegar un círculo de artículos de origen desconocido, desde llaveros con cabinas telefónicas londinenses, hasta cintas de pelo. Alec se acercó despacio, y se quedó mirando el llavero londinense, con una sonrisa dibujándose en su boca. Recordó uno de sus viajes a la capital británica, cuando la lluvia les había pillado en plena calle, frente a la Abadía de Westminister, y se metieron en una de esas antiguas y características cabinas de teléfonos, mojados y con frío, esperando a que la tormenta pasara. Recordó preguntar a Magnus porque no conjuraba un paraguas para ambos, y que la respuesta le convenció bastante.

"- Estamos mejor aquí dentro que ahí fuera, ¿no crees? -había preguntado mientras lo abrazaba, frotando su nariz con la de él, fría como el hielo y algo roja por el gélido aire londinense. Luego lo había besado, haciéndole olvidar el frío, la lluvia y la ropa mojada. Estaban bastante apretados si tenían en cuenta que eran dos personas metidas en un lugar pensado para una sola, pero les importó bien poco. Al salir, hacía rato que había dejado de llover, pero ninguno se había dado cuenta. Desde entonces, las cabinas británicas nunca fueron lo mismo para Alec. De echo, había planeado un nuevo viaje a Reino Unido por su aniversario, dentro de unos meses... en busca de aquellas cajitas rectangulares y rojas tan simpáticas...

Magnus lo abrazó por la espalda, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. Le rascó con las uñas el estómago desnudo, y jugueteó con el botón de sus pantalones. Alec suspiró, dejando el llavero donde Magnus lo había puesto al principio. El círculo de objetos emitió un breve destello azul, y un prisma pulido de cuarzo blanco en el centro de un mapa de la ciudad de Nueva York y alrededores, empezó a vibrar, con una luz azulada pulsando en el centro, como un corazón helado.

-Bien. El hechizo de rastreo ya está activado. Ahora toca esperar. ¿Qué hacer para no aburrirse? -murmuró Magnus, dramático, besándole bajo la oreja- ¿Recordando los viejos tiempos?

Alec se apoyó en su pecho, y cogió sus manos, entrelazando los dedos. Sintió las manos del brujo pequeñas dentro de las suyas, y también suaves y finas. Para nada las grandes, callosas y duras que tenía él. Suspiró de nuevo. Siempre notaría esas diferencias de edad entre ellos, no importaba lo aceptado que lo tuviera.

\- Totalmente. Eran my buenos recuerdos -murmuró. Las manos del Gran Brujo se liberaron de las suyas cuando el botón saltó del ojal y la cremallera de la bragueta bajó, por arte de magia, y se colaron por dentro de la cintura del pantalón, bajando lentamente por la dura y suave piel del estómago Marcado, siguiendo la línea descendente de vello oscuro. Alec inspiró con fuerza cuando sintió sus dedos rodearle, y ahogó un gemido.

\- ¿Muy buenos? ¿Seguro que no puedo mejorarlos ahora mismo? -inquirió, con un ronroneo satisfecho.

\- Mmm... puede que si te esfuerzas, tal vez...

Alec dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro de Magnus, cerrando los ojos mientras las manos de éste trabajaban incansablemente bajo la tela de su pantalón, torturándolo como solo él sabía hacerlo. Su cuerpo empezó a relajarse y tensarse al mismo tiempo, y el familiar nudo en la parte baja de su estómago empezó a llegar, tirando de él desde dentro en una carrera frenética. Jadeó, agarrando el brazo del brujo con fuerza, hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, y la boca se le abrió, mientras murmuraba incoherencias. Podía sentir la perversa sonrisa del brujo, que disfrutaba viéndolo así, totalmente entregado y vulnerable. También notaba como se apretaba contra él, y todo su cuerpo contra su espalda, amoldándose a la curva de su columna. La sensación de aquella familiar presión en la parte baja de su cintura lo encendió todavía más, haciéndole apretar los dientes. Aquello era un juego de a ver cuanto tiempo aguantaba sin suplicar, y estaba a punto de perderlo.

Estaba cerca de la inconsciencia total cuando las manos de Magnus se retiraron, y él hizo un mohín, gruñendo, insatisfecho.

\- ¡Magnus!

\- ¿Qué hay de esa ducha que querías tomar, Alexander? -preguntó, inocentemente.

Alec se giró para encararle, con las pupilas dilatadas, la respiración acelerada como su pulso, disparado, y temblando desde la cabeza a los pies, con la piel febril. Y para colmo, el brujo lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, con la misma expresión que si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida.

Salió por el pasillo sin dirigirle la palabra, y con dedos temblorosos escribió un mensaje a Iz antes de enviarlo. Magnus, que le había seguido pensando que se había enfadado, se encontró con la boca repentinamente ocupada, los dedos de Alec desabrochándole la camisa con fuerza, tan violentamente que creía que la rompería, los botones saltando fuera de su sitio. Lanzó la prenda hacia atrás, sin mirar, y Alec gruñó en su boca.

\- Va a tener que esforzarse más la próxima vez, señor Bane, si quiere que me rinda -ronroneó, cogiéndole por las caderas y alzándolo para llevarle a la ducha con él, cerrando la puerta del baño tras de sí con el pie. Encendió el grifo con una mano mientras lo dejaba en el suelo para sacarle los pantalones, a la vez que dejaba caer los suyos. Le cogió la cara entre las manos y lo besó, haciéndole entrar en la ducha hasta que Magnus quedó presionado entre la fría y mojada pared de baldosas del baño y la piel ardiente de Alecbajo el agua caliente, que empezó a caer sobre ellos sin tregua, como una lluvia despiadada. El cazador de sombras deslizó una mano por la línea de su cintura, y luego, sin previo aviso lo agarró, haciéndolo gemir-. Suplícame, Magnus Bane -jadeó, sonriendo, mientras lo provocaba, moviendo la mano -. Suplica.

Mientras, en el salón, el teléfono desbloqueado enviaba el mensaje, que todavía brillaba en la pantalla, al número de Isabelle Ligthwood.

**Mejor en una hora**

* * *

Después de hablar con Jace, y de comprobar que Lucie seguía hablando con su madre -estableció al poco rato de escuchar que no era una conversación dirigida a su persona-, decidió empezar a hacer llamadas. Necesitaba gente que pudiera ofrecerle ayuda, y conocía a unos cuantos que tal vez se ofrecieran. Las conversaciones lo mantuvieron ocupado. Habló con un par de hadas de la corte seelie que había conocido en Dubai, y que estaban dispuestas a echar una mano. Eran hermanas gemelas, y una de ellas llevaba saliendo con un cazador de sombras unos años, y lo más probable era que se casaran para finales de ese. Luego consiguió que unos cuantos vampiros de Alaska que le debían un favor se le unieran, siempre que ello no implicara meterse en problemas con la Clave. La que había sido manada de Luke se ofreció también a ayudar. Ahora eran mucho más numerosos, y su líder era el representante actual de los licántropos en el nuevo Consejo.

Habló con Raphael Santiago, con quién hacía años que no entablaba conversación. El contacto resultó un poco raro, por todo el asunto de que una vez quiso matarle, y tal, pero al final acabó por convencerle de que lo mejor que podía hacer era ayudarlos. Además, Magnus le debía un favor, y creyó que era el mejor momento para cobrárselo.

Habló también con el Gran Brujo ruso, Nicolai, y con su hermana Anastasia, que se había convertido en vampiro durante los primeros años que vivieron solos en un bosque de Siberia, mientras él se entrenaba para controlar sus poderes. Al parecer ella había vuelto de un viaje de negocios, y estaba aburrida. Simon le había caído bien cuando la conoció, y accedió a ayudar. Y así sucesivamente, hasta que consiguió reunir un número considerable de aliados. Entre ellos se encontraban los otros nueve señores de la Ciudad, a los que había reunido en un Consejo Extraordinario para esa misma medianoche en la Sala de las Luces Eternas, una caverna en la que confluían todos los accesos a las otras zonas de la Ciudad y que servía de centro de reuniones entre todos los Señores. Además de ser un lugar secreto, pues solo los diurnos conocían el camino para llegar a ella, por cuestiones de seguridad, era sin lugar a dudas el ala más impresionante. Toda ella estaba cubierta por piedras de luz mágica que se mantenían siempre encendidas (por algo se llamaba Sala de las Luces Eternas), y brillaban como estrellas. Simon siempre se había preguntado como habían puesto todas aquellas piedras allí, y luego descubrió que era una mina de ellas, virgen y sin explotar. A veces las Hermanas de Hierro pedían un cargamento de ellas para trabajar en los diseños de nuevas armas o para intentar mejorar las piedras en sí, buscando otras utilidades. Era una forma justa de comercio que los mantenía a flote, sin duda.

Poco después, oyó que Lucie preguntaba por él. Guardando el teléfono, buscó su rastro, y lo siguió por los pasillos hasta dar con ella. Estaba caminando por un pasadizo con escaleras ascendentes, de camino a una de las torres de vigilancia cuando la encontró. Más perdida imposible.

\- No creo que estés buscando el cuarto del vigía.

Ella se giró, con un pie en cada escalón, y sonrió.

\- ¿Estás seguro? El vigía puede estar muy bueno...

Simon puso los ojos en blanco, y cuando abrió los brazos, ella saltó hacia él con entusiasmo. Simon la cogió en el aire, la atrajo hacia sí, y enterró la cara en su cuello, respirando su aroma, con una sonrisa asomando a sus labios. Presionó la boca contra la suave y cálida piel del cuello, dónde podía notar fuerte y constante el pulso de la chica. Notó como ella le cogía el pelo y lo enredaba entre sus dedos. De pronto se quedó quieta y sus músculos se quedaron tiesos.

\- ¿Lucie? - ella le ignoró, cogió un par de mechones y dio un pequeño tirón de ellos. Simon frunció el ceño, y separó la cara para alzar la mirada -. ¿Va todo bien ahí arriba?

Ella jugó con sus cabellos, como si se los separara, buscando piojos, y luego peinándolos suavemente con los dedos, masajeando el cuero cabelludo, y Simon estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos del gusto. Gruñó suavemente, un sonido que le vibró en la garganta, y se dejó hacer.

\- Creo que esto no es normal, Simon -murmuró ella, preocupada.

Él abrió los ojos y volvió a mirarla.

\- ¿El qué?

Lucie pidió que la bajara, y el chico aflojó los brazos para que se deslizara con suavidad hasta el suelo. Una vez de pie, sacó su teléfono, le hizo inclinar la cabeza, y el vampiro oyó el clic característico del obturador de la cámara de móvil. Luego, cuando miró a la cazadora de sombras, confuso, esta le enseñó la foto que había hecho, subiendo el brillo de la pantalla y haciendo zoom con los dedos para enfocar las líneas blanco nieve que crecían entre sus mechones marrón oscuro.

\- ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó, sin poder creerlo.

Lucie apretó la boca.

\- Son canas, Simon. No sé cuanto hace que las tienes. Te las vi esta mañana. Quería comentártelo, pero se me olvidó -explicó, mirándolas en la foto, imaginando que era un simple efecto de la luz, y no algo real.

Simon por otro lado, se llevó la mano a la cabeza, y agarró un puñado de pelo, pensando. Estaba aterrado. Obviamente eso no era algo que a los vampiros les pasara normalmente. No _envejecían_. Y él lo estaba haciendo, al menos a cierto nivel. Empezó a repasar todos los venenos que conocía. La toxina de Benedict estaba siendo contrarrestada con las pastillas que le había recetado la vampira de la enfermería, y no había ningún otro que hubiera consumido. El de hombre lobo se había eliminado también de su sistema hacía varios días ya. ¿Qué otra cosa podía haber consumido que pudiera  _envenenar_  a un vampiro?

Sacó la mano de su pelo, y miró a Lucie, que observaba la fotografía en la pantalla del móvil, preocupada. Sintió un peso en el pecho. No iba a preocuparla. Podía no ser nada.

 _O podría serlo todo_ , refunfuñó una voz en su cabeza.

Le daba igual. Pondría buena cara y fingiría que todo iba bien. Al menos por el bien de la chica.

Forzó una sonrisa, y rodeó la cintura de Lucie con un brazo antes de besarla en la sien y bloquear el teléfono, haciendo que la imagen desapareciera tras una cortina de oscuridad.

\- No te preocupes. Seguramente será un estúpido efecto secundario de la medicación, y se irá en unos días -dijo, y no estaba muy seguro a cerca de si se lo decía a sí mismo o a ella -. Los vampiros no envejecemos, ¿recuerdas?

No obstante, ella no pareció muy convencida, y siguió con el ceño fruncido. Simon se inclinó delante de ella, y con la punta del dedo índice en la unión de sus cejas, deshaciendo la tensión entre ellas.

\- ¿Cómo puedo convencerte de que no te preocupes? -musitó. Mirándola a los ojos. Ella esbozó un amago de sonrisa, y le pasó una mano por la mejilla. Luego le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, como diciéndole: _No puedes_.

Simon alzó las manos, le cogió la cara con delicadeza, y besó la punta de su nariz.

\- No pasa nada -murmuró.

Luego besó su mejilla derecha.

\- Todo va bien.

Pasó a la izquierda.

\- No te preocupes - susurró, besando su frente. Luego se separó, y rozó su boca con la de ella -. No te preocupes.

Simon acarició sus labios con los suyos, y las pestañas de Lucie le hicieron cosquillas en las mejillas cuando cerró los ojos y le cogió la cabeza por la nuca, acercándolo a ella. Su cuerpo se arqueó y se pegaron como lapas el uno al otro, compartiendo el aire. Los dedos de ella se enredaron en los cortos mechones rizados en tirabuzones perfectos que le crecían al principio del cuello, y tiraron hacia atrás. Simon gimió, y bajó una de sus manos a su cintura, acercándola. La besó despacio, sin ninguna prisa, recreándose en los detalles: en el estremecimiento que la recorría de arriba abajo cuando la tocaba, como su piel se erizaba, su respiración se aceleraba, y su corazón bombeaba la sangre, caliente y dulce por sus venas con más vigor. El calor en sus mejillas arreboladas, la suavidad de sus labios. La aspereza de la piel Marcada, y las líneas de cicatrices bajo sus sensibles dedos. Cada una de sus curvas pegada a él.

El calor que irradiaba y su figura le hicieron desear que no hubiera ropa de por medio que les estorbara. Quería otra noche como la de anoche. Quería que todas sus noches fueran como aquella, estar siempre a su lado, nunca dejarla marchar, y amarla y adorarla de todas las formas humanas e inhumanas posibles. Ansiaba demostrarle que ella era lo más bonito, lo más importante y lo más fuerte de su mundo, y que estaba siempre en sus pensamientos.

Se separó de ella, y apoyó su frente en la suya, recuperando ambos el aliento.

\- Eso bastará -jadeó Lucie, cogiéndole la cara entre las manos, y volviendo a besarle.

* * *

Era ya medianoche cuando Viktor descendió a la Sala de las Luces Eternas, con Altaïr* al hombro por el pasadizo secreto. El vampiro moreno, de facciones afiladas, acariciaba el pico del ave, que movía la cabeza a los lados, observándolo todo con sus grandes ojos ambarinos. Con agilidad, se deslizó por el conducto en el suelo, y se dejó caer con suavidad y un golpe sordo sobre su puesto, una alta columna partida. Altaïr se puso de pie, abriendo las alas y chillando, con las plumas del pecho erizadas por la caída imprevista. Al cabo de un rato, se acomodó y volvió a quedarse inmóvil.

\- A ver, ¿qué coño pasa ahora? -preguntó, tocándose los dos aros que tenía en la ceja derecha, un tic muy arraigado. Con la otra mano acariciaba, pensativo, el pecho del águila.

Los otros ocho lo miraron desde abajo, primero a él y luego al ave, que chilló en respuesta y alzó la cabeza, estirando el cuello. Viktor sonrió de medio lado, y se acomodó en su asiento.

Los otros Señores estaban de pie, en el suelo, a medio metro de distancia, y hablaban entre ellos hasta que llegó él. Entre ellos estaba Sansa, la Señora de la Ciudad en el Piemonte y la Lombardía; Iris, la vampira del Veneto y Venecia; Jabari, un vampiro de piel de ébano que se encargaba de la zona de la Sadegna; Simon, el encargado de la zona principal, La Toscana, Roma, y el Vaticano a grandes rasgos; Shang, el vampiro de Sicilia; Ylenia, la Señora de Puglia; Sara, la encargada de Molisse y por último Gabriel, el encargado de Basiliata. Además de el mismo Viktor, al que se le asignó el Valle de Aosta.

Los Señores no querían que entrara allí con "el pájaro" porque no era lugar para traer mascotas, pero tras muchas reuniones a las que él había asistido con Altaïr, acabaron por ignorarle en ese sentido. Nada que dijeran ellos haría cambiar de parecer al vampiro.

\- Ángelo ha desaparecido... -dijo entonces el americano.

Viktor se envaró, y se inclinó hacia adelante en su puesto de una manera que, de haber sido humano, se hubiera despeñado.

\- Repite eso, Lewis.

\- Ángelo ha desaparecido. Lo han secuestrado. Hace casi dos semanas que no se sabe nada de él. Y es... muy probable que sea Jonathan Cazador de Sombras.

El vampiro saltó de su asiento para, por primera vez en años, reunirse con los demás Señores a nivel de suelo. Se rascó la piel sobre el tatuaje del brazo, y mandó volar a Altaïr hasta su lugar habitual, desde donde podía observarles sin ser molestada.

\- ¿Habéis comprobado que la Sala esté sellada? -preguntó.

Simon asintió.

\- De todos modos siempre lo está. Es una sala secreta.

Viktor se rió amargamente.

\- Después de vuestro querido espía cambia-forma nada es secreto, y nada es seguro. Así que no está de más preguntar.

\- ¿Cómo es que has tardado tanto en dar parte del asunto? -preguntó Sansa, de brazos cruzados, fulminando a Simon con la mirada.

Lewis entrecerró los ojos y la miró con una clara hostilidad.

\- Oh, ya sabes. Estaba demasiado ocupado intentando expulsar una manada asesina de licántropos enfurecidos de mi Sección, y tratando de no morir envenenado mientras interrogaba a un espía y concertaba reuniones con los Hermanos Silenciosos para ver qué se podía hacer al respecto. Ah. Y se me olvidaba mencionar que estaba relevado de mis funciones temporalmente.

Sansa gruñó y Viktor se vio obligado a imponer el orden, cosa rara ya que era él el que normalmente armaba follones durante las reuniones.

\- Se acabó, Sansa. Recuerda que es más joven de lo que parece. Simón, intenta no comportarte como un gilipollas.

\- Es Simon, no Simón -dijo, entre dientes. Al parecer, observó el vampiro tatuado, al polluelo no le gustaba que le reprendieran.

\- Lo que sea. El caso es que hay que encontrarle. ¿Tienes idea de dónde puede estar? ¿Algún sitio dónde empezar a buscar?

Simon lo miró, con los ojos pardos atravesando los dorados de Viktor, y negó con la cabeza. Se pasó una mano por el pelo.

\- Ni idea. El tipo al que interrogamos dijo que estaba "bajo tierra con los suyos", pero con "los suyos" podría referirse a Cazadores de Sombras o a vampiros. Y necesitamos saber de quién hablaba.

Shang -de pelo negro y ojos rasgados, piel blanca como la leche-, que había estado de brazos cruzados, apoyado en la pared, escuchando, preguntó:

\- ¿Y la Espada Mortal? ¿La habéis usado?

\- Sí. El chico tiene un bloqueo. Ya tengo a un brujo trabajando en la búsqueda de quién lo puso ahí.

Gabriel, rubio y de ojos azules, se envaró.

\- ¿Le confías esto a un brujo? ¿Estás loco?

Simon enseñó los dientes.

\- Le confiaría mi vida. Y no, no estoy loco,  _Gabriel_.

\- ¡Suficiente! -exclamó enfadado Jabari. Dio un paso adelante, y apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Lewis, matándonos a todos los demás con la mirada de sus ojos oscuros. Su piel desprendió un brillo amarillento bajo la luz de las piedras mágicas -. No estáis haciendo nada de provecho. Os limitáis a culpar a Simon por todo lo que ha hecho en nuestra ausencia, como si alguno de vosotros lo hubiera hecho bien al principio. El chico no lo ha hecho mal, y ahora nos está pidiendo ayuda, no que seamos sus profesores. De eso se encarga Ángelo, el que nos ha enseñado a todos y cada uno de nosotros, el que nos ha ayudado cuando creíamos que nadie podía hacerlo, cuando estábamos solos por ser diferentes, el que nos acogió y nos dio un hogar y una familia. El que ha desaparecido y que probablemente está siendo torturado mientras hablamos de niñerías. ¿Habéis olvidado lo que hizo con vosotros? ¿Has olvidado, Sansa, cuando te rescató de aquella pira de brujas? ¿Y tú, Viktor, cuando...?

Viktor alzó la mano, mirando amenazante a Jabari, retándolo a que dijera lo que había estado a punto de decir. No le gustaba recordar su pasado antes de la Ciudad, y que otros lo conocieran, menos. Le debía tanto a Ángelo que una vida no sería suficiente para devolverle el favor.

\- Hemos captado el mensaje, musculitos -rezongó. Se cruzó de brazos, y miró a Simon -. Bien, Lewis, espero instrucciones.

* * *

Al salir de la reunión con los Señores, Simon se sentía mental, física y psíquicamente agotado. Lo único que deseaba era irse a la cama. Caminó por los pasillos a una velocidad estándar, mundana, sin ganas de correr a ningún sitio. Como era la madrugada, imaginó que Lucie ya estaría en la cama, así que se dirigió a su cuarto sin desviarse, tomando algún atajo.

Tardó a penas unos minutos en llegar a su habitación, y abrió la puerta lentamente para no hacer ruido. Entró despacio, y cerró tras él, corriendo el pestillo (los vampiros parecían no conocer la intimidad, y a menos que cerraras de verdad la puerta, entraban como Pedro por su casa), y luego se volvió. Sus pupilas se dilataron, buscando en la oscuridad la figura de Lucie, y la encontró, acurrucada y echada sobre su cama, durmiendo. Su respiración era lenta y acompasada, y cuando se acercó, se dio cuenta de que estaba enroscada en la sabana. Probablemente había dado muchas vueltas.

Se sacó los zapatos, los pantalones y la camiseta, y se sentó en el filo del colchón, mirándola. Le acarició la mejilla, y le apartó un mechón de cabello rizado que le caía sobre los ojos. Cuando la tocó, sintió un fuerte chispazo, y retiró los dedos, dolorido. Se miró la piel de las yemas, que se había ennegrecido, y luego alzó la mirada hacia la cazadora de sombras. La estudió con más detenimiento, y se dio cuenta de que ya no le costaba tanto distinguir su contorno en la oscuridad. La chica brillaba como una estela, igual que las lámparas de papel, con una luminiscencia que le salía de dentro. Pudo ver como una fina capa de sudor le cubría la frente, y como sus manos aferraban con fuerza las sábanas. la piel se le fue volviendo traslúcida, como el cristal, y vio los huesos de su esqueleto, como barras doradas, y las venas como ríos de oro líquido, uniendo los huesos como tendones. Solo había visto una vez a una persona hacer algo así, y ese había sido Jace, cuando estaba consumiéndose por el Fuego Celestial de  _Gloriosa_.

-Lucie -murmuró, intentando despertarla. La chica jadeaba cosas incomprensibles en sueños, y parecía asustada. Intentó moverla con las manos, sacudirla para que despertara, pero si se acercaba mucho, se quemaba. Uff... el calor empezaba a resultar excesivo -¡Lucie!

Se puso en pie para mantener un poco las distancias, creyendo que ardería, y entonces el brillo se redujo un segundo, para explotar en una supernova de luz que le hizo cerrar los ojos y cubrírselos con un brazo. Oyó a Lucie gritar, y por el chirrido de la cama, tenía la espalda arqueada. Se atrevió a descubrir la vista y, bajo aquella intensa luz, podía ver como se alzaba de la cama, con la espalda levantada y la cabeza echada atrás, los labios abiertos mientras gritaba, y los párpados levantados dejando ver dos esferas de oro en el lugar que ocupaban sus ojos.

-¡LUCIE! -chilló, intentando hacerse oír por encima de aquel espantoso grito, que sonaba como el de un hada a la que se le arrancaran las alas,algo demasiado agudo para un oído tan fino.

Entonces algo oscuro y negro echó la puerta abajo, una figura viscosa y grande, que regalimaba una substancia repugnante y negra, que parecía petróleo. Simon se volvió, y pudo verla perfectamente, porque se tragaba todo aquel brillo. Era un punto de oscuridad en medio de toda aquella luz. La criatura abrió la boca, y Simon vio seis hileras de dientes, en forma circular, que chasqueaban, abriéndose y cerrándose mientras avanzaba hacia él.

Lo último que pensó de forma racional antes de tirarse sobre ella para apartarla de Lucie fue una simple palabra.

 _Demonios_.


	32. No te hagas el héroe

Cuando Simon se lanzó a por el demonio, no había pensado que podía verle. No le había visto los ojos, cuencas negras y sin fondo en la parte superior de aquello que pretendía ser un cráneo. Y como no había calculado que pudiera verle, no esperaba que respondiera.

Por lo tanto, cuando el demonio hundió las garras en su cuerpo, como si fueran cuchillos en mantequilla, y lo lanzó para atrás, golpeándolo contra la roca afilada del techo, no estuvo preparado.

Gritó como un niño cuando sintió aquellas cuchillas negras y ponzoñosas quemarle la piel y atravesarle de lado a lado, y quedó sin aliento al impactar contra la piedra, desmadejado como una muñeca de trapo. La vista se le ennegreció, y el cuerpo le ardía, la sangre quemándole como fuego. Intentó levantarse, pero los brazos no le respondían. Tenía las piernas flojas, y no podía ni cerrar las manos.

\- ¡Lucie, despierta!

Su voz salía en un fino hilo, a penas discernible. Parpadeó varias veces, intentando encontrar aquel punto de oscuridad entre toda la luz, pero era imposible. En aquella habitación hacía demasiado calor. La roca bajo su cuerpo empezaba a recalentarse, al rojo vivo. Olió la pestilencia de la carne quemada, y la sangre -su sangre-, que formaba un charco a su alrededor, de un color rojo muy oscuro, empezó a burbujear.

Oyó chasquidos, gruñidos y siseos, y alzó la cabeza. Figuras reptantes, escamosas y con pinzas, como mantis religiosas enormes, avanzaban, colándose por la puerta destrozada de la habitación. Esqueletos humeantes caminaban, con las mandíbulas cayendo rotas sobre las costillas, las manos arrastrándose tras ellos por el suelo. Todos ellos demonios, puntos de oscuridad. Y cada vez eran más, y dejaban de ser estrellas negras desperdigadas en aquel universo solar para convertirse en una nube oscura que se movía, implacable.

Los demonios le rodearon y siguieron avanzando. Escuchó los gritos de Lucie, aunque no podía verla, y el corazón se le encogió. Quería levantarse y buscarla en aquella ceguera. Tenía que protegerla. Pero estaba roto y tirado en el suelo, como un juguete viejo y maltratado.

¿Qué podía hacer un cadáver para salvar a nadie?

Tosió, y entre la saliva, salió sangre coagulada, espesa y negra.

Hizo un esfuerzo enorme, y llenó los pulmones para gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡LUCIE, DESPIERTA!

* * *

_El Hermano Amasa se cogió las manos por delante del cuerpo mientras su cabeza apuntaba haca Simon bajo la capucha de color pergamino. Mientras, el vampiro volvió a colocarse la camiseta, pasándosela por la cabeza._

_\- ¿Y bien? ¿Es lo que creo? -preguntó, saltando de la camilla._

_Amasa movió un poco la cabeza hacia un lado._

_"_ He estado estudiando hasta hace poco el fuego celestial. Las investigaciones empezaron con Jhonathan Herondale, y todo lo que averigüé con el Hermano Zachariah no se ajusta a esta situación. No obstante, abrí otra ruta por mi cuenta, sobre los efectos que podría tener en los subterráneos. Asumo que has estado tomando la sangre de Lucie Herondale, y bajo su consentimiento" - _dijo el Hermano._

_Simon abrió la boca para justificarse, pero él levantó una mano._

"No quiero explicaciones, Simon Lewis. Ese es tu problema, no el mío. Pero resulta que mis investigaciones dieron como conclusión que, ya que el fuego celestial quema lo maligno, y la enfermedad que convierte a los mundanos en subterráneos es de origen demoníaco... es bastante probable que la consumición reiterada de la sangre de la chica acabe por purgarte, Simon."

_El chico frunció el ceño, y se cruzó de brazos._

_\- ¿Purgarme? -preguntó, confuso. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y se pasó la mano por el pelo, tocando las canas, hilos blancos entre la maraña morena. De pronto, la comprensión le iluminó -. Si bebo la sangre de Lucie me convertiré en humano._

_El Hermano asintió._

"Únicamente es una posibilidad. La otra es que acabe por destruirte. El Fuego Celestial parece algo... pensante. (Si hay más del cielo que del infierno se salvará), dijo el Ángel. En el caso de una posesión es fácil distinguir que hay más del cielo. Pero en el de una infección como el vampirísmo o la licantropía... aún no hemos averiguado qué considera el Fuego celestial como una cantidad suficiente de infierno como para consumir a su portador." _, explicó el Hermano_  "Recomendaría encarecidamente que dejaras de beber su sangre, al menos hasta que descubramos que efectos puede tener sobre ti. Mantendré la investigación y la razón real de mi visita en secreto por la relación entre nosotros, Simon, pero no puedo garantizar que dure eternamente. En la Hermandad no se guardan secretos.". _  
_

_Simon se quedó allí, de pie, y asintió, dándole las gracias. El Hermano Amasa inclinó la cabeza, y se marchó de la enfermería, con sus silenciosos pasos característicos, únicamente levantando un poco el polvo del suelo, después de asegurarle que en cuanto tuviera algo nuevo, se lo haría saber..._

* * *

Los demonios seguían avanzando, y Lucie no daba señales de haber despertado. Y él seguía sin poder moverse.

 _Tienes que salvarla. Si muere, no te lo perdonarás jamás. Y Jace te hará picadillo. Le juraste que cuidarías de ella. Y no lo estás haciendo -_ se dijo _-. ¿Vas a dejarla morir sin intentarlo? ¿Vas a quedarte aquí tirado como un idiota mientras los demonios la destrozan?_

Con un soberano esfuerzo, consiguió mover los brazos hasta poderlos usar como impulso para levantarse. Flexionó las piernas y se puso en pie. Todo el cuerpo le dolía horrores, y sentía la sangre correr por su piel descubierta, y humedecer la ropa, llenando el aire viciado por la putrefacción de los demonios, también, de aquel fuerte olor a hierro.

Cuando se levantó, con una mano sujetándole el brazo izquierdo, dislocado y muerto, colgando a un lado de su cuerpo (Simon estaba seguro de que se lo había roto al chocar contra la roca cuando el demonio lo lanzó), parpadeó, intentando que aquel exceso de luz desapareciera, pero el mundo se había vuelto blanco y ardiente. Avanzó, buscando armas, algo que usar contra aquellas criaturas, pero no podía ver absolutamente nada. Le ardían los ojos.

Extendió una mano, para moverse palpando, y ésta topó con algo afilado y largo que en un primer contacto, le quemó la piel. Cuando lo aferró, y lo alzó en el aire, sopesándolo, un rayo de esperanza le llenó por dentro.

Era uno de los cuchillos serafín de Lucie.

Sintiendo el ardor del mango del arma, que no estaba pensada para ser empuñada por otro que no fuera un hijo de Raziel, se movió hacia aquella forma distorsionada de total oscuridad que había aparecido unos pasos por delante de él. Cada paso le inflamaba los nervios en llamas, el dolor clavándosele como agujas en el cerebro. Pero no podía dejarse caer. Tenía que seguir andando. Tenía que ayudar a Lucie.

El cuchillo Serafín destelló al sentir la presencia del fuego del cielo tan cerca de él, y Simon decidió que era el momento de darle un nombre. El vampiro sabía que blandir uno de esos siendo un subterráneo y sin entrenamiento previo, probablemente lo mataría. Podría haber luchado con los colmillos, extendidos sobre su labio inferior, rozándole la barbilla, pero era incapaz de moverse lo suficientemente deprisa como para eso.

Cuando llegó a la primera mancha de oscuridad, aferró con más fuerza el mango del arma, para evitar que le resbalara de las manos ensangrentadas. Luego, con la voz tomada, ronca, le dio un nombre. Uno que a ningún Cazador de Sombras se le habría ocurrido poner.

-  _Raziel_.

El cuchillo de encendió, subiendo su temperatura en su mano,y entonces, alzándolo, lo blandió contra la cabeza del primer demonio, uno de los esqueletos. La cabeza cayó rodando por el suelo como un balón, y el cuerpo se plegó como el papel antes de desaparecer.

Al sonido del chasquido de la muerte de uno de los suyos, los demonios se giraron, y miraron a Simon. Todos ellos.

El vampiro sonrió.

\- Venid a por mi si podéis -provocó, sabiendo que le oían perfectamente, moviendo el cuchillo Serafín frente a ellos.

Los demonios rugieron, y cuando Simon echó a correr como pudo, fuera de la habitación donde Lucie seguía ardiendo, todos le siguieron.

Ya fuera, en el pasillo, Simon se dedicó a esquivar sus ataques, esperando que alguien se diera cuenta de la entrada de los demonios y le ayudara. La verdad era que no podía tenerse en pie. Y el cuchillo Serafín le estaba quemando la mano, haciendo que la piel se le ennegreciera, ampollándose y abriéndose. Y su luz, en la reconfortante oscuridad del pasadizo, era intensa.

Con cuidado, y unas fuerzas que no sabía de dónde le salían, defendió su posición, controlando que ninguno de los demonios se colara en la habitación. Pidió ayuda un par de veces, pero era consciente de que nadie le oiría. No en aquella zona. Las habitaciones de huéspedes estaban lejos de las de los vampiros residentes por cuestiones de seguridad. Que hubieran renunciado a beber sangre nefilim y a cazar humanos no implicaba que tener la tentación al alcance de los colmillos no les hiciera flaquear el ánimo a veces.

Se deshizo de todos los esqueletos, y de una especie de murciélago enorme que reptaba por el techo. Un demonio de piel azul, como una serpiente, escamada y de tres lenguas bífidas le rodeaba, dando vueltas a su alrededor, y batiendo la cola puntiaguda de vez en cuando, intentando pincharle. Y aquella horrorosa mole negra de varias filas de dientes redondos seguía allí, tratando de engullirlo.

Cayó de rodillas cuando le rebanó un bazo, y se inclinó hacia atrás para parar uno de los golpes de la cola del demonio serpiente.

Jadeó y gruñó, sintiendo sus heridas resentirse. La mano ya casi no tenía fuerzas para sostener el cuchillo serafín. Se la miró. Dentro de muy poco solo sería huesos carbonizados. Y no sabía pelear con la izquierda. Iba a morir allí.

Un chillido sonó por encima de su cabeza justo cuando un nuevo golpe de la cola amenazaba con aplastarle. Una pequeña figura hendió el aire por encima de él, muy pegada a su cabeza, y le alborotó el pelo. Era una forma similar a una bala, pero mucho más grande, de color negro y cobrizo. Achinó los ojos, recuperando el aliento, y advirtió que era un pájaro. Un águila hembra, grande, y que picaba los ojos vacíos del gigantesco demonio negro, haciéndolo retroceder. Con las garras agarraba y tiraba de la piel, arrancándola en pedazos humeantes que caían al suelo y desaparecían en volutas de humo. Se giró, buscando el origen del animal, y lo encontró, lanzándose sobre la serpiente azul, abriéndole la mandíbula con las manos y los pies. Las lenguas de la criatura se habían enredado en sus brazos y su torso, apretando como boas, oprimiendo. Viktor gruñó, haciendo fuerza, buscando, seguramente, partirle la mandíbula.

\- ¿A qué esperas, Lewis? ¡Dególlala! ¡No tengo todo el puto día! - bramó, con los colmillos fuera de las fundas, siseando por el esfuerzo de aguantar aquellas enromes fauces abiertas con su cuerpo estirado totalmente entre ellas.

Simon se puso en pie, y acercándose como puso, arrastrando una pierna izquierda que ya no sentía, alzó el cuchillo serafín con ambas manos, como si fuera un gran espadón - Simon pensó por un momento (cuando su lado friky de Juego de Tronos salió a flote entre aquella melé de dolor y demonios), que habría estado bien tener a  _Hielo_ , el gran espadón de acero valyrio de los Stark allí, porque dudaba mucho que un mero cuchillo serafín pudiera atravesar todo aquello-, y la dejó caer con toda la fuerza de la gravedad sobre la piel escamosa.

El arma, caliente por el fuego celestial que había tomado de Lucie, y el nombre de Raziel, quemó las escamas azules, duras como una coraza, y atravesó la carne sin problemas. Una vez el cuerpo de la serpiente quedó separado de la cabeza, Viktor saltó fuera de la boca, deshaciéndose de la presa de las lenguas. La criatura azul se agitó con unos movimientos espasmódicos, se plegó, y desapareció, dejando un intenso olor a putrefacción y a cenizas viejas.

Simon trastabilló cuando alzó el cuchillo serafín, y Viktor, cuando lo vio, se lo quitó de la mano, y lo alzó por encima de su cabeza, como si fuera una jabalina. El chico vio como apretaba los dientes al sentir el fuego del cuchillo quemarle la piel.

\- ¡Altaïr! -gritó, y luego dio un largo silbido, a lo que el águila chilló, y con un último picotazo, batió las alas, alzó el vuelo, y viró para volver con su amo. Mientras el ave volvía hacia ellos, Viktor echó aún más el brazo atrás, y cuando el demonio empezó a correr hacia ellos, lo impulsó hacia delante, lanzando el cuchillo serafín directo a su cabeza. Simon pensó que se hundiría en ella, pero algo saltó entre el demonio y ellos, un borrón blanco y dorado, y se hizo con el cuchillo. Lo blandió, y luego lo clavó en la piel de lo que debería ser la clavícula.

 _Lucie_ , pensó Simon, reconfortado. Ella estaba bien. Y estaba despierta. Las piernas le fallaron, y cayó hacia atrás, sin más fuerzas para sostenerse en pie. Unos brazos fuertes y blancos lo atraparon y lo sostuvieron, mientras se sentía flotar. A penas notaba ya el dolor. Eran solo destellos agudos que se hundían en la nada a su alrededor. No podía moverse.

Vio a Lucie agarrarse al cuchillo, colgándose de él, y como se deslizaron ambos por el torso del demonio abajo, mientras éste rugía con un sonido horrible, partiéndose por la mitad. Aunque la visión no hubiera empezado a fallarle, Simon jamás habría sabido describir cómo era el interior partido del demonio. Una masa sin forma coherente, llena de ícor oscuro que burbujeaba, sin ninguno de los órganos típicos de cualquier ser vivo sobre la Tierra.

Y vio la figura recortada en oro de Lucie mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara y corría hacia ellos, cuchillo en mano, corriendo. Su cara de preocupación al verle allí, tendido en el suelo, medio incorporado por los brazos de Viktor. Sus ojos, que ya habían vuelto a la normalidad, pero que aún presentaban trazas de oro líquido pulsante en el iris. Su piel ligeramente brillante, las formas difusas de las venas, por donde el Fuego Celestial corría, bombeado al ritmo que latía su corazón. Simon pensó que no podía ver nada más hermoso antes de morir que eso.

\- ¡Simon! ¡Simon, mírame! Oh, por el Ángel...

Fue vagamente consciente de que las manos de Lucie le exploraban el cuerpo, observando sus heridas y horrorizándose con ellas. De sus manos acariciando su cara, las lágrimas cayéndole de los ojos y resbalando por sus propias mejillas, mojándole la cara.

Habló con Viktor, fuera de su campo de visión. Un pitido interrumpió la conversación, y solo fue capaz de oír la última parte.

\- Necesita sangre. Mucha.

Lucie se arremangó, y acercó su muñeca a la boca de él, pero apartó la cara.

\- No.

\- Simon, no seas idiota... -se quejó ella.

Él apretó los labios, contrayendo los colmillos, y volvió a girar la cabeza.

\- Lewis, compórtate. Bebe -le ordenó Viktor, cogiéndole la cara por la barbilla. Apretó en la unión de sus mandíbulas con los dedos, y los colmillos de Simon salieron en un acto reflejo. Él dejó que le perforaran el labio. No iba a beber la sangre de Lucie. No. Pero Viktor no parecía esta por la labor de dejarle hacer lo que quisiera. Intentó abrirle la boca con las manos -. No te hagas el héroe. Bebe.

* * *

\- Te digo que no están aquí, Jem.

\- He visto luz dentro. Tiene que haber alguien -dijo el chico moreno, apartándose de la puerta y dirigiéndose a la primera ventana, intentando ver en el interior de la vivienda.

La mujer de cabello castaño rizado, a su lado, suspiró, sentándose en los escalones. Jugueteó con sus bailarinas, encajándolas y desencajándolas de los talones, y cuando eso la aburrió, empezó a pasar entre los dedos las cuentas de la pulsera que su marido le había regalado tantos años atrás por su aniversario.

\- Será la niña otra vez. Dejémosla en paz -pidió la chica, cansada de esperar a que alguien les dejara entrar.

\- ¿Y por qué no abre? Aquí pasa algo, Tess -dijo Jem, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Del bolsillo del pantalón sacó su estela, y empezó a dibujar en la puerta de madera. Tessa se levantó, recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta, y preparándose para lo que fuera.

La puerta se abrió con un gemido de los goznes mal engrasados, y la runa de apertura parpadeó hasta desaparecer, dejando una mancha de quemado en los listones barnizados. Despacio, ambos entraron en el habitaje, pisando con cuidado para no hacer ruido, por si había invitados no deseados y advirtieran su presencia. Tessa lo estudió todo al detalle. Parecía que todo estaba en orden, nada había cambiado con respecto a la última vez que había estado allí, unos días atrás. A medida que avanzaban, empezó a ver prendas de ropa manchadas de sangre, tiradas en el suelo de cualquier manera. Un rastro de humedad iba desde una de las habitaciones (presumiblemente el baño), hasta otra de ellas, con la puerta entornada. Jem, delante de ella, se agachó para estudiar el agua manchada, de un color rojo oscuro, casi malva.

\- ¿Sangre? -preguntó ella, alarmada.

El chico no tuvo tiempo de responder. Oyeron un crujido saliendo de la habitación, y luego un gruñido, bajo, ronco. Al oírlo, se pusieron cada uno en un lado de la puerta, dispuestos a entrar a la vez para sorprender a quién fuera que estuviera allí sin permiso.

* * *

Magnus estaba tumbado en la cama con el cuerpo de Alec a su lado, bajo las sabanas. Una de sus piernas le envolvía la cintura, posesiva, y con una mano trazaba dibujos abstractos sobre su pecho, deslizando los dedos sin un patrón aparente. Alec tenía los ojos cerrados, y por lo despacio que respiraba, cualquiera hubiera dicho que estaba dormido. No obstante, la mano que le acariciaba el pelo al brujo, lentamente, como si fuera a Presidente Miau a quien se lo hiciera, le decía que estaba absolutamente despierto.

\- ¿Te duele? -preguntó Magnus, tocándole el pie derecho con el suyo.

Alec encogió la pierna en un acto reflejo. Si algo no soportaba el nefilim, eras las cosquillas en la planta del pie.

\- No, tranquilo. Ya me he puesto un  _Iratze_ , ¿recuerdas? Ya casi no lo noto.

Magnus se alzó sobre un codo, y lo miró fijamente, apoyando la barbilla en una mano.

\- De verdad que no entiendo por qué tenías que cocinar tú. Podía haber "pedido" comida. Podríamos haber ido a un restaurante. Al de nuestra primera cita -sugirió, sonriendo.

Magnus recordó con cierto horror el momento en el que, cocinando en su cocina, Presidente Miau se enredó entre las piernas de Alec, y que éste para no pisarle, le esquivó. La mala suerte fue que al hacerlo, se tambaleó a un lado, dio con toda la mano en el canto de una estantería, la mano se le abrió por acto reflejo ante el dolor, y el cuchillo de carne que sostenía se le cayó, de punta, atravesándole el pie. Hubo mucha sangre, y la verdad era que gritó un poco. Más por la impresión que por un dolor terrible. Había sufrido cosas peores. Y la verdad era que no había roto ningún hueso. El cuchillo (afilado, gracias a Dios, porque cortó limpiamente si serrar la carne), le atravesó de lado a lado el pie, clavándose en el suelo.

Recordó oír el grito de dolor, e ir corriendo desde el estudio, donde vigilaba el hechizo de rastreo, al que había tenido que aplicar una nueva dosis de energía al lanzar un nuevo hechizo para extender el radio de búsqueda a un área intercontinental, porque no dio señales de reconocer al brujo o bruja. También ver como Alec se sacaba un cuchillo carnicero del pie sin parpadear, y tirarlo al fregadero con desprecio mientras intentaba no apoyarlo en el suelo, la sangre extendiéndose por el parquet. Magnus entró preguntando qué había pasado, alarmado, y cogiendo al nefilim, se lo cargó al hombro. Lo arrastró hasta el baño, le sacó los pantalones, y lo hizo meter el pie en una tinaja con agua para limpiar la herida antes de poner un  _Iratze_. Lo habría curado con magia, pero estaba realmente exhausto tras la formulación del nuevo conjuro.

\- ¿Y que el camarero me intente intoxicar poniendo más picante de lo normal a mi plato, por un rencor pasado con los nefilim que no tenía nada que ver conmigo? No, gracias -replicó Alec, riendo entre dientes, devolviéndolo al presente. Se giró en la cama, con cuidado de donde ponía el pie herido, y se quedó de frente a él, mirándolo. Le rozó la nariz con la suya -. Prefiero estar aquí, contigo -murmuró. Luego lo besó, rozando sus labios con los del brujo -. Y te pones muy sexy cuando haces de enfermero.

Magnus sonrió, notando su boca deslizarse por su cuello abajo.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Alexander, yo siempre estoy sexy. Soy magnífico.

Alec hizo un sonido similar a un "Ajá", y volvió a subir por el cuello del brujo, dejando un camino de besos, y deshaciéndolo de nuevo, una y otra vez.

El brujo cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, a punto de ponerse a ronronear. De pronto, los brazos de Alec le rodearon la cintura, y lo pusieron sobre él. Luego el nefilim lo miró, fijamente, le apartó el pelo de la cara, y le rozó la comisura de los labios con el pulgar.

\- Te quiero, Magnus Bane -dijo, con una sonrisa, antes de volver a besarle.

Magnus soltó un gruñido gutural contra sus labios. Tal vez era la adrenalina de una batalla campal reciente, o la perspectiva de una, pero desde que Simon les había embarcado en aquella extraña "aventura", Alec estaba mucho más participativo. No era que antes no lo fuera, pero parecía como si le hubieran renovado las fuerzas, estaba más activo con él. Y lo había estado especialmente tras la batalla, en su cuarto en la Ciudad. Y en la ducha, al llegar a casa. Y después de la ducha, en el salón. Y también después del incidente del cuchillo, mientras Magnus le hacía la cura, en la cama...

Sintió las manos del nefilim bajarle por la espalda, hasta posarse con firmeza en sus glúteos, dándoles un apretón, y acercándolo hacia sí, haciendo un ruidito desde el fondo de la garganta que hizo que todas las terminaciones nerviosas del brujo se pusieran en marcha. Se incorporó, doblando las rodillas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y movió las caderas, haciéndolo gemir con la fricción. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho a Magnus Bane, Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, veinte años atrás, que iba a estar en esas condiciones con un cazador de sombras, y nada más y nada menos que un Lightwood?

\- ¿Todavía te duele? -preguntó de nuevo, pícaro, buscando la doble interpretación de la pregunta. Alec se incorporó con él (la cama bajo ellos crujió), lo cogió del pelo con brusquedad, y estampó la boca en la suya en un beso fiero y encendido, un "beso mandón", como le gustaba a Magnus llamarlos.

Empezaba a darle igual la respuesta de esa pregunta, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, sacándolos de la nube, y las manos de Alec se quedaron quietas sobre su piel, sus labios se apartaron, y acertó a ver como un intenso rubor le cubría las mejillas al ver el motivo de que la puerta se hubiera abierto. Ambos jadeaban.

\- No es Presidente Miau, ¿verdad? -preguntó, retóricamente, claro. El gato nunca hacía tanto ruido al abrir la puerta. Suspiró, y se dejó caer de encima de Alec - ¡¿Quién osa molestar al fabuloso Gran Brujo de Brooklyn en la magnificencia de su habitación?! -bramó.

Cuando se giró, y consiguió ver la figura a contraluz (las dos figuras, se corrigió), gruñó, molesto por la interrupción, pero se sentó en la cama. La diversión acababa de terminar antes incluso de haber comenzado.

\- Ah. Sois vosotros -meneó la mano en el aire, quitándole importancia. La verdad era que le ponía un poco de mal humor que le interrumpieran los calentones.

-Theresa. James. Como si fuera vuestra casa -ironizó. Podía sentir la vergüenza de Alec como si fuera una pelota de playa envolviéndole. Y podía entenderle. Durante esos años Alec había superado todas sus vergüenzas, pero que alguien le pillara haciéndolo, o a punto de hacerlo, todavía era algo que podía con él. Por un instante fugaz, Magnus creyó que le daría algo. Parecía que toda la sangre del cuerpo le hubiera huido de las venas y se hubiera acumulado en su cara. Había empezado a ponerse violeta. Le cogió la mano -. Alexander, respira. Creo que se te ha olvidado.

A pesar de su sabio consejo, el nefilim se ocultó bajo las mantas, y no parecía dispuesto a salir de allí lo que se dice pronto. Magnus suspiró, mientras se giraba en la cama para encasquetarse unas zapatillas de andar por casa, oyendo como Alec iba murmurando "Oh, por el Ángel". Se puso unos calzoncillos y una bata china, y con los brazos cruzados, salió al pasillo, donde un Jem y una Tessa muy azorados, y casi tan rojos como el mismo Alec, lo esperaban. Entornó la puerta de la habitación tras de sí.

\- ¿Hay algún motivo especial por el que hayáis allanado mi apartamento e interrumpido una de las mejores sesiones de sexo que haya tenido en los últimos, no sé, seis años? Porque realmente espero que sí la tengáis.

Jem carraspeó, sin saber a donde mirar.

\- Lo lamentamos profundamente, Magnus, pero tenemos noticias importantes. Creíamos que la chica sería la que estuviera aquí...

Magnus frunció el ceño y le miró con sus ojos de gato, desconcertado.

\- Espera. ¿Has dicho "chica"? ¿Qué chica?

Tessa meneó la cabeza.

\- Lucie. Tenía unas llaves. Supuse que se las diste tú.

\- Supones bien. ¿Pero cuando...?

\- Cuando Jem se enteró de que alguien había robado una poción metamórfica de la Ciudad de Hueso... bueno. Pensó que debía comentaroslo. Por aquello de estar informados. Y sobre todo porque seguimos la pista hasta un aquelarre de El Vaticano, enemistado con la Clave, por los Nuevos Acuerdos. Se nos ocurrió que, si realmente ellos usaban de alguna manera esa poción, irían a por los miembros del Consejo que hicieron posible la creación de esos Acuerdos, y los matarían. A ellos y a los causantes. A...

\- Jace y Clary. Lo pillo. Muy amable por vuestra parte. ¿Pero que tiene eso que ver con que estéis  _aquí, ahora mismo_?

Tessa le resumió el encuentro con Lucie, como habían estado hablando, y como ella le había pedido que le abriera un Portal para llegar hasta los demás y contárselo.

\- Asumimos que lo consiguió. Pero si vosotros estáis aquí... ¿dónde están los demás?

Magnus cerró la puerta, se ató la bata (viendo que aquello iba para largo), y se dirigió al cuarto donde tenía el conjuro funcionando.

\- Sigo sin entender por qué mi habitación. De verdad que no -murmuraba, todavía molesto - ¿Sabéis cuando se hincha un globo hasta hacerlo casi explotar, y de repente se para de soplar? ¿Esa tensión horrible a la que se somete la goma antes de empezar a desinflarse lentamente? Pues ahora mismo soy igual que la goma tensa: a punto de estallar pero sin conseguirlo. Y si no me cayerais tan bien como lo hacéis, ambos dos seríais ahora una linda pareja de ranas moteadas, saltando por el salón.

Jem tosió.  _Aún demasiado recatado para según que cosas_ , pensó Magnus. _Pero le está bien, por cortarme el calentón._

 _-_ Lo siento. Vimos sangre y..

Magnus agitó la mano en el aire, restándole importancia al asunto.

\- Alec se atravesó el pie con un cuchillo. Lo limpiaré luego -explicó, como si tal cosa.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto del hechizo, y cuando se acercó, arremangándose y con las cejas alzadas por la sorpresa, chasqueó los dedos, encendiendo las luces de la habitación.

\- ¡Alexander! ¡Vístete! ¡Hay que ir a buscar a los demás! -gritó, sabiendo que el chico lo oiría a través de la pared. Tomó entre los dedos el caballo de madera tallada que había en el circulo, y desde el cual surgía una suave línea de luz azulada que iba hasta el prisma de cuarzo blanco, y luego de ahí a un punto muy concreto del mapa mundi que tenía desplegado debajo.


	33. La llama que arde en ti

Mientras Magnus preparaba el Portal en su piso, y Alec preparaba las cosas que necesitarían para el viaje en busca del brujo, fue rememorando la conversación con su hermana que habían tenido esa mañana, tras la ducha con el brujo...

* * *

El día estaba despejado cuando Alec llegó al Instituto, el cielo azul sin nubes augurando un nuevo día de calor insoportable, típico de Agosto, en la ajetreada Nueva York. A medida que se acercaba al Instituto, las verjas negras se iban alzando, imponentes, frente a él. El  _glamour_  empezó a desvanecerse de su vista cuando se aproximó, cruzando la calle, esquivando los taxis furiosos, que no parecían tener ningún inconveniente en llevárselo por delante, a juzgar por la velocidad a la que iban, zumbando. Un par de ellos le pitaron, y le dedicaron obscenidades por la ventanilla, obscenidades que se limitó a ignorar, como todo buen neoyorquino en su sano juicio.

Al llegar a las puertas dobles enrejadas, vio que su hermana le esperaba, con el grandioso manojo de llaves viejas colgando de un dedo.

\- Vaya, hermanito. Veo que Magnus te trata bien. Aunque creo que tú le tratas a él, por lo bien que andas -saludó Isabelle al abrirle la puerta del Instituto.

Alec la ignoró, con una sonrisa, y la abrazó. Las bromas pervertidas de Izz ya no le afectaban como antes. A base de ir oyéndolas con el paso de los años, se había ido acostumbrando. Ahora, únicamente le resultaban incómodas si había más gente delante.

\- Hola, Isabelle -contestó - ¿Ha ido todo bien? ¿Cómo está Henry?

La nefilim suspiró mientras cerraba de nuevo las puertas, y le acompañó al interior de la iglesia.

\- Henry está bien. Se porta extraordinariamente bien, teniendo en cuenta que es un adolescente. Es muy tranquilo. Ni se ha escapado, ni ha ido a por demonios sueltos sólo... ¡Ni si quiera se ha ido de fiesta y traído a alguien!

\- Izz, tiene catorce años. Déjale crecer al ritmo que quiera. Aún es pronto para que traiga a nadie a casa...

\- Jace empezó a ligar con quince.

\- Jace -replicó Alec, subiendo al ascensor con su hermana-, no es que sea muy buen ejemplo a seguir, en según que cosas.

Isabelle se rió.

\- Tampoco tú eres un ejemplo en este aspecto. Que tú empezaras a salir con Magnus (tu único y eterno amor), cuando tenías diecinueve, no significa que los demás tengan que guardar igual estricto celibato. Mira cómo estáis ahora, follando a la mínima de cambio. Así se demuestra mi teoría de que aguantarse sólo hace que enloquezcas después. Aunque puede que seáis un caso especial y simplemente os dé por hacerlo sin freno...

\- Izz, no seas ordinaria - la reprendió su hermano, sonrojándose sólo de pensar en lo que habían estado haciendo Magnus y él veinte minutos antes. Sólo de imaginar a Henry escuchando aquello... -. Y al menos no me he acostado con la tercera parte de Nueva York.

\- Por el Ángel, Alec. Qué finolis te has vuelto de repente.

El ascensor se abrió, y ambos salieron al pasillo.

\- No es ser finolis, Isabelle. Es simplemente cuestión de educación, intimidad...

\- ¿Así qué no lo hacéis? Porqué yo sé de buena tinta que sí ¿O me negarás que ese mensaje que convirtió esa media hora de esperarte en una larga hora, fue debido a que estuvisteis probando superficies en el apartamento? ¿Qué hicisteis entonces? ¿Atender al mercado de valores? ¿Jugar a las casitas?

Alec enrojeció como un semáforo, recordando. Lo cierto era que sí habían estado probando superficies de nuevo. Lo cierto era que Alec no recordaba haber disfrutado de un sexo tan bueno en mucho tiempo. Ni tan liberador. Era cierto que no se había estado implicando mucho últimamente, no hacía falta que Magnus le dijera nada, podía notarlo. Pero desde que Jace casi había muerto, y Magnus con él, salvándole la vida, la sensación de calma y seguridad que habían estado teniendo lo había hecho relajarse bastante. Ya no estaba pensando muy de vez en cuando que, cada vez que se besaran podía ser la última, que el roce de sus labios podía ser una despedida. No era que la idea de una muerte inminente le excitara. No era un perturbado. Era que, cuando esas ideas le pasaban por la cabeza, se asustaba, y deseaba disfrutar de cada segundo intensamente.

Algo parecido les había pasado cuando pelearon contra Sebastian. Magnus se había enfadado con él porque no estaba acostándose con él porque le apeteciera, y no le besaba como si le quisiera, sino que parecía que le decía adiós con todo su ser.

" _No quiero un polvo de despedida. Quiero que vengas conmigo a la cama, lo hagamos como siempre, y me asegures, que me jures, que dentro de una semana estaremos bien. Que todo va a salir bien",_  le había dicho, enfadado. " _Porque no podré soportar que te despidas de mi. Porque eso significará que, cuando mañana salgamos por esa puerta juntos, posiblemente será la última que podamos hacerlo. Y quiero pasar mucho tiempo a tu lado, Alexander. Una noche no me llega"._

Desde entonces, Alec había procurado que sus noches tras una pelea dura o un encontronazo con un demonio que lo había alterado no cambiaran mucho. Pero le era extremadamente difícil, teniendo en cuanta que, cuando le veía al llegar a casa por la tarde, exhausto y dolorido, y estaba tan sano y en perfecto estado, y  _vivo_ , no podía pensar en nada más que en estar agradecido por tener un día más. Y era esas noches cuando ambos quedaban más satisfechos. Sin duda.

Por ejemplo, esa misma mañana, después de abandonar la ducha como pudieron, pasaron al salón (aquel Chester rojo nunca, NUNCA, volvería a ser el mismo), luego a la cocina, donde jugaron con la comida (Alec jamás hubiera dicho que el sirope de chocolate, la nata, la leche condensada, y las fresas y plátanos pudieran ser alimentos tan tremendamente versátiles, por no decir eróticos. No estaba seguro de poder volver a mirar un helado de plátano con los mismos ojos inocentes tras esa grave, aunque extremadamente placentera, perversión de su mente). Finalmente, como hombres tradicionales que eran, acabaron en la cama, enredándose con las mantas, dejando el dormitorio como si hubieran encerrado allí el Katrina. Uno de los cojines (ninguno de los dos sabía como había pasado, pero Magnus había jurado y perjurado que no había sido cosa suya), se rompió, dejando una capa de plumón por todas partes, y cuando acabaron, Alec tuvo que volver a ducharse, esta vez sólo, y dejar que el brujo le quitara una a una las plumas que se le habían quedado atrapadas entre los mechones de cabello oscuro, totalmente revuelto.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, rojo como una grana, y sintiendo como sus pantalones se encogían repentinamente, solo de recordar las sensaciones, y sus dedos se toparon con una pequeña pluma blanca. Se la sacó rápidamente, y la tiró, intentando evitar que su hermana la viera, pero fue imposible, ya que ella arqueó una ceja, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

Alec carraspeó, muerto de vergüenza porque su hermana lo había pillado, y porque sólo de pensar en lo que habían hecho él y el brujo toda la mañana, había acabado con una erección. Gracias al Ángel que llevaba los pantalones anchos que se le ceñían poco, que si no...

\- No he venido aquí para hablar de mi vida sexual -cortó.

Isabelle se pasó una mano por el pelo, y se empezó a trenzar la larga melena negra.

\- Puede que no. Pero entonces, ¿a qué? Sonabas tenso por teléfono.

Alec caminó hacia la cocina, y ambos se sentaron a la mesa. Miró alrededor, vigilando que el niño Herondale no anduviera por allí, y se cogió las manos por delante del cuerpo, sobre la mesa.

\- Estando en Italia… hemos descubierto una cosa tremenda.

La chica alzó la mirada, y apretó al boca.

\- En Italia con el vampiro.

Alec estuvo a punto de continuar, hasta que advirtió la cara de su hermana.

\- Izz. ¿Va todo bien… con Brian? Antes, cuando hablamos…

\- Estoy bien. Estamos…

La chica se ató con furia la trenza. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y la boca apretada. Su hermano, que nunca se fijaba en eso, vio que tenía las uñas mordidas y con la laca roja saltada. Su mano postiza, embrujada para parecer real, había desaparecido. Seguramente estaba en su antiguo cuarto. En su lugar, había una funda de piel que había hecho a partir de un guante roto, para cubrir la piel cicatrizada del muñón cuando no la llevaba puesta. En lugar de sus habituales vestidos, llevaba unos tejanos viejos, y una camiseta con bordados de lentejuelas, una camiseta horrible que Jace y él le habían regalado un año como una broma, y que ponía  _"Best chef ever"_. Jamás se la había puesto. Estaba nueva. Y no iba maquillada.

\- Izzy… -murmuró, cogiéndole la mano.

Ella meneó la cabeza, quitándole hierro al asunto, aunque sus ojos estaban húmedos.

\- Nos hemos peleado, eso es todo. Hemos decidido darnos un tiempo.

Alec frunció el ceño, se removió en su asiento y la miró fijamente. Deseaba hablar con su hermana, consolarla, pero él no era muy bueno en ese tipo de cosas. De tener ahí a Magnus, la cosa habría cambiado. Lo intentó.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Tengo que ir a por él y patearle el culo? –preguntó, con una pequeña sonrisa, intentando animarla. Ella se rió, y un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Algo le apretujó el estómago. Nunca había visto llorar a su hermana -. Isabelle, en serio. Puedes hablar conmigo. Habla conmigo. Por favor. No voy a ir a ninguna parte sin saber que estás bien.

\- No es nada, de verdad…. Es una tontería.

El Lightwood se acercó a ella, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

\- Isabelle Lightwood no llora por tonterías.

Ella se miró la mano, y jugueteó con la tela de la funda que cubría su muñón.

\- Sabes que hace tiempo que Brian y yo hablamos sobre tener hijos… -susurró, empezando. Alec asintió. Era cierto que lo habían estado hablando antes de que ellos se marcharan de vuelta al Instituto, después de estar cinco años sin niños -. Pues lo estuvimos intentando y nada. Llamamos a los Hermanos para verles y que nos dijeran algo. Dijeron que es… bastante probable que sea estéril. Los dos estuvimos bastante… lo pasamos mal. La idea que nos habíamos hecho de una familia desapareció. Y cuando el vampiro llegó aquí, y le vi en Taki's… recordé lo mucho que le eché de menos cuando se fue. Brian y yo no estábamos muy bien ya… y verle fue como el detonante de todo, ¿sabes? Pensé en si realmente yo había dejado de querer a Simon cuando acepté casarme con Brian. Si realmente le quería a él. Yo… me empecé a plantear si dejarle sería buena idea al día siguiente de veros allí. Cuando Clary me llamó para ocuparme de Henry mientras os marchabais, le pedí un tiempo. Necesitaba pensar. Venir aquí, estar sola con el niño... me va bien.

Alec abrazó a su hermana con fuerza, estrechándola entre sus brazos. Sentía que era lo único que podía hacer, y también lo único que sabía hacer bien. Él no era bueno con las palabras. Eso se le daba medio bien a Jace (tal vez en algunos ocasiones era demasiado sincero), o incluso a Magnus. Él era más de datos técnicos, de biblioteca. Los sentimientos no eran su punto fuerte, ya fueran propios o ajenos, aunque especialmente cuando eran propios. Con los años, lo había estado trabajando un poco, esforzándose en abrirse más. Y lo cierto era que algo había mejorado.

No obstante, en un segundo plano, su mente iba pensando en lo que le había dicho Isabelle. ¿Probablemente estéril? ¿Quería dejar a Brian para volver con Simon? ¿Quería dejar a Brian?

Alec vio como el problema se enredaba cada vez más, tan claro como si lo tuviera delante en una pantalla: una pelota de cuerda rodando por una pendiente casi vertical, cayendo hacia el desastre, haciéndose cada vez más y más grande. Isabelle no sabía que Simon estaba saliendo con Lucie, y probablemente no sería una buena idea decírselo en ese momento, tal y como estaban las cosas. Alec no creía que hiciera ninguna tontería, pero prefería pecar de precavido. Y la otra cosa era que tenía que hablar seriamente con Brian. Hacía años que no se habían visto.

El marido de Isabelle era muy hetero, muchísimo. Pero no tenía nada en contra de los gays, lo que supuso un alivio para Alec. Tener que ver a su hermana sabiendo que su marido le miraría con asco cada vez que entrara por la puerta... No creía que fuera muy agradable. Cuando supo que Izz había rechazado algunas potenciales parejas por su aversión hacia los homosexuales, él la había regañado, alegando que la pareja no iba a ser para él, sino para ella, y tenía que gustarle ella, no él. Pero Isabelle le había dicho, contundente, que no podía pasar el resto de su vida con un neandertal lleno de testosterona que era incapaz de entender que la gente tenía derecho a amar a quien le saliera de dentro. Que Alec era su familia, y si el chico no podía soportar eso, no tenía ni que molestarse en intentarlo.

No obstante, y a pesar de lo muy bien que Brian le caía, tenía que admitir que era muy obtuso para algunas cosas. Si seguía en Nueva York, que suponía que sí, en cuanto tuviera un hueco, se iría a hablar con él. Eran tal para cual. Brian era el hombre de la vida de su hermana. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Sólo había que recordárselo.

Pero, claro está, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

Después de rebuscar por el cuarto de Simon, con la puerta hecha añicos, y miles de astillas y trozos de madera barnizada desparramados por el suelo, y un hedor terrible a demonio, Viktor dio con el alijo de bolsas de sangre de Lewis. Tomó unas cuantas, y las llevó hasta la enfermería, donde el vampiro yacía, tendido. Al estarse tratando de un veneno que le habían administrado, le habían tenido que trasladar allí, en lugar de atenderle entre Lucie y él en una habitación, sin armar mucho jaleo, como Viktor había querido.

Era tremendamente inusual ver al Señor de otra Sección dentro de una que no fuera la suya, pero aquella, la de Lewis y Ángelo, debía haber visto tantas rarezas, que los inquilinos no muertos de la zona no parecieron sorprenderse por su presencia.

Una vez la enfermera que lo estaba medicando le revisó y declaró que solo necesitaba sangre y tiempo para recuperarse, ambos se quedaron más tranquilos. La nefilim que estaba con él, y que, a juzgar por las marcas de colmillos en su cuello, y el olor que desprendía cada poro de su piel, era la compañera de Simon, no se separó de él ni un momento. Fue ella la que le pidió que fuera a buscar sangre con la que alimentarle, ya que no quería obligarle a beber la suya cuando él se había negado. Sus motivos tendría. Viktor acató, sin discusión. No era mucho de seguir las normas y de obedecer órdenes así por las buenas, pero después de lo que acababa de ver, prefería no llevarle la contraria a la chica.

Cuando volvió a la enfermería, ella seguía allí, sentada en la misma incómoda posición, cogiendo a Lewis por la mano sana, apretándosela con fuerza, y hablándole en susurros. El Señor hizo lo posible por no escuchar la conversación, asumiendo que era de contenido privado, y avanzó haciendo demasiado ruido, con el objetivo de no sobresaltar a la chica. Verlos así, juntos, le llenaba de añoranza. También él había estado muy enamorado una vez. Pero eso era cosa del pasado, y tenía que olvidarse de ello y seguir hacia adelante. O al menos eso era de lo que intentaba convencerse.

\- ¿Sigue igual? -preguntó, tendiéndole las bolsas de sangre. Ella las aceptó, y destapó la primera, poniéndose en pie para acercarla a la boca entreabierta de Simon.

\- Sí. No se mueve. Asusta un poco... ya sabes. Por eso de que no respiráis -murmuró.

Viktor alzó la mirada, y Altaïr bajó del arco donde se había posado, para apoyarse en su hombro. El águila le picó el lóbulo de la oreja, y le frotó la mejilla con la cabeza, clavando las garras en su hombro, afianzándose, y dando un chillido.

Mientras Lucie intentaba estimular el hambre de Simon con el olor de la sangre bajo su nariz, Viktor iba estudiando a la cazadora de sombras, buscando signos del Fuego Celestial. No era estúpido. Sabía lo que había visto. No era la primera vez que presenciaba algo así. Distraído, acarició con un dedo el pecho de Altaïr, y Lucie se giró para mirarle.

\- Es muy bonita -dijo, mirando al ave - ¿Hace mucho que la tienes?

Viktor parpadeó e inclinó la cabeza a un lado, pensativo.

\- Unos seis años.

Lucie sonrió.

\- Es muy lista. Gracias por venir a ayudarnos.

Viktor alzó las cejas. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que oía a un nefilim agradecerle algo a un subterráneo.

\- Pasaba por allí. Y necesitamos a Lewis apara encontrar a Ángelo, y para que cuide de la Ciudad.

La chica asintió, y cuando la boca de Simon se abrió sola, dejando escapar un suspiro, ella empezó a verter un poco de sangre en su boca, emocionada por aquella respuesta del vampiro.

\- ¿Así que tú eres...? -empezó a preguntar.

\- ¿... un diurno? Sí. Soy un Señor -respondió Viktor, de brazos cruzados. Encogió una pierna, y observó a la pareja, curioso. Luego, toda su atención se centró únicamente en Lucie -. Ese fuego que arde en ti es fuerte. ¿Cuánto hace que lo tienes? -preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

La chica lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

\- ¿Qué?

El vampiro se inclinó al frente, confuso.

\- El Fuego Celestial que arde en tus venas. El que atrajo a los demonios hasta aquí. El que compartes con los ángeles. ¿Cuánto hace?

Ella abrió la boca y la cerró, sin entender. Poco a poco, su mirada vagó de Viktor a Simon, tendido en la camilla, y luego a si misma. El diurno estaba bastante confuso. ¿Era posible que ella no supiera que era portadora del Fuego Celestial?

La compresión empezó a brillar en sus ojos, y le hizo temblar las manos que sostenían la bolsa de sangre. Su piel empezó a brillar.

\- Niña -dijo Viktor. Lucie se giró para mirarle. Con los ojos muy abiertos, y una expresión de dolor en el rostro, parecía mucho más joven de lo que era en realidad -. Aprenderás a controlarlo. Ese Fuego que arde en ti, como te he dicho, es fuerte. Pero si lo de antes no te ha matado, es porque no lo hará. Así que, yo que tú, me iría buscando un profesor. Porque como arma, no tiene parangón.

De pronto, un estallido en medio de la enfermería les hizo saltar, dando un respingo. Altaïr, sobre el hombro de Viktor, chilló y agitó las alas, nerviosa por el repentino ruido.

Poniéndose en guardia, el vampiro vio como de la nada salían dos figuras humanoides cargadas con bolsas como si fueran árboles de navidad. Al cerrarse el Portal por el que habían llegado, las figuras dejaron las bolsas en el suelo, y se volvieron para mirarles. Desde la entrada, un brujo y un cazador de sombras le devolvían la mirada, confusos.

\- ¿La enfermería? -murmuró uno.

El otro (alto, moreno, y con ojos dorados de gato), se dirigió directamente hacia Lucie, que lo miraba sorprendida.

\- ¡Hemos encontrado al brujo! -exclamó, emocionado. Luego, a medida que se aproximó a donde estaban, su expresión cambió a una de preocupación - ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?


	34. Brianna

\- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí, Lucie? -preguntó de nuevo Magnus.

La verdad era que la visión era un poco extraña. Simon estaba tumbado en una camilla, con Lucie sujetando una bolsa de 0 negativo sobre su boca, esperando para que el vampiro empezara a alimentarse. Una de sus manos, fuera de las sábanas blancas, estaba totalmente calcinada, ennegrecida, y con la piel levantada. Y el rastro negro el subía por el brazo, pasando por el hombro y llegando a la mitad del torso. El brujo se estremeció. No quería ni pensar en dónde se habría metido Simon para acabar así.

Luego, sus ojos fueron a parar al otro vampiro que estaba con Lucie y con Simon. Era alto, de espaldas anchas, y pelo oscuro. Los ojos dorados le brillaban en la oscuridad, y la piel pálida de un brazo estaba cubierta por un tatuaje. Un trisquel. Su mano derecha estaba vendada, envuelta en gasa blanca hasta el codo. También tenía varios  _piercings_  aquí y allá. Dos le atravesaban una ceja, y los demás reseguían el contorno de una de sus orejas. Tenía una postura arrogante, aún estando sentado. Era una de esas personas que rezumaban carácter, hicieran lo que hicieran. Magnus tenía que reconocer que era atractivo. Frunció el ceño. No recordaba haberle visto nunca, no era una cara fácil de olvidar. Sus cejas se arquearon al ver el águila posada en su hombro, mirándoles a Alec y a él con sus grandes ojos ambarinos, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro, con todas las plumas del cuello erizadas, planteándose si eran o no una amenaza. ¿Qué clase de vampiro tenía a un pájaro como mascota?

\- ¿Habéis encontrado al brujo? -inquirió la nefilim, levantándose de la silla, olvidando la pregunta de Magnus.

Estaba a punto de ir hacia él para que la llevara a buscarle, cuando una mano de largos dedos le sostuvo la muñeca con fuerza, la piel fría al contacto con la suya.

\- Lucie -dijo la voz de Simon desde la camilla. Ella se giró para mirarle, ahogando un jadeo, emocionada. Hacía horas que no se movía, ni producía ningún sonido, y aunque su voz sonaba ronca, y cuando cogió aire, de su boca salió un ruido parecido al de un aspirador absorbiendo el polvo, se maravilló. Estaba vivo. Estaba vivo.

\- Simon -murmuró Lucie, sentándose en la silla a su lado, olvidando a Magnus, a Alec, a Viktor y al brujo que estaban buscando. Nada más importaba, en ese momento. Solo Simon -. Estoy aquí. ¿Puedes oírme?

El vampiro abrió los ojos, e inspiró en profundidad, buscando un olor.

\- Sí. ¿Dónde estás? No te veo -respondió, con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos se movían de un lado al otro, y cuando se posaban en ella, seguían avanzando, como si algo se interpusiera entre ellos y la cazadora de sombras.

\- Simon. Estoy aqui, a tu lado.

EL vampiro se quedó quieto, y liberó su muñeca. Con los dedos, rozó la suave piel del brazo, ascendiendo por ella despacio. Poco a poco, su mano se acomodó en la mejilla de ella, y sus dedos palparon la curva de su mandíbula, sus labios y sus sienes.

La mirada del vampiro se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella, pero pasó de largo, quedando por encima de su hombro. Se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas. No podía verla. Estaba ciego.

Sintió como Magnus se acercaba hacia ellos, y el vampiro se tensó, oyendo los pasos de alguien que se acercaba, pero sin poder identificarlo. Los colmillos se le salieron, y su mirada se volvió loca, buscando el origen de las pisadas, sin poder encontrarlo en la oscuridad.

\- Simon, soy yo. Soy Magnus -dijo el brujo, aflojando el paso-. Voy a acercarme, y te voy a examinar el brazo derecho. No me muerdas, ¿vale?

El vampiro cerró la boca, y sus músculos se relajaron sobre el colchón. Lucie le apretó la mano contra su mejilla, y le besó la palma.

Mientras Magnus retiraba las sábanas, preguntando a Lucie si estaba desnudo para saber cuánto podía descubrir de su cuerpo para revisarle, y recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa, las mantas quedaron sobre la cadera de Simon, dejando al descubierto su torso. Fue más que suficiente. Había trozos de carne ampollada y abierta, roja y supurando, y otros trozos donde la piel se había convertido en fino papel quemado, que se resquebrajaba bajo el tacto de los dedos. Magnus le levantó el brazo, un demasiado liviano peso muerto, con cuidado de no dañar más la extremidad. Los dedos se le habían quedado pegados, unidos por la piel quemada que se había fundido, y las uñas parecían lo único que había sobrevivido al fuego que lo había abrasado, a pesar de estar en un estado lamentable. El brujo le clavó un dedo con fuerza sobre el antebrazo.

\- ¿Lo sientes? -preguntó. Luego le dobló el brazo, y no obtuvo ninguna respuesta motriz. Le golpeó sin mucha fuerza el codo. Tampoco.

Simon negó.

\- ¿Se supone... que me estás tocando? -preguntó, jadeando. Aún le costaba respirar, y las frases muy largas le resultaban difíciles de acabar de un tirón.

El brujo dejó su brazo apoyado con cuidado en la cama, y palpó la piel del pecho del vampiro. En otras circunstancias, y por placer morboso, hubiera apreciado con más detalle los músculos de Simon, y las pequeñas cicatrices (Magnus siempre había pensado que las cicatrices eran sexys, y más desde que empezó a salir con Alec), para luego comentarlos con su ahijada, pero no en ese momento. La parte asexuada -asexuada en el sentido de que en el momento en que atendía a alguien para una cura, le daba igual si era hombre, mujer o percebe, y lo bueno o no que estuviera (aunque siempre se agradecían las buenas vistas), y se centraba en lo que tenía entre manos- que tenía como médico, acababa de salir a la luz. Palpó con los dedos la zona afectada por el fuego en su piel, y apretaba de vez en cuando.

\- Cuando notes mis manos, avísame -dijo, concentrado.

El examen médico de Magnus continuó, aún cuando Viktor, que les observaba con curiosidad en silencio desde atrás, donde no molestaba, les informó de que ya habían revisado a Simon con anterioridad. En varias ocasiones, Simon avisó al brujo de que podía sentir sus dedos sobre la piel, pero que seguía sin ser capaz de ver nada. Cuando Magnus acabó -asegurándose previamente de que el vampiro era capaz de notar el resto del cuerpo, incluídas las piernas, sin ningún tipo de problema-, cogió un bisturí, y con un pulso firme y estable, separó uno a uno los dedos unidos de la mano derecha. Luego, pidió vendas y férulas para mantenerlos separados durante la curación, y que más tarde pudieran moverse correctamente. Una de las ventajas de que sus terminaciones nerviosas allí estuvieran fritas, era que no había necesitado ningún tipo de anestesia. Una vez acabó, mientras Magnus le explicaba a Alec y a Viktor qué tenían que hacer (alimentarle hasta que recuperara la vista y la sensibilidad en el brazo, y una vez pudiera hacerlo por sí mismo, dejar que él se administrara la sangre a placer hasta curarse por completo), Lucie había ido a cambiarse a la habitación que compartía con Simon. Quería ir a buscar al brujo, porque se sentía inútil allí sentada, mirando a Simon sin poder hacer otra cosa que cogerle la mano y esperar, y aún seguía en pijama.

Cuando llegó allí, a penas fue consciente del desorden y el icor negro de demonio que pringaba el suelo y las paredes. Tomó unas cuantas armas, se puso el chaleco y unos pantalones, y se recogió el pelo en una prieta coleta. Al volver, se encontró a Magnus, de pie frente a un Portal abierto. A través de él, podía ver un pequeño puerto, y la inmensidad del horizonte de un mar. La hierba era verde, de un color muy vivo que solo se veía en las zonas lluviosas, donde la vegetación crecía sin pausa, empujada por el agua y la tierra rica en minerales. El olor de la sal le llegó a la nariz, y oyó gaviotas graznando, y olas rompiendo contra las rocas.

Echó una última mirada atrás, para ver a Simon. Seguía tumbado, con los ojos abiertos y la mirada perdida, mientras Alec abría una bolsa de sangre y se la acercaba a la boca. El vampiro cerró los labios sobre el pitorro, y empezó a succionar, con el ceño fruncido. Las aletas de su nariz se dilataron.

\- ¿Estás lista? -preguntó Magnus, tras ella. Se giró y lo miró. Él, al ver su expresión, le acarició la mejilla y le enganchó la nariz con dos dedos, como le hacía cuando era pequeña para que no pusiera mala cara -. Será rápido, no te preocupes. Volveremos muy pronto -le aseguró-. Y se pondrá bien. Solo necesita descansar y comer.

Lucie apretó al boca, y con paso decidido, cruzó el Portal sin volver a mirar atrás.

* * *

Cuando pisó tierra firme tras su sobrina, Magnus estiró los músculos del cuerpo, aspirando el olor de la sal y la tierra mojada. Hacía décadas que no iba a aquella parte del mundo, y la verdad era que la echaba de menos.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó Lucie, con las manos en las caderas, mirando alrededor.

El suave viento que soplaba, movía los mechones rojizos de su flequillo sobre su frente. Achinando los ojos, acertó a ver una cruz negra a lo lejos, seguramente de una iglesia o ermita. El lugar era un pueblo, con pequeños bloques de pisos que no alcanzaban las cuatro plantas. En la costa, las rocas y la arena blanca y fina compartían su espacio con un pequeño puerto y un largo rompeolas. Más allá, en el horizonte, la línea del mar separaba el azul oscuro del agua, y el gris del cielo cubierto de nubes. Aunque estaban en pleno Agosto, Lucie sintió la necesidad imperiosa de ponerse una chaqueta y arrebujarse en ella frente a una estufa. El frío se le metía en los huesos como si estuviera lloviendo.

Vio como su tío se iba hacia un lado de la calle, y se ponía bajo uno de los balcones, a cubierto.

\- Ven aqui -apremió. Chasqueó los dedos, y bajo el peto de Lucie, apareció un polar deportivo negro que empezó a calentarle el cuerpo -. Estamos en España. Concretamente en Galicia. En una de las zonas de la Costa de la Muerte. Esto que hace que tengas tanto frío... se llama orvallo. Es como niebla, pero más acuosa. Parece que no llueve, pero tiene el mismo efecto. Otro nombre es "calabobos"... ya puedes imaginar el por qué... y es la mejor forma de coger un buen resfriado. Sales a la calle con un peinado estupendo, pensando que no va a caer la del pulpo... y a la media hora estás empapado, con el pelo hecho un asco, y no sabes cómo fue.

Lucie lo miró con una expresión que decía a todas luces "te has vuelto loco", pero Magnus le revolvió el pelo (cosa que ella odiaba), y la cogió de la mano, tirando de ella, conduciéndola por las calles del pueblo.

\- Conocí a Brianna cuando estuve en Madrid bajo el cuidado de los Hermanos Silenciosos, siendo yo un niño. Ella fue la bruja que se encargó de adiestrarme en cuanto a la magia -explicó Magnus. Parecía emocionado, como si fuera a ver a un familiar con el que no se encontraba hacía tiempo -. Es encantadora, te gustará. Me hizo esto -dijo, sacándose del bolsillo del abrigo un caballito de madera, pintado con cuidado y dedicación. Una parte del color había empezado a irse mostrando la madera de cerezo, de un cierto todo rojizo, que había debajo. Una parte de ella se imaginó a un Magnus pequeño, asustado y viviendo con los Hermanos Silenciosos de Madrid, solo, después de que su madre se suicidara y matara a su "padre", y sin nadie con quien pasar el rato, jugando con el caballo de madera en una esquina, y quiso abrazarle, pero no lo hizo. Sabía que el brujo raramente hablaba sobre su pasado para evitar ese tipo de reacciones en los demás. No le gustaba que la gente le tuviera lástima-. Cuando estuve buscando al brujo que hizo el bloqueo a Benedict, creía que tendríamos que pelearnos, pero no creo que haga falta. Brianna es pacifista. Lo último que sé de ella es que se unió a una ONG al estilo "save the children". Y adora a los animales. Es incapaz de matar una mosca.

Siguieron caminando, hasta llegar a el final de un paseo marítimo, donde una colina rocosa se alzaba, mar adentro, contra las olas. como había supuesto, había una pequeña iglesia, de piedra, antigua, y con el techo negro y hundido. Un camino de tierra rodeado de hierba conducía hasta ella.

\- Esta es la iglesia de la Virgen de la Barca. Se supone que allí -dijo, señalando un conjunto de grandes rocas, tan erosionadas que carecían de puntas -, hay unas piedras que formaban parte de la barca de piedra en la que llegó la Virgen a la costa. Una de ellas se mueve. La leyenda dice que, si te pones encima, estás libre de pecado mortal (según las creencias católicas), se mueve. Pero está rota desde hace años. Y eso es solo un cuento para atraer turistas, claro está -se encogió de hombros -. Y a la iglesia la alcanzó un rayo hace poco, y el tejado ardió. La mitad del retablo del interior se quemó. Lástima. Era una preciosidad.

\- Sabes mucho de este sitio -observó Lucie, que empezaba a sentir el pelo mojado.

\- Ya te dije que pasé aquí un tiempo -dijo. Trepó hasta desaparecer tras unas rocas, y tras unos segundos en los que la nefilim no fue capaz de verle, apareció -. No está en casa. Ha ido a un oceanográfico, y tardará. Le he dejado un mensaje para que nos encontremos cuando llegue. Mientras tanto, ¿quieres tomar un café, y me cuentas que tal fue todo anoche? Muero por saber los detalles -dijo, con una sonrisa que mostró todos sus dientes.

Las mejillas de Lucie se pusieron coloradas.

\- ¿Cómo puedes haberte enterado? -farfulló, enterrando la cara en el cuello alto del polar.

El brujo sonrió, y pasándole un brazo por la espalda, la atrajo hacia sí.

\- Mi niña, yo lo sé  _todo_.

* * *

Tardaron menos de diez minutos en encontrar un pequeño y acogedor bar en el que poder tomar un café que les calentara por dentro. Mientras, Magnus no desaprovechó la oportunidad de interrogarla a diestro y siniestro, y en gran profundidad.  _Creo que Magnus ve demasiado Mentes Criminales. Tal vez debería cortarle la tele por cable_ , pensó Lucie para sí.  _Pero luego me mataría por no poder ver con Alec las reposiciones de_  La Isla de Gilligan.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo lo hizo? ¿Te preparó la cena? ¿Puso velas? ¿Una bañera con sales? -preguntó, impaciente, apoyando la barbilla en las manos. Los ojos le brillaban de entusiasmo.

Lucie dio un sorbo a su café, confiando en que el rubor por el calor confundiera el rubor por la vergüenza.

\- No. La verdad es que me llevó a las termas y cenamos allí, como de picnic. Luego subimos a la habitación y...

\- ¿... lo hicisteis apasionadamente? -completó él, sonriente.

\- ¡No! Por el Ángel, ¡no! Me proyectó sus recuerdos. Fue como estar en el cine -aclaró.

El brujo emitió un ruidito de comprensión.

\- Ahora entiendo para qué quería el hechizo -asintió -. ¿Y luego?

Lucie dio otro sorbo a su café. Se quemó la garganta.

\- Pues luego... luego nos besamos un rato... y la cosa se calentó -admitió, finalmente.

Magnus golpeó la mesa con la mano, triunfal, y el hombre en la barra, un anciano de pelo blanco y gafas de culo de botella los miró mal, a pesar de no saber de que iba su conversación.

\- ¡Así que lo hicisteis! ¡Lo sabía! Alec dijo que era pronto, pero yo sabía que no... espera. ¿Y como la tiene?

La chica se atragantó.

\- ¿Qué que? -graznó.

El brujo agitó una mano en el aire, y sonrió maliciosamente.

\- Ya sabes: grande, pequeña, extra grande...

\- No pienso responder a eso.

Magnus no se amilanó.

\- ¿Es bueno? ¿Qué postura usasteis? Supongo que la tradicional... Tengo una copia del Kamasutra en casa. Puedo dejarte una para que practiquéis...Alto. ¿Estáis teniendo cuidado, no?

Ella se volvió del color de las cerezas maduras.

\- Claro que sí. Vaya pregunta. Tengo diecinueve. No quiero quedarme embarazada, gracias- murmuró, azorada.

El Gran Brujo alzó las manos en señal de inocencia.

\- Está bien, clama. Yo sólo me aseguro... ¿Se portó bien contigo? ¿Y por la mañana? ¡Tienes que contarme qué pasó por la mañana!

Ella suspiró.

\- La verdad es que la mañana fue fantástica. Y bueno, no tengo puntos de referencia, pero solo puedo describir la noche como... guau -Lucie pensó en aquella noche fantástica, en las manos de Simon sobre su piel, los labios recorriéndole el cuerpo y dominando su boca, los dedos hábiles volviéndola loca, y todo él llevándola a lo más alto, mientras susurraba su nombre como si fuera lo único que supiera decir, lo único que le importaba. Sintió que se le calentaba la cara, y un nudo tiró de la parte baja de su estómago-. Y aunque me cueste admitirlo... me gustaría probar algunas cosas. La mañana fue muy tierno. Estuvo súper atento, muy dulce. Me puso una runa analgésica sin que se lo pidiera. Y cuando desperté, estaba dormido sobre mi, abrazándome con fuerza -susurró -. No sé si esto va por buen camino, o es una buena idea, pero me da igual. Le quiero. Ya no creo que haya una vuelta atrás. No para mi, al menos.

Magnus se levantó y se sentó a su lado para abrazarla.

\- Mi princesa se ha enamorado por fin -canturreó, dándole un beso en la cabeza -. No sabes cuanto tiempo llevo esperando este momento. Echaba de menos verte así de feliz.

Ella se separó de él, y lo miró.

\- ¿Así de feliz? ¿A qué te refieres?

Magnus le puso un mechón tras la oreja y la miró con cariño.

\- Después del imbécil de Benedict estuviste tanto tiempo... apagada. Creía que te habías desencantado del todo. Pero ya veo que no. Se te ilumina la cara cada vez que le ves. Y el te quiere con locura. Sois adorables -dijo, sonriendo.

\- ¿De verdad crees que me quiere en serio? -preguntó, insegura -. En cierto sentido aún tengo un poco de miedo de que un día... se vaya, y yo me quede sola. Otra vez.

El brujo meneó la cabeza.

\- Ha dado su vida por ti dos veces. Se ha enfrentado a tus padres (especialmente a tu padre), y ha pasado mi criba. Si eso no es amor, no sé que será.

Lucie se rió.

\- ¿Tal vez una testarudez superior a la de la media? -tanteó.

Magnus se carcajeó con ella.

-Seguro que sí -coincidió, pidiendo la cuenta y pagando, dejando al mismo tiempo una generosa propina -. Mira. Ahí viene nuestra anfitriona. Vamos a ver si conseguimos despertarle la memoria y nos acompaña de vuelta a casa ¿Te parece?

 


	35. Siempre

Hasta ese día, Alexander Guideon Ligthwood nunca se imaginó alimentando a un vampiro. Pero las cosas cambiaban. Para bien o para mal, eso ya no lo sabía.

Ya era la décima vez que Alec cambiaba la bolsa de sangre, cuando vio a Simon fruncir el ceño, y mover la mano para tomarla por si mismo. El cazador de sombras se la tendió con cuidado, pero no la soltó por miedo a desperdiciar las últimas reservas que habían conseguido. Nada más abrirla, había mandado a Viktor a buscar más, por miedo a que con otra más no fuera suficiente. Por el momento, aún no habían conseguido que Simon recuperara la vista, pero sí que la carne de su brazo se regenerara notablemente. El chico le iba cambiando el vendaje sucio que sujetaba las férulas que le mantenían los dedos separados de forma bastante periódica, y observaba los cambios con atención. En todo ese rato, Simon había estado hablando con él. Alec no recordaba las veces que había hablado con el mejor amigo de Clary, pero eran más bien pocas. No era que a Alec le desagradara Simon. Era que no tenían demasiadas cosas en común, o algo sobre lo que charlar. Tampoco se conocían lo suficiente como para considerarse amigos. Su relación era difícil de definir.

En todo ese tiempo de conversación, a Alec se le pasó por la cabeza en varias ocasiones, la charla que había tenido con su hermana. Sentía que era algo que debía comentarle a Simon, siendo uno de los implicados en el asunto (aunque fuera ajeno a él), pero también que era algo exclusivamente de su hermana, y que no era nadie para ir pregonando el asunto por ahí sin su permiso. De modo que no sacó el tema.

Simon le dio las gracias varias veces, y le preguntó cómo habían ido las cosas con Magnus todos aquellos años en los que él había estado ocupado recorriendo el mundo y cuidando de la Ciudad. El nefilim se extrañó de que se lo preguntara, pero lo tomó por un interés amigable, y le explicó que todo les iba bien. Tenían las típicas broncas de convivencia muy de vez en cuando, pero a pesar de todo, les iba de miedo.

Cuando Simon cogió la sangre, esta vez con las dos manos, y se la llevó a la boca con cuidado, Alec decidió que ya podía soltarla y dejarle a él.

\- ¿Cómo vas de la vista? ¿Ya puedes verme? -preguntó, moviendo una mano frente a su cara.

Simon hizo una mueca.

\- Veo  _bastante_  borroso, pero al menos ya es algo. Parece que estoy mirando un cuadro abstracto todo el rato. Es molesto -explicó. Alec suspiró. Ya hacía rato que, como no veía mejoras en sus ojos, había creído que Simon había quedado cegado de por vida -. ¿Sabes? Tú y yo nunca habíamos hablado hasta ahora.

\- ¿Qué?

Simon apoyó las manos en el regazo. Hacía un rato que se había sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la camilla y se removía, inquieto.

\- Pues eso. He hablado con Izz, con Jace, incluso con Magnus, Maryse y Robert, pero de todo el grupo, tú eras el único con el que nunca había hablado de algo que no fuera "trabajo". Me resulta curioso.

Alec se rió.

\- No creas que lo es tanto. Tampoco es que fuera excesivamente abierto con la gente. Y no nos hemos visto en veinte años. Si las cosas entre tú y mi hermana hubieran ido bien, supongo que, eventualmente, hubiera tenido que dejar de lado mis manías, y tal vez, habríamos sido muy buenos amigos. Eres un tío simpático, Simon. La clase de persona en la que es fácil confiar, que es leal sin importar el qué, que es _sincera_. La clase de persona con la que todo el mundo querría estar.

Simon dio un nuevo sorbo a la sangre, sin saber qué decir.

\- Vaya... gracias, supongo.

\- No se merecen... y creo que empezaste a caerme bien cuando disparaste aquella flecha a Abbadon en el piso de Clary, cuando buscábamos la Copa Mortal -apuntó Alec, con una sonrisa -. Parece que hace siglos de eso, ¿verdad? Cuando el peor de nuestros males era un loco y viejo Morgenstern... y no el demonio de su hijo.

El vampiro asintió y terminó la bolsa de sangre que Alec le había entregado. Podía recordar la guerra, las dos guerras, y no quería volver a esas memorias. No quería vivir en el pasado, otra vez no. No quería recordar los rostros pálidos y cerosos de los muertos, de aquellas personas con las que había compartido un cierto tiempo de su vida, sin un ápice de chispa, porque con el recuerdo vendría el dolor. Y no había manera de escapar de un recuerdo.

* * *

Brianna resultó ser una bruja con una marca de brujo bastante curiosa.

Cuando se acercó a su mesa, Lucie apreció las agallas de su cuello, cubiertas por una bufanda, y los dedos palmeados de sus manos quedaban cubiertos por un fuerte glamour, al igual que sus ojos, que tenían una fina membrana vertical, como los cocodrilos, que los cubrían.

\- ¡Magnus Bane! ¡Que sorpresa! -exclamó ella. Magnus se levantó y la abrazó -. Hace mucho tiempo que no sé nada de ti. Estás muy... -la bruja lo recorrió entero, apreciando desde su pelo desmelenado hasta sus pies, pasando por el pecho bajo el chaleco oscuro y la camiseta de manga corta con brillos azules, y los ajustados pantalones negros. Lucie la observó. Había un cierto amor fraternal en su mirada, pero bajo él, podía ver que ella valoraba y apreciaba el aspecto del brujo. Se imaginó que habría pasado si su tío hubiera estado allí, en lugar de ella, e imaginó que se habría puesto bastante celoso -... cambiado.

\- Bah. Sigo igual que hace un par de siglos. Tú, en cambio, estás mejor de lo que recordaba. Ese corte de pelo te queda genial. Lo tuyo no era la melena, Bri- sentenció, con una sonrisa. Luego, le puso una mano en la espalda, y la giró de cara a la mesa-. Mira. Te presento a Lucie. Es mi ahijada...

Ella se rió, y cuando Magnus se giró para presentarla, su mirada cayó sobre la nefilim, y le cambió la cara. Sus facciones se tensaron, y sus ojos se abrieron. Se aferró al chaleco de Magnus, cerrando los dedos con fuerza sobre la tela, y dio un paso atrás. Sus manos chispeaban de un tono amarillo verdoso. Lucie frunció el ceño. Aquella era la cara del terror puro.

\- ¿Magnus? ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿Qué está pasando? -preguntó, la voz repentinamente aguda.

Lucie dio una mirada en derredor. La poca gente que había en el local estaba empezando a mirarles de mala manera.

\- Magnus -dijo la nefilim entre dientes -. Los mundanos nos están mirando. Quizá sea mejor continuar la conversación fuera -ofreció, levantándose.

La bruja saltó hacia atrás cuando lo hizo, tropezó con una de las sillas, y estuvo a punto de caer. Magnus maldijo, sacó unos cuantos billetes de dólar, y los dejó sobre la mesa mientras cogía a Biranna del brazo y la arrastraba fuera. Lucie los siguió rápidamente, con el presentimiento de que habían dado con lo que buscaban. Una vez estuvieron todos en la calle, se metieron en un callejón oscuro, donde poder hablar con tranquilidad sin que nadie les molestara.

\- Tranquilízate, Bri -oyó que decía Magnus.

El brujo tenía a la subterránea cogida por los brazos, y la miraba fijamente, sacudiéndola de vez en cuando para hacerla entrar en razón.

\- ¡No! ¡Estás con ellos, Magnus! ¡Con ELLOS! ¿Cómo puedes...?

\- ¡Brianna! -exclamó Magnus, exasperado- Explícame que demonios te pasa.

\- ¿Qué que me pasa? ¡Me pasa que no pienso violar la Ley otra vez! ¡Creía que no serías tan ruin de unirte a ellos! - le recriminó ella, furiosa. Lucie llegó a pensar que le escupiría.

Magnus la sacudió de nuevo.

\- ¿Unirme a quién? ¿De qué hablas, Bri? ¿Quién... ?

\- Brianna, no venimos de parte de la Clave. Y tampoco somos los "ellos" que tu dices -dijo Lucie, casi en un susurro. No quería poner las cosas peor de como estaban ya -. Hemos venido porque necesitamos tu ayuda. Pero no te vamos a obligar a violar la Ley, claro que no.

La bruja la miró por encima del hombro de Magnus.

\- No confío en los cazadores de sombras. Son mentirosos y manipuladores- escupió, alzando un dedo chispeante y acusatorio en su dirección. Luce tragó saliva, sintiendo el zumbar de la electricidad en su piel, y reprimió el impulso de llevar una mano a su cinturón para coger un arma. La bruja no parecía una mala persona. Solo estaba asustada-. Vienen como amigos, y luego...

\- Pues no confíes en ella -dijo Magnus, atrayendo su atención -. Confía en mi. Me conoces. Sabes que yo no me juntaría con esa clase de gente. Por favor, Bri. Necesitamos tu ayuda, de verdad. Será un día, como mucho dos, y luego podrás irte. No vamos a obligarte, pero eres la única que puede hacerlo -pidió el Gran Brujo -. ¿Por favor?

Magnus la soltó, y la bruja los observó a ambos, y suspiró.

\- Supongo que no me dejaréis en paz hasta que lo haga. Y lo haré por deferencia a ti, Magnus, pero no por ella, desde luego - dijo, atravesando a Lucie con la mirada -. Después de Valentine Morgenstern y su hijo, creía que de verdad habíais cambiado, hijos de Raziel. Pero ya veo que seguís siendo como aquellos niños del Círculo que cazaban subterráneos bajo la premisa de que era su sagrado deber. Para vosotros, por muchos Nuevos Acuerdos que se hayan firmado, seguimos siendo alimañas con las que divertirse, a las que cazar. Pero no personas. Nunca personas.

\- Señora, yo no... -empezó Lucie, con mala cara. No le gustaba que la relacionaran con aquella gente. Aunque era el precio que tenía que pagar cuando se veía con subterráneos.

\- Sé que tú no participaste en eso, eres demasiado joven -apuntó. Al pasar por su lado, la miró cara a cara. La membrana transparente de sus ojos se abrió y se cerró -. Pero eres igual que ellos. Y algún día, tú también pensarás en nosotros como bichos en tu parabrisas. Y te dará igual si fumíos amigos o enemigos, desearás destruirnos. A todos. Al final, cazadores de sombras, no solo sois iguales en la muerte. Sois iguales en la sangre.

* * *

Cuando el Portal se abrió en mitad de la enfermería, con su característico destello azul, Alec se levantó de la silla, y Simon se aferró a una de las columnas de la estancia, sorprendido. Los pies descalzos sobre el suelo de piedra. Ya había recuperado gran parte de la vista, y la movilidad. Su brazo derecho había vuelto a la normalidad, excepto por pequeñas manchas oscuras en la piel. Ahora, podía ver formas definidas, pero no distinguía bien sus contornos. Era como tener miopía y no llevar las gafas puestas.

La primera en entrar fue Lucie, con el ceño fruncido y un polar negro bajo el chaleco de armas. Se quedó quieta cuando le vio, paralizada. la boca se le abrió y corrió hacia él. Simon la atrapó, intentando no caerse, y ella enterró la cara en su cuello.

\- Simon -murmuró contra su piel -. Estás bien.

Él la rodeó con los brazos, estrechándola contra sí, y aspirando su aroma. Cerró los ojos, y escuchó el latido de su corazón, ligeramente acelerado. La chica se separó de él, y le cogió la cara con las manos, apretándole las mejillas. Luego, lo miró a los ojos, inquieta.

\- Creía que...

\- Shh. Estoy bien -le aseguró, cogiéndole las manos -. Solo ha sido un susto, nada más.

Y permanecieron así, mirándose, un buen rato. De pronto, a Simon, que le dolía todo, se le pasó. Cuando estaba con Lucie, todo era bueno en el mundo. Ella era lo único que necesitaba para aliviar su sufrimiento. Ella era mejor que cualquier anestesia.

Apoyó su frente en la de ella y se aferró a sus brazos, no muy seguro aún de poder mantener el equilibrio por sí mismo. Oyó voces hablando, y percibió el olor de Magnus y el de otra persona. No le importó. Parecía que era amiga. Se obligó a olvidarse de ellos, y se perdió en el calor de la piel de Lucie, con sus dedos entrelazados. Aspiró, sólo por el placer absurdo de degustar su olor en la lengua. De verdad, en el fondo de su (¿alma?) ser, había creído que una Lucie deslumbrante por el Fuego Celestial, con restos de demonio a su alrededor, sería lo último que vería en ese mundo. Y que jamás volvería a tocarla.

Como se alegraba de haberse equivocado.

\- Creía que iba a perderte- susurró ella, apretando sus dedos en torno a los de él-. Aún cuando los demás decían que ibas a ponerte bien, temí que murieras. Aún cuando te vi vivo y respirando en la camilla antes de irme con Magnus...

Lucie no podía parar de hablar. Tenía tantos pensamientos en la cabeza... Tanto miedo que había acumulado desde que despertó y vio a los demonios, y a Simon en el suelo, en un charco de su propia sangre...

\- Tranquila. Estoy bien. Estoy bien -le repetía él, para tranquilizarla. Le besó la frente, y apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza, atrayéndola hacia su pecho, abrazándola con fuerza-. Ahora que estás aquí, estoy perfectamente.

Lucie se estremeció y apretó los brazos a su alrededor, a lo que Simon siseó. Aún no estaba del todo recuperado, y los huesos le dolían por el impacto con la roca de la habitación cuando el demonio lo lanzó después de clavarle las garras.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! -murmuró ella, soltándole y apartándose. Simon le cogió la mano, y la atrajo hacia sí de nuevo. Ella intentó alejarse, pero él se lo impedía -. Déjame. Aún no estás bien. Sólo voy a hacerte más daño...

Simon sonrió.

\- ¿Sabes? Hay una parte del cuerpo que no me duele... -dijo, mirando su boca fijamente, como si tuviera pintada una diana.

Luego, inclinó la cabeza, y cerrando los ojos, posó sus labios con cuidado sobre los suyos. Lucie suspiró y los abrió, invitándole. Subió las manos, y enredó los dedos en su pelo, atrayéndole hacia ella. No quería ni un milímetro de separación entre ellos. No quería volver a respirar sí eso significaba separarse de Simon. No podía verle morir. No podía perderle.

La idea de quedarse sola le daba más miedo que la idea de su própia muerte. Cualquier cosa la aterrorizaba menos.

Notó cuando él frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca al doblarse hacia ella, y Lucie cortó el beso, apoyádole las manos en los hombros, y separándole con eficiencia pero con cuidado.

\- ¡Ya vale! Eres un bruto. Te estás haciendo daño -le regañó. Lo arrastró hasta la cama y lo hizo sentarse allí. Luego lo hizo recostarse contra las almohadas, se las ahuecó, y lo cubrió con las mantas, ruborizada. Simon enarcó una ceja y sonrió -. Voy a buscarte más sangre. Si te mueves de aquí...

Simon no pudo evitar reírse, y sus carcajadas acabaron en un siseo dolorido.  _Oh, las costillas..._

\- No creo que te haga falta acabar la frase -replicó, sentándose en el colchón -. Me siento como si volviera a tener ocho años. Pareces mi madre cuando cogía la gripe.

Simon sintió los tres pares de ojos sobre ellos, y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mullida superfície. Ahora que estaba tumbado, la verdad era que tenía bastante sueño... Bostezó.

\- Simon -dijo Magnus, de pronto. El vampiro entrecerró los ojos, intentando definir sus contornos. El brujo era un borrón de color, alto y esbelto -. Esta es Brianna. Es la bruja que nos ayudará con el problema de Bennie. ¿Quieres que te esperemos o...?

\- No, no hace falta. No tenemos tiempo de andarnos con formalidades. Es vital que esto se haga rápido. Me fio de ti, Magnus. Supongo que sabes qué hacer -dijo. Luego se dirigió a la bruja -. Brianna, siento que nos encontremos en semejante situación. Agradezco profundamente tu ayuda. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti en el futuro, hazmelo saber.

Simon bostezó, y no llegó a oír la réplica. Lo último que escuchó fueron los pasos de Alec y los dos brujos, que salían de la enfermería. Buscó a Viktor, pero hacía rato que se había marchado, y no le había vuelto a ver. Tal vez algunos asuntos en su Sección le reclamaban.

\- ¿Lucie?

Oyó el corazón de la chica acelerarse, y sus pasos aproximándose a él, antes de verla. Reprimió un bostezo.

\- Estoy aquí.

Simon sacó una mano fuera de las mantas, la mano derecha, ya curada y sin vendajes ni férulas, y Lucie se la cogió entre las suyas antes de besarle los nudillos.

\- Quédate conmigo -pidió, mirando a sus ojos dorados.

Lo dijo en un tono somnoliento y desamparado, como un niño pequeño tras tener una pesadilla, y con miedo a la oscuridad. Lucie lo miró a los ojos, de un color marrón de lo más corriente, y los vio tan vitales que no podía creer que estuviera en semejante estado. Se vio reflejada en sus pupilas negras, dilatadas. Pequeñas miniaturas de sí misma, brillando como estrellas en un espacio infinito, en un universo en el que a veces creía perderse.

Lucie se sentó, y sin soltarle las manos, inclinó la cabeza y la apoyó junto a la suya en las almohadas. Entrelazaron los dedos, y la nefilim le dio un suave apretón. Se quedaron mirándose un buen rato, respirando el mismo aliento, hasta que los párpados de Simon fueron cayendo lentamente, y su respiración se reguló hasta casi no existir. El sueño de los vampiros guardaba demasiada relación con el de los muertos y a Lucie le resultaba un tanto inquietante, porque cuando el vampiro entraba en sueño profundo, olvidaba respirar y la alarmaba. No obstante, sabía que estaba medio despierto cuando su respiración estaba ahí, y medio dormido cuando casi no exhalaba. En esta ocasión, no se preocupó en recordarle que respirara. Simplemente le dejó descansar mientras contemplaba como, lentamente, su vampiro se abandonaba a un sueño profundo y reparador. Despacio, se estiró y le besó en la frente, mientras con la mano libre le peinaba el pelo con los dedos, sin dejar de mirarle.

\- Siempre.


	36. La mente liberada

Jace dejó las bolsas de armas de nuevo en la armería, y con un suspiro, se dispuso a devolverlas todas a su lugar. No era que hubieran asaltado por completo las reservas de artilugios letales del Instituto cuando se marcharon para ayudar a Simon, pero casi.

Tras volver de Italia, Jace y Clary le habían preguntado a Isabelle cómo habían ido las cosas durante su ausencia. La Lightwood les explicó que no había habido grandes migraciones demoníacas, y ningún aviso por ataque. Tampoco había hecho las rondas para no dejar el refugio nefilim sin un mayor de edad que lo vigilara, así que no había manera de saber si había algún demonio menor suelto armando gresca sin que lo superan. Pero era de día, y hasta la caída del sol no habría actividad que registrar.

Mientras Clary revisaba el correo, las llamadas y los mensajes de fuego que llegaban en tandas constantes al Instituto –Jace no había sido consciente de lo laborioso y aburrido que era llevar la dirección de un Instituto hasta que se encontró con las manos en la masa. Ahora entendía por qué algunos cazadores de sombras preferían residir en Idris en lugar de estar a cargo de un enclave de ciudad, donde el papeleo, aburrido e infinito, comía la mayor parte del día-, él había decidido organizar las armas. Isabelle había sugerido que podía acompañarle a hacer la ronda de la noche, tras enterarse del nuevo estado de Clary y felicitarla debidamente.

El Herondale estaba colocando una cimitarra persa en sus enganches de pared, cuando unos toques en la puerta le hicieron perder la concentración.

\- Henry, ¿eres tú? ¿Quieres ayudarme con esto? –preguntó, sin girarse. Aquellos enganches estaban viejos y mal collados, y tenía que estabilizar el peso del arma de forma que no se cayeran, o Clary le haría arreglarlo en cuanto se diera cuenta de que estaban rotos. Y a Jace no le apetecía coger un martillo y bajar a una ferretería mundana a por unos cuantos soportes de pared que sirvieran para la espada.

\- La verdad, Jace, es que solo soy yo. Pero si puedo echarte una mano…

Jace se volvió, olvidando por un momento la espalda, y miró a su hermana en el umbral de la sala de armas. Llevaba un chándal dos tallas más grande que ella, el pelo enredado recogido en una coleta descuidada, y el muñón cubierto por su funda de piel. Jace podía ver la laca de uñas despintada desde allí, y cómo se las había mordido hasta casi hacerse sangre.

Cuando llegaron al Intituto y vieron a Izz, Jace pensó que su hermana se había intoxicado, o que estaba envenenada. Tenía un aspecto terrible, descuidado, y estaba  _sola_. Le extrañaba que Brian no estuviera con ella en el Instituto. Era cierto que la pareja no tenía la típica relación melosa y pegajosa de "a dónde tú vas yo voy" (que a ambos les resultaba asfixiante), y se daban su espacio, pero una cosa era darse espacio personal y la otra ese abandono tan descarado.

El chico había preferido no sacar el tema. Se veía que su hermana no estaba bien. Y era posible que hacía unos años no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero la ausencia del marido de Isabelle y su estado de dejadez eran cosas fáciles de relacionar. Además de la extraña mueca que hizo ella al enterarse del embarazo de Clary, justo antes de controlar la expresión y forzar una sonrisa que casi acabó por convencer a Jace. Pero él simplemente ató cabos. Algo pasaba con Brian e Izz, y no iba por el buen camino.

\- Claro. Tengo que repoblar la armería. Me iría bien una mano amiga – dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

Isabelle se acercó y se rió sin ganas.

\- Ja, ja. Muy gracioso, Jace. Súper original, en serio –ironizó, golpeándole en el hombro. Cuando llegó a su lado con un montón de pistolas y granadas aseguradas en los brazos para poner el las vitrinas, Jace volvió a concentrarse en la cimitarra - ¿Cómo lo haces?

\- Genética –respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Claro que sí-replicó, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Pasaron mucho rato así, colocando armas en sus correspondientes lugares, y ninguno de los dos habló. Jace ansiaba saber qué angustiaba a su hermana, pero no quería presionarla. De vez en cuando la miraba, esperando que se rindiera y le explicara todo, pero era Isabelle. Ella era capaz de callarse hasta una muela atravesada si lo consideraba necesario. El silencio se veía ora interrumpido por el chocar de los aceros de las espadas en las bolsas, ora por los disparos de comprobación que hacían para asegurarse de que las armas de fuego estuvieran con el seguro puesto y descargadas. Muchas de ellas, tras apretar el gatillo, disparaban.

Cuando el sol empezó a ponerse, Isabelle se puso la mano en la cadera, y observó su trabajo. La armería volvía a ser el refugio letal que había sido antes de que sus hermanos la desvalijaran para irse a pelear con Simon.

Ugh. Simon. Pensar en el vampiro despertaba sentimientos contradictorios en ella, y eso la ponía nerviosa. Llevaba días intentando decidir qué era lo que sentía ahora por el vampiro diurno, pero era incapaz de llegar a una conclusión. Ya no sabía si le quería, le odiaba, le era indiferente… era tan molesto no tener una idea clara sobre él…

\- Parece que todo está en su sitio – aprobó Jace, mirando también desde el centro del cuarto. Luego su mirada se dirigió a las altas ventanas, a través de las cuales se distinguía el contorno perfilado en rojo de las nubes sobre Nueva York, anunciando la llegada de la noche, y por último, sus ojos cayeron en su hermana -. Está anocheciendo. Los demonios pronto saldrán a armar jaleo. Creo que tendríamos que hacer una patrulla.

Isabelle asintió.

\- Deja que me ponga el equipo y te acompaño. Que Clary se quede aquí con Henry. Luego podemos traer un poco de cena de ese restaurante tailandés tan bueno de la sexta…

Jace asintió. Si había algo con lo que tanto Isabelle como él despejaban la mente, era con las partidas de caza, con la adrenalina. No iba a negarle ese pequeño placer.

\- Izz… -empezó. Ya no podía aguantarse más. Quería que le contara qué le pasaba.

Ella meneó la cabeza y alzó el muñón entre ella y Jace, haciéndole callar.

\- No. Ya he tenido suficiente autocompasión para todo un año cuando Alec vino a verme. Tú también no.

Jace se cruzó de brazos, ignorando el hecho de que Alec había ido a ver a Isabelle.

\- Izzy, no me tomes por idiota. Sé sumar dos más dos. Tú no estás bien. Y entiendo que haya cosas que no quieras contarme, lo respeto. Pero solo quiero que sepas que, pase lo que pase, estoy aquí, ¿vale? Para lo que sea: escapar de la Clave, nuevas identidades, robo de un banco, asesinato discreto de marido cornudo, asesinato discreto de marido pesado, asesinato discreto de…

\- A ver si lo adivino: ¿marido necrófilo? –inquirió ella con una pequeña sonrisa y una ceja alzada.

\- ¿Marido necrófilo? ¿Qué clase de esposo tienes, Isabelle? –preguntó Jace, estupefacto. Aún así, sonreía.

Ella suspiró.

\- Eso es algo que me pregunto mucho últimamente.

* * *

Simon despertó, parpadeando, con el estómago rugiendo y pidiendo sangre, los colmillos extendidos. Alargó un brazo hacia la mesilla en busca de la bolsa de sangre que había dejado allí cuando Lucie regresó, pero no fue capaz de encontrarla. De pronto, una mano apareció frente a sus ojos, una mano de piel morena, color caramelo, que le tendía el paquete transparente.

\- Toma. Aún hay otras tres, si quieres más.

Simon alzó la mirada, y sus ojos se centraron en Lucie. Y podía ver mucho mejor, su vista de vampiro ya curada casi por completo, y apreció las suaves arrugas de preocupación, imperceptibles para el ojo humano, que se le hacían a la chica en el entrecejo. Se incorporó en la cama, y descubrió, estupefacto, que estaba en su habitación. Miró alrededor. Todo estaba en su lugar, las paredes estaban limpias, y ya no había rastros de sangre o de icor. La puerta, que había saltado en pedazos, volvía a estar en su lugar, cerrada y recompuesta. Los tropecientos mil cachitos en los que se había roto ya no estaban allí.

\- ¿Qué hago aquí? -preguntó, mientras destapaba la bolsa y empezaba a beber.

Lucie se sentó a su lado en la cama, y el colchón se hundió ligeramente, los muelles chirriando en una baja protesta.

\- Te trajimos. La enfermería me ponía... nerviosa. Demasiado blanco, ya sabes... -respondió ella, haciendo una mueca -. Lo siento si te molesta...

\- Que va. Además, enseguida saldré de la cama. Empieza a estresarme estar aquí tumbado sin hacer nada productivo -replicó.

Cuando acabó la bolsa de sangre, apurándola al máximo, la dejó sobre la mesilla. Luego dejó caer las manos sobre el regazo, y la miró fijamente. Los colmillos ya se le habían retraído, volviendo a sus fundas, y su hambriento estómago había quedado parcialmente satisfecho, pero el olor de la dulce sangre de Lucie hacía que las aletas de su nariz se dilataran para percibir el aroma en mayor profundidad. Un peso descendió sobre su estómago, haciéndole un fuerte nudo en la parte baja, y sintió la tentación de abrazarla y morder ese largo y esbelto cuello, clavar los colmillos sobre aquellas punciones en la piel y saborear la sangre de la nefilim, sentirla recorriéndole las venas...

\- ¿En qué piensas? -preguntó ella, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

Simon sacudió la cabeza, intentando expulsar de su cabeza aquel arrollador deseo. No podía beber la sangre de Lucie. No podía arriesgarse. No hasta que Amasa le dijera algo. Y aún así...

\- Pensaba en ti -respondió. Técnicamente, no era una mentira -. Siempre estoy pensando en ti.

Lucie se ruborizó ligeramente, la sangre subiéndole a las mejillas, calentándole la cara.

\- Oh.

El vampiro sonrió y le acarició la mejilla, con aire pensativo.

\- Me encanta cuando te pones colorada -dijo, apreciativo, a lo que ella se ruborizó más aún.

Simon vio sus brazos, las manchas secas de sangre que tenía sobre la piel, y chasqueó la lengua. Se separó de ella, apartó las sábanas, y sacó las piernas de la cama, apoyando los pies descalzos en el suelo. Lucie se apartó y se puso de pie, preparada para ayudarle si se caía. Simon se mareó un poco (demasiado tiempo en la cama), pero se puso en pie sin ayuda. Cuando lo hizo, el colchón crujió con fuerza y estruendo, de forma escandalosa, y arqueó una ceja. Su colchón no hacía eso.

\- Lo siento. Se manchó de icor y Viktor creyó que lo mejor era quemarlo y poner otro. Este fue todo lo que encontramos. No es que aquí abajo os preocupéis mucho por la calidad que tienen -se disculpó ella-. ¿A dónde vas, por cierto?

Simon se estiró, oyendo como los músculos agarrotados se desenganchaban, y se dobló como un gato.

\- Voy a ducharme. Estoy cubierto de sangre. No creo que salir así al mundo sea lo más apropiado. A menos que estemos en Halloween, pero no es el caso.

Lucie sonrió, y se le adelantó.

\- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó Simon, cuando la vio entrar en el baño. Empezó a oír el agua de la ducha correr.

Recordó aquella mañana en la que la había visto desde el otro lado de la mampara, y millones de mariposas de anticipación y deseo le llenaron el estómago y le oprimieron la garganta. ¿Y si se quería duchar con él? Solo de pensarlo, le recorrió un estremecimiento de arriba abajo.

\- Calentar el agua, ¿qué crees? ¿Te preocupa que te vea desnudo? -inquirió, divertida -Porque ya es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees?

Simon meneó la cabeza, intentando ignorar el tirón en la parte baja de su estómago, y la siguió. Cuando llegó allí, la vio agachada, probando el agua con los dedos. Los shorts que llevaba dejaban a la vista la mayor parte de sus largas piernas morenas, cubiertas de Marcas y cicatrices, y el pelo, recogido en un moño mal hecho, le dejaba caer algunos mechones rebeldes, como espinas rojas alrededor de su cabeza, disparadas en todas direcciones en bucles perfectos. Simon se encontró deseando besar cada centímetro de piel, y explorar todas aquellas zonas que le habían quedado pendientes tras esa primera noche. Quería saberse de memoria su cuerpo, conocer cada pequeño detalle. Tuvo que resistir la tentación de arrodillarse frente a ella, y besar la suave piel expuesta, acariciarla con los dedos. Suspirando, cogió el borde de la camiseta, y tiró de ella hacia arriba, sacándosela por la cabeza.

\- ¿Quién me ha cambiado de ropa? -preguntó, curioso. Siseó cuando el músculo del brazo derecho protestó por la extraña postura (la cabeza no le salía por el agujero de la camiseta, y se había quedado atrapado. Lucie se giró al oírle, y se rió al verle.

\- ¿Qué haces? Anda, espera, que te ayudo.

Simon se quedó quieto, viendo que aquello no iba a ninguna parte, con los brazos doblados colgando por encima de la cabeza, enredados en la tela de la camiseta, y las manos de Lucie, finas, de dedos largos y delgados, le sacaron con cuidado el cuello de la prenda, hasta dejarla cubriéndole los ojos, descubriendo la nariz y la boca.

Ella le pasó las yemas de los dedos por la barbilla, y luego descendió por su cuello, acariciando la piel blanca como el marfil del pecho. Sus manos recorrieron sus hombros y pasaron a los pectorales, antes de detenerse. Su mano derecha descansando sobre su corazón congelado.

El vampiro estaba a punto de preguntar si estaba disfrutando de las vistas, cuando los labios de la cazadora de sombras se posaron sobre los suyos. Simon quiso rodearle la cintura con los brazos para atraerla hacia sí, pero aún los tenía atrapados por la camiseta. Forcejeó, tratando de liberarlos sin romper la tela, y cuando gruñó, frustrado, Lucie sonrió contra su boca.

\- ¿No te gusta estar inmovilizado?

Simon sonrió a su vez.

\- Conque ese era tu plan, eh, Herondale. La próxima vez, puedes incluso intentar pedírmelo. Descubrirás que soy un chico bastante versátil al que le gusta complacer.

Ella sacó las manos de su pecho, y cogió el cuello de la camiseta, liberándolo por fin. Una vez consiguió sacarle la dichosa prenda de la cabeza, ésta se deslizó fuera de sus brazos. Simon los deslizó por su cintura, y entrelazó los dedos, dejando las manos apoyadas en la parte baja de su espalda, acercando su cuerpo al de él.

Lucie le rodeó el cuello con los suyos, y jugueteó con su pelo, tirando con suavidad de los mechones que le crecían en la nuca, sabiendo que eso le encantaba. Él ronroneó.

\- ¿Me dejarías atarte?

Simon le rozó la nariz con la suya.

\- Usted puede atarme las veces que considere oportuno, señorita Herondale -murmuró, su aliento rozándole las mejillas.

De pronto, el corazón de Lucie se aceleró, latiendo desenfrenado. Simon bajó la cabeza y atrapó su boca rápidamente. Con las manos ya libres, cubrió la espalda descubierta de la chica, y la apretó contra su pecho desnudo. Ella abrió los labios, suspirando, y enganchó con los dientes el inferior de Simon, tirando de él hacia atrás. El vampiro gruñó y, bajando las manos por su cintura, las pasó por debajo de sus muslos, y la alzó, sujetándole en el aire. Ella enredó las piernas alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndose con fuerza de su cuello, e inclinó la cabeza a un lado, con un gemido ahogado, mordiéndose el labio cuando la boca de Simon le perfiló la mandíbula, y empezó a dejar un camino de besos por su cuello y su hombro. Cuando volvió a subir, jugueteó con su oreja, lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo, saboreando.

Mientras, los pulgares trazaban suaves círculos sobre la piel desnuda de los muslos, las manos le recorrían las piernas cuanto le era posible sin dejar que se cayera. Cuando pasó la lengua por debajo de la oreja de Lucie, ésta gimió y clavó los talones en la parte baja de la espalda de Simon, que se arqueó y trastabilló, hasta que se dio con la pared lisa y pulida que tenían detrás. Ambos estallaron en carcajadas, sin dejar de besarse, el vapor envolviéndoles.

\- ¿Quieres... quieres ducharte conmigo? -preguntó Simon, jadeando, sobre su boca.

Ella afianzó la presa de sus piernas en su cintura, y con una agilidad digna de una gimnasta, desabrochó el lazo de los pantalones de chandal que llevaba Simon, haciendo que cayeran en un montón de tela gris arrugada alrededor de sus pies. Luego volvió a besarle, jugueteando con su lengua, y masculló:

\- Creía que nunca me lo pedirías, Lewis.

Luego, se soltó, y apoyando los pies en el suelo, desató el nudo que cerraba la camiseta sin espalda que llevaba, y la tela cayó junto a los pantalones del vampiro diurno. Simon se quedó estático admirándola durante un rato, mientras el pecho de ella subía y bajaba rápidamente, su respiración acelerada, y luego se agachó frente a ella, arrodillado. Lentamente, posó los labios sobre su estómago, justo encima del ombligo, y Lucie cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, su boca abriéndose al sentir el frío tacto de la de Simon sobre su piel febril. Le llevó las manos a la cabeza y hundió los dedos en su pelo, sintiendo como lentamente las piernas se le volvían gelatina.

Las manos de Simon bajaron por la curva de sus caderas, y luego pasaron al frente. Con cuidado y una deliberada lentitud, desabrochó el botón de los shorts, y bajó la cremallera, dejando al descubierto la pequeña pieza de ropa interior de encaje que allí había, roja como la sangre arterial. Los colmillos empezaron a dolerle, presos de la excitación, pero se obligó a contenerse. Las manos, temblorosas, bajaron la prenda blanca con cuidado por sus piernas, y le alzó los pies para pasar los pantalones. Luego, volvió arriba, rozando con los labios la piel de las piernas (era tan suave como había imaginado que sería), y cuando llegó a la última pieza de ropa, la enganchó con los dientes, con cuidado de no rozar la piel, y la hizo deslizarse por sus muslos hasta que cayó al suelo, uniéndose al resto. Un punto de color sobre los grises del resto de la ropa.

\- Simon... -suspiró Lucie, llamándole. No era capaz de hablar más alto. No le salía la voz.

El vampiro la ignoró, y, sujetándole las caderas, hundió la cara en aquella zona inexplorada del cuerpo de Lucie. Ella jadeó al sentir su lengua jugar en esa zona, y sus ojos se abrieron, la pupilas dilatadas como pozos negros engullendo el fuego de sus iris en un eclipse de placer, cuando los dientes afilados del vampiro dieron con algo que la hizo casi gritar.

Sin poder aguantarse, obligó a Simon a levantarse, y lo besó con furia y pasión, estampando su boca con violencia contra la de él. Paladeó el sabor de su excitación en la lengua, y eso hizo que el estomago se le contrajera como una pelota.

Con cuidado, Simon los llevó hasta la ducha, donde el agua caía sin tregua sobre ellos. Gruñó en su boca cuando movió sus caderas para encontrarse con las suyas, y continuaron besándose, piel contra piel, el agua deslizándose por sus cuerpos unidos como si fuera el codicioso tercero en discordia. Lentamente, las prisas se fueron diluyendo, como si la ducha se las estuviera quitando de la piel, y Simon la abrazó temblando. Ella lo apretó con fuerza, y enterró la cara en su hombro, oliendo su aroma. Las preocupaciones, el miedo y la tensión que la chica se había estado guardando, salieron a flote entonces.

\- Creía que te había perdido. Cuando te vi allí tirado... - murmuró ella. Le picaban los ojos, y no sabría decir si estaba llorando, porque sus lagrimas se confundían con el agua de la ducha.

Él le acarició las espalda, resiguiendo con un dedo la línea de su columna una y otra vez.

\- Shh. Estoy aquí, y estoy bien. No vas a perderme, nena. Te lo prometo.

\- No sé que me pasó, Simon. Estaba  _ardiendo_. Y casi te mato... No sé que es esto. Viktor dijo que era el Fuego Celestial, y no entiendo como... no sé como  _controlarlo -_ dijo, con voz temblorosa. Simon la sentía sollozar en silencio, su cuerpo temblando casi tanto como el suyo propio -. Estoy asustada, Simon.

Simon apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza, y le acarició el pelo mojado, liberándolo del moño, y la abrazó con más fuerza. Que Lucie reconociera que tenía miedo era que tenía mucho miedo. Realmente lo estaba pasando fatal. Por un momento se sintió como un capullo por no contarle lo que Jace le dijo, y consideró seriamente explicárselo. Pero el Herondale le había dicho que no lo hiciera, y sería por una razón.

\- No te preocupes. Encontraremos una solución. Siempre hay una solución.

El vampiro se separó de ella cuando los sollozos remitieron, y alargó una mano para coger el champú. Echándoselo en las manos, pidió a la cazadora de sombras que se diera la vuelta, y cuando estuvo de espaldas a él, empezó a masajearle el cuero cabelludo con cuidado y dedicación, haciendo espuma en el pelo. Una vez estuvo aclarado y limpio, tomó una esponja, vertió un poco de gel de olor a pino, y fue lavándole la piel a la nefilim, despacio, disfrutando de los sonidos de aprobación que hacía en según qué zonas. Y aunque el deseo seguía estando allí, ansiando arrollarlo, tomar el control, y liberarse, también estaba ese lado romántico empedernido que tenía el vampiro, que le instaba a ir despacio, a adorar cada parte de ella con devoción.

Cuando bajó por las piernas, se concentró en los pies, y luego subió por detrás, besando la curva tras las rodillas, y luego subiendo por la espalda. Cuando aclaró con el agua, la besó en el hombro, y la abrazó, apoyando allí la cabeza. Lucie le cogió las manos, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, y giró la cabeza para poder besarle. Y no fue un beso pasional y necesitado. Fue un roce de labios, suave y sencillo. Luego, después de descansar la cabeza en su frente, ella le pidió la esponja.

\- Mi turno.

Simon se la entregó, y se mantuvo quieto mientras ella le pasaba la esponja con más jabón por el pecho, frotando para eliminar los restos de sangre. Lucie besó las cicatrices que tenía, y las marcas rosadas que habían quedado donde las garras del demonio lo habían atravesado, y se recreó en sus finos músculos. Luego bajó por la V de sus caderas, y pasó a las piernas, como él había hecho. Cuando acabó allí, volvió a subir por detrás, centrándose en su espalda, en los hoyuelos que se le hacían al final, y la curva de los omóplatos. También allí había cicatrices. Luego, lo mandó sentarse, y le lavó el pelo, viendo como el flequillo le caía sobre los ojos, tapando las largas pestañas de las que caían gotitas de agua.

Finalmente, el chico salió de la ducha, apagando el agua, cogió una toalla, y ayudó a salir a Lucie antes de envolverla el la suave tela. La secó con cuidado, y luego le envolvió el pelo con otra. Mientras, Lucie tomó otra, de color marrón del cajón, y empezó a secarle a su vez.

Luego, se quedaron mirándose, ambos envueltos en sus respectivas toallas, y luego empezaron a reírse, sin venir a cuento. Simon la cogió de la mano, la atrajo hacia si de un tirón, y la alzó en volandas, llevándola hasta la cama.

\- Estás muy guapo con falda, Simon -se burló ella, cuando él la dejó tumbada sobre el colchón, cerniéndose sobre ella.

\- ¿Sabes? Ayer la cagué estrepitosamente -dijo de pronto, ignorándola. Pasó los labios por su mejilla, y bajó hacia la oreja.

Ella le pasó las manos por el pelo.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?

Simon bajó la cabeza, y la besó en la clavícula.

\- Me propuse hacerte sonreír cada día, pasara lo que pasara. Y ayer no lo hice.

Mientras con una mano se apoyaba en el colchón para no aplastarla con su peso, al otra descendía por encima de la toalla blanca que envolvía a la nefilim, hasta que se coló por una pequeña abertura. Simon bajó por la piel de su estómago, hasta que llegó al vértice de sus muslos. Acarició aquel punto explosivo con el pulgar, mientras con un dedo se abría paso, y entraba en ella de golpe, haciendo que gimiera y arqueara la espalda, buscando más contacto, pegándose a él.

\- Creo que quedas... dispensado... -gimió ella, con toda su atención centrada en los movimientos de Simon por debajo de su cintura. El vampiro rió entre dientes, y sumó otro dedo.

El colchón crujió, los muelles gimiendo con fuerza bajo el peso de ambos con cada movimiento que hacían, y el vampiro sonrió de medio lado mientras se inclinaba para besarla en los labios. Las manos de Lucie, con las yemas de los dedos arrugadas de estar tanto tiempo bajo el agua, le subieron por el estómago desnudo hasta el pecho, acariciando la piel ya seca, y sonrió mientras enredaba las piernas en su cintura, colgándose de él. Luego, el vampiro se medio incorporó como pudo, y alargó una mano hacia la mesilla, mientras con la otra continuaba provocando a la nefilim con los dedos, buscando un paquetito plateado que tenía en el cajón. Cuando dio con él, lo rasgó con los dientes.

\- Vamos a comprobar la resistencia de este viejo colchón, ¿te parece?

* * *

Tras despedir a Simon y Lucie de la enfermería, y verlos juntos, uno al lado del otro, Magnus tuvo que reprimir las ganas de shippearlos allí mismo. No tenía palabras para describir lo mucho que le gustaba la pareja que hacían. Mientras acompañaba a Brianna a una sala donde Alec le había dicho que los hermanos habían llevado a Benedict desde la Ciudad Silenciosa, fue inevitable que fuera pensando en posibles nombres para la pareja: Sicie, Simcie, Munlo, Heronwis... y ninguno le resultó apropiado hasta que llegó a Lumon. Lumon le gustaba. Tenía algo... que hacía que se te retorcieran las entrañas. Que mal. Tenía que dejar de visitar las webs mundanas de fanfcition, o la cosa no acabaría bien.

Cuando llegaron a la sala donde los esperaban los Hermanos, con un Benedict sentado en una silla, y encadenado al suelo por esposas flamígeras, Brianna le cogió la mano por instinto. Tenía que admitir que la visión de los Hermanos era muy perturbadora, sobretodo si no sabías a qué venían.

Cuando la bruja lo agarró con fuerza, Alec miró en su dirección, a las manos unidas, con el ceño fruncido. Luego sus ojos se dirigieron a Magnus, y éste se encogió de hombros, desentendiéndose del asunto. Le preocupaba un poco que el hecho de que la bruja solo confiara en él, que hubiera sido su maestra tiempo atrás, y que también hubieran sido amantes en una ocasión, pudiera resucitar los celos de su novio, pero la expresión de este se mantuvo imperturbable, y se encogió de hombros a su vez. El brujo suspiró. Tendría que hablar con Alec más tarde. Su nefilim estúpido...

Los Hermanos le dijeron a Brianna lo que había pasado, y juraron por Raziel que no le harían daño, y que no tomarían represalias contra ella por haber puesto el bloqueo en el chico, entendiendo que la habían obligado a hacerlo, prometiendo que los culpables serían severamente castigados. Además de que lo único que querían de ella era que retirara el hechizo. De todas formas, la bruja no se fió, y pidió que Magnus permaneciera en la sala mientras deshacía el bloqueo, como seguro de que los Hermanos cumplirían su palabra. Sí que se había vuelto desconfiada.

Magnus quiso hablar con Alec entonces, pero un vampiro llegó, y le dijo algo al oído, que hizo que el nefilim asintiera, se acercara al brujo, le diera un suave beso en la mejilla con un "nos vemos luego", y se marchara de allí con el vampiro. Magnus suspiró. Odiaba los celos de Alexander, pero tenía que admitir que cuando estaba celoso se ponía adorable. Y la mejor parte era demostrarle lo mucho que le quería. Toda cosa mala tenia su parte buena, si se sabía buscar.

Cuando terminaron, casi dos horas más tarde, Benedict estaba en una especie de letargo, y Brianna, exhausta.

\- Ha funcionado. El bloqueo se ha retirado, pero no puedo asegurar cuánto tardarán los recuerdos en ser claros. La mente es compleja, y tiene su propio ritmo de recuperación. Aunque eso vosotros -añadió, dirigiéndose a los Hermanos Silenciosos -, ya lo sabéis. Así que ya he cumplido con mi parte. Ahora, si me disculpáis, me gustaría volver a casa.

Los Hermanos inclinaron las cabezas bajo las capuchas, y cogieron a Benedict.

- _Nos lo llevaremos a la Ciudad Silenciosa para esperar a que su mente se aclare -_  le dijo uno de los Hermanos a Mangus -. _Es posible que para esta noche ya se le pueda interrogar. Mañana le llevaremos a Idris, para que sea juzgado ante la Clave por la Espada Mortal, y para que revele todo lo que sabe. Sugiero que, si Simon desea mantener algo en secreto al Consejo, venga esta noche para hablar con nosotros tras interrogar personalmente a Benedict por la Espada. No tenemos necesidad de ocultarle secretos a la Clave, pero tampoco de divulgar una información que se nos ha pedido guardar. Así que, si no se presenta, asumiremos que es algo que puede ser compartido con el Consejo._

Mangus asintió. Debía avisar a Simon de que Bennie estaría listo por la noche.

Vio como todos los hermanos abandonaban la estancia, salvo uno. Arqueó una ceja.

-  _Magnus Bane -_ dijo, con un fuerte acento africano-.  _Necesito que me hagas un favor._

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? -preguntó, intrigado. Los Hermanos Silenciosos no solían pedir favores.

_\- Necesito hablar con Simon Lewis. Es urgente. ¿Podrías avisarle de que el Hermano Amasa ha venido? Le estaré esperando en la enfermería._

Magnus inclinó cabeza, preguntándose en qué momento se había colgado el cartel de chico de los recados, y se giró de camino a la salida. Brianna le esperaba en la puerta.

\- Necesitaré que me abras tú el Portal. No me quedan fuerzas -dijo, bostezando.

\- No hay problema.

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos, despacio, sin prisa, y a medio camino, Brianna le miró.

\- Ese cazador de sombras... el de los ojos azules... -empezó ella -. Es muy guapo.

Magnus sonrió como un idiota. Le pasaba cada vez que pensaba en Alec, no importaba el tiempo que pasara. Cada vez que le mencionaban actuaba igual que un adolescente recién enamorado.

\- Mucho. Y es increíble. En todos los sentidos.

La bruja se rió.

\- Vaya. Esto es algo que nunca habría esperado ver. ¡Magnus Bane, el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, enamorado de un Cazador de Sombras!

\- ¿Es algo tan raro? Ya sabes que yo siempre he sido muy liberal.

\- Eso no tienes que jurármelo.

Ella le puso una mano en el hombro, y él se zafó educadamente, sabiendo que para la bruja marina, aquel no era más que un primer paso para conseguir un fin. Placentero, pero en este caso, no deseado. Magnus, normalmente, no se negaba los caprichos, pero si algo era seguro, era monógamo. Y fiel. Jamás pondría los cuernos a sus parejas, y menos a Alexander.

\- Lo siento -se disculpó ella, aunque no había un arrepentimiento real en su voz.

Magnus suspiró mientras abría el Portal. ya habían llegado a la sala principal.

\- Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto. Bri, aún recuerdo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, y fue fantástico, pero entre tú y yo solo había... física. Nada más. Y yo ahora estoy en una relación, y soy feliz. Por favor, intenta respetar eso. Para mí es muy importante.

El Portal se abrió con un destello, y Brianna lo miró con sus brillantes ojos azules de doble párpado. Le pasó una larga uña por el pecho, y él se mantuvo estático, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Brianna era tan predecible...

\- Es una lástima. Aún guardo los juguetes con los que solíamos pasar el rato- susurró, y a Magnus le vinieron recuerdos de otra época, de cuerdas de seda y tiras de cuero, de otros tiempos en los que ese tipo de "divertimentos" estaban mal vistos en las élites sociales, pero por los que el submundo y las alcobas nocturnas clamaban, en los lugares donde la perversión y el dinero se juntaban en una combinación excitante y explosiva. Algo parecido a los años veinte americanos, pero mucho más desenfrenado, y mucho más placentero. También más antiguo, sobre el siglo XVII... El brujo tragó con fuerza, manteniendo la expresión impasible, llenándose la cabeza de imágenes de Alec. La cosa fue bastante efectiva.  _Recuerda a quién quieres. Piensa en Alexander_  -. Si cambias de opinión...

Ocupado como estaba en focalizar sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de como la bruja se había acercado a su boca, hasta casi rozar sus labios. Parpadeando, se echó hacia atrás, la cogió por los hombros, y la apartó de sí con cierta brusquedad.

\- Adiós, Brianna. Un placer volver a verte después de todo este tiempo -despidió él, un tanto malhumorado por el intento de invasión de la que una vez fue su mejor amiga y su amante.

Ella hizo una mueca, claramente contrariada por no haber podido cumplir con su objetivo, y se acercó al Portal.

\- Adiós, Bondaje Bane -dijo, como último recurso. Le guiñó un ojo en un fallido intento de coquetería, y al ver que no surtía efecto, se encogió de hombros -. Sabes dónde encontrarme.

Dicho esto, desapareció.

Magnus, dejando que sus músculos se relajaran tras toda aquella súbita tensión, meneó la cabeza, y se dirigió a la habitación de Simon a buscarle. Si el Hermano Amasa, que lo había estado tratando, había dicho que lo esperaba en la enfermería, sería porque ya sabía que el vampiro no estaba allí.

Mientras iba pensando, y dándole vueltas a cómo explicaría lo de la bruja a Alec, llegó a la puerta del cuarto. Estaba cerrada, pero no parecía que tuviera el pestillo corrido. Afinó el oído, y escuchó el sonido de un par de voces resonar en el interior. Sin poder evitarlo, su lado voyeur le empujó a apoyar la oreja en el listón de la puerta y espiar la conversación entre su ahijada y su novio vampiro.

\- ¡Eres idiota! -oyó que reía Lucie - ¡No se spoilea a la gente!

Escuchó también la risa más grave de Simon al otro lado.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Hay alguna manera de redimirme?

El tono de voz que puso, casi ronroneante, hizo que a Magnus se le pusieran los pelos de los brazos de punta, solo de imaginar lo que venía después. Esta parejita era incorregible.

Se irguió, y se encontró sonriendo como un idiota. De nuevo, tuvo que reprimir el tremendo impulso de shippearlos. Maldito amor.

Tocó a la puerta rápidamente cuando empezó a escuchar la cama crujir al otro lado, y el roce de las sábanas.

\- ¡Tortolitos! ¡Más os vale estar vestidos, porque entro!

Y sin avisar, el brujo abrió la puerta de par en par, entrando en la habitación.

\- Hola, Magnus. Qué oportuno eres, de verdad -saludó Simon.

Magnus sonrió cual pervertido satisfecho.

Su ahijada estaba tumbada bajo las sábanas sobre el pecho del vampiro, con una mano posada sobre su corazón y la cabeza apoyada en el hueco de su clavícula. Lucie miró al brujo y le sacó la lengua, colorada pero feliz, y Simon, medio sentado, la rodeaba con un brazo y la cubría con las mantas rojas. Ambos tenían el pelo medio mojado y completamente revuelto. Al brujo no le hacía falta ver las toallas en el suelo, y las prendas desparramadas para saber qué habían estado haciendo. No estaban vestidos, pero le valía.

\- Espero que lo estuvierais pasando bien, al menos. Simon, veo que ya estás completamente recuperado -observó Magnus. Esta vez sí, cotilleó la anatomía del vampiro que le era visible, que era bastante. La mayor parte del pecho estaba destapada, y una de sus piernas también. Lo único cubierto era su entrepierna, protegida por un pequeño trozo de tela. Parecía despreocupado ante el hecho de que el brujo le viera desnudo. Interesante.

Aprovechando esa situación, Magnus apreció que su ahijada realmente tenía buen gusto. Los músculos no estaban excesivamente trabajados, pero tampoco eran inexistentes. Los brazos eran fuertes, las manos grandes y seguras, y bueno, el tamaño de los pies era considerable, pero nada que ver con su Alexander. Aunque claro, su novio era un fuera de serie.

\- No te ofendas, pero, ¿has venido aquí para algo más que verme desnudo, Magnus? -preguntó Simon, con las cejas alzadas.

\- ¿Tan evidente soy?- inquirió el brujo, siguiéndole el juego.

Simon se rió.

\- Sabía que estabas por mi ¿Al menos te gusta lo que ves? -tentó, haciendo posturitas mientras explotaba en carcajadas. Lucie le dio un golpe con la mano, y luego le lanzó un cojín a Magnus, que lo desvió con un poco de magia hasta que cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Chicos! -se quejó Lucie, meneando la cabeza.

Magnus carraspeó, ya pasadas las bromas, y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Está bien. Brianna ya ha conseguido retirarle el bloqueo a Benedict. Los Hermanos se lo han llevado de vuelta a la Ciudad de Hueso. Han dicho que si quieres interrogarle por la Espada , y conseguir información sobre Ángelo antes del juicio de mañana que se celebrará en Idris ante el Consejo, debes bajar esta noche -dijo, poniéndose serio. Simon frunció el ceño, y asintió. Le cogió la mano a Lucie, y se la apretó -. Y un tal Amasa me ha dicho que quiere verte urgentemente. Te espera en la enfermería.

Simon dejó caer la cabeza en las almohadas, y se pasó una mano por la cara, apretándose el puente de la nariz y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Suspiró.

\- Está bien. Habrá que llamar a Jace y Clary para avisarles de que vamos a interrogar a Benedict. Tal vez quieran estar presentes y ayudar a buscar a Ángelo -dijo. No era capaz de llamar al líder de la ciudad por su nombre real. Simplemente le sonaba demasiado raro. Se inclinó, y buscando en uno de los cajones, sacó unos pantalones cortos de hilo. Los pasó bajo las mantas, y se los puso. Impelido por un interés morboso, Magnus estuvo atento por si atisbaba algo nuevo, pero el vampiro fue demasiado rápido. Cuando salió de la cama, ya tenía los pantalones puestos. Luego, se puso unas chanclas, y abriendo el armario, se pasó por la cabeza una camiseta gris con el emblema de la casa Stark, la cabeza del lobo huargo, de Juego de Tronos y la famosa frase "Winter is coming" en negro.

Luego, el vampiro se acercó a la cama, y le dio un suave beso en los labios a Lucie, que se incorporó, sujetándose las sábanas contra el pecho para cubrirse.

\- Volveré a buscarte en media hora para bajar a la Ciudad Silenciosa. Ya sabes dónde está todo -susurró. Ella sintió y le dio otro beso.

\- Te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti -despidió Simon, alzando una mano y sonriendo. Al pasar junto a Magnus, le dio una palmada en el hombro, y luego se fue corriendo hacia la enfermería.

Magnus, por el contrario, se quedó mirando a su ahijada, que tenía una sonrisa enamorada en la cara, y las mejillas coloradas, además de los ojos brillantes y los labios hinchados.

Lo único que le salió a Magnus decir en ese momento, y que hizo que Lucie le tirara un nuevo cojín, fue:

\- Pues la tiene bastante grande.


	37. Solo piezas de un gran puzzle

Alec estaba sentado en una de las gradas de la sala de entrenamiento, afilando su cuchillo serafín,  _Mihael_ , muy concentrado, cuando unos pies se posaron a su lado, cubiertos por unas brillantes sandalias. A penas fue consciente del cuerpo que se sentaba a su lado. El cazador de sombras, que había estado sonriendo para sí mientras limaba la hoja de adamas, dejó de hacerlo, y apretó los labios.

\- Alexander, ¿estás en este mundo, o tengo que ir a por ti? -preguntó una suave voz a su lado, muy cerca de su oído. Podía notar el aliento de Magnus hacerle cosquillas en la piel de la mejilla.

Se estremeció entero. Le encantaba cuando su brujo ponía ese tono, ese que hacía que su mente estallara en miles de pensamientos pecaminosos. El estómago se le hizo una bola, pero respiró hondo. Estaba inevitablemente dentro de un cuerpo humano con memoria sensitiva, que reaccionaba a ciertos estímulos, auditivos y sensitivos, y que actuaba en consecuencia. Y aunque su cabeza quería mantenerse fría, la mayoría de las veces acababa sucumbiendo a la carne. Pero no esa vez. Esa vez no había impulso físico que se interpusiera entre el brujo y su cabeza. Llevaba largas horas pensando en algo al lo que no podía dejar de darle vueltas. Se tensó al sentir la mano de Magnus en su hombro.

\- No sé. Puede que sea mejor que me quede allí. Así no os molestaré a ti a la bruja de las "branquialgas" mientras os ponéis al día - dijo, molesto, mientras guardaba la piedra de afilar y metía el cuchillo en su funda. Alec se levantó y coló las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Tras él, Magnus se irguió también, confuso.

\- Alec, ¿de qué hablas? Ella y yo no...

El cazador se giró y lo miró, con una ceja arqueada. Tenía las mejillas coloradas, con puntos de rojo sobre la piel clara, los ojo azules fríos, estrellas muertas atravesándole igual que si fueran cristal.

\- ¿Tú y ella "no qué"? -inquirió, furioso. No le estaba gritando, y eso al brujo no le presagiaba nada bueno.

Cuando Alec gritaba era que no estaba enfadado de verdad. Magnus hubiera preferido que lo hubiera hecho. Tragó saliva. Desde que Brianna había hablado con él, había sabido que si Alec los veía juntos, empezaría a mostrarse celoso. Su novio había superado los celos tan tremendos que se lo comían por dentro cuando Magnus hablaba de otros tiempos. El que el chico razonara y aceptara que el brujo había tenido una larga vida, y que en ésta no había sido monje, y por lo tanto, no célibe (más bien todo lo contrario), había sido el punto esencial que había hecho que su relación avanzara, en lugar de quedarse clavada en la estacada.  _Mientras quieras estar conmigo ahora, lo demás no me importa. Supongo que prefiero la idea de que hayas estado con personas a las que querías y que te correspondían, y no hayas estado solo todos estos años... aunque no me hubiera importado si no te hubiera interesado ese tipo de compañía, tampoco,_  le había dicho un día, y eso era lo más bonito que le había dicho al respecto. Magnus sabía que aquel era un paso muy importante para el nefilim, y se había sentido muy emocionado cuando el chico se decidió a darlo.

No obstante, los celos estaban ahí. Controlados, pero estaban. Y Magnus no había dudado que algún día, algo pasaría que los sacaría fuera. Pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Y no esperaba que Alec dudara tanto de su amor por él como lo hacía. después de todas las maneras en las que le había demostrado lo muchísimo que significaba para él. Lo veía en sus ojos.

\- No ha pasado nada, Alexander... -empezó Magnus.

\- Entonces - cortó Alec, cogiendo aire en una larga inspiración -, supongo que podrás decirme que no te besó. Que lo que vi era fruto de alguna... alucinación. Que mi mente me jugó una mala pasada. O incluso que lo he soñado. Dímelo, Magnus.

El brujo se quedó congelado. No recordaba haber visto a Alec en la entrada cuando Brianna y él tuvieron aquella conversación, pero estaba claro que había estado. Tal vez se los había encontrado por accidente. Aunque estaba claro que no se había quedado para terminar de escucharlo todo. Magnus no podía culparle, pero, de todas formas...

No respondió. No pudo.

Cerró la boca, y dejó caer el brazo que había extendido hacia el cazador de sombras.

Alec suspiró, y cerró los ojos. Los hombros le cayeron, y meneó la cabeza.

\- Lo sabía.

Luego, caminó en silencio por la estancia, cruzándola en línea recta, hasta enfilar el oscuro pasillo ascendente que llevaba a las habitaciones. Y Magnus se quedó solo, cerrando la mano en un puño, y maldiciendo a la bruja de mar.

* * *

Tras la conversación con Amasa, Simon salió de la enfermería con el ceño fruncido, y caminó de vuelta a su habitación, para recoger a Lucie. Cuando llegó, ella no estaba allí. Supuso que habría ido a comer algo antes de ir a la Ciudad de Hueso. Distraído en sus pensamientos, entró en la habitación, dejando la puerta entornada, y se sentó al filo de la cama. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas, y enterró la cara entre las manos. Cuando Magnus le había dicho que el Hermano lo esperaba con noticias urgentes, desde luego no había pensado que sería nada bueno. Pero tampoco estaba preparado para aquello.

No recordaba ya el tiempo que había pasado desde que había entrado en el cuarto, pero volvió a la realidad desde un lugar que parecía muy lejano, cuando las manos de Lucie le cogieron las muñecas.

\- ¿Simon? ¿Va todo bien? -preguntó la chica, preocupada.

El vampiro retiró las manos, pasándoselas por el pelo, y la miró, forzando una sonrisa.

\- Claro. ¿Estás lista para marchar?

Lucie frunció el ceño, y le pasó una mano por la mejilla, apartándole un mechón de pelo. La cazadora de sombras estaba arrodillada frente a él, con la boca fruncida. La otra mano estaba cogida a una de las suyas, y sus ojos dorados le examinaban la cara con atención. La mano que le acariciaba la cara pasó a su pelo, y se lo peinó con los dedos, como si fuera un niño.

\- No nos iremos hasta que me cuentes qué te pasa -dijo, categórica - ¿Qué te ha dicho Amasa?

Simon meneó la cabeza, subió sus manos entrelazadas, y besó sus nudillos, apoyándose en ellos, aspirando el olor de su piel con los ojos entornados.

\- Todo va bien, tranquila. No es nada importante.

Lucie se levantó, y se sentó a su lado en la cama. El colchón su hundió y crujió bajo el peso de ambos cuerpos.

\- Magnus dijo que era urgente, y a ti parece que te hayan dicho que tienes una enfermedad terminal, así que algo importante sí que sería. Cuéntamelo, por favor.

El vampiro la miró, rendido.

\- No conseguiré distraerte esta vez, ¿no? -cuando ella negó, él suspiró -. Fui a verle el otro día por lo de las canas. Me revisó y me dijo que en cuanto tuviera más información vendría y me diría algo.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el problema?

Simon le volteó la mano que tenía cogida, para que quedara con la palma para abajo, y trazó dibujos sobre su dorso con el pulgar, distraído.

\- Amasa me dijo que no era nada, un pequeño efecto secundario... de beber tu sangre.

Lucie parpadeó, sorprendida. Luego se llevó una mano al cuello, cubriendo las maracas de las punciones de los colmillos de Simon, ya casi desaparecidas, incrédula.

\- Mi sangre-murmuró. Luego sus ojos se clavaron en los de Simon -. El Fuego Celestial.

Simon asintió.

\- Cuando hoy me ha llamado, ha sido para decirme que no puedo beber más. Que ha encontrado antiguos registros de subterráneos ardiendo bajo el Fuego, y consumiéndose como si fueran demonios. Me ha hecho una prueba. Dijo que si hubiera tomado más, no habría sobrevivido. Al principio creíamos que la parte de humanidad que aún nos queda a los subterráneos sería suficiente como para que el Fuego Celestial no nos matara, pero...

\- No lo entiendo. Solo quema lo maligno... y no sois del todo demonios... tenéis alma...

\- Al parecer - murmuró Simon -, no es suficiente. No para el Fuego Celestial -. Cuando Simon lo dijo, vio que Lucie temblaba. Por un momento, pensó que estaba sollozando, pero no había lágrimas. La abrazó, y ella agarró su camiseta por el pecho, aferrándose a él con fuerza -. No pasa nada. Estoy bien. Te lo dije: solo fue un susto.

\- Podría haberte matado...

Simon la apartó de sí un momento, y le alzó la barbilla con un dedo.

\- Pero no lo has hecho. Estoy bien y muy sano, créeme - luego le dio un suave beso, y la puso en pie, cogiéndole las dos manos -. Vamos. Tu ex nos espera impaciente. Creo que está muy emocionado ante la perspectiva de un nuevo interrogatorio.  _Maellartach_  y él ya son ya grandes amigos.

* * *

_\- Simon, te estábamos esperando. Ya pensábamos que preferías esperar al juicio de mañana._

La voz del Hermano retumbó en sus cabezas, mientras atravesaban la mugrienta verja negra de la Ciudad Silenciosa, rechinando. Simon pensó que quizá deberían dedicarle un tiempo a las tareas del hogar, y ponerle un poco de aceite a las puertas, pero entonces ya no sería "la Ciudad de Hueso" tétrica y espantosa que conocía todo el mundo. Si los Hermanos limpiaran, quizá se convertiría en algo parecido a un balneario cinco estrellas, salvo por el pequeño detalle de que estaba regentado por una especie de monjes Guardianes de la Puerta, que las paredes estaban hechas de cemento mezclado con huesos pulverizados de cazadores de sombras muertos, y la ingente cantidad de libros, medicinas y otros elementos que tenían allí acumulados. Sin duda, la Ciudad de Hueso imponía por todo aquello. Era como una de las ilustraciones de las Tierras de MTG* del mazo de los Caminantes Muertos, los Pantanos.

Magnus, tras él, hizo una mueca extraña, y les siguió el paso, sus pupilas de gato abriéndose para adaptarse a la casi oscuridad del pasillo. El vampiro se había extrañado cuando el brujo les había preguntado si podía acompañarles. Magnus había parecido... ausente. Simon se había limitado a encogerse de hombros, pensando que tal vez se había peleado con Alec y necesitaba mantenerse ocupado para no pensar. Entendía esa sensación.

Lucie se había quedado todo el camino algo más atrás, con el brujo, hablando con él. Al parecer, ella sabía de qué iba la historia. Simon hizo todo lo posible por no escuchar su conversación.

Mientras descendían por las húmedas escaleras, Simon delante, Lucie tras él, y el brujo en la cola, con el Hermano a la cabeza de la comitiva, abriendo puertas y guiándolos por las laberínticas estancias, Simon pudo apreciar el eco de unos gritos. Alguien estaba furioso, ahí abajo. Se le olvidaba otro atributo de la Ciudad de Hueso: era una cárcel llena de estilo.

Cuando llegaron abajo, Simon, que había estado sosteniendo a Lucie de una mano para evitar que se cayera si resbalaba, la cogió por la cintura y la puso en el suelo con cuidado. Ella le sonrió, y luego el vampiro se volvió para ayudar al brujo (el último escalón casi no existía de lo desgastado que estaba), pero éste rechazó su ayuda y saltó.

El Hermano los llevó hasta la sala de las Estrellas Parlantes, y luego ocupo su lugar bajo los arcos. Benedict estaba en el centro de la habitación, encerrado en una Configuración Malachi. Igual que la última vez que lo vio, iba con unas esposas de fuego, y sostenía a duras penas entre las manos la Espada Mortal, arrodillado, que desprendía un brillo tenue, como una estrella lejana, las alas extendidas de la empuñadura destellando a la luz de las piedras mágicas que había en el techo, la única fuente de luz del cuarto. El Cazador de Sombras tenía la ropa manchada de su propia sangre, las muñecas en carne viva, y grandes y oscuras ojeras bajo los ojos. El flequillo desarreglado le caía sobre los ojos, creando aún más sombras sobre los marcados huesos de los pómulos. Por un pequeño momento, Lucie llegó a sentir cierta lástima por él. Luego, ese sentimiento fue firmemente aplastado y sustituido por otras cosas. El desprecio. El odio. La chica se preguntó en qué estaría pensando cuando empezó a salir con él. Toda la belleza que alguna vez había poseído parecía que había desaparecido, junto a su arrogancia desmedida, y a su sonrisa de suficiencia.

Las voces de los Hermanos, unidas en un coro perfecto, rebotaron en las paredes. O, al menos, esa fue la sensación.

-  _Benedict Thundervolt_. _Estás aquí para ser interrogado por la Espada, por el ataque a la Ciudad del Homenaje. Se te harán preguntas, y será mejor que las contestes._

EL chico se estremeció, y fungó una respuesta. De nuevo, le recorrió una sacudida, y habló más alto, asintiendo.

Simon apretó la mano de Lucie, y caminó hasta situarse justo frente a Benedict. Una vez allí, se cruzó de brazos, y lo miró desde arriba.

\- ¿Sabes quién es Ángelo? ¿Era tu misión? -preguntó el vampiro.

Benedict apretó la boca, intentando resistirse a hablar, pero era imposible. El Instrumento Mortal de Raziel se lo sacaba a la fuerza.

\- No lo sé -gruñó. Lucie se sorprendió de que aún le quedaran fuerzas para ello -. Mi misión era entrar y destruíros. A todos los que pudiera. Tenían que hacer desaparecer vuestra mierda de Ciudad para... para que... para que no se interpusiera. Los lobos... eran una forma... fácil de conseguirlo.

Simon entrecerró los ojos, y cerró las manos en puños.

\- ¿Quiénes tenían que hacernos desaparecer? ¿Quién te envió? ¿Era nefilim?

Benedict se retorció, y los grilletes le quemaron la piel dejando escapar un fino hilo de humo, y el olor de la carne quemada le llegó, haciéndole arrugar la nariz. Magnus, tras ella, se estremeció ligeramente al oír el grito frustrado de Benedict.

\- ¡Sí!¡Amaros! -bramó

Simon se volvió hacia los Hermanos, y éstos menearon la cabeza. No había constancia de ningún Amaros entre los cazadores de sombras.

\- ¡Teníamos nombres en clave! ¡Íbamos con la cara cubierta a las reuniones! Así era más difícil...

 _Así era más difícil que uno delatara a los demás tras ser capturado,_  se dijo Lucie. Pero si averiguaban cuál era el nombre que Bennie usaba para presentarse, alguien podría suplantarle y asistir a una de las reuniones de forma encubierta. Si solo...

La chica avanzó, colocándose junto a Simon, y se acercó a la barrera de la configuración, la que le separaba de el que en un tiempo fuera su novio.

\- ¿Cuál era tu nombre en clave? -preguntó.

Podía sentir las miradas vacías de los Hermanos sobre ella, y la de Simon, a su vez. Le miró, y cuando vio que arqueaba las cejas y sonreía, supo que acababa de entender su plan.

Benedict alzó la cabeza, y la miró, atravesándola con la mirada. Sus ojos verdes brillaron con una chispa de violencia. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lucie sintió asco por alguien.

\- Lucie Herondale. Cuanto tiempo, amor. ¿Me das un piquito? -preguntó, sonriendo. De no haber sido por la Configuración, Lucie ya le habría partido la cara de un guantazo. Apretó las manos en puños -. ¿Sabes? Casi mejor que no. Has estado besando a esa cosa... -dijo, señalando a Simon con la cabeza, con una clara expresión de asco -. Vete tú a saber que clase de enfermedades tiene... por no hablar de las otras cosas que también haces con él -la cara de Lucie empezó a ponerse roja, y apretó los dientes. Podía sentir como la vena de su sien palpitaba. Le estaba costando trabajo no patear uno de los cuchillos serafines y destruir la prisión que mantenía allí a salvo a Benedict, y no partirle todos los huesos del cuerpo. Simon se quedó quieto tras ella, pero la chica pudo oír como había dejado de respirar. Seguramente estaba tanto o más careado que ella. Simon, en esos temas, no tenía mucha paciencia. Al menos no ahora que ella le conocía -. Siempre supe -continuó él, de nuevo dirigiendo su mirada a ella - que eras una desertora. Tu familia, tu apellido... una mancha en la saga de los hijos de Raziel. Era de esperar que acabaras siendo la bolsa de sangre de un chupasangres. O el palo de afilar las uñas de un chucho. Me alegro de haberte dejado a tiempo... aunque me da un poco de lástima verte así, siendo la puta y la comida de un subterráneo... -Benedict se vio interrumpido cuando algo le hizo retorcerse de dolor, y gritar, preso de una fuerte agonía. Los Hermanos habían dirigido su total atención al prisionero, y le machacaban con sus cadenas psíquicas.

Lucie respiró hondo, tratando de recobrar la compostura, que se le escapaba como humo entre los dedos. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como Magnus, que había estado apoyado en una esquina, se había puesto recto, con las manos ardiendo bajo un potente y chispeante fuego azul. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, y parecía estarse conteniendo, al igual que ella.

\- No soy yo la que está siendo interrogada por la Espada. No soy yo la que ha violado la Ley. No soy yo -prosiguió Lucie -, la que se ha vendido para  _asesinar_  a cambio de un puesto mejor en la Clave. Y ahora, responde. Tu nombre en clave.

Benedict gruñó, y la atravesó de nuevo con sus ojos verdes. Lucie vio como el blanco se iba tiñendo de rojo, las venas oculares estallando alrededor del iris, dándole un aspecto bastante macabro.

\- Cronos.

Simon cogió a Lucie por los hombros, y se los apretó con cuidado. Ella se desasió de él, y fue hacia Magnus, que había conseguido apagar sus dedos. Luego, cuando Benedict dejó de retorcerse y gemir como un perro apaleado, continuó.

\- ¿Dónde está Ángelo? -preguntó - ¿Dónde le tienen prisionero? Quiero la localización exacta.

Benedict se dejó caer sobre el pomo de la Espada, y sacudiéndose, ya no se resistió más. La respuesta le salió a borbotones a penas incomprensibles.

\- Siempre ha estado en el mismo sitio. Siempre ha sido fácil encontrarle. Siempre... en frente de las narices de la Clave, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Sois tan estúpidos... -se burló. Cuando se rió, la sangre salió de su boca, cayéndole por el labio, y manchando de rojo el blanco suelo de granito -. Si quieres esconder algo, lo haces a la vista de todos, en el último sitio donde a nadie se le ocurriría mirar... pero sois idiotas. Solo somos piezas de un gran puzzle. Personajes prescindibles de una obra. Y seguís empeñándos en que no hay nada más detrás... no podéis ver más allá... -una nueva arcada le sacudió, y la Espada emitió una pulsación blanca y fuerte. El chico inspiró con fuerza -. El vampiro está en el Gard.

* * *

Un poco más tarde, los tres regresaron a la Ciudad del Homenaje, maldiciendo y pensando en cómo no se les había ocurrido antes. Simon y Lucie hablaron con el brujo, y le dijeron que se fuera a descansar, que unas horas más no marcarían una diferencia significativa, y luego ambos se marcharon de la mano a su cuarto. Al verlos marchar el brujo había sentido cierta envidia, recordando la pelea con Alec esa mañana.

Magnus acababa de volver, y se encontró con que, de nuevo, no sabía qué hacer o a dónde ir. Alexander no le hablaba, y estaba en paradero desconocido para él. Desde la discusión que habían tenido horas antes, parecía que el cazador de sombras no quería tener nada que ver con él. Al menos no por un tiempo. Lo mejor de todo era que no le había dejado explicarse. Él ni siquiera tenía la culpa. Y Brianna no había llegado siquiera a besarle.

Tenía que admitir que le gustaba que Alec se pusiera celoso, pero no cuando le daba tan fuerte. Entonces lo único que quería hacer era quejarse como una adolescente.

Estaba sentado en una de las mesas del comedor, cuando oyó una voz que le llamaba. Se giró, pero no había nadie. Meneó la cabeza, pensando que lo había imaginado, que el sueño y el disgusto le jugaban una mala pasada, porque habría jurado que era la voz de  _su_  Alexander.

Meneó el café que tenía delante, pensando que esa sería sin duda una de las noches más largas en muchos años, y cuando la alzó para dar el primer sorbo, soplando para enviar lejos el vapor que desprendía, volvió a oír la voz.

\- ¿Magnus?

Esta vez, se puso en pie, dejando la taza,y vio que Alec estaba de pie, en pijama, unas mesas por delante de él. Tenía el pelo negro revuelto, la piel brillante por estar algo mojada, como si acabara de salir de la ducha, y la camiseta de manga corta con botones hasta la mitad del pecho, caída sobre los amplios hombros y desabrochada. Los pantalones anchos le caían sobre el hueso de la cadera, y el espacio que quedaba entre la tela de una y otra prenda dejaba al descubierto el valle de su cintura, un triángulo de exquisita piel de alabastro. Tenía un aspecto adorablemente desaliñado, como si se acabara de levantar de la cama. Le miraba a los ojos, y apretaba la boca. En las mejillas no había ni rastro de sonrojo, pero sus ojos azules eran mucho más cálidos de lo que lo habían sido cuando habían hablado en la sala de entrenamiento, lo que encendió una chispa de esperanza en él.

\- ¿Alec? ¿Qué haces levantado? Es tarde. O temprano, según como se mire.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

\- He venido a buscarte. He despertado y no estabas. Me quedé dormido mientras te esperaba.

\- ¿Me estabas esperando? -preguntó el brujo. Su corazón se llenó de una oleada cálida. ¿Le había perdonado?

El nefilim se encogió de hombros, y se volvió, dándole la espalda, y caminando de vuelta a la habitación. Magnus sonrió al ver el dibujo del panda bostezando en la camiseta gris que llevaba, a la espalda. Alec llevaba el pijama que Magnus le había regalado aquellas navidades.

Dejando la taza de café sobre la mesa, abandonada, le siguió por el pasillo. Lo alcanzó a tiempo de ver como se metía en la oscuridad del cuarto. Magnus entró tras él, y dio un respingo cuando la puerta se cerró con fuerza tras él, sobresaltado. Oyó el pestillo correrse, y luego jadeó cuando algo lo empujó con fuerza hasta que la parte de atrás de sus rodillas chocaron contra el borde de la cama, cayendo de espaldas. Algo pesado se le puso encima, irradiando calor, y unas manos grandes, de dedos finos, le acariciaron la piel con cuidado

Cuando sus pupilas se adaptaron a la falta de luz, vio como Alec le observaba en la oscuridad, sacándole la camisa con las manos.

\- ¿Alec?

El chico le sonrió con dulzura, y se inclinó para besarle. Su boca era dulce y suave sobre la suya, y se movía despacio contra la del brujo. El chico apretó sus caderas contra las de él, pegando todo su cuerpo a él, sentado sobre Magnus. Las manos callosas le recorrieron los hombros, el pecho, y luego se hundieron en su pelo.

\- Lo vi todo. Y también lo oí todo -dijo Alec de pronto, separando sus bocas. El brujo frunció el ceño, y él le puso la yema de un dedo en el entrecejo, suavizando las arrugas que se hacía allí, y con ellas, su expresión de incertidumbre. Magnus pensó que era raro que pudiera hacerlo en la oscuridad, peor luego se le ocurrió que tal vez se hubiera puesto una Marca de visión nocturna.

\- ¿Qué?

Alec pasó los labios por su mandíbula, y bajó en un camino de besos por su cuello, chupando con fuerza y mordiendo, marcando la piel del brujo a placer.

\- Pues eso. Antes solo estaba... jugando contigo. Quería... no sé. Siempre dices que no sé actuar. Y que tampoco sé mentir. Así que me pareció un buen momento para demostrarte que si me lo propongo, puedo -murmuró, entre beso y beso -. Sé que fue ella quién te besó, y que tú la apartaste. Sé lo que le dijiste de mi. Sé que la rechazaste -aclaró.

Magnus se incorporó, sentando a Alec en su regazo.

\- ¿Entonces... nunca estuviste enfadado conmigo? ¿Nunca pensante que yo...?

Alec negó con la cabeza.

\- Creí que ya había superado lo de los celos -dijo, divertido. Luego, volvió a besar a Magnus, esta vez con más fuerza, de forma más salvaje. Sus manos, avariciosas ahora, le quitaron la camisa, y le recorrieron el torso. Luego, descendiendo por su estómago, le desabrocharon los pantalones - ¿Lo hechas de menos? -jadeó contra su boca.

\- ¿El qué? -preguntó el brujo en respuesta, sin aliento.

\- Ya sabes... el atar -aclaró. Al ver la incomprensión de Alec, el chico dejó de besarle, y le cogió la cara entre las manos, mirándolo fijamente - ¿Te gustaría atarme, Magnus?

El pulso del Gran Brujo se aceleró. Millones de suculentas imágenes de un Alec atado le pasaron por la cabeza, y tuvo que reprimir el fuerte impulso de coger a su novio, estamparlo contra la pared, y tomarlo allí mismo, sin contemplaciones.

\- Yo...

Alec le tendió una fina cuerda, tremendamente larga, y Magnus la tomó entre las manos, y la acarició. Era seda. Seda fina, y de la buena. Lo miró, interrogante.

\- He comprado un par de cositas mientras no estabas. Portales, ya sabes -se encogió de hombros Alec. Luego, enredó las muñecas en la cuerda de seda que el brujo aún sostenía entre las suyas, y movió las caderas, rozando la erección de Magnus, provocándole un gemido -. Quiero compensarte por el día de hoy. Átame, Magnus. Esta noche tienes carta blanca conmigo. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Magnus tiró de la cuerda en la que Alec había enredado sus manos con una de las suyas, y con la otra le agarró el pelo, tirando de él con fuerza hacia atrás mientras le besaba salvajemente. Luego, los hizo girar, e hizo un nudo para sujetarle las manos a la cabecera de la cama, por encima de la cabeza. Mientras, descendió por su cuerpo, sacándole la camiseta al tiempo que probaba su piel desnuda.

-Mi nefilim estúpido... la próxima vez que quieras algo de esto, no hace falta que atentes con provocarme un ataque de histeria - dijo el brujo, sonriendo. Tenía que admitir que, a su manera, había sido... especial. Resiguió el estómago expuesto de Alec con una uña, desde la clavícula hasta el ombligo- ¿Qué quiere que le haga, señor Lightwood? -preguntó él.

Alec sonrió ampliamente, y jadeó, tirando de las muñecas atrapadas cuando el brujo empezó a jugar con sus pezones. Luego éste le miró, con una sonrisa felina, como si fuera totalmente inocente.

\- Sorpréndame, "Bondaje" Bane. Sorpréndame.

 


	38. Al rescate

Ángelo seguía encerrado en aquella celda un día más. La diferencia era que, por algún motivo, le habían soltado las cadenas un poco, y ahora podía estirarse en el suelo, y ponerse en pie. Incluso caminar. No lo suficiente como para llegar hasta la puerta, claro, pero sí para mirar por la ventanilla que había en el techo. El cristal seguía sucio por fuera, lleno de barro, bichos y hierba, pero podía distinguir a través de pequeñas zonas limpias, lo que parecía un campo, extenso y verde, brillando bajo el sol de la mañana entrante con un tono amarillento. Trató de arañar el cristal para romperlo, pero no podía ir más allá de una mera rascada.

Cuando la puerta chirrió a sus espaldas, se volvió. No tan rápido como lo hubiera hecho de estar en plena forma, pero lo hizo. Esperaba volver a ver a la vampiro de largas uñas otra vez, pero fue un hombre el que se presentó en esa ocasión. Un hombre bien vestido, de traje azul marino y camisa blanca, las mangas de la cual sobresalían, sostenidas por un par de gemelos de oro. Los brillantes zapatos de punta de ante patearon las piedras sin ningún cuidado. Ángelo observó al hombre, nefilim, a juzgar por los trazos negros que apreciaba en las zonas de piel, y su Marca de Visión en su mano derecha. Era moreno, y tenía una mirada curiosa. Un ojo de cada color. Uno verde y otro azul.

\- Espero - dijo con voz suave-, que te sientas cómodo aquí. Sé que no es lo mejorcito, pero podría ser peor. Disculpa a mi compañera. No tiene mucha paciencia con los invitados... pero la verdad es que tampoco la tengo yo. Así que te propongo algo. Ya verás, es un trato bastante justo... Sabemos quién eres - dijo en un susurro, guiñándole un ojo, como si fuera un secreto-, lo sabemos todo. Pero mis... superiores... quieren que tú lo reconozcas. Quieren una especie de prueba. Y necesito que se la des. Por las buenas o las malas, eso ya depende de ti.

Ángelo se irguió, y se llevó las manos juntas al frente.

\- No voy a decir nada, creo que ya se lo dije a tu amiga. No voy a colaborar en esto. Antes moriré.

El hombre se rió, una risa descompuesta en carcajadas fuertes y sonoras que retumbaron en la estancia.

\- Ah, ya. Códigos morales obsoletos. Hacía años que no veía tanta estupidez junta -reconoció, sacudiendo los brazos -. Pero no importa. No hay prisa. Ahora mismo están juzgando a uno de los nuestros, un chico ambicioso poco preparado. Un peón. Porque esto es como el ajedrez, al final, ¿o no? Hay piezas sacrificables... gambitos, trucos... y luego está el rey- Ángelo lo observó con las cejas fruncidas. El nefilim parecía estar mentalmente desequilibrado, por su manera de hablar. De una forma grave y séria. La muestra de ello era la forma en la que había empezado a divagar. El vampiro ya no recordaba que era lo primero que había ido a decirle, o a santo de qué venía aquello-. Cuando... juzguen al niño, y lo declaren culpable... le quitarán las Marcas, y será un mundano más... Desquiciado por perder su identidad y su superioridad con los humanos, tratará de hacerse un hueco con una posición más o menos favorable. Cuando eso le falle y se dé cuenta de que no puede vivir como quiere en un mundo que no conoce y al que no pertenece... En fin, tardaremos menos de un mes en tener noticias de un nuevo cuerpo colgando del puente de Brooklyn.

Ángelo gruñó. Tironeó de las cadenas, pero estas tintinearon y se tensaron, empujándole de vuelta hacia atrás.

\- Estás loco.

\- Loco no. Me aburro con facilidad. Y tengo grandes expectativas sobre la Clave. A cerca de hasta donde puede llegar, guiada en la dirección correcta. Y, desde luego, unir a subterráneos y nefilim como iguales no lo era.

El líder de la Ciudad no pudo evitar reír.

\- Dijo el cazador de sombras (cuya línea familiar se ha encontrado varias veces con la de las hadas, debo añadir), que se compinchó con los vampiros y los hombres lobo. ¿He de suponer que el fin justifica los medios, en este caso?

El nefilim se cruzó de brazos. Por un momento, pareció ligeramente molesto por las palabras del vampiro, pero lo controló. El ligero tic nervioso en sus ojos cuando mencionó lo de las hadas -una clara referencia a su heterocromía, claro indicio de sangre seelie en su familia-, desapareció. Bajo una controlada y aparente natural calma, examinó su reloj de pulsera, un Rólex de los caros, y sacudió la cabeza, apartándose el rubio flequillo de los ojos. Chasqueó la lengua, descontento.

\- Vaya. Esperaba que te mostraras un poco más colaborador. Pero no te preocupes, no hay prisa. Tómatelo con calma. Y despídete de esta mugrienta  _suite_ , porque vamos a mudarnos. El niño a comprometido nuestra situación, y no podemos permitirnos una pelea. Sería demasiado engorroso. Pronto vendrán a escoltarte hasta tu nuevo cuarto. Y prometo que será mucho más cómodo. Me encargaré de ello personalmente -aseguró, estirando los brazos, y tirando de las mangas de su americana para poner la tela en su lugar. Se acercó a Ángelo, le observó, sonrió de medio lado, y se acercó a él hasta tener la boca casi pegada a su oreja -. Todo un placer conocerte, Jonathan Cazador de Sombras. Aunque esperaba más, francamente.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo ha podido estar aquí tanto tiempo sin que nadie se diera cuenta? Los protocolos del Gard son tremendamente estrictos -observó Lucie mientras descendían por las escaleras.

Tras ella, siguiéndole el paso, iban Simon, Magnus, Alec y Viktor. Éste último se había negado a quedarse, y les había obligado a llevarle con ellos. Eso, si por "obligar" se entiende haber atravesado el Portal el primero tras enterarse de que habían vuelto de un interrogatorio con la ubicación de Ángelo. Y, claro, Altaïr iba con él.

\- ¿Nunca dejas en casa al pájaro? -preguntó Magnus, curioso. Lo cierto era que el águila, mirándole todo el rato, y abriendo y cerrando el pico, chasqueando cuando le veía, y erizando las plumas del cogote cuando las pupilas del brujo se afilaban, le ponía bastante nervioso. Nunca había sido especialmente amigo de las aves de presa, aunque, como no, le parecían animales elegantes, hermosos y letales. Él era más de felinos, que se le iba a hacer. Tal vez dentro de unos años se hiciera con un tigre de bengala y se mudara a la India. Quizá tendría que hacer que Alexander ampliara sus horizontes culturales a nivel de calle...

\- ¿Dejas tú tu magia en casa cuando sales, brujo? -replicó Viktor, sin girarse.

Se metieron por un pasillo vacío, lleno de celdas abiertas, y se separaron para ir mirando las estancias una por una.

\- Tengo nombre. Y no es lo mismo -dijo Magnus, abriendo la primera. Viktor, por el contrario, ya había revisado cinco.

\- Lo sé. Y sí lo es.

\- Pues se puede usar. No se gasta - Magnus estaba ahora ligeramente molesto. Le irritaba que no le llamaran por el nombre. Excepto Alec, que podía llamarle como le diera la gana... pero eso era otro tema.

Simon decidió que era momento de intervernir cuando volvieron a reunirse en la entrada de la planta. Los detuvo y los amonestó con la mirada un segundo antes de empezar a bajar pisos de nuevo.

\- Chicos, ¿creéis que seréis capaces de dejar la discusión para más tarde? Esto es una misión de rescate. Magnus, no es algo personal, lo hace con todo el mundo. Viktor... cállate.

El Señor sonrió.

\- Vaya, el pollo nos ha salido respondón. ¿Te pica el plumón, patito? ¿Quieres que te rasque detrás de las alas?

\- No metas a los patos en esto - masculló Lucie, asqueada -. Malditas criaturas del demonio.

Magnus y Alec rieron entre dientes al oír eso.

\- ¿Qué problema tienes con los patos, nefilim?

\- Yo ninguno. Ellos, por el contrario... Su problema principal es su existencia en este plano.

\- Shh. ¿Habéis oído eso? -preguntó Simon, deteniéndose.

Todos se detuvieron ipso facto en medio de las escaleras, estáticos y atentos, a la espera de otro ruido. Esa vez, el sonido de un fuerte choque de metal contra metal fue audible, incluso para los oídos no tan sensibles de Magnus. El águila se removió, inquieta, sobre el hombro de su amo, y meneó la cabeza a los lados, olvidando su obsesión con el Gran Brujo. Altaïr chilló y, batiendo las alas con energía, voló del hombro de Viktor y desapareció escaleras abajo, rápidamente. El vampiro fue tras ella, llamándola. Todos los demás le siguieron. Aquel no debía ser un comportamiento muy habitual en el animal, a juzgar por la reacción del Señor. Los demás le siguieron, escaleras abajo. pasaron una, dos, tres plantas hacia abajo, y Simon recordó las palabras del lobo al que habían interrogado: "está bajo tierra, con los suyos". Vio por la ventana como se encontraban ya al nivel del suelo. ¿Cómo no se les había ocurrido mirar primero allí abajo?

El sonido de la pelea se hizo inminente cuando alcanzaron uno de los últimos pisos antes de llegar a los sótanos. Cuando Simon llegó, con los pies resbalando en el suelo mojado, se encontró con una escena un tanto extravagante. Altaïr se había lanzado sobre un cazador de sombras bajito con un manojo de llaves en las manos, y aleteaba sobre él, cercándolo, descendiendo de vez en cuando hacia su cara, intentando picarle. Viktor, por el contrario, se abría camino entre un grupo de vampiros, que le cerraban el paso un poco más allá en el pasillo. Simon afinó la vista, sus pupilas convertidas en un alfiler, y vio como, al fondo, otros dos hombres sacaban a rastras a un tercero de una de las celdas. Estaba blanco, inmóvil y flácido. El cabello oscuro le caía sobre los afilados pómulos, y las profundas ojeras creaban sombras clavéricas. Por no hablar de la sangre y la mugre en su ropa. Simon vio como sus párpados se movían de vez en cuando, y se agitaba débilmente. Intentaba mantenerse consciente, lo intentaba con fuerza. ¿Se podía sedar un vampiro? Supuso que sí.

\- ¡Ángelo! - rugió. Tenía los colmillos extendidos -. Encargaos de los nefilim. Viktor y yo nos ocupamos del resto -ordenó, lanzándose hacia adelante. Ellos no podían herir de gravedad o matar a los cazadores de sombras, habían hecho un juramento. Pero nada frenaba a Lucie, Alec y Magnus. Al final había sido una buena idea llevarlos consigo.

Simon saltó por encima del nefilim bajito, esquivando a Altaïr, y derribando mientras al vampiro de piel oscura que se cernía sobre el diurno desde la espalda. Sin ceremonias, se encaramó a su espalda, y le clavó los dientes en el cuello, sin ninguna succión, solo desgarrando la piel y la carótida, y dejando salir la sangre. El vampiro reaccionó, intentando quitárselo de encima, pero no lo consiguió. Simon clavó las uñas en su piel, y enredó las piernas con fuerza en su torso. Una vez se afianzó, el vampiro retrocedió bruscamente, de espaldas, contra los barrotes de una de las celdas. El golpe hizo rebotar la cabeza de Simon, y el metal bendecido, con todo tipo de símbolos sagrados en él, empezó a quemarle la piel de la espalda. Gritó, y llevó las manos a la cabeza de su adversario, apretando, ejerciendo presión.

\- No es nada personal -gruñó, sintiendo como la piel de la espalda se le empezaba a ampollar. Miró hacia donde había estado Ángelo, y vio sus pies desapareciendo por el pasillo. le iban a perder.

Apretó con más fuerza.

El cráneo cedió bajo sus manos, y una masa rojiza y viscosa salió del hueso abierto. El cuerpo bajo él cayó al suelo, desmadejado, y en cuanto consiguió ponerse en pie, sacudió las manos un par de veces para sacarse de encima la sangre. Los sesos desparramados del vampiro manchaban el suelo. Hizo una mueca de asco. En otras circunstancias no lo habría hecho tan desagradable, pero la situación lo requería. Tenían prisa, y en ella no cabía la delicadeza.

Viktor se deshizo de otro de los vampiros, y cuando Simon se volvió, vio como una vampiro alta y rubia, de largas uñas rojas, lo sujetaba contra su pecho. Una de sus manos había perforado la piel del pecho sobre el corazón, con los dedos enterrados en la piel. Viktor le enseñó los dientes, mientras la sangre empapaba su camisa.

\- Si te mueves, diurno, le arrancaré el corazón -amenazó. Tras ellos, Lucie, Magnus y Alec trataban de despejar el pasillo. Al parecer, mientras ellos peleaban, habían llegado los refuerzos. Los nefilim, con sus trajes de combate puestos, y las armas preparadas, empezaban a llenar la planta. Y no parecían estar de su lado.

\- Ve a por él, Simon. No podemos perderle.

Simon deliberó. Viktor tenía razón. No era muy amigo de los sacrificios inútiles, y perder al líder de los diurnos no era una opción, desde que atravesaron el Portal. Si le perdían la pista ahora, tal vez nunca le encontrarían de nuevo. Pero tampoco ser responsable de otra muerte. Miró al Señor a los ojos, y éste sonrió, guiñándole uno de ellos. Simon parpadeó, y entonces se desató el infierno. Una llamarada se encendió en la entrada de las escaleras, e hizo que todas las puertas de las celdas se abrieran de golpe con un estallido. Una de ellas golpeó a la vampiro en la cabeza, desconcentrándola, y Viktor aprovechó ese momento para liberarse de su agarre. La tiró al suelo sin ninguna ceremonia, y apoyando un pie en el medio y medio de su espalda, la cogió por el pelo, y tiró hacia atrás. Simon nunca se acostrumbraría al sonido de la piel rompiéndose, y a los huesos soltándose. Era como despegar piezas de un puzzle. Extrañamente impersonal, inhumano. Como si fuera un juguete.

La sangre se derramó sobre el suelo de piedra, haciendo un charco oscuro que crecía cada vez más y más deprisa, y una cabeza rubia salió rodando por el pasillo. Simon pudo ver la última mueca de horror congelada aún en la muerta expresión de la que una vez fue la vampiro de pelo dorado. Se estremeció, y estuvo a punto de vomitar. Se contuvo.

Al mirar atrás, vio la figura envuelta en llamas de Lucie. Los cazadores de sombras habían retrocedido y empezaban a retirarse. Simon vio sus expresiones en a penas medio segundo. Todos eran lo suficientemente adultos como para haber sido testigos de la Guerra, y en ella, Jace había ardido. Y muchos de los suyos lo habían visto. Sabían lo que era el Fuego Celestial, y como todo ser vivo sensato, lo temían. La chica estaba de pie, en medio del corredor, mirándose las manos, intentando buscar una explicación. Pidiéndole a todos que se apartaran. Alec trataba de hablar con ella, mientras Magnus levantaba un escudo entre ella y los nefilim. Algunos habían ido hasta allí armados con ballestas y otro tipo de elementos arrojadizos, y empezaban a dispararles.

Simon y Viktor se miraron. El segundo no dejaba de sangrar, y parecía herido.

\- Ve a por él. Yo cuido de tu chica, Lewis -dijo, tosiendo. Simon le miró, dubitativo - No es la primera vez que veo algo así. Yo me encargo. ¡Y ahora, ve, o le perderemos!

Simon dio una última mirada a Lucie, y, apretando los labios, desapareció por el pasillo.

* * *

Estaba ardiendo. Otra vez.

No tenía ni idea de cómo había pasado. Había sentido la hoja de una espada rozarle el costado, y, de pronto, el mundo estaba en llamas.

Tenía calor, muchísimo calor, y podría notar el sudor corriéndole por la piel, si no se evaporara nada más salir. Notaba los labios agrietándose por el calor, como todo el líquido que había en su cuerpo se desvanecía. Empezó a marearse. Se deshidrataba.

Y, además del calor, había que tener en cuenta el factor luz. No podía ver nada más allá de su nariz. Todo era demasiado brillante. Le dolían los ojos. Algo le tiraba desde dentro, y hacía que quisiera gritar. Era como si la estuvieran desgarrando desde dentro para salir. Y tenía miedo, porque no sabía como parar. Pensó en Magnus, Alec, Simon, incluso Viktor, allí, en aquel mismo pasillo, ardiendo bajo el fuego, y su temor se acrecentó. Recordó el brazo calcinado casi por completo del vampiro después del ataque de los demonios. El calor era asfixiante. No había aire para respirar, con el que llenar los pulmones. Era como respirar fuego.

\- ¡Lucie! ¡Niña, escúchame! Tienes que tranquilizarte. Mantén el fuego bajo control.

Lucie se volvió, ciega entre las llamas. No tenía ni idea de quién hablaba.

\- Escucha el sonido de mi voz. Respira hondo. Tienes que mantener la calma -hizo un esfuerzo por prestar atención a la voz, y la reconoció. Era Viktor, aquel vampiro, el del águila. Intentó hacer lo que le decía, pero simplemente no había aire que respirar. No había nada -. El fuego cree que estás en peligro. Es una parte de ti. Es un acto reflejo. Domestícalo. Demuéstrale que tienes el control. Apágalo.

\- ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo!

\- ¡Sí que puedes!

\- ¡NO PUEDO!

Lucie odiaba estar asustada. Y odiaba llorar. Y aunque técnicamente no lloraba, porque las lágrimas se le secaban antes de derramarse de sus ojos, la sensación de vulnerabilidad, de indefensión, eran las mismas. Intentó regular su respiración, relajar los músculos, pero simplemente no podía.

_\- Lucie. Lu, ¿me oyes? -preguntó una voz en su cabeza. Oyó a su padre, hablándole. Le había hablado así una vez, después de la muerte de Erin, antes del funeral. Se había encerrado en la sala de entrenamiento, y se había negado a salir. Entonces, su padre había entrado por una de las ventanas del techo, y había llegado hasta ella (había atrancado las puertas para que no fueran a molestarla). Entonces había estado horriblemente mal. Había llorado como nunca, y estaba fatal. No podía relajarse. Se encontraba terriblemente expuesta, y no quería que nadie la viera. Porque la única persona en el mundo en la que confiaba lo suficiente como para estar con ella en ese estado, acababa de abandonarla para siempre. Su padre se sentó junto a ella, le cogió las manos, y le habló directamente -. Sé que tienes miedo. Sé que duele, y que es difícil, pero tienes que relajarte. ¿Recuerdas los ejercicios de yoga?_

_Lucie había tenido ganas de gritarle entonces. Unos ridículos ejercicios de relajación muscular no iban a hacer que se sintiera mejor. No obstante, bajo la atenta mirada de Jace, cerró los ojos, y se puso en posición, colocando los brazos y las piernas como su padre le había enseñado._

Jace había insistido siempre en que hiciera yoga. Decía que iba bien como relajación, y que también era beneficioso para la mente, no solo para el cuerpo.  _Un buen guerrero,_  le había dicho siempre, a _demás de ser fuerte y ágil, tiene que saber mantener el control. Domesticar su cuerpo. Y para eso hay que conocerlo y educarlo_.

Podía recordar con total nitidez los ejercicios. Y, aunque parecía una locura, empezó a hacerlos. Estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza, cerró los ojos, y arqueó las espalda hacia atrás. Desde allí, pasó a la postura del guerrero, relajando los músculos del torso y los brazos, y doblando las piernas. Luego pasó al triángulo, doblándose por los dos lados, y por último, se sentó para hacer la torsión. Eran tres posturas básicas, de nivel principiante, pero bastante efectivas y fáciles de memorizar. Mientras realizaba todas las posturas, se obligó a regular su respiración, controlando las entradas y salidas del aire. Finalmente, cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró respirando con total normalidad, y con el aire frío besándole la piel. Se miró. Su uniforme había desaparecido en su inmensa mayoría, calcinado, y estaba medio desnuda. Se abrazó el cuerpo al tiempo de notar como Alec le ponía su camiseta por encima. Ella lo agradeció, y empezó a mirar alrrededror. Los nefilim habían desaparecido, y el pasillo estaba cubierto de sangre y cadáveres. Bajo ella, la piedra se había ennegrecido, formando un círculo oscuro. Se le aceleró el pulso al contar solo tres personas.

\- ¿Dónde está Simon? -preguntó, ansiosa. Había un toque casi ajeno de pánico en su voz.

Viktor se le acercó, y se agachó frente a ella. Le tendió una chaqueta.

\- Ha ido a buscar a Ángelo. Está bien. Todos estamos bien -le aseguró. Y su voz le resultaba extrañamente tranquilizadora. Tal vez porque Viktor no parecía ser una persona dada a endulzar las cosas para parecer bonitas, alguien dado a mentir a la gente solo para hacerles sentir mejor - . Y gracias a tu numerito, tenemos vía libre -sonrió -. Buen trabajo, chica en llamas.

En otro momento y circunstancia, Lucie se habría reído, pero ya no le quedaba humor.

Cuando Simon apareció al fondo del pasillo, Lucie se levantó, atándose la chaqueta de Viktor a la cintura para cubrir lo poco que le quedaba de pantalones. La camiseta de Alec hacía el resto. Al Lightwood, Magnus le estaba examinando la espalda, donde tenía un feo corte, y le dibujaba un Iratze. Mientras, él movía los brazos y se los miraba, atento a que no hubiera ninguna lesión.

Simon alzó la mirada, y suspiró, tranquilo, cuando vio que ella estaba bien. Afianzó a Ángelo sobre sus hombros, y apuró el paso para acercarse a ella. Sin siquiera preguntar, le pasó una mano por la mejilla, y presionó sus labios contra los de ella. Los notó calientes y suaves bajo los suyos, fríos. También rotos. Se apartó, acariciándole la cara con las temas de los dedos y la miró, preocupado, desde debajo de sus largas pestañas oscuras.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Lucie asintió, apoyando las manos en su pecho. Le rozó un corte en el pómulo, profundo pero que ya empezaba a cicatrizar, con el ceño fruncido. Simon vio su extraña indumentaria improvisada, y abrió la boca para hablar. Ángelo se removió sobre su hombro, y él apretó los labios En una fina línea.

\- ¿Éste es Ángelo? -preguntó Lucie, curiosa.

Simon, por el contrario, miró al vampiro diurno sedado sobre su hombro, y luego a ella, con la expresión ensombrecida.

\- Es hora de irnos. Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.


	39. La Sentencia Mortal

\- ¿Por qué no nos habéis reunido para avisarnos antes de hacer nada? -exclamó Sansa, enseñando los dientes, cabreada.

Después de atravesar el Portal de vuelta a la Ciudad tras conseguir a Ángelo, Magnus se lo había llevado a la enfermería (una ala que estaba siendo demasiado visitada últimamente, al parecer), y Simon y Lucie se habían quedado para asegurarse de que Benedict no escapaba, y de que se le declaraba culpable. Viktor aseguró al americano de que se encargaría de avisar a los demás Señores de que dieran el carpetazo a la búsqueda del vampiro y del "papeleo". Sabía que la reunión sería tensa, y no se había equivocado, claro.

Estaba de nuevo en la Sala de las Luces Eternas, a la altura del suelo, lejos del pedestal desde el que le observaba Altaïr, vigilante, discutiendo con los demás diurnos. Al parecer, no les había sentado del todo bien el que Simon y él hubieran ido juntos a por Ángelo sin avisarles. Al menos, a unos cuantos de ellos.

\- Oh, perdona. Tal vez deberíamos haber esperado a que todos os pusierais de acuerdo para ir a por él. No, espera. No podíamos hacer eso, porque entonces le habríamos perdido - replicó él, sonriendo, mostrando su brillante y blanca dentadura. Cerró las manos en puños para evitar estrangularla.

\- Eres un insolente, egipcio. Sabía que traerías problemas. Le dije que no te trajera... pero aquí estás.

\- Igual que tú, al parecer.

Gabriel, el vampiro rubio, se acercó a Viktor desde otro flanco. El chico separó las piernas, afianzando los pies, y estudió las posiciones de ambos. Sus sentidos le alertaban de que los lugares que ambos ocupaban con respecto a él no eran casuales. Y Viktor sabía que tanto Gabriel como Sansa estaban hasta el moño de él, y que hacía décadas que trataban de echarlo fuera del puesto. Más cuando abandonaba su lugar de indiferencia en lo alto de aquella columna, y decidía implicarse. Al parecer, les molestaba. Ellos dos creían que tenían derecho a llevar la voz cantante cuando papá Ángelo no estaba, pero la cosa no iba así. Había más jugadores en el tablero.

\- No tenías derecho -rugió Gabriel -. También es nuestro superior. Acordamos trabajar juntos...

\- Nunca dije que lo haríamos,  _princesa_. Hablamos sobre buscarle, pero nunca...

\- Tú nunca trabajas en equipo. Nunca has sabido hacerlo.

Viktor retiró el labio superior, siseándole, mientras se le extendían los colmillos lentamente.

\- No sigas por ahí, rubito -advirtió. Altaïr, el lo alto, chilló al escuchar el tono de amenaza en la voz de su dueño. La tensión era palpable en el aire.

Jabari, que había estado de brazos cruzados apoyado en una de las paredes, meditativo, se enderezó y se acercó a ellos, dispuesto a poner orden. Iris, la vampiro pelirroja con el pelo lleno de mechas rubias, jugueteó con su Shuriken, una estrella ninja que le encantaba, y que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo. Viktor rara vez la veía con ella en la mano, y las veces que lo hacía, siempre acababa incrustada en alguien. Sara (con la que él sospechaba que tenía algo más o menos serio desde hacía un par de meses), se acercó para cogerle el brazo izquierdo y detenerla. Iris la miró, a penas un segundo, antes de volver a clavar la mirada en Gabriel y Sansa. Viktor se olvidó de ella. Estaba claro que no era el único al que esos dos intentaban hundir, y habían forjado más enemistades dentro del grupo. Si Iris acababa por lanzar, no sería a él.

\- Chicos, calmaos... -pidió el de la piel oscura, intentando ponerse en medio. Chang, que era más o menos neutral, lo cogió del antebrazo y lo detuvo.

\- Esta no es tu pelea, Jab. Déjales -susurró.

Viktor flexionó las rodillas y tomó una mejor posición, sin dejar su flanco expuesto del todo en el lado de Sansa. Una parte de él estaba completamente segura de que Altaïr le cubriría en caso de necesidad, pero la otra deseaba que no lo hiciera.

\- Fue por eso que ella murió. Te negaste a pedirnos ayuda. Podíamos haberte apoyado, pero decidiste actuar solo -dijo Gabriel, achinando los ojos azules, clavándolos en él - ¿Cuántos más tienen que morir para que aprendas, Viktor? Si eres incapaz incluso de ceder por aquellos que amas, no veo por qué lo harías con los que te son indiferentes...

\- Ángelo no me es indiferente -gruñó, entre dientes Viktor. Sabía lo que todos pensaban de él, y le daba lo mismo. Le daba exactamente igual lo que los demás pensaran de él. Gabriel creía que podía hacerle daño con eso, pero se equivocaba. No obstante, era demasiado listo para que Viktor se relajara. El rubio sabía exactamente qué teclas tenía que tocar si quería que el egipcio saltara por los aires. Y en ese momento, las estaba rozando con sus cortos dedos cuadrados y torcidos, disfrutando de los preliminares. Lo que Gabriel no sabía, no obstante, era lo fuerte que podía llegar a estallar.

\- Oh, que bonito es al amor -se burló el otro -. ¿Se lo has dicho ya? ¿O es que ya os veíais? La verdad es que era demasiado evidente, todo el día tras él, siempre tan juntitos. No te bastaba con ser el favorito de Ángelo, que también tenías que tirártelo... No sé que pensaría Beth de todo esto...

\- ¡No te atrevas a nombrarla!

Viktor perdió los nervios. Se lanzó sobre Gabriel con toda la fuerza de su ira acumulada, y al impactar contra él, ambos volaron por la Sala hasta chocar contra el muro opuesto. Sansa, al ver el movimiento, se dispuso a unirse cuando algo se le clavó en una pierna, tocándo el hueso y haciéndola caer. Iris había lanzado el Shuriken, y ya estaba cogiendo el segundo de su cinturón. Ylenia, Chang y Jabari se hacían a un lado, sabiendo que aquello tenía que pasar, o no se quedarían tranquilos. A ellos les daba un poco igual la riña que tuvieran entre ellos, o las relaciones de unos y otros. Su única preocupación cuando estaban juntos allí, era Ángelo. El diurno les había dado un hogar, ayuda, y una familia. Lo único que deseaban. Le debían lo suficiente como para no cuestionar sus decisiones, entre las que estaba la elección de plantilla de los Señores. Si había visto algo en aquellos tres, era porque había algo que merecía la pena. Por eso se mantenían neutrales. Si querían pelear, adelante, eran libres de hacerlo. Si con eso se quedaban luego más relajados... Y, los tres tenían que admitirlo, Viktor era un luchador nato, excelente, y todos ellos se morían por ver al tocapelotas de Gabriel con los humos bajados. Que no cuestionaran las decisiones de su superior no significaba que les gustaran todas.

Sara ayudó a Iris cuando Sansa esquivó uno de los ineludibles disparos de la pelirroja y se lanzó sobre ella.

Mientras las chicas estaban ocupadas a lo suyo, Viktor había inmovilizado a Gabriel contra las afiladas rocas, y le golpeaba la cara con los puños una y otra vez, despachándose a gusto.

\- Voy... a hacerte... una cara... nueva... cabrón... -ladraba entre impacto e impacto.

Gabriel se removió cuando Viktor echó de nuevo el brazo atrás, y le dio en la sien con una piedra del suelo. El vampiro se tambaleó un momento y, mientras recuperaba y sentido, el otro ya lo había lanzado lejos de sí, y se preparaba para embestir. Viktor se puso en pie, y se agachó para esquivar el golpe del brazo, antes de rodar a un lado con una pierna extendida, hacer que se tropezara, y cayera de espaldas sobre la roca blanca. Se puso sobre él, y clavó los afilados colmillos en la piel de su cuello, desgarrando, sin piedad. No quería beber su sangre. Quería hacerle daño.

Gabriel gritó, removiéndose frenéticamente, intentando quitárselo de encima, pero Viktor hundió sus dedos en sus brazos, clavándolos, afianzándose, y lo único que conseguía removiéndose era que los dientes de Viktor rasgaran más aún la piel. En un momento dado, Viktor chupó, a penas un segundo, bebiendo la sangre de Gabriel que salía directa de la carótida seccionada. Luego, cuando Gabriel dejó de moverse bajo él, el vampiro se levantó, limpiándose la sangre de la barbilla con el dorso de una mano, y escupió la que había tomado sobre el rubio, tirado en el suelo, sangrando.

\- Si vuelves a mencionarla, te mataré -juró, enfierecido.

Dicho esto, saltó hacia su pedestal, y con Altaïr al hombro, abandonó la Sala de las Luces, cubierto de una sangre que no era suya.

* * *

Simon y Lucie habían conseguido un sitio reservado a los puestos influyentes del Consejo en el juicio de Benedict. De nuevo, volvió a ser juzgado por la Espada, y eso aclaró algunas de las cuestiones que Lucie ya conocía con anterioridad. Al parecer, el chico se había sentido desquiciado al saber que a Lucie le habían ofrecido un puesto privilegiado entre las filas de los cazadores de sombras. Le habían ofrecido el título de Maestra de Armas tras su examen final en la Academia después de cortar con ella, y antes de que se fuera a Nueva York, pero lo había rechazado. Ser profesora de la Academia no era lo que ella quería. Ansiaba cazar, y eso no se lo permitiría. Además de que no se le daba muy bien la enseñanza. El Claustro se lo había concedido de todas formas como una distinción sin efecto real al ser rechazado, y eso, junto a otros elementos inconexos, habían sido el origen de la traición del cazador de sombras. Al despreciarla, había pedido como recompensa, además del puesto de Cónsul, tener total libertad a la hora de tratar con ella. Ansiaba una venganza, ridiculizarla, hundirla de todas las formas posibles. Al transformarse en vampiro, creyó que beber su sangre era una buena manera de menospreciarla. Profanarla así... Simon quiso matarlo, pero se contuvo sabiendo que el castigo por sus crímenes resultaría mucho más cruel que la simple muerte.

Además, Benedict confesó que no era el único implicado en aquel asunto, y que había desertores en muchos niveles de la Clave. A raíz de eso, la incomodidad y el pánico empezaron a pulular entre los asistentes al juicio. Las traiciones internas y las deslealtades se habían vuelto algo de extremo peligro tras Valentine Morgenstern, y tenían nuevas implicaciones. Una vez el Juez volvió al estrado, Simon apretó la mano de Lucie, pendiente del veredicto final. El diurno estudió la sala. Benedict miraba al nefilim encargado de condenarle o absolverle con arrogancia, como si estuviera seguro de que, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, le dejarían libre. El pobre diablo no debía saber que sus amigos lo habían abandonado a su suerte. No podía ser de otro modo. Nadie abandona el barco con toda su tripulación a menos que no tenga intención de salvarlo. Y Benedict se hundía con su capitán ya fugado. Llevaba la palabra "culpable" tatuada en la frente.

El juez golpeó con el mazo para pedir silencio. Los nefilim de la cámara guardaron un rápido y disciplinado silencio, y volvieron a sus respectivos asientos. Lucie se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla, cansada.

\- Benedict Thundervolt - dijo, con un fuerte acento británico, el anciano cazador de sombras -, la Cámara ha deliberado, y ha dictaminado... Que se te encuentra culpable de sedición, tentativa de asesinato, traición e incumplimiento premeditado y consciente de la Ley, además de atentar contra los Nuevos Acuerdos. Por eso, se ha acordado la ejecución de la pena capital.

Simon sonrió, y Lucie dejó caer la cabeza sobre la cabecera del asiento, sin apartar la mirada de Benedict. Las facciones del chico se habían transformado. La mueca burlona que había tenido hasta ese momento había desaparecido. Sujeto por las cadenas que lo ataban al suelo de mármol negro, se giró frenéticamente, buscando entre los asientos de asistentes algún rostro amigo o familiar, pero no dio con ninguno. Su mirada se clavó en ellos dos, y se revolvió, maldiciendo y gritando. Ninguno apartó la mirada.

Dos de los nefilim que le habían escoltado hasta allí se le acercaron y lo cogieron por los hombros, parándole y haciendo que mirara al frente. Uno de ellos dio un tirón a las cadenas, y el chico cayó de bruces sobre las muñecas unidas. El juez prosiguió.

\- Benedict Thundervolt, esta Cámara te condena a la expulsión de la comunidad. Se te retirarán las Marcas, y se enviará al mundo humano. Vivirás entre los mundanos por el resto de tus días, sin poder acudir a ningún Instituto o enclave nefilim so pena de muerte. Ningún cazador de sombras podrá relacionarse contigo, y tu nombre quedará borrado de los archivos de la Ciudad de Hueso para la posteridad -sentenció el juez. Una vez acabó, los guardias soltaron el enganche que sujetaba al chico al suelo, y se lo llevaron prendido fuera de la sala, entre gritos y amenazas. Algunos de los cazadores de sombras que se encontraban allí se escandalizaron ante su reacción, y lo comentaron en poco discretos cuchicheos.

Simon se levantó, y Lucie con él. Juntos, abandonaron la sala de la mano, en silencio.

\- Estás muy callada ¿En qué piensas? -preguntó el vampiro a la cazadora de sombras al salir.

La plaza del Ángel bullía de actividad, y el rumor de la gente allí congregada se mezclaba con el murmullo del agua de la fuente, constante y bajo, como un ruido ambiental. Se dirigieron hacia el Gard, donde el Cónsul les había prometido que les abriría un Portal para volver a casa. Simon podía sentir las pesadas y agudas miradas de los nefilim sobre él. Los más jóvenes miraban a la pareja con curiosidad, pero sus mayores los observaban, críticos. A pesar de los años que habían pasado tras la formación del nuevo Consejo, y la firma de los Nuevos Acuerdos, en los que se permitía la relación de los cazadores de sombras con los subterráneos sin que esto supusiera una expulsión de la Clave, era algo demasiado nuevo socialmente hablando, y muchos no estaban acostumbrados todavía, y no lo veían con buenos ojos.

\- Estoy... pensando en Benedict. No me importa lo que le pase, entiéndeme. Pero es una de esas personas que solo sirve para una cosa, una sola, en toda su vida. Y lo único que él sabe hacer es manipular y matar. Entre los mundanos...

\- ¿Te preocupa que se convierta en un asesino en serie? No te negaré que la parte de psicópata no le falta, pero...

\- En cierto modo, sí. No creo que la policía pudiera hacer mucho para pararle.

Simon asintió.

\- Cierto. Aquí os educan como si fuerais de las fuerzas especiales... pero sin su estela y las Marcas, dudo mucho que pueda ser curado con facilidad. Si le aciertan un disparo, sangrará -apuntó Simon, con cierto deje vengativo en su voz -. Aunque también podría tener un ataque de patriotismo y unirse al ejército. Lo dudo mucho, pero sigue siendo una posibilidad...

Lucie le miró, y meneó la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Le tienes ganas, eh?

\- ¿Tú no? -replicó. La mirada que le dedicó ella dejó bien claro que sí. Simon empujó la puerta del Gard, y dejó pasar a la pelirroja ante él. En medio de la entrada, el Portal de la prisión brillaba, con destellos acuosos reflejados en el suelo. El Cónsul les esperaba allí. Un hombre moreno, alto y de grandes espaldas. Llevaba unas gafas rectangulares ceñidas a la nariz, y las Marcas asomaban sobre el polo deportivo que llevaba. A Simon le caía bien. Era un tipo agradable, y, tras las experiencias pasadas de Simon con los otros nefilim que ocuparon ese puesto, no podía pensar en nadie mejor para ocuparlo que Evan Carstairs* -. De todas formas, no te preocupes. No creo que siga causando problemas.

* * *

_\- Tengo miedo._

La voz de la niña se repetía en su cabeza mientras observaba en silencio el rostro ahora limpio del vampiro tendido en la camilla. La piel estaba blanca, chupada, pegada a los huesos. Los altos pómulos, afilados, se le marcaban mucho más que antes. Había sombras oscuras alrededor de los ojos, y una sonda de alimentación estaba abierta sobre su boca, alimentándolo gota a gota. Viktor estudió las heridas de piel quemada por el agua bendecida bajar por su hombro y su pecho. Sabía que por la espalda también habían restos de ese tipo de estrías, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Apretó las manos sobre sus rodillas.

-  _No te soltaré la mano. Lo prometo._

_Viktor podía sentir el calor azotándole la piel, la arena que se levantaba con el viento golpeándole los tobillos, y el sol quemándole la piel. El olor a madera caliente y tierra seca. El olor de la sangre y el sudor. Caminó por la arena ardiente descalzo, con los pies descalzos quemándose. El esclavista, envuelto en telas blancas, tiró con fuerza de la cuerda que les ataba las muñecas juntos, y casi los hace caer. La niña a su lado, dos años más pequeña, gimió dolorida. Él la ayudó a incorporarse, y fulminó al hombre con la mirada. Tuvo la mala suerte de que lo había estado mirando justo en ese momento, y le cruzó la cara de un bofetón, partiéndole el labio y haciéndole sangrar. Bajó la cabeza para evitar el siguiente, y apretó los puños._

_\- ¿Pero qué...?_

_Una sombra descendió sobre el hombre de blanco, y otro apareció, cubierto por telas oscuras, con la cara medio tapada. Mechones negros asomaban bajo el pañuelo, y las manos, morenas, sostenían una daga curvada manchada de sangre. La niña gritó y se escondió a su espalda. Él extendió los brazos para protegerla, sin saber bien como lo haría. Tomando una decisión impulsiva, agarró la cuerda, y la acercó hacia sí de un tirón. La sujetó como un látigo, y flexionó las piernas._

_El hombre de la daga lo miró fijamente, y luego siguió tras él, mirando la larga fila de niños y niñas que estaban agarrados a la cuerda y que no sabían bien bien qué hacer. Luego, se bajó el pañuelo, descubriéndose la cara, y los miró. Se fijó en el dibujo pintado en una de sus manos, como con Khol negro. La mano que sostenía la daga._

-  _Si queréis vivir, venid conmigo. Os buscaré un lugar - dijo, con un extraño acento._

Recordaría ese día para el resto de su vida. El día en que un hombre extraño les liberó del esclavista y les buscó un hogar. Los niños fueron enviados a diversas casas de acogida, desde las más humildes, a las más ricas, que les abrían sus puertas, no para ser esclavos, sino para ser hijos. No volvería a saber de aquel hombre hasta la masacre de la Noche de Sangre. Cuando un aquelarre de vampiros atacó su poblado en el oasis, cerca de una de las orillas norte del Nilo, y mató a toda la gente que allí vivía. Uno de ellos decidió convertir a unos cuantos para aumentar el grupo, al parecer, y tanto la chica como él fueron unas nuevas adquisiciones.

_Tras años de estar con aquel clan y respetar al líder, viviendo en paz, una manada les atacó. Consiguió esconderse con la chica, y entonces le vio aparecer por segunda vez. Aquella cara que no olvidaría jamás. Solo que estaba más blanco que la última vez que lo había visto._

_\- ¿En problemas otra vez, niños? -preguntó, con una sonrisa._

_Les tendió la mano, y se fueron con él. Sin preguntas, sin recelo._

El vampiro tendido en la camilla lo había salvado dos veces en toda una vida. Y le debía mucho, muchísimo. Más de lo que se podía pagar con una sola vida. Nada que él pudiera hacer se lo compensaría, pero siempre le quedaba intentarlo. Pensó que permanecer vigilante, a su lado, era una de las pocas cosas que podía hacer para sumar puntos.

Altaïr se había dormido sobre su hombro cuando los párpados del vampiro temblaron y se abrieron, mirando al techo fijamente durante un segundo exacto. Luego, Ángelo alzó una mano para apartar de sí la sonda de sangre de su boca, la cerró, y se volvió para mirarle. Sonrió.

\- Viktor -dijo, observándole con sus ojos grises -. Te veo bien. ¿Cómo está ella? -preguntó.

El egipcio sonrió de vuelta y se bajó del pilar sin moverse mucho, para no despertar a Altaïr.

\- Tiene una pata rota, pero ya está curando. ¿Cómo estás tú?

Ángelo meneó una mano, restándole importancia, y se apoyó en los brazos para poder sentarse. Apoyó la cabeza en las almohadas, sintiéndola todavía muy pesada (efectos de la droga/somnífero o lo que demonios fuera que le habían chutado para dejarlo fuera de combate), y cerró los párpados un momento.

\- Bien... estoy bien. ¿Ha habido muchos daños? ¿Cuantas bajas?

Viktor supo que no se refería a la operación de rescate.

\- Cien. Por lo menos. Hay tres desaparecidos. Les están rastreando.

Ángelo cerró las manos en puños y apretó la boca. Un ramalazo de ira le brilló en los ojos un momento, y luego desapareció, al tiempo que el diurno tomaba una profunda aspiración. Murmuró unas palabras en silencio, y Viktor supo que el vampiro pasaría largas horas en alguna capilla romana o florentina, pidiendo por las almas de los fallecidos. Si algo le había llamado la atención de él, era que, incluso tras su conversión, incluso tras todos sus largos años de vida, Ángelo era un hombre profundamente religioso. Creía en Dios, en el Cielo y el Infierno. Creía en todo eso. Y no lo hacía de una forma hipócrita o exterior. Tampoco de una manera extrema. No se portaba como un monje o un sacerdote. Pero era... diferente. Transmitía, en cierto sentido, paz. Una serenidad que Viktor había visto a pocas personas. Era agradable estar con él.

\- ¿Y Simon?

\- En Idris, asegurándose de una cosa. Está en un juicio, así que volverá en breves.

El vampiro asintió, y desenganchó la bolsa de sangre del gotero. Desenroscó el pitorro, y se la llevó a la boca, bebiendo ávidamente. Viktor lo observó comer en silencio, preocupado. Tal vez las heridas fueran peores de lo que parecía a simple vista, tal vez estaba realmente malherido... Sintió unos dedos cogerle la barbilla, y levantó la mirada a tiempo de ver como los tormentosos iris de Ángelo le recorrían la cara. Se estremeció.

\- Te pasa algo -adivinó. Sus expresión se volvió dulce de repente -. Cuéntame.

Viktor no era especialmente abierto. No le gustaba contar cosas de sí mismo a la gente, pero el diurno era una excepción. Una excepción grande como la copa de un pino. Si había alguien a quién tuviera de confidente, confesor o lo que fuera, ese era Ángelo.

\- Yo...

Las puertas dobles de la enfermería se abrieron, y por ellas apareció el deslumbrante Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, con sus ajustados pantalones de cuero, y su brillante chaleco. Tenía las puntas del cabello teñidas de un azul eléctrico, y en su cadera brillaba un largo cuchillo. Viktor alcanzó a ver una inscripción en la hoja:  _Aku cinta Kamu_. Viktor no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que significaba, pero supuso que sería algo importante para el brujo. Tal vez, aventuró, un regalo de su nefilim de ojos azules. No era como si un brujo necesitara armas para defenderse, pero no dejaba de ser un bonito detalle, pensó Viktor.

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno ¿Cómo andamos, Jhonny? ¿Ya estás más espabilado? -preguntó animadamente, acercándose para examinarlo.

Ángelo se tensó un momento, y estudió al subterráneo de arriba abajo, arqueando una ceja ante su estrambótico vestuario. Sonrió.

\- Tú debes de ser Magnus Bane, el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn. Simon me habló mucho de ti - dijo, cuando el brujo le tomó una mano y le examinó la muñeca, donde las marcas de los grilletes aún persistían, aunque ya no estaban ampollados y abiertos como cuando le recogieron.

\- Espero que bien.

Ángelo se rió.

\- Mencionó tus fiestas. Dijo que mientras no consumieras las bebidas de colores, todo era genial.

Magnus soltó una carcajada, y pasó los dedos, cubiertos por un brillante azul, por encima de la piel del pecho de Ángelo, sin tocarlo.

\- Supongo que sí. No tuvo una buena primera vez.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un rato, mientras Magnus hacía el examen médico al vampiro. El brujo podía notar la presencia inquietante y vigilante de Viktor a su lado, vigilando y siguiendo con la mirada todos sus movimientos. En un momento dado, tocó la zona del riñón derecho de Ángelo, y el vampiro siseó, dolorido, y Viktor enseñó los dientes, a su lado, amenazante. La piel del brujo se erizó, y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Se obligó a calmarse. El vampiro de los piercings no iba a atacarle. No lo haría.

\- ¿Te duele aquí? -preguntó, con el ceño fruncido, ignorando la presencia del otro a su espalda. Ángelo asintió, con la boca apretada. Magnus podía ver sus colmillos extendidos, una reacción normal ante el dolor, y el esfuerzo que hacía por no saltar en la cama. Magnus cerró los ojos, y extendió la mano abierta sobre la piel -. Puede que esto te moleste un poco.

Ángelo se agarró al colchón, y cuando Viktor le tendió la suya, no la rechazó. Las manos de Magnus se encendieron, y Ángelo gruñó al sentir la electricidad que corría por ellas entrarle en la piel. Apretó con fuerza la mano del egipcio hasta dejarle los dedos blancos, hasta que le dolió, y, tan rápido como empezó, se detuvo.

\- No soy un experto en hígados, y mucho menos un especialista en vampiros, pero creo que está perforado, tal vez incluso infectado. No supone un gran problema en tu caso, pero por si acaso, voy a consultarlo con una amiga. Es posible que ella me diga con más exactitud qué podemos hacer al respecto. Mientras, limitate a reposar y beber. Te hará bien. Estás demasiado débil como para empezar a sanar por tu cuenta.

Magnus se limpió las manos de sangre en una tinaja con agua y un trapo que había allí para las enfermeras. Luego se despidió de ambos, y abandonó la sala.

\- Bane -lo llamó Ángelo.

Magnus se giró a medio camino, apoyándose en los talones, y arqueó las cejas en su dirección, interrogante.

\- ¿Guardarás el secreto?

Magnus le miró, a él y a Viktor, que parecía estar tenso. Miraba al vampiro con preocupación, y a él con cierta ira, quizá por haber lastimado al viejo diurno, alias precursor de la raza nefilim. Sonrió de medio lado al ver la extraña actitud de Viktor, imaginando lo que se cocía allí, e inclinó la cabeza educadamente.

\- Por supuesto, Señor del Homenaje. Soy un tipo discreto cuando me lo propongo en serio.

Le guiñó un ojo cubierto de purpurina plateada, y cerró las puertas de la enfermería tras de sí, con unas ganas locas de encontrar a Alec, Simon y su ahijada, y empezar a marujear como solo él sabía. Si no se equivocaba, había salseo pendiente de revisión por aquellas salas.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar Ángelo tras la revisión, por otro lado, era en lo curioso que era Magnus Bane.


	40. La caída del anonimato

\- No os vais a creer lo que he visto.

Magnus entró en la habitación de Simon y Lucie, donde estos hacían manitas en la cama, recién levantados. La noche anterior había sido entretenida para los tortolitos, a juzgar por el revoltijo de ropa en el suelo, y las mejillas sonrojadas de Lucie cuando el brujo entró en el cuarto sin avisar y sin llamar (consiguiendo una vista estupenda de toda la inmaculada, morena y Marcada espalda desnuda de su ahijada), sentada a horcajadas sobre el vampiro, tumbado boca abajo, con la cabeza enterrada en las almohadas, disfrutando de un masaje. Cuando Magnus entró, Lucie saltó, literalmente, como un gato, de la cama, y se cayó al suelo. Magnus suspiró, dramático, se cubrió los ojos con una mano, y se volvió, quedando de espaldas a la parejita. Simon, sin ningún pudor, se levantó desnudo para ayudar a Lucie a incorporarse, lo que le tentó de echar una curiosa miradita, pero se contuvo.

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres, Magnus? ¡Llama a la maldita puerta! ¡Están para algo! -gruñó Lucie, enfadada.

\- Oh, sí, "por el Ángel", no vaya a ser que os pille en plena faena o desnudos. En serio, que tengo casi quinientos años. Lucie, te vi desnuda de pequeña varias veces, por si no lo recuerdas, que no lo harás. Y he visto  _de todo_. No podéis escandalizarme.

\- ¿Seguro que no? Tengo mis trucos -replicó Simon, al mismo tiempo que la nefilim soltaba un airado "¡ _No es lo mismo, Magnus!_ "

\- No me digas, Sharon, que eso es una invitación, porque es en verdad tentadora, pero estoy en una relación  _altamente_  satisfactoria ahora mismo, en la que me veo muy implicado, así que no va a poder ser - contestó Magnus, con una sonrisa felina.

Lucie carraspeó, ligeramente incómoda, cuando su padrino mencionó lo de la relación. Solo él tenía la innata capacidad de transformar una palabra normal y corriente en algo con connotaciones sexuales. Se giró a tiempo de encontrárselos sentados en la cama, con Simon apoyado en la cabecera de la cama, la barbilla posada en el hombro de Lucie, y rodeando la cintura de ésta con los brazos. Ella, por el contrario, se apoyaba en el sorprendentemente amplio y duro pecho del vampiro, y parecía cómoda y más tranquila allí, cubierta por la sabana hasta el ombligo. Al menos había tenido el buen tino de ponerse un sujetador.

\- ¿Y bien?

Lucie arqueó una ceja. Parecía algo molesta... ajá. Magnus Bane entendió, y se odió un poco a si mismo antes de recuperar por completo la confianza en su magnífica y brillante persona. Acababa de convertirse en su ser más odiado sobre todo lo vivo: un rompe-calentones. Anotó en su lista mental de tareas el compensarle la brusca entrada a la nefilim, tal vez con una noche romántica en una cabaña alejada del mundo... aunque tal vez eso, teniendo en cuenta su extraordinaria condición, no fuera lo más apropiado. Lamentablemente, la chica necesitaba estar rodeada de gente de forma casi permanente, por gente con habilidades letales, a poder ser, por protección.

\- Oh, sí. Ya me acuerdo. Antes he ido a la enfermería y...

De nuevo, una interrupción. La puerta se abrió con un fuerte golpe, y apareció Alec, con una daga en la mano, jadeante.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! Magnus me ha enviado un mensaje diciendo que era urgente... la cobertura es sorprendentemente buena aquí abajo...- murmuró a toda prisa mientras estudiaba el cuarto en busca de amenazas. Lucie se llevó una mano a la frente, gruñendo, y Simon, tras ella, no podía parar de reír. Aquello era tan absurdo. Cuatro personas en una sola habitación, dos de ellas familia casi de sangre, con Lucie medio desnuda, y Simon ni eso. Daba gracias que Lucie tapaba de él lo que tenía que tapar, que si no...

Alec empezó a ponerse roja al darse cuanta del estado de naturalidad en el que se encontraban su sobrina y su novio, Y Simon estuvo pensando en si eso no le traía recuerdos de todas las veces que les pilló a él y a Isabelle en su cuarto. El nefilim desvió la mirada en un gesto que fue extrañamente inocente, sobretodo viniendo de un hombre maduro, con brazos como piernas, y bastante alto. Murmuró un dócil "lo siento" antes de empezar a marcharse de la habitación, pero Magnus lo cogió del cuello de la camiseta, y lo obligó a quedarse donde estaba.

\- Alexander, si te incomoda el atuendo de la niña, piensa que es un biquini. Al fin y al cabo, la única diferencia entre ambos es el tejido. Esto también tienes que oírlo tú. No me gusta repetirme.

Alec meneó la cabeza. Si algo le gustaba a Magnus, era repetirse, y todos lo sabían de sobra.

\- Genial. Yo creo que si traemos unos nachos y un poco de tequila, podemos hacer una fiesta en condiciones y todo- refunfuñó la chica, molesta, cruzándose de brazos. Simon le dio un beso bajo la oreja, le murmuró algo al oído, y todo el vello del cuello se le erizó. Se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza, y Simon sonrió. Magnus podía imaginar lo que el vampiro había hecho, y sonrió -. Sigo esperando, Magnus. ¿Qué era eso tan importante que has visto y que no podía esperar?

El brujo se sentó en un cojín tirado en el suelo con una elegancia inhumana, y dio una palmada, emocionado de repente.

\- ¡Hay lío entre el amigo cetrero y Johnny!

Simon parpadeó, confuso, y Lucie abrió mucho los ojos. Alec abrió mucho la boca, alucinado.

\- ¡No puede ser! -exclamó la nefilim, como enfadada por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

\- ¿Jonathan Cazador de Sombras es... gay? -inquirió Alec, anonadado, al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Yo también pensaba que era el más hetero de los heteros, pero tal vez me equivoqué...!

Alec, Magnus y Lucie se vieron de pronto enfrascados en un intenso debate de amoríos. Simon se quedó perplejo, mirándolos a los tres. De Lucie se lo podía esperar hasta cierto punto, de Magnus... era tan evidente que daba risa, pero, ¿de Alec? Aquello resultaba sorprendente a la par que insólito. La mirada del vampiro vagaba de uno a otro, concentrado en seguir la conversación. la cacofonía de voces iba aumentando de ritmo, hasta ser un parloteo incomprensible hasta para alguien tan sensible de audición como un hijo de la noche. Lo sorprendente de todo el asunto era que se entendían entre ellos. En un momento dado, uno de ellos cambió repentinamente de idioma, y los demás le siguieron sin detenerse a pensar en ello, si quiera. Simon se concentró, pero no fue capaz de identificar el lenguaje. Por los gestos de Magnus, tal vez demasiado expresivos, dedujo que seguían con el tema del supuesto romance. Se imaginó a esos dos, en una escena de yaoi de uno de los cómics que había leído una vez, y no pudo evitar que le entrara la risa floja.

Los tres se lo quedaron mirando, sorprendidos y, por primera vez en un buen rato, callados.

\- ¿Viktor y Ángelo? ¿Qué? No, no, no -dijo Simon, meneando la cabeza, y riendo a carcajadas -. No puedo siquiera imaginarlo, y mira que tengo un arsenal fuerte... fanfiction da mucho de sí, pero esto... Jesús. Es demasiado. ¿Ángelo Y Viktor? No. Definitivamente, no. Viktor es hetero. Muy hetero, te lo aseguro. Tenía novia.

Magnus arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué le pasó? Porque está claro que ya no.

Simon se puso serio de repente, y apretó a Lucie contra sí.

\- Murió. Un demonio la quemó delante de él al sol. O al menos eso es lo que me dijeron. No le gusta hablar de ello, y le entiendo, la verdad -murmuró. Sus dedos acariciaban con suavidad la piel del brazo de Lucie, distraídamente mientras hablaba -. Todos los que estamos aquí lo estamos por un motivo. Ángelo es ese motivo. Daríamos la vida por él. Supongo que es fácil confundir la fina línea que separa la devoción de la atracción en ciertas ocasiones.

Alec tragó, pensando en lo colgado que había estado durante mucho tiempo en su juventud de Jace, y se sonrojó violentamente. Lo muy admirado que se había sentido por Magnus la primera vez que le vio, sobretodo después de despachara a aquellos vampiros de su fiesta sin ningún miedo. Su pose arrogante y casi todopoderosa. La atracción tan brutal que lo había llevado a pedirle una cita.

El ánimo decayó considerablemente después de eso. Alec puso una mano sobre el hombro de Magnus y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que salieran de la habitación. El brujo se puso en pie, y despidiéndose de ellos y diciendo que se reunirían para cenar, salió, cerrando la puerta tras él.

* * *

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres practicar? -preguntó Simon cuando llegaron a la sala de entrenamiento.

Dejó una bolsa con ropa limpia para Lucie con la que pudiera cambiarse al acabar, y se cruzó de brazos, mirando las armas de la pared. La chica le había comentado a Alec que iban a entrenar, y éste dijo que se les uniría en cuanto pudiera. Como Ángelo seguía en observación, Magnus había limitado sus visitas a únicamente Viktor (y solo eso porque seguía empecinado en que había algo entre ellos), y porque el diurno egipcio era realmente insistente, y no podía soportar las impenetrables miradas de su pájaro cuando le amenazaba. Aquel bicho le daba verdadera grima. Había algo asesino en la forma en que lo miraba, como si le fuera a arrancar el corazón de un picotazo.

Lucie estaba de espaldas a él, con un pequeño top de ejercicio puesto que dejaba al descubierto su estómago, completamente plano. Con la estela se dibujó una serie de Marcas de combate por los brazos y el costado, y luego se la guardó en la bolsa que SImon había traído. Flexionó las articulaciones en rápidos estiramientos musculares, y ahogó un gemido al girar el cuello para descongestionar sus nervios cervicales.

\- Había pensado en cuchillos, pero eso ya lo tengo bastante claro. También he pensado en el Fuego Celestial... sería bueno que aprendiera a controlarlo, pero... prefiero esperar -se encogió de hombros, aunque Simon pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos. No dijo nada, no obstante -. Así que se me ha ocurrido hacer un C.A.C.

\- ¿C.A.C?

\- Combate cuerpo a cuerpo. No siempre dispones de armas en una pelea.

Simon suspiró.

\- Está bien. Pero no veo como vamos a marcar el límite...  _cómo voy_  a marcar el límite así.

Lucie sonrió.

\- No lo marques.

La patada le llegó rápida y directa a la cara, sin gestos ni expresiones faciales que pudieran darle la señal de alarma que sin duda había estado esperando. Simon alzó una mano para sujetar su zapato y bloquearlo, pero no calculó la nueva fuerza que le proporcionaban las runas correctamente, y el zapato quedó a escasos milímetros de su cara. Giró el pie de Lucie con una rápida torsión de muñeca, y ella, para recuperar el equilibrio, quedó de espaldas a él, con la espalda inclinada al frente, mirando al suelo, jadeante por el giro repentino. Sintió el cuerpo de Simon cernerse sobre ella desde atrás, y se tensó por el repentino contacto. El aliento frío del vampiro le rozó la mejilla.

\- Pensaba que íbamos a jugar enserio, nena -susurró en su oído. Por su tono, sonreía. Lucie le acompañó. Jugar en serio, ¿no? Vale, podía hacerlo.

Movió las caderas hacia atrás, apretándolas contra las de Simon, que cerró los ojos y ahogó un gemido. Lucie aprovechó ese pequeño segundo de distracción para zafarse del vampiro e inmovilizarle una mano a la espalda, con los dientes sobre su cuello.

\- Eso es jugar sucio - observó Simon -. Y se supone que el que muerde soy yo.

\- Nunca dije que jugaría limpio -sonrió-.  _Se supone, se supone._ En combate nunca supongas nada, Simon. Y nunca os lo esperáis. Lo tengo comprobado.

\- Suicida.

\- Lo sé. Pero me quieres también por ello -susurró ella, cambiando los dientes por los labios y dándole un beso en la suave piel bajo la oreja.

\- Mal que me pese, sí.

A partir de ese momento, pelearon de verdad, eso sin dejar de darse  _incentivos_  por el camino. El cuerpo a cuerpo dejó a Lucie jadeando y dolorida, mientras que Simon parecía acabado de levantar, fresco, relajado y muy descansado. Hasta parecía animado y todo.

Mientras ella bebía un poco de agua, Simon se acercó a un arco en la pared y lo calibró en sus manos. Le gustaba el arco. Lo había estado entrenando durante su estancia como Señor, y ahora era bastante bueno.

\- ¿Sabes usarlo? -preguntó ella, señalándolo con la cabeza.

\- Un poco. Pero tu tío es mejor, sin duda. Yo lo hago por... deporte.

\- ¿Puedo ver una demostración?

Simon sonrió. Se colgó el carcaj a la espalda, y asintió.

\- Márcame un blanco, y estaré encantado, princesa.

Tras unas cuantas "pruebas" de tiro que Lucie le puso, Alec apareció en la sala de entrenamiento. Cuando llegó, el vampiro estaba enseñándole a Lucie como sostener el arco de la forma correcta. Le había colocado el protector del brazo, y le enderezaba los hombros desde atrás, copiando su postura con el cuerpo como un molde. El nefilim los observó, y sonrió. Le habría gustado algo como eso a él, pero nunca había tenido la ocasión. Había enseñado algunas cosas a Magnus, sobre todo porque no quería que el brujo dependiera únicamente de su magia, pues algún día podía estar demasiado cansado para usarla, y seguir en peligro. El alegato de "no pasa nada, porque entonces tú me rescatarías" le pareció muy tierno, pero no fue suficiente para librarle de un poco de entrenamiento. Además, tenía que admitir que ver a Magnus jadeante y sudoroso después de una sesión de clases de cuchillo era bastante excitante. Nunca despeinado, porque el maldito hacía trampas y se hechizaba el pelo con un fijador seelie, pero por lo demás... Mmm...

De modo que, con esto en mente, el cazador se retiró discretamente, sabiendo que dejaba a Lucie en buenas manos.

* * *

Cuando, al final del día, Magnus le dijo que, oficialmente, ya podía recibir visitas, hizo llamar a Simon. El chico acudió tan rápido, que Jon llegó a pensar que estaba esperando al otro lado de la puerta, aunque su olor le decía cosas completamente distintas.

\- Simon,  _pulcino_. ¿Cómo te encuentras? -preguntó al verle entrar.

Simon lo miró, examinándolo con cuidado. Pareció aliviado cuando vio que se mantenía despierto sin problemas, y que no presentaba heridas graves.

\- Yo no soy el que ha sido secuestrado y apaleado. ¿Cómo estás tú? -preguntó, cruzándose de brazos a su lado.

-  _Il stregone_  Magnus me dijo que tenía que reposar, pero que no era grave. Tienes amigos interesantes, Simon.

El vampiro rió por algo, y se rascó la barbilla.

\- Supongo que ese es otro tema que tenemos que tratar. Ya no sé exactamente cómo llamarte. Jonathan me suena raro, pero si te llamo Ángelo, parece que hable de otra persona.

Jonathan lo miró directamente, y se encogió de hombros.

\- Puedes llamarme como te plazca, ya. Ellos saben quién soy, y pronto se lo dirán a los demás. Supongo que mil años de paz y anonimato es todo lo que alguien puede pedir, después de todo -dijo, y todo acento italiano había desaparecido ya de su voz, si bien había un cierto tonillo que no se le iba. Tal vez por pasar tantos años en aquel lugar.

Simon lo miró de arriba a abajo, estudiándolo como si fuera la primera vez. Su pose había cambiado. Ya no parecía el tipo sosegado y paciente que le había parecido cuando le conoció. El pelo era corto y oscuro, no blanco y largo como él lo recordaba desde que lo sacó de la prisión. Magnus le había dicho, cuando lo observó en la enfermería, que todo él apestaba a magia, además de otros olores que nada tenían que ver con cosas sobrenaturales, tales como la sangre. Le explicó que el hecho de que se hubiera estado ocultando en un cierto anonimato podía ser un indicio de que llevaba un potente  _glamour_  encima para alterar incluso su aspecto. Por alguna razón que no podía comprender, Jonathan Cazador de Sombras quería evitar que alguine pudiera reconocerlo, a toda costa.

\- ¿Por qué? -preguntó, sin comprender.

Jonathan se pasó una mano por el pelo moreno, y olisqueando uno de sus brazos, donde había una venda firmemente enroscada, empezó a deshacer la cura lentamente, desenrollando la gasa blanca.

\- Imagino que tendréis muchas preguntas.  _Todos_  vosotros. Hay cazadores de sombras aquí. Los huelo -dijo, aspirando por la nariz -.  _La huelo_  en ti, Simon. Deberías ser más discreto en ese aspecto. Aunque los Nuevos Acuerdos hayan permitido las relaciones entre nefilims y subterráneos, eso no significa que tengas que ir por ahí oliendo a sangre caliente. A algunos podría incomodarles, ya sabes. Ese tipo de marca solo se consiguen de una forma -observó, haciendo que Simon deseara ruborizarse. Jonathan parecía su padre dándole una charla sobre sexo -. Son familia, ¿verdad? O algo parecido. Noté un cierto revoltijo cuando me sacasteis y cuando el brujo entró, pero no estaba muy por la labor.

\- Algo parecido, sí -observó Simon.

Jonathan sonrió.

\- Me gustaría conocer en persona a los héroes de la Guerra. Conocí estrechamente a sus antepasados, éramos buenos amigos.

\- Te los presentaré, tranquilo. Ellos también se mueren por conocerte.

Una vez desenrolló la venda, con cuidado y concentración, Jonathan se limpió la herida casi cerrada por completo, cerró los puntos otra vez, y volvió a vendar. Sin apartar la mirada de su labor, continuó hablando.

\- Contestaré a tus preguntas, Simon, lo juro por el Ángel -empezó, viendo por el rabillo del ojo la réplica del diurno que estaba por salir -, pero tengo algunas que son bastante importantes, la verdad. ¿Cuánta gente lo sabe?

Simon se puso a pensar. No era mucha, al menos no de su lado.

\- Los Señores. Tuvimos una reunión después de que desaparecieras y de que encontráramos tu... "cripta", por darle un nombre. Aunque no creo que muchos me hicieran caso. Sería bueno que concertaras una vista con todos para avisarles de que estás bien, y poner los asuntos que nos ocupan en orden. Parece que, al menos a una parte de ellos, lo que digo les entra por una oreja y les sale por la otra... y, además de ellos, tenemos a Magnus, Alec, Lucie y yo, además de Jace y Clary. Obviando, claro, la organización secreta de gente que quiere acabar con los Nuevos Acuerdos. Parece que esos se han enterado de todo, también. Y Benedict Thundervolt, un nefilim expulsado. entró en la ciudad, intentó matarme varias veces, hizo que la manada de Demetri nos atacara hasta casi acabar con nosotros, y fue juzgado por la Espada ayer. Lo condenaron al destierro. No causará más problemas, al menos por ahora -añadió. Luego, sonrió -. Mario se alegrará de saber que estás bien. También mandó a un grupo a buscarte.

Jon asintió, levantando la vista.

\- Son menos de lo que pensaba. Puedo manejarlo.

Se levantó de la cama de la enfermería, tambaleante al principio, pero luego se afianzó. Flexionó los músculos para provarlos, y movió el cuello en círculos, descongestionando las cervicales, que crujieron con fuerza y energía. Suspiró de satisfacción.

\- ¿Quieres que dé un aviso a los demás para una reunión, o prefieres esperar? -preguntó Simon.

\- Será mejor que acabe con esto cuanto antes, y ponernos a otra cosa. Hay grandes problemas que solucionar, y poco tiempo para hacerlo. Luego, si quieres, me encontraré con vosotros, y hablaremos largo y tendido de este asunto.

Simon asintió, y se encaminó a grandes zancadas hacia la Sala de las Luces, para hacer la llamada. No tenía ningunas ganas de encontrarse con los demás, sobre todo después de que una de sus informadoras directas le contara la pelea que había tenido lugar allí. Los rumores circulaban a la velocidad de la luz en aquel lugar. Simon no podía evitar sorprenderse y asustarse un poco ante la idea de que el hombre que tenía delante había conseguido, durante mil años de convivencia en la Ciudad, donde cada vampiro era más cotilla que el anterior, mantener su identidad en secreto. Recordó una pregunta que quería hacerle, aunque se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no hacerla. No era algo que le incumbiera, y era de temática privada. Ni pinchaba ni cortaba en ese asunto, pero...

\- Yo...

Jonathan suspiró.

\- Pregúntamelo, va. Si te lo callas, será peor, créeme. La curiosidad entre nosotros es algo terrible de aguantar. A juzgar por como reprimes las ganas de hacerlo, asumo que es algo incómodo para hacerlo en público, así que prefiero que lo hagas ahora, que nadie nos oye.

Simon apretó los labios, perdiendo la batalla contra su curiosidad.

\- No es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿Viktor y tú...?

Jonathan parpadeó, sorprendido por la pregunta. Seguramente había esperado otra, porque su rostro era un poema. La expresión que se dibujaba en él pasó de la sorpresa a la diversión, y de ahí, acabó riéndose como un histérico, a carcajada limpia. Le puso una mano en el hombro, y sonrió.

\- Mi querido Simon, no preguntas nada nuevo, pero me sorprende que lo hagas. Te creía más observador, niño -replicó, aún entre risas. Le palmeó la espalda, mientras intentaba calmarse -. Pregúntale a él. Yo no tengo nada que decir en este asunto.

Con esto, Jonathan se puso a observar los informes tan meticulosos sobre él que Magnus había redactado a mano y dejado sobre la mesa de la enfermería para que los consultara si quería, mientras iba murmurando, con una gran, gran sonrisa en los labios.


	41. La carroza fúnebre vacía

La Sala de las Luces Eternas nunca había estado tan llena. Y nunca de una variedad tan amplia de especies.

Lucie, Simon, Johnathan, Magnus, Alec y el resto de Señores llevaban una buena media hora discutiendo sobre la identidad del vampiro al que antes habían conocido como Ángelo. Cuando se decidió que era más seguro que se mantuviera su identidad en secreto, al menos de cara a los demás, acordaron que quizá era mejor que todo siguiera como hasta ese momento. Simon, cruzado de brazos en una esquina, no podía estar más de acuerdo.

También estaban Mario y Richard, ambos en silencio, escuchando. El cazador de sombras y Johnathan se habían saludado efusivamente cuando el vampiro le recibió en la entrada de la Ciudad. Simon, que conocía de buena fuente la profunda amistad que les unía, se preguntó si Mario estaría si quiera sorprendido por la revelación de la identidad de Johnathan. A juzgar por la calmada expresión de su rostro, supuso que la noticia no había causado un gran impacto. Richard, por otro lado, parecía no poder creer del todo lo que estaba pasando. Simon no habría sabido decir si era por la inusual reunión interracial que estaban teniendo en, probablemente, una de las salas más secretas de la tierra. Pensó en apiadarse de él y acompañarle en su sorpresa. Richard era tan solo un crío. A pesar de todo, y de que de verdad tuviera intenciones de dejar de lado las rivalidades absurdas, no podía evitar pecar de precavido. Haber permitido su presencia en el Concilio y en la Sala era una cosa. Otra era tenderle la mano personalmente.

Los otros Líderes no parecían ni tan contentos ni tan cómodos con la repentina diversidad en la Sala.

A Sansa no parecía gustarle que tanta gente extraña se hubiera enterado de la existencia de esa sala, o que estuvieran presentes durante un  _Concilio secreto_. Tenía el ceño permanentemente fruncido y los labios presionados en una firme línea de disconformidad desde que había llegado. No obstante, gracias al Ángel, no había osado llevar la contraria a Johnathan en ese asunto. Jabari parecía simplemente aliviado de ver a Johnathan de vuelta y a salvo. El que hubieran un licántropo, un brujo y un buen puñado de Cazadores de Sombras allí no parecía perturbarle lo más mínimo. Gabriel no hacía más que remugar, igual que un crío con una pataleta, y eso estaba haciendo que Viktor y Simon le miraran de mala manera. El egipcio, sin embargo, parecía estar distraído con  _Altaïr_. Demasiado como para empezar una pelea, lo que Simon no podía dejar de agradecer a cualquier deidad existente.

Y lo único que impedía que él mismo comenzara una discusión, era la mano de Lucie, firmemente aferrada a la suya. Los lentos círculos irregulares que su pulgar dibujaba en su palma eran, ciertamente, una buena distracción. Internamente, se preguntó cómo había podido soportar a alguien como Gabriel durante tanto tiempo sin sentir ni siquiera la más mínima tentación de arrancarle la cabeza solo para conseguir que cerrara el pico.

Iris y Sara parecían estar más que contentas de que las cosas hubieran vuelto a la normalidad, y estaban profundamente interesadas en la historia de Johnathan estaba contando. Al parecer, durante las ausencias de Simon, se habían interesado por saber del ataque de Demetri y por ayudar con sus propios recursos a las reparaciones y las gestiones tras la batalla. Sergio no le había informado de eso. Aunque no por ello estaba menos agradecido.

—Entonces, Demetri mató a Roberto y se hizo con el control de la manada. Y después... ¿Simon mató a Demetri? —preguntó Shang, apartando la vista de Johnathan un momento para dirigirla a Simon. Eso le descolocó un poco, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que esa discusión ya tendría que haber estado convenientemente resuelta desde la última reunión.

Simon asintió, y ante la mirada condescendiente de Gabriel, Simon gruñó. Un sonido bajo, suave y tenso. El principio de una amenaza velada.

—Era una invasión de nuestro territorio. Nos atacaron. El derramamiento de sangre inocente que supuso su acto de guerra es justificación más que suficiente para mis actos. Perdimos a muchos en ese ataque.

—Lo sé. Iris y Sara trajeron nuevos reportes mientras estabas fuera. Solo quería asegurarme — Shang devolvió la mirada a Johnathan, y se sentó en su lugar, con las piernas cruzadas bajo el cuerpo —. Entonces nos enfrentamos a Cazadores de Sombras  _disidentes_. No hay modo en que eso pueda ser bueno. Recuerdo la última vez que algo como eso pasó, y casi acaba destruyendo el mundo de las sombras.

—Olvidas que casi destruye el resto del mundo también. No es como si los demonios hubieran firmado la paz con los mundanos —recordó Jabari suavemente. El grueso collar de ópalo sobre su clavícula tintineó, y la vista de Simon se vio repentinamente atraída hacia el punto claro sobre la piel oscura —. Pero si algo como el Círculo se está alzando de nuevo, no me gustaría ser cómplice por omisión. Fallamos la primera vez. No más.

Johnathan asintió.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Y es por eso que ahora que mi identidad se ha visto... violentamente comprometida, mi deber es viajar a Idris e informar a la Clave de todo lo que está pasando. A pesar de los Nuevos Acuerdos, la relación entre razas aún es frágil. Si esto llegara a oídos del Cónsul por fuentes menos confiables, no quiero imaginar lo que pasaría.

Simon parpadeó, dando un paso al frente y deslizando su mano fuera de la de Lucie, repentinamente conectado de nuevo a la conversación.

—Si revelas tu identidad a la Clave... Ellos no se lo van a tomar bien. Que Johnathan Cazador de Sombras resulte ser un  _subterráneo_...

— _Amico_ , Simon tiene razón —concedió Mario, ante el resignado asentimiento de Magnus —. Los Nuevos Acuerdos se están moviendo con pies de plomo y manos delicadas. No deseo ofender a nadie, pero la Clave es aún un organismo de retrógadas narcisistas, y así va a seguir siendo hasta que las nuevas generaciones puedan asumir el mando. Una... información tan delicada como la tuya podría despertar reacciones muy extremas entre sus miembros, tanto por uno como por otro lado.

Simon miró a Johnathan, con una súplica en sus ojos. Podía entender que tuviera que adelantarse al movimiento del enemigo, pero sabía que no era el momento apropiado. Lo notaba visceralmente, en el tuétano. Algo malo iba a pasar si, tal y como estaban las cosas, la identidad de Johnathan salía a la luz. Por eso quienes fueran que le retuvieron estuvieron obtener una confesión de él. Sabían que eso removería los precarios cimientos sobre los que se sostenían las nuevas relaciones de los Cazadores de Sombras respecto a los subterráneos.

—No es que solo desatara un conflicto entre nefilim y subterráneos —apuntó Alec —. También es un problema interno. Desde Valentine y Sebastian y los Nuevos Acuerdos, ha habido... cambios. Hay facciones dentro de la Clave. Grupos extremistas que apoyan o condenan las políticas de igualdad y paz. Si las cosas se nos van de las manos, esto podría terminar en una guerra civil. Y no queremos otra.

—No. No, desde luego —Simon no podía estar más de acuerdo.

—Entonces... ¿Qué podemos hacer?

—No demasiado.

Magnus dio un paso al frente y caminó hasta el centro de la sala, saludando con una sonrisa artificial que Simon le había visto usar en sus fiestas. Sin el pelo engominado y las capas de lentejuelas, purpurina, maquillaje y joyería que solía llevar, parecía un autómata confuso. A pesar de todo, seguía pareciendo un gato, orgulloso y elegante, como si fuera el rey del mundo y todos le debieran pleitesía pero estuviera siendo generoso.

—Hola, qué tal. Menudos brazos, amigo —bromeó, pasando frente a Jabari, que se limitó a arquear una ceja y soltar un divertido respingo. Magnus giró sobre sus talones y dio una palmada —. Bien. Por lo que sabemos hasta ahora, Jonathan Cazador de Sombras está... todo lo vivo que puede estar un no-muerto... sin ofender... Y sabemos que eso a la Clave le va a hacer tanta gracia como a un gato que le des un baño. Y resulta que nosotros estamos justo en el medio — añadió, con sus fluidas gesticulaciones dignas de un teatro de Broadway — de todo este lío. Mi propuesta sería ocultarse y esperar a que se calme la tormenta antes de sacar la cabeza,  _pero_  resulta que Alexander tiene razón. Estamos a un paso de que se desate una guerra civil entre los nefilim, y ya sabemos que eso tiene daños colaterales que no nos benefician en absoluto a ninguno.

Viktor, que había estado acariciando las plumas de  _Altaïr_ , inclinó la cabeza a un lado y frunció los ojos.

— ¿Qué es lo que sugieres, entonces?

El águila imitó a su dueño y dio un chillido interesado, como si ella también esperara la respuesta.

Magnus alzó una mano y agitó un dedo en el aire, pensativo.

—Lo que propongo es... echar aceite.

Jabari frunció el ceño, confuso, y Viktor hizo una mueca.

— ¿Echar aceite?

— ¿Nunca se le ha quedado el dedo atascado en un anillo? Hay que echar un poco de aceite, e ir moviendo poco a poco hasta que... Bueno, pilláis la idea. Lo que digo es que tenemos que decirles a la Clave lo que está pasando, adelantarnos a los que encarcelaron a Jonathan, pero tenemos que hacerlo con delicadeza. No vale pedir una audiencia y simplemente presentarse allí con la exclusiva. No vamos a escribir un artículo para  _The Sun_. Vamos a dejar caer la mayor bomba mediática de la historia del mundo de las sombras. Y estamos en la cuerda floja con esa bomba. No sé vosotros, pero a mi no me gustaría que la patata caliente me estallara en la cara.

—Trasladar a Jonathan hasta Alacante sin dar un buen motivo va a ser casi imposible. Además, nos estaríamos metiendo en la boca del lobo. No tenemos manera de saber quién está con nosotros o contra nosotros. Podrían asaltarle a medio camino, o llevarlo de vuelta al Gard. El mismo Cónsul puede estar metido en esto.

Viktor suspiró.

—Podríamos intentar colarnos, pero también podríamos quedarnos atrapados en el limbo del Portal... Tenemos que saltar a lo desconocido o...

La sala se quedó en silencio mientras Viktor hablaba, y el silencio quedó suspendido cuando éste se quedó callado, y estuvieron así un buen rato, hasta que Sansa dio un paso para separarse de la pared.

— ¿"O", qué? Estamos esperando, génio.

Viktor dejó que  _Altaïr_  se posara en su brazo hombro, clavando las uñas en el duro cuero del chaleco. Se llevó las manos unidas a la boca, pensativo, antes de señalar a Jonathan. Había un brillo extraño en sus ojos, algo que Simon no había visto nunca.

—Es evidente que no podemos llevar a Jonathan a Idris así como así. Cualquiera que sepa que estuvo en el Gard o que hubiera participado en ello estará al tanto de que sabemos lo que está pasando entre bambalinas, y tratará de detenernos a cualquier coste. Pero es improbable que sepan quienes fueron los que se lo llevaron de allí. Cuando fuimos a sacarlo, ninguno de los que estaban vigilando quedó con vida, y si hubiera quedado alguno, probablemente habría sido asesinado más tarde por haber fallado. Sé cómo trabajan estos grupos, tengo experiencia. Parecen muy organizados, pero no lo están. No hay más que ver cómo explicó el traidor del nefilim que atacó la ciudad de Simon para saberlo. Dijo que utilizaban máscaras y nombres de pila para las reuniones. Reuniones secretas. Los miembros no se conocen entre ellos. Únicamente podrían reconocerse por las voces, y eso nos deja un margen de error aceptable. Si... si camuflamos a Jonathan como un... escolta de un grupo de emisarios de otra colonia... podríamos entrar en Alacante sin mayor problema —sugirió. Jabari, Alec, Magnus y Mario parecían repentinamente receptivos al plan de Viktor. Shang, Iris y Sara tenían el ceño fruncido, buscando una brecha en el plan, tratando de pensar en cómo desmontarlo. Simon escuchaba con atención —. Los camuflajes que utilizó para convertirse en Ángelo... ¿Podrían volver a hacerse? Con otro rostro, otros detalles, por supuesto. No podemos volver a transformarlo en Ángelo.

Magnus se acarició la barbilla.

—No sería imposible... Me llevaría por lo menos un día o dos preparar las configuraciones del camuflaje y los detalles... No tiene que ser muy duradero, pero sí lo suficientemente convincente...

—Dos días es demasiado tiempo —señaló Shang.

—Es lo más rápido que puedo trabajar sin poner en peligro su seguridad —aseguró Magnus, sincero y práctico —. Aunque… Hay un hechizo, como un glamour más burdo. Es más fácil de trabajar que un camuflaje completo. Permite al que lo lleva adoptar la apariencia completa de otra persona.

— ¿Como un  _Eidolon_?

Magnus asintió.

—Los brujos empezaron a trabajar desde hace siglos en formas de adoptar la forma de otras personas, la mayoría de veces para ocultar las marcas de brujos de demonios o de los nefilim. Huimos mucho —aclaró, encogiéndose de hombros —. Hay una bruja a la que conocí en Londres, allá por 1880, que podía cambiar de forma, convertirse en cualquiera. Estuvimos trabajando juntos muchos años, colaborando mientras le enseñaba magia... Desarrollamos un hechizo, una actualización del  _glamour._ Lo añadí a libro de Lo Blanco por si algún día fuera necesario, y me parece que esta es la oportunidad de usarlo.

Johnathan, que había estado escuchando en silencio, cómo se planeaba la revelación de un secreto milenario y básicamente cómo se pasaban el testigo de su vida, pareció repentinamente interesado. Con su calma y sosiego habituales, miró a Magnus y a Viktor.

— ¿Supone algún riesgo?

Magnus se giró para mirarle, y parpadeó al ver la barba. No recordaba que hubiera estado ahí esa mañana, pero ninguno allí parecía haberle dado la mayor importancia, así que simplemente ignoró el detalle.

—No. No, es completamente inocuo. La única condición es que la distancia entre la persona de la que el  _glamour_  extrae la copia debe estar cerca del que la lleva mientras se... "cocina" el hechizo. Drena un poco de energía del modelo, pero nunca la suficiente como para ser fatal. Se pasan los efectos secundarios después de un poco de reposo.

Jonathan asintió, y dirigió su vista a Viktor.

— ¿En quién estás pensando,  _pulcino_?

Viktor señaló a Simon con un gesto.

—Estaba pensando en los vampiros de Nueva York. Lewis tiene contactos en aquella ciudad, y están lo suficientemente fuera de esto como para que no resulte sospechoso que concierten una cita con la Clave —explicó —. Y aunque debería ser un plan lo suficientemente seguro como para que pudieras hacerlo solo, mejor no arriesgarnos. Podríamos asignarte una escolta pequeña. Dos o tres personas como mucho.

Simon no podía pensar que el Cónsul estuviera de parte de los nefilim que estaban orquestando aquella locura. Conocía a Evan Carstairs, no era un mal tipo. Pero si estaban tratando con un nuevo resurgimiento del Círculo, no podían dar nada por sentado. No podían confiar cuando tenían algo tan delicado entre manos como la identidad oculta del primer Cazador de Sombras. Sería jugar con fuego. Mejor pecar de precavidos. Mejor.

—No debería ser muy difícil convencer a Raphael de prestarte su identidad mientras viajas a Idris. Me debe un favor —dijo Simon, encogiéndose de hombros —. De todas formas, me parece mejor plan que entrar como un Panzer y que caiga quien caiga. Pero no puedo acompañar a Jonathan a Idris. El Cónsul me conoce. Si está metido en esto, sabrá que estoy al tanto. Soy un buen mentiroso, pero no tanto. Y Lucie tampoco puede ir. Nos vio en el juicio de Benedict. Alec, Magnus, a vosotros también —añadió, frunciendo el ceño —. Viktor, tú no eres muy conocido entre los Señores. Deberías acompañarle.

Viktor asintió.

—Aún nos sigue faltando gente en la comitiva. Y es obvio que el resto de Señores no puede aparecer en Idris de repente con el líder del clan de Nueva York. Despertaría demasiadas sospechas.

Lucie hizo un sonido con la garganta que hizo que todos se giraran para mirarla. Jonathan, que parecía ir dos pasos por delante de todo el mundo en ese plan de locos, sonrió.

—Creo que conozco a los candidatos perfectos para esa tarea.

Simon se la quedó mirando un momento, parpadeando, sin entender. Cuando Lucie le devolvió la mirada y arqueó las cejas, comprendió.

—Es cierto. Nosotros podemos ocuparnos de preparar la escolta, Viktor. Nos marcharemos inmediatamente a Nueva York para empezar a prepararlo todo. Y nos llevaremos a Jonathan para que Magnus empiece con el  _glamour_. Mientras tanto... Deberían organizarse patrullas regulares por todas las Ciudades. Y Jabari, deberías ir a la Ciudad de Hueso. Busca al Hermano Amasa, dile que necesitamos que busque los informes de Benedict Thunderbolt y los envíe a Nueva York. Si dijo algo durante los interrogatorios, quiero saberlo. Si hizo algo en el juicio, quiero saberlo. Si sacaron algo de su mente mientras le quitaban el bloqueo, lo quiero — Jabari asintió, saludando a los presentes antes de desaparecer por el túnel que llevaba a su Sección —. Sansa, Gabriel, Iris, Sara, Shang, quiero a todos en alerta. No se nos puede pasar nada.  _Nada_. Si alguien se entera de lo que vamos a hacer, estaremos perdidos en cuanto atravesemos el Portal. Mario, ¿puedo contar con tu apoyo desde el Instituto?

Mario asintió, con una mano en el hombro de Richard.

—Cuenta con nosotros, Simon. Estaremos esperando noticias.

Poco a poco, todos fueron abandonando la Sala, hasta que solo quedaron ellos. Alec tenía las manos en la cintura, y apretó los labios.

—Bueno... parece que tenemos trabajo que hacer. Deberíamos ponernos manos a la obra.

—Como siempre, amor mío, tienes más razón que un santo. Vamos allá. Rumbo a Nueva York. Hay Portales que abrir, hechizos que preparar y unas cuentas Leyes que infringir. Como los viejos tiempos —aplaudió Magnus, dirigiéndose efusivamente hacia uno de los agujeros, antes de girar sobre los talones — No es por aquí, ¿verdad?

Simón suspiró, meneando la cabeza, y señaló con el pulgar el túnel tras él.

—Por aquí, Gran Brujo de Brooklyn. No queremos que pases a ser el Gran Brujo del Túnel Cavernoso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno.
> 
> Ha sido un hiatus larguísimo. Lo sé.
> 
> No tengo excusa. Así que podéis matarme.
> 
> Y sé que no es un capítulo largo, para nada. De hecho, es bastante corto. NO OBSTANTE, me quedan dos semanas para terminar las clases de este año, lo que significa que tendré mucho más tiempo para escribir, y ahora que empieza la cosa buena, no voy a dejaros colgados.
> 
> Si a alguien hay que agradecerle mi resurgir de los abismos de Sherlock es a mi prometida Littlemacca, que ha estado atendiendo a las preguntas de la gente que se preguntaba si me había absorbido un agujero negro, o me había dado un chungo y había desaparecido. Y que me ha estado insistiendo de manera constante por whatsapp y por cualquier medio para que volviera, seduciéndome de nuevo hacia el fandom maravilloso de Cazadores de Sombras.
> 
> También es gracias a RonaldGarcia91, mi querido seguidor que se hizo notar poniéndose en contacto con Littlemacca y preguntando por mí. Querido, te tengo presente. Gracias por no olvidarte de mí.
> 
> Y básicamente es gracias a todos los que leísteis esta historia y estuvisteis ahí desde el principio. Nunca me olvidé de esta historia ni de vosotros. Simplemente llegaron otras cosas, y las musas se fueron de paseo. Perdí la inspiración, y no quería hacer algo mediocre y terminar con un final bajonero. Así que aquí estoy de nuevo, con grandes planes para el final de esta historia, y la firme intención de quedarme a terminarla como se merece. Como os merecéis que termine.
> 
> Sois estupendos, y si al recivir la alerta de una actualización, os habéis molestado en abrir el mensaje y leer, de llegar hasta aquí, también os doy las gracias, por seguir ahí y darme una segunda oportunidad que no merezco, solo por la larga espera en la que os he tenido.
> 
> Espero que el (ligero) cambio de estilo que la historia pueda sufrir no afecte a la lectura, y que las cosas que he aprendido de la vida en general estos dos años sirvan para que los personajes sean más creíbles, más vivos. Qué vergüenza, dos años es demasiado tiempo. De hecho, Littlemacca ya lo sabe, pero el título del capítulo tiene algo que ver con todo esto... y el que pille la referencia, supongo que se va a reír al menos un poco o va a querer asesinarme.
> 
> Resumiendo: Gracias.
> 
> He vuelto.
> 
> #MiraVive
> 
> He preparado un pequeño cast como plus para el capítulo... aunque solo para algunos personajes.
> 
> Dominic Rains — Viktor
> 
> Idris Elba — Jabari
> 
> Amy Adams —Sansa
> 
> Cloe Bennet — Iris
> 
> Hale Appleman — Johnathan Cazador de Sombras
> 
> Tadanobu Asano — Shang
> 
> Joseph Morgan — Richard
> 
> Rebecca Liddiard — Sara
> 
> Iain De Caestecker — Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Espero que os haya gustado la lectura. Si queréis saber más sobre esta u otras historias, o si simplemente sentís curiosidad y os ha picado el gusanillo stalker, aquí os dejo mi [Twitter](https://twitter.com/herondale_mira) y a mi [Tumblr](http://consultingpacha.tumblr.com) (Sí, la de la foto soy yo XD).  
> Que no os de apuro acosarme un poquillo. No muerdo ;)


End file.
